Fighting The Shadows
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Coauthored with scarlet pikachu. Sequel to Battle for Life and Love. The gang goes back into action when their lives are threatened by an old enemy and a new organization. Contains mild language and character death.
1. Quiet Days For Now

For those of you who wanted it, here's the sequel to **Battle for Life and Love**. The story of Neo, Sasha and their friends continue in this action-filled fic. And now, an announcement...

I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters from the series. All I own are my original characters and the story itself.

And now, let their saga continue!

**Chapter 1: Quiet Days… For Now**

The Pokémon world found itself at peace. From Kanto to Johto, Hoenn and beyond all was quiet. This was especially true in the northeastern section of the Hoenn region near Lilycove City. Daylight was soon to come as all of the nocturnal Pokémon were returning to their homes. However, three Pokémon had just recently left their home. Standing on the bank of the fog-covered lake near their home at Mt. Pyre were two Pikachu and a Pichu. The Pikachu were Neo and Sasha. The Pichu was Gem, their daughter. The three were taking part in their daily routine of watching the sunrise as a family, something they had done everyday since first coming to live at Mt. Pyre. While Neo and Sasha waited patiently for the sun to begin its rise Gem, being full of energy, was a bit restless.

Gem: Is it going to be soon, Daddy?

Neo: Yes. Just give it some time.

Gem: Time? It's had all night to get here.

Sasha couldn't help but laugh at the conversation between her mate and daughter.

Sasha: It shouldn't be too much longer, honey. Just be patient.

Gem: Alright, though I don't see why.

Neo: Look! There it is!

The three of them looked as the sun started to appear over the horizon.

Neo: No matter how many times I see the sun rise it never loses its beauty.

He then turned to Sasha and Gem and smiled.

Neo: And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather see it with than my family.

Sasha: I can't think of anyone else either.

Gem: Me either.

The three of them went back to watching the sunrise, admiring its beauty while enjoying each others company.

* * *

After taking part in their daily family routine Neo, Sasha and Gem headed back to their den. All three were looking forward to getting back and feasting on berries for breakfast.

Sasha: So, what's on the menu this morning?

Neo: I was thinking of having some of those Sitrus Berries we picked yesterday. You?

Sasha: That sounds good to me.

Gem: Oran Berries for me!

Neo: Well, we have plenty of those so help yourself.

Gem: Okay!

The family was almost back home when they ran into Hope, the shiny of the Vulpix sisters.

Hope: Hey guys. Up early I see.

Neo: Yup.

Sasha: Good morning.

Gem: Morning Aunt Hope.

Neo: What brings you out this early?

Hope: Just some early morning exercise. Care to join me? I could use a partner.

Neo: Well, we were about to head back and have breakfast…

Sasha: Oh go on.

Neo: you sure, Sasha?

Sasha: I know you well enough to know you wouldn't turn down a work-out session for anything.

Neo: Well, if you're okay with it then I guess I accept.

Hope and Neo left through some trees, leaving Sasha and Gem to continue back home.

Gem: Are you okay with Daddy going off with Aunt Hope like that?

Sasha: I am. Your father's dedication to his training is one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place.

Gem: What are the other reasons?

Sasha: I'll tell you during breakfast.

With that mother and daughter made their way back home.

* * *

Neo and Hope traveled through the forest until they came upon the training grounds. When they emerged they saw the rest of the gang was already there. Blaze the Arcanine and his mate, Reikou the Ninetails, were off to the side watching everyone else train. Skye the Pidgeotto was training with Buzz the Beedrill while Buzz's mate, Angel the shiny Butterfree, looked on. Ziggy the Zigzagoon and Bandit the Linoone were racing each other around. Star, Hope's sister was training with Mech the Magneton while Crystal the Milotic was meditating with Missy the Misdreavus. Blaze saw Hope and Neo enter the training grounds.

Blaze: Hope, Neo. Good of you to join us.

Hope: Hello, Father.

Neo: Hi, Blaze. I see everyone who's training already has a partner.

Blaze: Yes. Even though there is no need for it everyone takes their training seriously. You never know when we'll have to defend this place.

Reikou: Hopefully not too soon.

Neo: You can say that again. So Hope, want to train with me?

Hope: I just hope I don't wear you out.

Neo: I could say the same thing to you.

The two of them went to an unoccupied area of the training grounds and squared off.

Hope: Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends!

Neo: That's fine with me!

Everyone else had stopped their training to watch the sparring match between Neo and Hope. With a crowd of onlookers the two of them charged towards each other.

* * *

Sasha and Gem, having had breakfast, were heading towards the training grounds to watch Neo train. Watching her father train was one of Gem's favorite pastimes.

Gem: Do you think Daddy will still be training by the time we get there?

Sasha: Knowing your father he'll still be going.

As the two continued deeper into the forest they could hear the sound of a battle up ahead.

Sasha: Sounds like you father is still training.

Gem: What are we waiting for then?! Come on, Mommy!

The little Pichu sprinted ahead. Sasha laughed as she sped up to keep on pace with her over-energized daughter. They soon emerged out of the forest into the training grounds, where Neo and Hope were still sparring with each other.

Sasha: See? I told you he'd still be training.

Gem: Yeah! Go, Daddy!

Sasha: Let's go watch with the others.

Gem: Okay.

The two of them went to where the others were watching the match.

Missy: Sasha, Gem. I was starting to wonder if you two would show up.

Sasha: You think Gem would miss out on watching one of her father's training sessions?

Missy: No, I guess not.

Gem: Look at them go.

Sasha: Just how long have they been going?

Missy: I'd say for at least 15 minutes straight.

Sasha: Well, Neo always did have amazing stamina.

The trio looked back to the sparring match. Despite the fact that, as Missy stated, they had been going non-stop for 15 minutes neither Neo or Hope looked that winded. They continued to attack each other, bouncing off with repeated Quick Attacks. After a while the two of them stood across from each other.

Hope: You're still as strong as ever, Neo!

Neo: So are you, but I don't plan on losing!

Hope: Me neither!

Neo: In that case it's time to bring out the big attacks!

Hope: Bring it on!

Neo charged towards Hope. On the sidelines Sasha could feel the electric build-up in Neo body begin to increase. She knew what was coming.

Sasha: Oh boy. Here comes Volt Tackle.

Missy: Volt Tackle? Are you sure?

Sasha: I'd know that attack anywhere. Can you feel it, Gem?

Gem: Yeah. Is that really Daddy's Volt Tackle?

Sasha: Sure is.

Gem looked on with renewed interest. She had heard her mother and father talk about that attack, but she hadn't ever seen Neo use it. On the field Neo picked up speed with his charge. As he grew closer his body began giving off sparks, indicating that the attack was almost fully charged. Seconds later he gave off a bright yellow glow as the electricity surged from his body.

Neo: Let's see you stop this!

Hope knew how powerful the attack was, but she also had an attack of her own to counter it. Taking a deep breath she fired a massive five-point fire attack, Fire Blast.

Crystal: I don't think Neo has time to avoid contact.

Skye: He'll have to take it head-on. This is going to be a big test of his mastery of Volt Tackle.

Just as they said Neo couldn't dodge the incoming Fire Blast. His only option was to go head-to-head with the attack using Volt Tackle. He leapt into the air and hit the Fire Blast head-on. The collision of the two attacks caused an explosion that knocked Neo back.

Gem: Daddy!

Sasha: Don't worry. He's fine.

Gem: Are you sure, Mommy?

Missy: Your father's been hit harder than that.

Although she knew her father was as tough as her mother and Missy had said that didn't keep her from worrying about him. She looked on, hoping to see him get up. Sure enough Neo was on his feet after a few seconds. However, the recoil from Volt Tackle had taken its toll on him. His energy reserves were running low.

Neo: I… still… can't… get that right…

Neo had little time to dwell on his last attack. Hope was already on the move, charging in with a Quick Attack. However, Neo saw her coming and prepared a counter-attack.

Hope: Here I come, Neo!

She jumped into the air and dove down at Neo. Using what strength he had left Neo dodged to the side and knocked Hope down with a well-placed Iron Tail. As Hope hit the ground Neo fell back, exhausted.

Neo: Okay… I think… that's enough training for now…

Hope: Yeah… This had to have been our longest session yet…

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of applause and cheers from everyone else. The two stood up and faced their audience.

Bandit: Man! That was awesome!

Mech: You said it! I had no idea who was going to come out on top!

Buzz: A most spectacular performance, you two.

Blaze: It's clear that you two have grown in strength.

Reikou: I'm so proud of you, Hope. You too, Neo.

Sasha: You were great, Neo.

Gem: You were cool, Daddy!

Neo: Thanks everyone.

Hope: Yeah, thanks.

Blaze: I think it's safe to say that there won't be anymore training for a while. Let's head back.

Everyone agreed with him. With the two tired battlers leading the way all the Pokémon headed back to the base of Mt. Pyre.

* * *

Ever since the word of Team Rocket's collapse began to spread various minor criminal groups began trying to take root. While the majority failed, one group in particular had found moderate success. They called themselves Cipher, a group based in the Orre region. Relatively new the group was already causing problems for the citizens of the Orre region with their new type of Pokémon, codenamed "Shadow Pokémon". Unfortunately the number of wild Pokémon in the Orre region was extremely low, meaning they had to find other means of obtaining Pokémon. And so the occupation of snagger was created, a type of trainer that would steal Pokémon from other trainers through the use of a device called a snag machine. This machine was worn on the arm and, when used, would turn ordinary Poké balls into Snag balls, letting the user effectively steal Pokémon from other trainers. It worked in the beginning, but lately it become more and more difficult. Trainers have started recognizing the snag machine and the snaggers that use them. This was posing a great problem for Cipher, forcing them to find other means to obtain their Pokémon. The head of Cipher, a short bald man named Greevil, sat at his desk aboard his luxury cruise ship.

Greevil: This is unacceptable! How am I supposed to assume my position of Grand Master if I don't have an army of Shadow Pokémon to command?!

????: I believe I have a way for you to get your Shadow Pokémon.

Greevil turned his attention to a second man in the room with him. He was dressed in a white lab coat, although his face was concealed in the shadow.

Greevil: Really? And what do you have in mind?

????: Perhaps it's time to extend Cipher's reach to other regions.

Greevil: Move outside of Orre? Do you really believe we are a strong enough force for such action?

????: Do you doubt your own power?

Greevil thought of this for a moment. During his ascension to power within Orre never once had he ever doubted himself or his abilities, so why should this time be any different.

Greevil: You… you're right! I don't have time for doubt now!

????: Good. Now, you should prepare Gonzap and a team of snaggers for departure immediately.

Greevil: And just where am I deploying them?

????: Lilycove City in the Hoenn region.

Greevil: Hoenn, eh. Any reason why?

????: Let's just say I have a feeling about the Pokémon we'll find there.

Greevil: If you're sure then I'll inform Gonzap of their next move.

Greevil got up and walked out, his purple robe flowing behind him. As he left the mysterious scientist began to think.

????: _They may have gotten away once before but they won't this time._

His thoughts then shifted to an incident from his past.

????: _How I wish you had survived back then. If you had I'd show how to properly run a criminal organization._

With everything in motion he left to go supervise the creation of more Shadow Pokémon.

* * *

Just when it seemed like everything would remain peaceful for the Pokémon living at Mt. Pyre a new criminal organization has risen and is poised to strike them. Will Neo and the others be prepared for them when they arrive? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

And with that this fic is officially underway. Please review


	2. Premonition of Incoming Danger

Before I get started on the second chapter there are a few things I forgot to say in the previous chapter.

I would recommend reading the prequel to this fic **Battle for Life and Love**. While it's not required it would probably answer any questions new readers have regarding the characters in this fic and their relationship to each other.

And now for the dialog guide.

Speaking, _Thoughts_, (Pokémon Speaking), (_Pokémon Thoughts_)

**Chapter 2: Premonition of Incoming Danger**

A large group of trainers had gathered at Gateon Port. At the head of the group was a large, muscular man. His moustache, which was oddly shaped in a zigzag pattern, extended at least one foot from each side of his face, as did his eyebrows. He was wearing a dark red vest and black pants. In his hand was a phone, which he was currently talking on.

Man: Yes sir… Okay, sir… Right away. Gonzap out.

Gonzap hung up and turned to the team of trainers, or to be more specific snaggers, that were with him. All of them wore similar outfits to him.

Gonzap: Okay, listen up! We've been given new marching orders from Grand Master Greevil! We are to head to the Hoenn region and collect Pokémon from there! Our first location will be Mt. Pyre near Lilycove City! Is that clear?!

Snaggers: Yes sir!

After making sure the other snaggers knew what they were doing Gonzap turned his attention to the docks, waiting for their transportation to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. A cargo ship was pulling into port.

Gonzap: Look alive! Our ride's here!

Gonzap lead the snaggers towards the cargo ship that would be taking them to Hoenn. As they approached the ship the captain, who was also a member of Cipher, greeted them.

Captain: Well, Gonzap. It looks like Master Greevil has your next mission lined up for you.

Gonzap: You know where to go?

Captain: He contacted me on my way here and gave me the coordinates.

Gonzap: Then let's get going.

The captain led Gonzap and the other snaggers onto the cargo ship. However, the cargo ship exterior was just to camouflage it. It was really a cruise ship disguised as a cargo ship in order to avoid attracting unwanted attention. The interior contained not only living quarters for the snaggers but training facilities as well. Minutes after all the snaggers were on board the ship set off. Gonzap followed the captain up to the bridge.

Captain: Any idea on what Pokémon he's looking for?

Gonzap: No, not really. Ever since that new guy showed up we've been busier than ever.

Captain: I know. You think he has some kind of hidden agenda?

Gonzap: Maybe, but as long as it doesn't interfere with Master Greevil's plans then I don't care.

They soon reached the bridge, where Gonzap immediately went to a nearby computer to get the details of their mission. As he looked over the details the captain walked up behind him.

Captain: So, what's the target this time?

Gonzap: According to this there's a Ninetails and two Vulpix, one of the Vulpix is an odd color.

Captain: Just three? Doesn't sound too difficult.

Gonzap: Not with the number of men we're sending. Still, this does seem a bit excessive for just three Pokémon. There must be something about them if he wants all of us on this mission.

Captain: Well it'll be a few weeks until we arrive. I suggest you use the facilities on this ship to their fullest.

Gonzap: I plan on it.

With that Gonzap got up and left. With Hoenn a few weeks away he'd have plenty of time to make sure he was ready for the mission.

* * *

Even though there seemed to be no need for improvement after their earlier training session Neo and the others still made frequent trips to the training grounds, even if it was only to brush up on their skills. And of course Sasha and Gem were always there to cheer them on.

Gem: Wow. Daddy sure is strong.

Sasha: He sure is.

Gem: Do you think I can be as strong as Daddy someday, Mommy?

Sasha: Sure. If you train hard and long enough I'm sure you'll be as strong as your father one day.

Gem's eyes grew wide. At that moment she was inspired to begin her own training routine.

Gem: I can't wait until I can start training!

Sasha: You'll be training soon enough.

While the two of them talked Neo finished up his training for the day. He approached them.

Neo: Okay, I think that's enough for the day.

Gem: Daddy, Daddy! Mommy said that if I train hard and long enough I can get strong like you.

Neo: That sounds good to me. Then maybe we can train together.

Gem: You mean it, Daddy?

Neo: Sure. Nothing would make me happier than to train with my own daughter.

Gem: Alright! I'm going to train hard!

Seeing their daughter so happy brought Neo and Sasha nothing but joy. While Gem was celebrating Missy approached them.

Missy: Neo, you got a minute?

Neo: Something wrong?

Missy: No, not really. I just need to talk to you.

Neo: Okay.

Sasha: We'll head on back.

Gem: Don't be too long, Daddy.

Neo: I won't.

Sasha and Gem headed back towards their den, leaving Neo and Missy alone. Even though she said there wasn't anything wrong Neo knew there was.

Neo: Okay. I know there's something bothering you.

Missy: I didn't want to worry Sasha or Gem.

Neo: I understand. So, what's is it?

Missy: There's something on the way… something bad.

Neo: Can you tell what it is?

Missy: No. All I know is that it's bad and it's heading this way.

Neo: From where?

Missy: I'm not sure, but I think Orre.

Neo: Orre? What sort of danger could be heading this way from there?

Missy: I wish I knew. That way we could prepare for whatever it is.

Neo: You know, I think we should keep this between ourselves for now. No need in getting the others worried.

Missy: I agree.

Neo: We should get back or Sasha and Gem will start to worry.

Missy: Okay.

The two of them left the training grounds. Missy's premonition had Neo worried that something similar to the incident in Viridian Forest was about to befall them. However…

Neo: _I'll be ready this time…_

* * *

The weeks went by without incident. Though Neo and Missy were still worried about her premonition from a few weeks back nothing had happened that brought about any cause for alarm. And so, everyone went about their normal routine. Neo, Sasha and Gem were currently in the Lilycove Pokémon Center getting a check-up.

Nurse Joy: I'm happy to report that all three of you are in perfect health.

Neo: That's good.

Sasha: Thank you, Nurse Joy.

Gem: Thanks.

Nurse Joy: My pleasure. Now, you have a safe trip back.

Neo: We will.

The three of them left through the rear exit. As they left Neo took a look towards the docks. A cargo ship had just docked.

Neo: That's strange.

Sasha: What's strange?

Neo: I don't think there were any cargo ships scheduled to dock here today.

Gem: Maybe it's an emergency stop.

Neo: Maybe. Anyway it's got nothing to do with us. Let's get home.

The trio headed out of town. But in the back of Neo's mind he still thought about that ship.

Neo: _I've got a bad feeling about this. I'll discuss this with Missy when we get back._

* * *

Nurse Joy was behind the counter going over various medical records when a person walked inside.

Nurse Joy: Hello. Welcome to our…

She looked up. The person that walked inside was a large, muscular man. His presence was extremely intimidating.

Nurse Joy: C-Can I h-help you?

Gonzap leaned on the front desk. It creaked under his weight.

Gonzap: Can you tell me where Mt. Pyre is?

Nurse Joy: S-Sure. J-Just head out of t-town and t-to the e-east.

Gonzap: Thank you.

He left, having gotten the information he was seeking. Nurse Joy let out a sigh of relief, but soon began to worry about his business there.

Nurse Joy: _I'd better call Officer Jenny._

Fearing for the safety of Neo and the others she quickly called Officer Jenny and informed her of the situation.

* * *

Gonzap and the rest of the snaggers have arrived in Hoenn. With their sights set on Mt. Pyre will Neo and the others be able to defend their home? Or will this indeed turn into another Viridian Forest incident? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	3. Cipher’s First Strike

**Chapter 3: Cipher's First Strike**

Neo, Sasha and Gem arrived back at Mt. Pyre. While everything seemed to be alright Neo was still bothered by that cargo ship they had seen back in Lilycove City. The fact that it was there unscheduled really bothered him.

Sasha: You okay, Neo?

Neo: Huh?

Sasha: You look like your mind's a million miles away. Is something bothering you?

Neo: It's nothing you need to worry about.

Sasha: If it's enough to get you worried then it's enough to get me worried.

Neo looked at Gem to make sure she wasn't paying attention to them before he decided to tell Sasha what was bothering him.

Neo: I've still got a bad feeling about that cargo ship.

Sasha: I didn't sense anything suspicious about it.

Neo: I know, but a while back Missy told me she sensed danger coming this way from the Orre region.

Sasha: Danger? Was she sure?

Neo: Yeah, and I think that ship we saw today has something to do with it.

Now Sasha was worried. Even though it had been many years the memory of her ordeal with Team Rocket was still fresh in her mind as if it had just happened yesterday. Neo noticed this and hugged her.

Neo: Don't worry. I promise nothing will happen to you or Gem.

Sasha: I know, but what about the others? I know you haven't told them anything about what's coming.

She was right. Remembering what he and Missy had said Neo hadn't told anyone about the incoming danger. Now that it was here he couldn't afford to keep it hidden anymore.

Sasha: They need to know so they can be ready.

Neo: I know. I need you to tell them for me.

Sasha: Why? Where are you going to be?

Neo: I have to talk Missy about that ship. It may not be the danger she sensed.

The trio reached the base of Mt. Pyre. While Sasha and Gem continued on towards their den Neo made his way towards the mountain.

Gem: Where are you going, Daddy?

Neo: I've got to go see Missy real quick. I'll be back soon.

Gem: Okay. Tell her hi for me.

Neo: I will.

Sasha: We'll be waiting for you.

Neo flashed a smile at his family before heading up towards the mountain. In the meantime, Sasha had to warn everyone about Neo's premonition.

Sasha: Okay Gem. Let's head back.

Mother and daughter headed back to their home, with only the mother knowing what was coming.

* * *

The climb up Mt. Pyre gave Neo plenty of time to think about what was possibly heading their way. Even though he had a bad feeling about that ship there was no guarantee that it was what Missy sensed coming their way. Still, that didn't rule it out completely.

Neo: Just a bit higher.

As he continued up the mountain the fog began to get thicker. Neo knew that the higher up he went the thicker it got, indicating a high level of spiritual energy. He knew Missy liked being in places with a high level of spiritual energy, meaning she would probably be up as high as possible. Pretty soon he got so high up that it was becoming hard for him to see where he was going.

Neo: Missy! You here?! It's Neo! I need to talk to you!

Missy: I'm right here, Neo.

Neo turned around just in time to see Missy appear.

Missy: What did you need to talk to me about?

Neo: There's a cargo ship docked at Lilycove.

Missy: Right now? There's not supposed to be any ships docked there today.

Neo: That's what I thought. You don't think it has anything to do with the danger you said was approaching, do you?

Missy: Let me check.

Missy closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her energy on reading the emotions in the air. Seconds later her eyes shot open, a look of worry clearly written on her face.

Neo: It is, isn't it.

Missy: Yes, and it's close.

Neo: How close?

Missy: Near the base of the mountain. Everyone's in danger!

Neo: No! Sasha! Gem! We have to get down there!

Missy: Right!

The two of them began to head down the mountain. They hoped they could reach their friends before the danger did.

* * *

All the Pokémon had gathered at the base of Mt. Pyre at Sasha's request. No one knew why she wanted them there, but one look at her face was enough to let them know it was something important.

Blaze: Okay. We're all here.

Hope: Wait! Where are Neo and Missy? Shouldn't they be here?

Sasha: They already know what I'm about to tell you.

Skye: What do you mean?

Sasha: Neo was the one who wanted me to tell all of you this.

Bandit: Tell us what? What's going on?

Sasha: Neo believes we are all in danger.

Angel: In danger? From what?

Sasha: A while back Neo says Missy sensed danger heading our way from the Orre region.

Mech: Danger? And they didn't tell us.

Sasha: They didn't want you to worry about it.

Mech: So why should we worry about it now?

Sasha: There's a ship docked in Lilycove. Neo thinks that whatever danger Missy sensed is on that ship.

Blaze: I see.

Reikou: Is it heading this way?

Sasha: Neo's going to talk to Missy about that. That's why he wanted me to warn everyone.

Blaze: Okay. Thank you for the warning. I think that…

Before Blaze could finish what he was saying Buzz flew in.

Buzz: We've got problems!

Sasha: What is it?

Buzz: Some suspicious-looking people are heading this way! They've already crossed over the lake!

Sasha: No! Neo was right!

Blaze: Hold on. Let's not panic. How many were there?

Buzz: I counted at least six people.

Blaze: Alright. I'll go handle this. Everyone else…

Hope: I'm coming with you, Father.

Star: So am I.

Blaze: No. You two need to stay with everyone else.

Hope: But Father! You can't expect us to just stay hidden while our home is in danger!

Star: We're strong enough to fight on our own! Please, Dad!

Reikou: They're right, Blaze. Besides, I'd feel much better if you had some help out there.

Blaze: …Very well. Come on, you two.

Blaze and his daughters left the cave to go confront the intruders. Sasha held Gem close to her as she and the others watched them leave.

Sasha: _Please hurry, Neo…_

* * *

Gonzap lead his team of snaggers to the base of Mt. Pyre, but so far they hadn't seen a single Pokémon let alone the three targets they were sent to collect. This had him beyond frustrated.

Gonzap: What's the deal here? Did that idiot give us the wrong location or something?

Snagger 1: Maybe the Pokémon somehow found out we were coming.

Snagger 2: Nah. They're not that smart.

Gonzap: Don't be too sure about that. Pokémon are smarter than you think.

Just then they heard some rustling coming from some nearby bushes.

Gonzap: Stay on guard. It might be the Pokémon we were sent her for.

The rest of the snaggers got ready. The rustling got louder. Whatever was coming was big. Then, after a few tense moments, the source of the rustling came into the opening.

Gonzap: Well, well. What do we have here? An Arcanine and two Vulpix, and one is a strange color. Looks like we've found two of our targets.

Blaze, Hope and Star looked at the group of people they came across. They immediately recognized them as trainers, judging by the Poké balls on their belts.

Star (whispering): Are we going to battle them, Dad?

Blaze: If we have to.

Showing no fear Blaze stepped forward.

Blaze: Who are you and what business do you have here?!

Gonzap and the snaggers were shocked to say the least.

Gonzap: It… spoke! He didn't say anything about these Pokémon being able to speak!

Blaze: I'll ask you one more time! Who are you and what are you doing here?!

Gonzap had gotten over his initial shock and was ready to get down to business.

Gonzap: My name is none of your concern. As for what I'm doing here it should be obvious.

He removed a Poké ball and threw it out, revealing a large snake-like Pokémon made out of rock.

Gonzap: I'm here to catch some Pokémon!

Blaze stood protectively in front of Hope and Star, staring up at the large Onix. He knew he had to defend their home, but his daughters were always his first concern. Blaze had a difficult decision to make.

Blaze: _I can't fight this Onix and put Hope and Star in danger, but if I don't then there won't be anything stopping them from getting to the others._

Hope: Don't worry about us, Father!

Star: Yeah! We can handle this!

Blaze was shocked when Hope and Star spoke out like that. It was as if they realized that he was worried that they could have gotten hurt.

Blaze: Listen, this isn't any ordinary battle. This will be more difficult than anything you've done yet.

Hope: If we can take on Team Rocket than one little Onix should be a piece of cake.

Blaze: Look, while I admire your bravery this is a very dangerous situation.

Star: We know, Daddy. Just let us back you up.

Blaze decided not to try and argue his point anymore. If there was one thing he knew it was that both Hope an Star inherited his stubbornness.

Blaze: Alright. Get ready to battle!

With Hope and Star by his side Blaze got ready to combat Gonzap's Onix. The leader of the snaggers looked at his prey with greedy eyes.

Gonzap: I may be outnumbered, but with a type advantage that doesn't matter. Now attack!

The Onix charged in with a tackle attack. Blaze, Hope and Star easily jumped out of the way, but the attack was only a way to get them separated. The Onix focused his attention on Hope.

Star: Sister!

Blaze: I'm coming, Hope!

Blaze and Star tried to run to Hope's side, but they were cut-off by the appearance of two new Pokémon. The first was a Blastoise, a large turtle Pokémon with two water cannons coming out of its shell. The second was a Feraligatr, a large crocodile Pokémon. Gonzap smirks at them as he puts the two Poké balls away.

Gonzap: I don't think so. You two have enough to worry about without getting involved in her fight.

With two Water Pokémon standing in their way Blaze and Star knew they were in for a difficult fight.

Gonzap: Now, use Hydro Pump!

The two cannons on Blastoise's back fired two powerful blasts of water. Blaze and Star jumped out of the way, but that just gave Feraligatr the opening he needed for an attack.

Gonzap: Use Slash!

Feraligatr lunged at Blaze and slashed him with his claws. Blaze fell to the ground, three slash marks across his midsection.

Star: Dad!

Star ran towards her fallen father, but Blastoise cut her off.

Gonzap: Focus Punch!

Blastoise focused his energy in his fist. He then pulled it back and delivered a devastating punch to Star, knocking her to the ground violently. With them down Gonzap decided to pour on the offense.

Gonzap: Use Rapid Spin, Blastoise! Feraligatr, use Focus Punch!

Blastoise withdrew into his shell and started spinning. He then went airborne and slammed into Star, grinding her into the ground. Her cries of pain filled the air. Blaze wanted to get up and help her, but he was stopped by a powerful Focus Punch from Feraligatr.

Hope: Father! Star! Hold on!

Gonzap: Use Double Edge, Onix!

Hope turned back to her opponent in time to see him lunging for her. She jumped up to avoid the attack, but that just left her wide-open for the next.

Gonzap: Iron Tail!

With no was to dodge Hope could only sit there as Onix's tail slammed down on her.

Gonzap: Bind!

The large Onix wrapped it tail around Hope and lifted her into the air. She struggled to get free, but Onix's grip was too powerful for her.

Gonzap: Now Slam!

With as much for as possible Onix threw Hope to the ground. The impact sent shockwaves of pain through her body. She was so weak she could barely stay conscious. Gonzap looked around at his handiwork.

Gonzap: I don't think these three will be putting up any more resistance. Time to catch them.

He took out three empty Poké balls and got ready to throw them when a stream of electricity appeared out of nowhere, striking Blastoise and Feraligatr. The two Water Pokémon were instantly knocked out.

Gonzap: What the?! Where did that attack come from?!

Then, as if to answer his question, Sasha ran out onto the battlefield. Gonzap looked at the newcomer.

Gonzap: What's this? Another Pokémon to add to my potential collection?

Sasha: You wish.

Gonzap: And this one can talk too. What's up with that? Can all the Pokémon here talk?

Sasha looked around. She saw Blaze, Hope and Star all down. She then looked at the Onix in front of her.

Sasha: You did this.

Gonzap: Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?

Sasha: I'm going to make you pay!

Gonzap: I'd like to see how.

Sasha didn't reply to Gonzap's taunts. Instead she went right on the attack, firing a Thunder attack right into Onix's face. The attack dazed the massive Pokémon, but because of its Ground typing did no damage.

Gonzap: You'll have to do better than that. Now, use Tackle!

The Onix roared and lunged at Sasha. She easily dodged and fired another Thunder attack right in the Onix's face. Onix once again shook off the effects of the attack and glared at Sasha. She looked the massive Pokémon right in the eyes.

Sasha: _That's right, you stupid pile of rocks. Just keep attacking like the pebble-brained fool you are._

Gonzap: What are you doing, Onix?! Take that Pikachu out now!

He watched as Onix continued to miss Tackle after Tackle, with each miss followed by an in-the-face Thunder from Sasha. After a few minutes he figured out what was going on.

Gonzap: _She's not using Thunder to hurt my Onix! She's using it to blind him!_

He smirked as he continued to watch Sasha battle his Onix.

Gonzap: Clever strategy you got there. Unfortunately I've got it figured out.

Sasha: _Damn!_

Gonzap: Shut her down with Earthquake!

Onix ceased his Tackle barrage and slammed his tail on the ground, sending powerful shockwaves in Sasha's direction. The violent shaking did its job, immobilizing Sasha completely.

Sasha: O-oh n-no!

Gonzap: Iron Tail!

With Sasha still immobilized Onix had no problem making a clean hit with his Iron Tail. Sasha bounced across the ground, finally coming to rest a few feet away. Despite her pain she was able to get up to her feet. Unfortunately she was in no physical condition to fight, a fact that didn't go by unnoticed by Gonzap.

Gonzap: She's too weak to fight back. Finish her now, Onix!

Onix let out a battle cry before charging in to deliver the final blow. Sasha knew she had to dodge, but she was in too much pain from the last attack. Unable to dodge she closed her eyes tight and waited for the blow to come. However, it never did. She took a chance and slightly opened her eyes. What she saw amazed her. The Onix seemed to be frozen in place by something.

Sasha: What the?

Gonzap: Hey! What's going on here?! What's wrong with my Onix?!

Missy: I think you've caused enough trouble today.

Sasha looked to her side. Missy appeared right next to her, using Psychic to hold the Onix in place.

Sasha: Missy!

Missy: Sorry I'm late.

Gonzap: Another one! Just how many talking Pokémon are here?!

Missy: Wouldn't you like to know. Now!

Everyone looked up. A shadowy figure jumped from the top of the trees, heading right for the Onix.

Gonzap: Get out of the way, Onix!

His command was useless. No matter how hard the Onix tried Missy's psychic hold was to strong. The shadowy figure crashed on top of Onix, slamming the massive Pokémon to the ground in a cloud of dirt and dust. As the dust cleared everyone saw that Gonzap's Onix was knocked out, with his attacker sitting on top of his head.

Sasha: Neo!

Upon hearing his name being called Neo jumped off of the knocked out Onix and ran to her side.

Neo: Sasha! Are you alright?!

Sasha: I'm still a little sore from that last attack, but other than that I'm fine.

Neo was glad to hear that Sasha wasn't seriously injured. He then turned towards Missy, who was checking on Blaze, Hope and Star.

Neo: How are they, Missy?

Missy: They got roughed-up pretty bad. Fortunately they don't have any serious injuries.

Neo then turned his attention back to Gonzap, who was returning his knocked-out Onix to his Poké ball.

Neo: I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I want you out of here now!

Gonzap quickly observed the situation at hand. Three of his Pokémon had been knocked out by a pair of Pikachu and a Misdreavus, with who knows how many more Pokémon waiting in the wings. On top of that these pokémon were highly intelligent. It didn't take him long to realize that this was turning out to be more than he could handle.

Gonzap: Very well. Everyone, fall back!

Snagger 1: What?

Gonzap: You heard me! Fall back!

The snaggers, not wanting to feel the wrath of Gonzap, quickly started to retreat. As Gonzap followed he took one last look at Neo and the others.

Gonzap: _This isn't over. I will return._

With that last thought he left. With the danger gone Neo focused his efforts on helping Sasha and the others with their injuries.

Neo: Sorry I was late getting here. If only I had arrived a bit sooner…

Sasha: Don't beat yourself up over that. I'm glad you showed up when you did.

Sasha's words always seemed to make Neo feel better, no matter what the situation was. He smiled at his mate as the two of them went to check on Blaze, Hope and Star.

Neo: Oh man, they did get rough up pretty bad.

Missy: Should I go get the others?

Neo: Yeah. I think it's time we tell them exactly what's going on.

Missy nodded and left to go get the others. Neo and Sasha stayed behind to watch over Blaze, Hope and Star until she returned.

Sasha: You think they'll come back?

Neo: I know they will.

Sasha was afraid he would say that. She moved closer to Neo for comfort. Neo put his arm around her. That seemed to calm her down a bit.

Neo: Don't worry. We'll be ready for them when they do.

Sasha: Yeah…

* * *

Back in Lilycove City Gonzap had contacted Greevil to give him a progress report.

Greevil: So, did you find the target Pokémon?

Gonzap: Only the two Vulpix. There was no sign of the Ninetails.

Greevil: I see.

Gonzap: Sir, there's something else I have to report.

Greevil: What is it?

Gonzap: It's about the Pokémon we were sent to catch.

Greevil: What about them?

Gonzap: Well, they are highly intelligent, more than normal.

Greevil: How so?

Gonzap: These Pokémon are capable of speaking human language.

Greevil: What?!

Gonzap: And there appear to be more than originally reported. Along with the two Vulpix we were confronted by an Arcanine, a Misdreavus and two Pikachu.

Greevil: That many? And they could all speak?

Gonzap: Yes. Not only that but they were able to utilize effective combat strategies to defeat all my Pokémon in battle.

Greevil: Even your Onix?

Gonzap: Yes. In fact it was the Misdreavus and the two Pikachu that did him in.

In the back of the room the mysterious scientist that had been acting as Greevil's advisor was listening in. There was something about those Pokémon that had him interested.

????: _Talking Pokémon that use battle strategies? And two of them were Pikachu? Could he have been one of them?_

Greevil: So, what will you do now?

Gonzap: With your permission I'd like to request reinforcements to launch a second attack on them.

Greevil: I don't know about that…

????: Granted.

Greevil turned around to face his advisor.

Greevil: Are you sure?

????: Send him his reinforcements.

Greevil: Very well. They will arrive in three weeks.

Gonzap: Thank you, sir.

Gonzap ended communications. Greevil once again faced his advisor.

Greevil: Why were you so eager to send in extra men?

????: Because I will be going as well.

Greevil: You? Why?

????: Let's just say if these are the Pokémon I think they are then I have some unfinished business with them.

Before Greevil could ask him about his 'unfinished business', the scientist left the room. His mind was filled with thoughts of revenge.

????: _It has to be him. That Pikachu… Neo. I'll finally have my revenge on him._

He continued on towards the Pokémon storage room. Finally, the time of his revenge was at hand.

* * *

Cipher's first attack ended in victory for Neo and the others, but now a second, more aggresive strike is being planned. Will Neo and the others be able to repel Cipher's next attack? And what grudge does Greevil's advisor have against Neo? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	4. Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 4: Preparing for Battle**

It had been a week since Gonzap and his team of snaggers had attacked Mt. Pyre. Nurse Joy had successfully nursed Blaze, Hope and Star back to health and Officer Jenny had agreed to keep the mountain under 24-hour surveillance. However, that wasn't enough to put the Neo and the other's minds at ease. They were confident that another attack was coming. Everyone had gathered at the base of the mountain to discuss what their next move should be.

Neo: Before we get started, I'd like to apologize for keeping this a secret from everyone. Missy and I didn't want you guys worrying about this.

Missy: We're very sorry.

Blaze: I can understand your reasons for keeping this a secret, but you really should trust us. You two don't have to bear the burden yourselves. Remember, we'll always be there for you.

Reikou: Just as you helped us with our problems in the past we're here to help you with yours.

Neo: Everyone… thanks.

Crystal: Now, just what are we dealing with here?

Neo: Well, we don't know much about them other than they came from the Orre region.

Mech: Orre? Why would anyone from Orre come here? None of us have ever been there.

Hope: You forget that Neo and Missy went there back when Sasha needed to be saved.

Missy: But even then we never encountered anyone like these guys.

Hope: It has been over five years since then. Maybe they came to be during that time.

Neo: It's possible.

Missy: If that's the case then where did they get those Pokémon from? From what I could tell from our last visit wild Pokémon aren't that common in the Orre region.

Crystal: Maybe they obtained them outside the Orre region.

Sasha: But then why go to the Orre region where there aren't that many wild Pokémon?

Neo: There certainly isn't a shortage of questions when it comes to those guys, but right now we have to get ready for their next attack.

Blaze: Are you certain they'll come back?

Neo: Positive. The aspect of catching talking Pokémon is too great to pass up. I'm confident that they'll not only return, but with greater numbers.

Skye: Then it's safe to say that we should begin training for the upcoming battle.

The others quickly agreed. Neo then turned and started walking away, with Sasha and Gem right behind him.

Hope: Where are you going, Neo?

Neo: I want to start training as soon as possible. Anyone who wants to train with me can meet me at the training grounds.

With that Neo, Sasha and Gem left. The next few days would be filled with grueling training sessions.

* * *

The ship containing the reinforcements for Gonzap was closing in on Lilycove City. With less than a week before they arrived everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming mission. Greevil's advisor was among them, though he wasn't as busy preparing as everyone else was. He was in one of the rooms, thinking about an incident from the past.

????: _They ruined my chance at being number one twice before. They won't do it a third time._

He then took out a strange-colored Poké ball. Instead of the usual red-and-white coloration this one was all black.

????: _I've done so much to guarantee my position within Cipher. I will NOT let them take that away from me!_

Putting the Poké ball away he got up and went to the window. Looking out he envisioned the satisfaction he would get once his revenge was complete.

????: _Your time is coming, Neo._

* * *

A week and a half had passed since the Pokémon discussed what they should do about the possible second attack by the invading trainers. During that time everyone who wanted had intensified their training. Even Sasha had begun training along side Neo and had grown quite powerful. Today, Neo was helping Sasha master her newly learned Iron Tail attack.

Neo: Okay, Sasha. Let's see you break that rock over there.

Sasha: No problem.

Sasha charged at the rock, her tail glowing a bright white. She leaped into the air and prepared to bring her tail down on the rock. But just as she was about to make contact her tail stopped glowing and went back to its original color. So instead of the rock shattering Sasha smashed her tail. Neo ran over to her. She was holding her tail.

Neo: Sasha! Are you alright?!

Sasha: More or less. Ouch. What went wrong? I thought I had everything under control.

Neo: You did, but Iron Tail is a difficult attack to master. The slightest break in concentration will cause the attack to fall apart.

Sasha: So you think there was a break in my concentration?

Neo: That's just my theory.

Sasha: Okay. Let's try again.

Neo and Sasha went back to their original positions. Sasha then charged the rock once again.

Sasha: _No break in concentration this time._

As she closed in her tail began to glow white once again. She then leapt into the air and came down towards the rock. But this time there was no break in concentration. She slammed her tail onto the rock, breaking a huge chunk off of it.

Neo: That's the way, Sasha!

Sasha: I did it! I really did it!

Overjoyed by her achievement Sasha ran to Neo and jumped in his arms.

Sasha: Thank you, Neo!

Neo: You're welcome, though all I did was show you how to do the attack. You were the one out there doing all the work.

Sasha: I know, but it was your support that helped me master it.

Neo: Just doing what I can. So, you want to call it a day?

Sasha: Not yet. I want to practice Iron Tail a bit more.

Neo: Need any help?

Sasha: Well, I could use your support for a while longer.

Neo: Say no more.

With Neo by her side Sasha went back to work on perfecting her Iron Tail. On the sidelines Gem was watching along with Reikou.

Gem: Wow. Everyone's working so hard.

Reikou: They want to protect our home and those who live here.

Gem: I know. I wish I could help too.

Reikou could tell that the small Pichu was feeling down about not being able to help her parents and friends in the upcoming fight.

Reikou: There'll be a time and place where you'll be the one out there defending those you love.

Gem: But when will that be?

Reikou: There's no telling. It may be just around the corner, or it could be years from now. No matter how long it may take your time will come.

Reikou's words seemed to have satisfied her. Understanding that, though she might not be able to now her time to help would come, Gem went back to watching her mother and father train.

* * *

After weeks of waiting the ship carrying the reinforcements for Gonzap finally arrived in Lilycove. Of course Gonzap was there to meet them as they departed from the ship. Everything was going smoothly until he spotted Greevil's advisor among the reinforcements.

Gonzap: What in the hell are you doing here?!

????: I have some personal business to attend to.

Gonzap: And what would that be.

????: If it's personal then it's none of your business.

Gonzap: Why you…

????: If I were you I'd be more concerned with my appointed task rather than prying into other's personal lives.

Gonzap glared at the mysterious advisor as he walked by on his way to the Pokémon Center. One of the other snaggers walked up to him.

Snagger: Is everything alright, sir?

Gonzap: … yeah. Everything's fine.

Snagger: Okay.

Gonzap: Hey. I need you to keep an eye on that guy.

Snagger: Yes sir, but may I ask why?

Gonzap: I may be wrong but I have a feeling that he's hiding something. Just make sure he doesn't see you.

The snagger saluted him and left to carry out his task.

Gonzap: _I'm going to find out what you're doing here if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

After another long day of training the Pokémon turned in for a well-deserved night of uninterrupted sleep. Well, at least most of the Pokémon were sleeping. Neo was unable to sleep and was standing in the center of the training grounds, looking up at the sky.

Neo: _Was our training enough? Have we really gotten strong enough to defend this place against an even larger attack from those guys?_

As Neo was thinking a rustling noise from behind caught his attention. He quickly spun around, anticipating a surprise attack.

Neo: Who's there?!

Slowly, Sasha walked out into the open.

Sasha: It's just me, Neo.

Neo: Sasha? What are you doing here?

Sasha: I could ask you the same thing.

Neo: I… couldn't sleep.

Neo turned his gaze back to the sky. Sasha walked up next to him.

Sasha: You want to talk about it?

Neo: I guess it would help if I talked to someone about it.

Sasha: Well?

Neo: … did you ever think of what would happen if I wasn't here?

Sasha: What are you talking about?

Neo: Think about it. What if I was captured or, Ho-oh forbid, killed. What would you and Gem do?

Sasha: Neo stop. Please, don't think like that.

Neo: But it's a possibility. I could very well…

Sasha: You're not going anywhere!

Neo: But…

Sasha: No buts! You've been through too much to start thinking like that!

Neo could not only hear, but feel the seriousness in Sasha's voice. Sasha's body was shaking, the adrenaline in her system going back to normal. Neo hugged her, doing his best to comfort her.

Neo: I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous.

Sasha: It's… okay. I understand that you're nervous, but you don't have to go it alone. Everyone will be there to help you, and… I'll be there by your side.

Neo: I know… thank you.

Sasha: That's what I'm here for. Now, let's get back home.

Side-by-side the two Pikachu walked back to the comfort of their den.

* * *

The next day Neo woke up much earlier than the others. He didn't know why but something told him that he needed to be up early. There was also something else on his mind.

Neo:_ They're here._

Making sure not to wake up Sasha or Gem he quietly snuck out and headed up Mt. Pyre. As he climbed he wondered if he was just being paranoid or if his suspicions were true. Pretty soon the fog started to thicken, indicating that he was very high up. A few minutes later he found Missy, staring out towards Lilycove City. She didn't see him, but she knew he was there.

Missy: … they're here.

Neo: I know. How soon?

Missy: They haven't left the city yet. Are the others awake?

Neo: It's just us.

Missy: We should wake them, give us more time to prepare.

Neo: Yeah.

The two of them started back down the mountain. However, Neo paused, something weighing heavily on his mind.

Neo: Missy… do you we can win?

Missy: I'm not sure, but I do know we cannot give up.

Neo nodded in agreement as the two resumed their trip down.

* * *

Gonzap lead the group of snaggers out of Lilycove towards Mt. Pyre. With everyone having a full understanding on what they would be facing it seemed that victory would be theirs this time. However, he was still skeptical when it came to the mysterious advisor of Greevil. He didn't fully trust this stranger.

Gonzap: _He'd better not do anything to mess this up. Whatever "personal business" he has he'd better remember that the wishes of Master Greevil come first._

Despite his worries Gonzap continued their march towards Mt. Pyre.

* * *

The Pokémon were prepared. Neo was standing at the front with Sasha at his side. Gem had stayed safely behind everyone with Reikou, who also decided not to battle. Just then, Missy appeared.

Missy: They're close.

Neo: How far away?

Missy: They'll be here in 10 minutes.

Neo: Alright! Everyone ready?!

The others let out a collective cry, signaling that they were ready. Over all of the noise Neo and Sasha heard the voice of their daughter.

Gem: Good luck!

With his friends and family by his side Neo patiently waited for the snaggers' second attack.

Neo: _Bring it on…_

_

* * *

_

The time for the second attack is almost here. After training for weeks Neo leads the Pokémon into battle once again. Was their training enough? Can they push back the snaggers for a second time? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	5. A New Ally and an Old Enemy

**Chapter 5: A New Ally and an Old Enemy**

The area around Mt. Pyre was extremely quiet. The only sound that could be heard was that of Gonzap leading the team of snaggers towards the base of the mountain. After their last encounter Gonzap wanted to make sure they were prepared for anything. He turned to face the snaggers.

Gonzap: Is everyone ready?

All of the snaggers nodded in response. Gonzap looked over the group, pleased with the amount of manpower he had at his disposal. But he soon discovered something that he considered a major problem.

Gonzap: Hey! Where did that advisor go? Did anyone see him leave?

The snaggers looked around to see if the advisor was anywhere around, but he wasn't. On top of that no one had seen him leave. It was almost as if he vanished into thin air. This bothered Gonzap more than the thought of losing to those Pokémon for a second time.

Gonzap: Damnit! I knew he couldn't be trusted! Well, it's too late to go looking for him now. Let's keep moving.

Gonzap and the snaggers continued their march towards the base of Mt. Pyre, all the while unaware that they were being watched. From some nearby bushes two pair of brown eyes was looking on. After the snaggers moved on they vanished.

* * *

At the training grounds Neo, Sasha, Hope, Star and Blaze were standing in the center of the area, waiting for the arrival of the intruders. Concealed in forest surrounding the training grounds was everyone else, waiting in ambush.

Sasha: They should be closing in on us about now.

Neo: You nervous? You don't have to fight if you don't want to.

Sasha: I don't have to, but I am. I'm not letting you face this danger by yourself.

Neo smiled at his mate, glad to have her by his side. The moment was cut short when Ziggy and bandit returned from spying on the snaggers.

Neo: Are they close?

Bandit: Yeah. They're closing in right now. They should be here in the next five minutes.

Neo: Okay. Get into your positions and wait for my signal.

The two nodded and ran to their hiding place in the forest. Neo then turned his attention back in front of him.

Neo: _I hope we can push them back. I don't want to think about what will happen if we fail…_

* * *

After searching for nearly five minutes with no results Gonzap and the snaggers were beginning to wonder if what they encountered the last time they were there was real. Gonzap was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of Pokémon.

Gonzap: Where the hell are they?! I know they're out there somewhere!

Snagger: Please sir, you must calm down. You might scare them off.

Gonzap: Scare them off?! If anything they're probably out there laughing at me right now!

During a pause in his rant Gonzap heard something coming from up ahead. Thinking it was the targets he was looking for he slowly and quietly walked up to a nearby bush and looked ahead. In the middle of a clearing were both Pikachu, both Vulpix and the Arcanine, the same Pokémon that thwarted his previous attempt. Letting his anger get the best of him he jumped out into the open.

Gonzap: I've found you! You won't beat me this time!

Neo: Well, I was wondering when you'd be back.

Gonzap: Is that a fact? Well, when you see what I've brought along you'll wish I never would have returned.

With a snap of his fingers Gonzap called in the rest of the snaggers. He soon had all of his reinforcements behind him, a team of 20 strong. He smirked as he cast his gaze back to Neo and the others.

Gonzap: Well, what do you think of this? I bet you're having doubts about emerging victorious this time, aren't you?

Neo: I would… if it wasn't for this.

Blaze: Now!

On Blaze's command the rest of the Pokémon emerged on the scene and stood behind Neo and the others. Visibly missing, though, were Reikou and Gem. The two of them had opted to stay hidden in the forest. Though not as numerous as Gonzap's team they were an intimidating sight none-the-less.

Neo: You were saying?

Gonzap looked at the number of Pokémon that had appeared. It was definitely more than he planned for, but he didn't see it as a major threat to their operation.

Gonzap: Though your numbers are much greater than I anticipated it will help you none! I will be victorious here! Now, attack!

All the snaggers went in to action, grabbing their Poké balls and throwing them out.

Neo: Okay, everyone! It's time to get busy!

With Neo leading the charge the Pokémon engaged the snaggers in what would be the mother of all battles.

* * *

Not far from Mt. Pyre a lone figure was making his way towards the lake separating the mountain from the rest of Hoenn. He wasn't sure but something was drawing him towards it. He looked towards the mountain, sensing a familiar presence there.

????: I know that presence. She's here.

Wasting no time he dove into the water and swam across. Upon reaching the other side he quickly made his way into the forest, oblivious to the chaos occurring up ahead.

* * *

The battle was nothing short of pure chaos. Although they were outnumbered Neo and the other Pokémon were not only managing to hold their own, but they were winning. Each of the snaggers had three Pokémon on them, but thanks to some creative teamwork around three-fourths of them had been defeated already. With the remaining Pokémon Neo and the others had paired up to battle them. Gonzap's Blastoise was battling Neo and Sasha, Skye and Missy were battling a Fearow, Ziggy and Bandit were battling a Houndoom, Buzz and Angel were battling a Tangela and Blaze, Hope and Star were battling a Venusaur. Reikou and Gem were observing and cheering from the sidelines.

Gem: Go, Mommy! Go, Daddy! You can beat them!

While Gem cheered on her parents the others were handling their own opponents quite well. Blaze and his daughters had surrounded the Venusaur.

Blaze: Ready girls?!

Hope/Star: Ready!

The three of them charged towards the massive Grass Pokémon. The Venusaur looked back and forth between his three attackers, wondering how he would repel them. His trainer was thinking the same thing.

Snagger: Stop them with your Razor Leaf!

The Venusaur regained his composure and shook his large leaves, sending out hundreds of razor sharp leaves at Blaze, Hope and Star.

Blaze: Heads up!

Hope and Star ducked underneath the attack, letting the leaves fly safely overhead. Blaze was too large to duck under. Instead he leaped into the air, letting them pass underneath.

Blaze: Now!

On his command he, Hope and Star attacked with a triple Fire Spin. The flames spun around the Venusaur like a fire tornado, the heat radiating from the attack incredible. After a few seconds the fire attack died down, revealing a burnt Venusaur unable to continue fighting.

Hope: Alright!

Star: We beat him!

Blaze: Good job, girls. I'm very proud of both of you.

With the father-daughters team finished with their opponent they waited for the others to finish with theirs. The didn't help out of respect, knowing that everyone else wanted to handle their battles their way.

* * *

Skye and Missy were handling their opponent, though not as easily as Blaze, Hope and Star had. The Fearow they were facing had surprising maneuverability and constantly gave them problems with them unable to get into any sort of attack formation.

Skye: Damn! This thing's stronger than it first appeared.

Missy: I know, and he's not letting us get any sort of battle plan started.

Down below the Fearow's trainer looked on approvingly. After hearing Gonzap brief them about the intelligence of the Pokémon they would be facing he was pleased that his Fearow was able to hold his own against two of them.

Snagger: Keep it up, Fearow! Don't let them get into any sort of formation!

His Fearow squawked and resumed his attack. Realizing that a good number of his attacks would have no effect on the Ghost type he focused his attack on Skye, repeatedly coming at him with a Fury Attack barrage. As Skye dodged the barrage a sudden thought popped into his head.

Skye: _This is the perfect opportunity for Missy to get in a surprise attack._

He looked her way, hoping that she realized the same thing he did. Fortunately, she spotted her opportunity to attack.

Missy: I just hope I've practiced this long enough!

Missy closed her eyes and began concentrating. Soon, small sparks of electricity started dancing off her body. As the seconds went by they increased in number. Then, here eyes snapped open and focused on the Fearow.

Missy: You're going down!

Then, she fired off a Thunderbolt at the Fearow. Considering that she was a Ghost type the Thunderbolt was incredibly powerful, seemingly rivaling Neo's own Thunderbolt in terms of power. Despite that the attack didn't knock the Fearow out. However, it's secondary effect did kick in, paralyzing the large bird.

Missy: Man! He's still flying! What's it going to take to knock him out?

Skye: I think I have an answer for that!

Missy watched as Skye charged the Fearow. As he got closer, he disappeared. This was something Missy had seen happen once before.

Missy: I know what's coming next.

Just as she predicted Skye appeared again, slamming into the Fearow's chest with an Aerial Ace. He dove down towards the ground, driving the Fearow into the ground. The impact was enough to knock him out, making one less Pokémon for the others to worry about.

Skye: Good. He's finally down.

Missy: Yeah. Great teamwork.

With their job done for now the two of them went to join Blaze, Hope and Star in waiting for the others to finish up.

* * *

Ziggy and Bandit were having a bit more trouble than everyone else. Since the battle began the Houndoom was on the offensive more than the defensive, starting off with a Sunny Day and then alternating between Flamethrower and Solarbeam. They were able to dodge the attacks thanks to their natural speed and agility, but in terms of offense they hadn't been able to land anything. They were currently taking shelter behind a large boulder while the Houndoom recovered his stamina.

Ziggy: We've got to slow this guy down somehow.

Bandit: I know. Got any ideas?

Ziggy: Just one, but I'm not going to like it.

Bandit: Well, what is it?

Ziggy: I distract him while you attack.

Bandit: I can see why you don't like it. Still, it's better than constantly running from him.

Ziggy: True.

Bandit took a peek around the boulder. The Houndoom had just recovered his lost stamina and was preparing to go back on the attack.

Bandit: Looks like he's ready. Are you?

Ziggy: As ready as I'll ever be.

The Houndoom looked around, searching for his opponents. Then, with as much speed as he could muster, Ziggy darted from behind the boulder and taunted the Houndoom.

Ziggy: Hey ugly! You're aim is so bad you couldn't hit a white Wailord on a black canvas!

Not only did that anger the Houndoom but it also got on his trainer's nerves.

Snagger: Oh, you'll pay for that! Houndoom! Roast his ass with Flamethrower!

Houndoom fired off a massive Flamethrower at Ziggy, but because of his anger his aim was terribly off. But that didn't keep Ziggy from feeling the heat from the attack.

Ziggy: Oh crap!

Using his unique zigzag running style Ziggy dodged Houndoom's repeated Flamethrower attacks. However, his aim was getting better with each attack, making it harder and harder for Ziggy to avoid them.

Ziggy: Whenever you want, Bandit!

While the Houndoom and his trainer focused on attacking Ziggy neither of them saw Bandit sneaking up behind the Houndoom, powering up a Shadow Ball.

Bandit: Let's see how you like this!

He threw the dark orb at the Houndoom. The attack exploded on impact, covering the area around the Houndoom in a thick dust cloud.

Ziggy: Alright! You got him!

Their joy quickly vanished when they saw that the Houndoom was still standing, sending an angry glare in Bandit's direction. It was then he remembered something he wish he had earlier.

Bandit: Dark types are affected that much but Ghost attacks!

Snagger: I bet you wish you would have remembered that. Houndoom. Make him pay.

The Houndoom grinned evilly before opening his mouth. With Sunny Day still in effect he started gathering sunlight for a Solarbeam. Bandit knew he was in trouble.

Bandit: _With Sunny Day still in effect it won't take him long to gather the energy! Damn, I'm screwed!_

Once he noticed attacks weren't coming his way anymore Ziggy stopped running and looked over at the Houndoom, where he saw it getting ready to attack Bandit. His Linoone buddy was frozen in his place.

Ziggy: _Oh man! If I don't do something Bandit's going to get creamed!_

Thinking fast he started gathering energy in his paws. Soon the energy formed a small ball of water.

Ziggy: I know Sunny Day weakens Water type attacks, but here goes nothing anyway!

He pulled his arm back and hurled the Water Pulse at the Houndoom. Luckily the attack made contact before the Solarbeam was full charged. Just as Ziggy figured the attack didn't do much damage. However, that wasn't what he was going for. Looking at the Houndoom's face he noticed that the desired effect had occurred.

Ziggy: Yes! Confusion City!

The Houndoom had become confused, a far-away look in his eyes being all the proof they needed.

Snagger: No! Snap out of it, Houndoom!

Despite his trainer's calling the Houndoom couldn't snap out of his condition. In his confused state he looked around for something to attack. His eyes soon fell upon what he believed was Ziggy and Bandit. He let out a battle cry and charged into them head-first. However, what he really attacked was the boulder Ziggy and Bandit had been hiding behind earlier. The impact knocked him out instantly.

Snagger: Damnit!

Ziggy: Well, that was a unique way to win.

Bandit: I'll say. Good thinking by the way.

Ziggy: Thanks.

With their win only two opposing Pokémon remained. Ziggy and Bandit went to rest with the others.

* * *

Buzz and Angel were having a grand time with their opponent. Thanks to their aerial advantage the opposing Tangela was having a hard time hitting them, while they were able to strike from multiple angles.

Angel: This is turning out to be easier than I though.

Buzz: Yeah, but don't let your guard down for a second. That's when you're more likely to make a mistake.

Angel: Right.

The two of them continued to fly around the Tangela, firing off various attacks while the tangled mess of vines that was their opponent tried to fend them off to the best of his abilities.

Snagger: What are you doing, Tangela?! Get them down with your Vine Whip!

The Tangela looked up at his opponents and sent two vines their way. Buzz was able to dodge the one coming his way, but Angel wasn't as swift as he was. The vine snapped itself around her foot.

Angel: No!

Snagger: Got one! Now, reel her in!

Angel desperately tried to fly away, but the Tangela wasn't about to let her get away. It started retracting his vine, pulling Angel down with it.

Angel: Let me go! Buzz! Help!

Hearing her cries for help Buzz looked over. He saw the Tangela had her by her foot and was pulling her down to him.

Buzz: Hold on, Angel! I'm coming!

He quickly flew over in front of the Tangela, aiming his forearm stingers at the Grass type.

Buzz: Let her go!

He reinforced his command by firing a barrage of Poison Sting right in the Tangela's face. The sudden attack surprised the Tangela, causing him to release his hold on Angel. She flew a safe distance away, but then turned and looked down at the Tangela.

Angel: Buzz…

He looked up at her. The look on her face could only be described one way… frightening.

Angel: … Move it!

Buzz knew better than to disobey her when she got like this. He swiftly moved out of the way, part of him pitying the Tangela for what was about to happen to him. Angel's wings flashed for a bit before she started flapping them vigorously, sending silver blades of wind in the Tangela's direction. The Tangela flew back from the Silver Wind attack and slammed into a tree, knocked out.

Angel: No one puts their hands, claws, vines or whatever on me except Buzz!

Buzz took one look at the Tangela, then back up at Angel.

Buzz: _Note to self… do NOT piss that girl off._

After making sure she wouldn't go postal on him Buzz flew up to Angel.

Buzz: Um… are you alright now?

Angel: huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine now.

Buzz: That's good. Listen, I think we should go meet the others.

Angel: Okay.

The two Bug types flew down to meet their friends.

* * *

Down below everyone was gathered off to the side, looking towards the battlefield. Angel and Buzz soon joined them.

Skye: Well, it seems you took care of you end rather well.

Angel: Oh yeah. We just had to teach them a little lesson.

Buzz: So, how's everything going?

Hope: Not too good for the trainers.

Angel: Why's that?

Missy: Take a look out there.

Angel and Buzz looked out at the battlefield just in time to see Gonzap's Blastoise get a Double Quick Attack courtesy of Neo and Sasha. As the massive blue tortoise Pokémon stumbled backwards the two Pikachu got ready to launch into another attack. Holding onto each others paws the two powered up a massive Thunderbolt.

Blaze: Oh man. This is going to be huge.

Eager to see her parents in action Gem had joined the rest of the group. She took her place by Hope's side. Reikou had also joined them, standing next to Blaze. Upon seeing her parent's teamwork Gem's eyes grew big.

Gem: Wow. Mommy and Daddy are really strong.

Hope: You better believe it.

On the field Gonzap saw the attack Neo and Sasha were charging up. He knew he had to do something. Being a Water type an attack of that magnitude would devastate Blastoise.

Gonzap: Quick! Withdraw!

Blastoise withdrew into his shell just as Neo and Sasha launched their attack. The massive Electric attack hits home, but due to Blastoise being inside his shell the attack didn't damage him too much.

Sasha: No good! As long as he's in that shell our Electric attacks can't reach him!

Neo: Then we'll just go physical!

Sasha caught on to what Neo was saying. She nodded right before the two of them charged towards the Blastoise. As they charged both of their tails gave off a bright white glow, indicating that a Double Iron Tail was coming. The two leaped into the air and came down, slamming their tails on Blastoise's shell. The impact caused the ground beneath the Blastoise to give was a bit, but no damage seemed to be done to the Water Pokémon.

Gonzap: Hydro Pump!

Two openings appeared on Blastoise's shell, each one producing a massive water cannon aimed right at them.

Missy: Look out!

Despite her warning there was nothing Neo or Sasha could do. The cannons fired off a huge amount of water, shooting Neo and Sasha into the air. The two of the came crashing to the ground seconds later, dazed and wet but unharmed. They got back up and glared at Gonzap and his Blastoise.

Gonzap: Is that all? After that flurry you started off with I was expecting a bit more out of you.

Neo: Darn! I'm starting to run out of ideas here. What about you?

Sasha: Just about. I've still got one up my sleeve.

Neo: What is it?

Sasha: Well, we both know that if we try to attack his Blastoise he'll just withdraw into his shell again.

Neo: Right.

Sasha: So, I was thinking that instead of using the traditional attacks we use something that'll force him out of his shell.

Neo: Sounds good. What'd you have in mind?

Sasha: How about I hit him with Thunder Wave and you blast him when he comes out.

Neo: Brilliant! That's why I love you.

Sasha: Though I appreciate the sweet talk this isn't the time.

Neo: Right. Go for it!

Sasha nodded and stepped forward. She then charged up her electricity.

Gonzap: Another Thunderbolt? Fine. Blastoise! Withdraw!

Blastoise withdrew into his shell once again, just as Sasha had predicted.

Gonzap: Well, now what?

Sasha: You know what? You just played right into my hands.

Gonzap: What?!

Sasha fired her attack, which turned out to be a Thunder Wave instead of the Thunderbolt Gonzap was expecting. The paralyzing effects of the attack forced Blastoise out of his shell, making him open for whatever attack Neo had planned.

Sasha: He's all yours.

Neo: Thanks. I know just what attack to use.

Neo got down on all fours and began focusing his electricity. Soon, the Light Ball around his neck started glowing, feeding him extra energy. Everyone knew what was coming next.

Blaze: Is this what I think it is?

Missy: Oh yeah. There's only one reason his Light Ball would start glowing like that.

Gem: Yeah! Daddy's ultimate attack!

Everyone looked on in eager anticipation. Seeing Neo use this attack was a rare treat indeed. As Neo charged he took off in a sprint towards the Blastoise. As he closed in the electricity he stored started sparking from his body until it completely engulfed him in a yellow glow. Gonzap recognized the attack.

Gonzap: Blastoise! Get in your shell! Hurry!

Blastoise tried to obey, but because of Sasha's Thunder Wave it could move fast enough. With a loud cry Neo slammed into the Blastoise, giving him the full power of his Volt Tackle. The Blastoise cried out in pain, not only from the impact of the attack but also because of the thousands of volts of electricity now running through his body. After a few seconds the Blastoise fell to the ground, sparks dancing over his unconscious body.

Bandit: …wow.

Missy: No matter how many times I see that attack I never get tired of it.

Gonzap stared in utter disbelief. Never have his Pokémon been dominated the way his Blastoise just was. He silently returned him to his Poké ball.

Gonzap: _What in the hell is going on? These Pokémon are more powerful than anything we could produce back in Orre._

He looked over at Neo, who was recovering from the backlash effects of the Volt Tackle.

Gonzap: _Still, I can't be defeated here! I will return victorious!_

He grabbed another Poké ball and threw it out. But as it traveled through the air it suddenly stopped. Everyone watched in amazement as the Poké ball floated in mid-air.

Star: Wait! Poké balls don't do that, do they?

Missy: Not to my knowledge.

Gonzap: Hey! What's going on here?! Who stopped my Poké ball?!

While he waited for a answer he heard a sinister laugh behind him. He quick turned around and looked for the source of the laugh.

Gonzap: Did any of you guys laugh just now?

The snaggers shook their heads. None of them had uttered a sound during the battle. Still wondering about that laugh Gonzap turned back around, only to be met with a pair of crystal-like eyes staring him in the face.

????: … boo.

Gonzap yelled and jumped back away from the Sableye. Everyone looked at the newcomer. He looked like a normal Sableye, small body with various crystals in his back. However, his body color wasn't like a normal Sableye. He was a grayish-lavender color instead of the normal dark purple. While everyone else wondered about where he came from Missy seemed to recognize him.

Missy: _No way… It can't be… Last I heard he was still on Dewford Island… But here he is…_

The Sableye floated in the air, twirling Gonzap's Poké ball.

Gonzap: W-Where d-did you c-come f-from?

The Sableye tossed the Poké ball back to Gonzap, who caught it and placed it back on his belt.

Sableye: Wouldn't you like to know?

Neo: Okay, so who's this guy?

Sasha: No clue.

As everyone looked at the Sableye Missy flew up to him.

Missy: … Retro? Is that really you?

Retro: Missy? So it was you I sensed over here. It's been a long time.

Missy: What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay in the cave on Dewford Island.

Retro: It got boring without you, so I left to find out where you went.

Neo: Wait. You know him, Missy?

Missy: Yeah. This is Retro, an old friend of mine from Dewford Island.

Retro: So, I see you made new friends, Missy.

Missy: Yeah.

By now everyone else had gathered around. However…

????: Well, it seems you still have a knack for trying to ruin my plans, Neo.

Sasha: Who's there?

Neo: _That voice… it can't be!_

As everyone looked around a new person walked into the area. Though he wasn't dressed like the rest everyone figured he was with Gonzap and his team.

Blaze: So, one of them decided to show you late. No matter. We'll still beat him like everyone else.

????: Confident, aren't we… Blaze.

Blaze: What the?! How do you know me?!

????: I know all of you… especially you, Neo.

Neo: No way. You can't be here. You can't! You're supposed to be dead!

As the person walked closer everyone could see his face much better. A large scar was over his right eye. Other than that he looked just as he did back when Neo first encountered him.

????: You may have thought you killed me back in Goldenrod City, but as you can see I survived.

Hope: No!

Star: Not again!

Mech: But how?! There's no way you could have survived a building falling on you!

Crystal: It's impossible!

Through the cries of shock and disbelief Neo said the only thing that mattered… his name.

Neo: … Kirkland…

* * *

Things have just taken a turn for the very worst. Just when it seemed like things were going their way Kirkland, former scientist of Team Rocket and an old enemy from their past, makes his apperance. With this startleing revalation how will Neo and the others possible be able to win the battle? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

**Sidenote:** The character Retro the Sableye doesn't belong to me. He is the property of scarlet pikachu (thanks for the idea).

Please review


	6. Looming Shadows

Just a quick note before this chapter begins. During this and future flashbacks _This_ is character thoughts.

**Chapter 6: Looming Shadows**

Up until this point the battle was going in their favor. The snaggers' Pokémon, thought great in numbers, proved to be lacking in the battle department as they were quickly defeated by Neo, Sasha and the other Pokémon. But now a new foe has made his way into the battle, one that Neo and the others had hoped they would never see again.

Kirkland: If I didn't know any better I'd say you were surprised to see me.

Neo: But… how?! I thought we killed you years ago!

Kirkland: Well, as you can see I'm very much alive.

Mech: There's no way you can be alive! We all saw that building collapse on you back in Goldenrod!

Star: That's right!

Kirkland: Really? I don't remember a building collapsing on me.

Neo: Don't play dumb with us, Kirkland! You know what we're talking about!

Kirkland: Indeed I do! It was on that day you robbed me of the my destiny!

Neo: Your destiny? What are you talking about?

Kirkland: That day I was supposed to get my revenge on both you and Giovanni, but that never happened.

Even though they were there that day Neo, Missy, Hope, Star, Crystal and Mech were still shocked by the fact that he somehow survived. Kirkland could feel their confusing stare on him.

Kirkland: You still don't believe I survived, do you?

Neo: You're standing right in front of us, but what I want to know is how.

Kirkland smirked slightly.

Kirkland: Alright, I'll tell you how I survived…

* * *

_Star: What about them?! We can't leave them!_

_Neo: We don't have any time! If we don't leave now we'll all be trapped! We have to leave them!_

_Missy: I hate to say this but Neo's right! No sense in all of us dying here!_

_Kirkland looked up, just in time to see Neo and the others escaping the collapsing building. He looked around the room. Giovanni's Persian was unconscious in the back corner of the room, while the evil leader of Team Rocket was slumped against that wall. Kirkland stared hard at him._

_Kirkland: No! He… he killed him! That damn Pikachu killed him!_

_Though he was enraged at the fact that he wasn't the one who killed Giovanni he knew that he had more important things to worry about. The building wouldn't stay standing for long, and he didn't want to be inside when it finally came down._

_Kirkland: I've got to get out, but how? The only door leading out is blocked._

_With the only exit blocked by falling debris and the building mere moments from collapsing it seemed as though Kirkland was destined to die there… unless…_

_Kirkland: Rhydon! Come out!_

_Tossing out a Poké ball he called on his Drill Pokémon._

_Kirkland: Get me out of here!_

_Rhydon looked around, taking in the situation. Seeing as how the door was blocked he decided to take matters into his own paws. Turning to the nearby wall he blasted a hole in it using his drill-like horn. Rhydon went through the hole and called back to his trainer. Despite still feeling slightly numb due to Neo's Thunder attack earlier Kirkland found the strength to escape through the hole and to the outside of the building. Seconds later the building collapsed._

* * *

Kirkland: … and that, my friends, is how I made my grand escape. 

Neo: Figures you'd put your own Pokémon in danger just to save your own hide.

Kirkland: That's what they're for. Pokémon are only on this planet to serve humans.

That one statement disgusted Neo and the others. To think that Kirkland only saw Pokémon as tools and servants sickened them. Even Gonzap found Kirkland's words to be out of line.

Gonzap: _I don't believe this guy. Sure we all work for the same guy, but at least we have more respect for our Pokémon._

Neo: Pokémon aren't meant to be servants! They're meant to be invaluable partners, something you obviously never learned!

Kirkland: Partners? Hah! Inferior creatures like them can't possibly be effective partners to someone like me.

Missy: More like they don't want to be partners with someone as corrupt as you.

Kirkland: Regardless of that you'll soon learn why you shouldn't cross me!

Neo: Let me guess… you've rebuilt Team Rocket.

Kirkland: Oh no. I'm past that pathetic point in my life. _For now…_

Hope: Then what? What makes you think that you can beat us without anyone backing you up?

Kirkland: And just what makes you think I don't have back-up?

He smirked as he motioned to the snaggers behind him.

Kirkland: These trainers, or snaggers as they are called, are al the back-up I need.

Star: Snaggers?

Kirkland: That's right. Snaggers. Their job is to steal, or snag as it's called, Pokémon from other trainers.

Mech: That's supposed to be illegal! How do they get away with stuff like that?!

Kirkland: Well, when you work for the largest criminal organization in Orre you can get away with all kinds of things.

Missy: Another criminal organization? And it's not Team Rocket?

Kirkland: Correct, my dear. In fact this new organization has given me the respect that I deserve, that Giovanni and Team Rocket never showed me!

Sasha: Respect?! How can corrupt minds like that even be mention in the same breath as respect?! People like that are lower than a Seviper's belly!

Kirkland: That may be your opinion, but thanks to Cipher I'll soon be the most brilliant mind in Pokémon research!

Right then Neo and the others took a defensive stance.

Neo: Not if we stop you here first!

Kirkland: I doubt if you'll be able to.

Crystal: So, do you plan on having your reinforcements aid you in battle? If you've forgotten we've already disposed of their Pokémon.

Star: That's right! It's just you against us now!

Kirkland: Please. Why would I request help from these second-rate trainers?

All of the snaggers were clearly upset with Kirkland's insult. Especially Gonzap.

Gonzap: Who the hell are you calling "second-rate"?!

Kirkland: You know what… you're right. You aren't even second-rate.

Gonzap: Why you…

Kirkland: Getting back to the matter at hand, all I'll need is two Pokémon to defeat the lot of you.

Neo: Well, if it's the same Rhydon and Dusclops you used last time then I'm afraid you'll need more than that to stop us.

Kirkland smirked as he took out a pair of Poké balls.

Kirkland: They're the same Pokémon you faced before, but they've gone through some… changes since you last faced them.

Mech: So? We have to.

Kirkland: Not to this extreme! Rhydon! Dusclops! Come!

He tossed out the Poké balls, calling on his Rhydon and Dusclops. The two Pokémon appeared before Neo and the others, ready for combat.

Neo: Just as I figured, same as the last time. This should be a piece of…

Missy: Hold it, Neo! Something's not right!

Neo: Huh? What do you mean? They look the same as before.

Retro: She's right. There is something strange about those Pokémon.

Reikou: Like what?

Missy: It's there emotions.

Neo: What about their emotions?

Missy: … I'm not sensing any!

Neo: What?!

Kirkland: Precisely. Through elaborate research I have discovered a way to create the ultimate battling Pokémon, one that doesn't let things like foolish emotions get in the way of victory.

Hope: No emotions?!

Kirkland: That's right. What you are looking at here is the first in a new breed of Pokémon… the Shadow Pokémon!

Sasha: Shadow Pokémon?!

Kirkland: That's right, and you'll be the first to taste their power!

Neo looked at the two Pokémon facing them. No longer were they the Pokémon the first encountered all those years ago. Now they were nothing more than soulless fighting machines, focused on nothing else but total victory.

Neo: _Kirkland… what have you done…_

_

* * *

_

In a shocking twist Kirkland has sent out his Rhydon and Dusclops to do battle with Neo and the others once again. But now that they have been transformed into Shadow Pokémon, creatures that have no emotions and focus only on winning by any means neccessary, how can Neo and the others win? Do they even have a chance at winning? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	7. Losing What's Most Important

**Chapter 7: Losing What's Most Important**

The day so far had been filled with plenty of unexpected, and unwanted, surprises. First came the shocking realization that Kirkland, their most hated enemy, had somehow survived his ordeal from back in Goldenrod City. On top of that he had aligned himself with a new organization bent on world domination through Pokémon. And now he's sent out his familiar duo of Rhydon and Dusclops, but now they were anything but familiar.

Neo: Shadow Pokémon? What are they?

Retro: I've heard many disturbing things about them. They're supposed to be ruthless fighting machines that battle without any regard for anyone's safety.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Would Kirkland really have gone that far just to defeat them? The thought of that was enough to send shivers down their spines.

Reikou: You can't be serious.

Retro: Unfortunately I am.

Neo: But… but why? Why go to such extremes just to defeat us?

Kirkland: It's quite simple… Revenge.

Hope: Revenge? For what?

Kirkland: Back then you took everything away from me. Now it's time I returned the favor!

Neo: Don't bet on it, Kirkland! We stopped you once and we'll stop you again!

Kirkland: Not this time! You shall be the ones going down in defeat! Go, Dusclops! Tear them apart!

With a battle cry that would make any normal human or Pokémon's skin crawl Kirkland's Dusclops charged into battle, fully intent on carrying out his master's command.

Sasha: He's charging!

Neo: Then we'll stop him in his tracks!

The two Pikachu got down on all fours and started charging up their electric power. Then, their paws linked once again, they fired off a combined Thunderbolt at the charging Dusclops. Just as it seemed the attack would hit its mark it was re-directed.

Ziggy: What the?! What's going on?!

Skye: The attack… it's been re-aimed! But how is that possible?!

Retro: Could it be…

Everyone watched as the attack flew from its original target and struck the Rhydon, who just shrugged the attack off like it was nothing. Of course it being part Ground meant the attack was nothing to it.

Retro: I knew it! That Rhydon has the Lightning Rod ability.

Angel: Lightning Rod?

Buzz: An ability that draws all Electric attacks to it. A very handy skill when you need to protect one who is vulnerable to Electric attacks during battle.

Everyone was surprised to see Kirkland using smart battling tactics along with what they believed to be questionable raising methods.

Kirkland: You seem to forget that, despite my rather unconventional Pokémon strength development I am a capable trainer.

Neo: A mistake I don't intend on repeating!

Realizing that in order for their Electric attacks to get through he had to take out that Rhydon Neo charged the Rock-and-Ground type Pokémon. As he charged his tail began to glow white, indicating that he was preparing his Iron Tail attack.

Kirkland: So, you want to go head-to-head, huh? Fine with me! Rhydon! Shadow Rush!

Star: Shadow what?!

Retro: Neo! Look out!

Retro's warning came too late. The next thing Neo knew he was being slammed with incredible force. He flew back and hit the ground hard, bouncing a few times before coming to a rest nearly 10 feet away.

Sasha: Neo!

Sasha ran to his side, fearing that he had been severely injured by the punishing attack.

Sasha: Neo! Are you alright?

Neo: Yeah… I… I'll be fine. But man, that attack was brutal. What was that?

Retro: It's called Shadow Rush, one of the Shadow attacks common to Shadow Pokémon.

Neo: Shadow attacks?

Retro: Not only do Shadow Pokémon have no remorse for their actions but they also have increased power and a new arsenal of attacks.

Blaze: So now we not only have to worry about increased power but new attacks as well?

Reikou: Seems that way.

Gem: It doesn't matter what they do. Mommy and Daddy will beat them.

Unknown to the Pokémon Kirkland had heard Gem's outburst.

Kirkland: _Mommy? Daddy? What is that Pichu… ah, I see. She must be their daughter._

At that moment an evil plan began forming in his head. He now knew how he would get his revenge. By this time Neo had recovered from the attack and was prepared to go again.

Kirkland: I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid I must cut our time together short.

Neo: Oh, we're so heartbroken.

Kirkland: Not yet you're not. Dusclops! Shadow Hold!

Dusclops started concentrating. Then, a dark mist formed on the ground around it. From that mist black tentacles emerged and moved towards the Pokémon. Neo and Sasha easily jumped out of the way.

Neo: You're going to have to do better than that, Kirkland.

Kirkland: Really? You assume that was meant for you.

Sasha: You mean?

Kirkland: Take a look at your friends.

Neo and Sasha looked to where everyone else was. The black tentacles were still moving, this time heading in their direction.

Blaze: Watch out, everyone. There's no telling what those things will do.

Most of the group decided to heed his warning. Star, however, didn't look too threatened by the incoming attack.

Star: I don't see what's the big deal. Those things don't look that bad to me.

Hope: Watch it, Star!

Star: What? I'm telling you there's nothing to…

Star's sentence was cut short when one of the tentacles sprang up from the ground and wrapped around her leg. She looked around her, seeing more tentacles took hold of her legs. Then, seconds after they grabbed on, the tentacles seemingly vanished into thin air.

Star: Well that was pretty much pointless. All that attack did was scare us.

Reikou: Are you alright, Star?

Star: Yeah, Mom. I'm… hey! What's going on!

Blaze: Star! What's wrong?!

Star: My legs… I can't move my legs!

Star tried to move, but something was holding her. It was as if an invisible force had taken hold of her legs and wouldn't let go.

Star: W-What's the deal here?! Why can't I move?!

Retro: That's what Shadow Hold does. It grabs you and prevents you from moving.

Star: That info would have been more useful five minutes ago!

Neo: Heads up! It's coming your way!

Everyone looked and saw the tentacles were closing in on them. Skye, Missy, Mech, Angel and Buzz were safe because they all took to the skies, but the others had to run out of the way. Unfortunately, Crystal couldn't move as easily on land as she could in water and was caught quickly.

Hope: Crystal!

Crystal: I'm alright! Just worry about avoiding them!

Though her words were true it was easier said than done. No matter where they ran the tentacles were able to keep up. One by one they were caught and immobilized until Reikou was the only one left. However she had more than herself to think about. On her back was a very frightened Gem.

Gem: I'm scared, Aunt Reikou.

Reikou: Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe.

Reikou looked around and saw the tentacles were coming for her now.

Reikou: It's not going to be that easy!

With the speed and grace her species was known for Reikou leaped over the tentacles, landing safely on the other side… or so she thought. Just as she was about to move again one of the tentacles grabbed her leg, causing her to trip and fall. Gem was thrown to the ground. Shortly after more tentacles wrapped themselves around Reikou, pinning her down.

Gem: Aunt Reikou!

Reikou: Gem! You have to run! Hurry!

The small Pichu looked around her. The tentacles that had trapped all her friends were now coming after her. She was so scared she couldn't move.

Sasha: No! They're going to get her!

Neo: No they're not!

Using Agility to get a speed boost Neo ran in the direction of his daughter.

Sasha: Hurry, Neo!

Despite the fact the tentacles had a good head-start on him, Neo continued his charge. Through pure determination with help from his using Agility earlier he made it to Gem right before the tentacles did.

Gem: Daddy!

Neo: Quick! Get on my back!

She didn't need to be told twice. Gem quickly climbed onto Neo's back just as the tentacles were within reach of them.

Neo: Hold on tight!

Gem gripped her father's fur tightly. Once he was sure she wouldn't be thrown off Neo once again used Agility to give him a speed boot, helping him and Gem escape the tentacle's reach. Neo brought Gem back to Sasha, who immediately took her daughter in her arms.

Sasha: My baby! Are you alright?

Gem: I was so scared, Mommy.

Sasha: Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy's not going to let anything hurt you.

Neo: No, we're not…

The stand-off between the corrupt ex-scientist of Team Rocket and his nemesis, the Pikachu who was instrumental in bringing down the criminal organization resumed. Behind Neo were his mate and their daughter. And further back still were their friends, still immobilized by the Shadow Hold attack.

Star: Man, this sucks! We can't get in there and help them!

Blaze: We may be unable to move, but we can still attack!

Crystal: And besides, not all of us have been immobilized. Look up.

Crystal's words were true. Up above Missy, Skye, Mech, Angel and Buzz were flying safely out of reach of the attack.

Blaze: Okay, everyone! Let's give Neo and Sasha some support!

Though they could move all of the Pokémon prepared to give whatever long-range support they could. However, Kirkland was determined to put a stop to their interference.

Kirkland: Rhydon! Use Shadow Rain!

Neo: Shadow Rain?!

As he wondered what attack would be coming next dark purple storm clouds gathered overhead. Retro knew what was coming.

Retro: Neo! Sasha! You must take cover now!

Neo: Why? What's going to happen?

Before an answer could be given bright purple raindrops began falling. At first no one thought much about them. But as they were hit they soon discovered that each raindrop burned worse than a Blast Burn attack. Kirkland smiled as he listened to the mixture of the raindrops falling and the pained cries of the Pokémon. Sasha tried covering Gem as best she could, but the pain was becoming too much for her. Seeing this Neo ran over and added his body to the shield.

Gem: Mommy! Daddy!

Neo: Don't… wo-worry… W-we'll… protect… you…

Sasha: We… w-won't… let… anything… happen… to you…

The attack persisted for the next five minutes. Once it was done the scene looked like a war zone. Neo, Sasha and everyone else was down in excruciating pain thanks to the Shadow Rain attack. While on the other side Kirkland's two Pokémon stood seemingly unharmed. However, despite the ferocity of the attack, Neo and Sasha were still standing.

Neo: You'll… have to do… better… than that… if you want… to stop us…

Kirkland: Oh, I intend to.

Sasha: Well… you'll have to… get by us first…

Kirkland: An easy task. Rhydon! Use Sandstorm!

With a mighty roar Rhydon conjured up a powerful Sandstorm, blinding everyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Now was his chance to enact his revenge. He pointed in the Sandstorm.

Kirkland: Now Dusclops! Get me that Pokémon!

Though no one could see what Kirkland was pointing at Dusclops knew what he wanted him to retrieve. He flew inside, searching for his target. He soon found what he was looking for and grabbed it. A high-pitched scream let Kirkland know his target was in his possession.

Kirkland: Alright! We're done here! Back to the ship!

Still under the cover of the Sandstorm Kirkland and the snaggers retreated. The Sandstorm went on for a while longer before finally dying down. The combination of attacks they had been subjected to left many of the Pokémon to weak to move. Hope was the first to find the strength to try and move. After getting back to her feet she tried to take a step and found that she had been released from Shadow Hold.

Hope: Hey! I can move again!

With the realization that she could once again move she immediately went to check on everyone else.

* * *

Minutes later everyone was up and moving around. They were still sore from all of the attacks, but they were glad it was all over. 

Hope: Looks like no one's seriously injured.

Star: That's good, but I never would have thought that Kirkland was still alive.

Mech: Or that he'd come after us again. That guys must have some kind of vendetta against us or something.

Crystal: We did bring an end to Team Rocket effectively putting an end to his scientific career there. It's understandable that he would want revenge for that.

Mech: Maybe, but that still doesn't justify this attack.

While they discussed Kirkland's motives Missy and Retro were having a discussion of their own.

Missy: So, those were Shadow Pokémon. I must say they are frightening.

Retro: Indeed. Removing a Pokémon's emotion and turning them into mindless battling machines… I never thought something like that was possible.

Missy: Neither did I.

Reikou: Oh no!

Reikou's sudden outburst drew everyone's attention to her. She was looking around for something… or someone.

Blaze: What is it, Reikou?!

Reikou: Gem! I can't find Gem! She's gone!

Bandit: Are you sure?!

Skye: Now that you mention it Neo and Sasha are missing as well!

Everyone started searching the area, trying to find the three missing Pokémon. Missy tried to locate them by searching for their emotional energy.

Retro: Any luck?

Missy: …no. It's almost as if they vanished from the mountain.

Retro: I wonder… wait!

Missy: What?

Retro: During that Sandstorm attack did you hear a voice?

Missy: Let's see… yeah! I think I did, but what does that have to do with this?

Retro: Did you recognize it?

Missy: It was a little hard to hear over the Sandstorm. Why?

Retro: Let's just say I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Kirkland and the other snaggers had made it back to their ship. They were already well on their way back to Orre. Kirkland was on the phone speaking with Greevil. 

Kirkland: That's right. We're on our way back.

Greevil: And? Did you obtain any Pokémon from the Hoenn region?

Kirkland: Just one, but that's all we'll need.

Greevil: One? What good will one do us?

Kirkland: Plenty.

He took a look at the cage next to him. Inside was a small electric mouse, tears streaking down her face. She was scared, having been forcefully taken from her home and family.

* * *

As things at the dock continued on normally two Pokémon stood on one of the piers, staring out at the ocean. One of the Pokémon was holding the other as she cried into his fur. One was mourning the loss of family while the other was furious. As he held her Neo stared out at the ocean where the ship carrying Kirkland had escaped. His eyes were filled with various emotions. 

Rage…

Anger…

Hate…

Emotions that weren't associated with him.

Neo: _That was the last straw, Kirkland. You almost killed Sasha and I let you get away. But now… you've gone too far._

Right then and there he made a vow.

Neo:_ I'll rescue you, Gem… and I'll kill you, Kirkland._

_

* * *

_

After their battle with Kirkland Neo and Sasha have to deal with the loss of their daughter Gem, who was taken by Kirkland. With a new bag of tricks to work with can Neo keep true to his vow? Has Kirkland finally gotten the upper hand? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Snadows**!

Please review


	8. To Orre Once More

**Chapter 8: To Orre Once More**

The Pokémon were all gathered in the cave near the base of Mt. Pyre. It had been an hour and a half since their first encounter with the brutal Shadow Pokémon and they were all on edge thinking about it.

Angel: I'm finding it hard to believe how powerful those Pokémon were.

Hope: They were nothing like they used to be.

Star: Didn't Kirkland say something about removing their emotions and turning them into fighting machines?

Retro: Yes. I'm not sure about the exact method they use but that's exactly what the end result is.

Reikou: How could someone do that? It's just not right.

Hope: He doesn't care. He never did.

Crystal: All he cared about was power. And now it seems as though revenge has been added to his thoughts.

Blaze: But to take it this far… It's hard to fathom.

Retro: Revenge will make men do the unthinkable.

Skye: You seem to be well informed. Just how do you know all of this.

Retro: I… have my ways.

Missy: As secretive as always, aren't you.

Retro: It's my nature. You should know better than anyone, Missy.

Ziggy: Man, all this talk about how powerful Shadow Pokémon are and that Kirkland guy wanting revenge is getting me more and more worried about Neo and the others. I wonder what's taking them so long?

Bandit: I wouldn't worry too much about them, bro. I mean, this is Neo we're talking about.

Buzz: Bandit's right. Knowing him he, Sasha and Gem probably ran those guys off.

Retro: _I doubt that seriously…_

Before anyone else could speak the sound of light footsteps came from the entrance. Everyone looked to see Neo and Sasha walk in. However, something wasn't right. Rather than walk in triumphant like some thought they would the two looked defeated, demoralized. It was as if their souls had been ripped from their bodies.

Angel: Neo… Sasha…

Hope: What's wrong, guys? Where's Gem?

Both were reluctant to talk, even more reluctant to answer Hope's question. While everyone waited for them to say something Retro spoke up.

Retro: … they took her, didn't they?

No one was expecting that question. Still in slight shock everyone looked to Neo and Sasha for either confirmation or denial. Sasha was in no condition to reply. Any attempt to speak would have resulted in her breaking down right then and there. Finally, Neo replied.

Neo: … yes.

Retro: I was afraid of that.

Neo: If… nobody minds, Sasha and I…

Blaze: We understand.

Neo nodded in thanks, glad that Blaze understood that he and Sasha needed some time to themselves. Neo then lead Sasha back to one of their private area of the cave. As soon as the two Pikachu were out of hearing range the others began to talk amongst themselves about what they just learned.

Angel: I… I'm…

Skye: I believe we all are at a loss for words right now.

Hope: I knew he was heartless before, but this is borderline criminal.

Star: What do you think he wants with Gem?

Retro: Come on. I'm sure you know the answer to that already.

Hope: What do you mean? We have no idea what… no… he wouldn't?!

Star: You mean… turn her into a Shadow Pokémon?

Buzz: Would he really do something that evil?

Retro: If he's as heartless as you're making him out to be then he would.

Ziggy: Then we have to stop him!

Crystal: Easier said than done. We've faced him before and he was tough then, but now…

By this time everyone was wondering how they would go about rescuing Gem from Kirkland.

* * *

For Neo and Sasha the day had turned tragic in a hurry. It began with the defense of their home and ended with the loss of their daughter. And with their enemy stronger than ever a rescue seemed doomed to failure before it even began. Neo took a look at Sasha. His mate was off in a corner, still upset over the recent events. 

Sasha: … why, Neo? Why is this happening to us?

Neo: I'm afraid it's all because of me.

Sasha: You?

Neo: That's right. You see, he was once a scientist in Team Rocket before I brought them to an end. I killed Giovanni, their leader. I guess in his eyes I took away what he believed was his glory.

Sasha: His glory? Just because you took out Giovanni and not him?

Neo: Yeah, and now he's come here to take his revenge on me for that. Dragging you and Gem into this was just a bonus to him.

Sasha: So he was after you the whole time. We were just innocent victims.

Neo: Forgive me. If I knew this would have happened I'd have…

Sasha: No, Neo. None of this is your fault. Don't go blaming yourself.

Neo: But if I had just…

Sasha: If nothing. Listen… what's done is done. You can't change the past.

Neo: Not without Celebi's help at least.

Sasha: That aside, we can't focus on the past. We have to start planning our next move.

Neo: In that case there's only one thing to do.

* * *

As their ship continued on its way back to Orre Kirkland was absorbed in his thoughts. The capture of Neo and Sasha's daughter had brought him a sick sense of pleasure, but he was far from through. 

Kirkland: So far everything's going just as I planned it. If things continue this way I'll have Neo right where I want him… and who knows. Maybe I'll get that other Pikachu as well.

While Kirkland went over more details of his "ultimate revenge" on Neo and the others, down in the cargo hold Gem was curled up in a tight ball within the confines of her cage. Her eyes were shut tight out of extreme fear, a few tears being squeezed out in the process. In all her life she had never been as scared as she was now.

Gem: … Mommy… Daddy… help me…

* * *

Sasha: You won't make me change my mind, Neo. 

Neo: Please listen to me, Sasha. I don't want to lose you as well.

Sasha: I'll be fine. It's that bastard that took Gem that you need to be concerned with.

Neo: Sasha…

Sasha: I've made up my mind. I'm going with you and that's final!

Neo sighed in defeat. If there was one thing he learned over the years it was that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change Sasha's mind once she had it made up.

Neo: … Okay. I can see I'm not going to get you to change your mind. Just promise me that you won't do anything too dangerous.

Sasha: Me? You're the one who takes risks.

Neo: Just so you won't have to.

The two hugged each other. They knew what they were about to do was one of the most dangerous things they had done their entire lives.

Neo: Come on. We'd better let the others know what we've decided.

Sasha: Yeah.

Neo and Sasha left the private chamber to go inform the others of their plan.

* * *

Ziggy: What do you mean we can't do anything?! 

Blaze: I'm sorry. As much as I want to go and mount a rescue attempt the threat of them coming back is too great.

Missy: But we can't just abandon her!

Hope: As much as I hate to admit it Father's right.

Missy: Hope! You too!

Hope: I hate this as much as you do, but what if they do come back? Who's going to stay here and protect our home?

Retro: They've got a point.

Bandit: Unfortunately you're right. Damn!

Missy: Neo and Sasha aren't going to be happy.

Skye: If I know those two chances are they'd go by themselves if they had to.

Neo: And that's exactly what we're going to do.

Upon hearing his voice every looked to where he and Sasha were now standing.

Missy: What do you mean?

Neo: Sasha and I are going after them.

Sasha: We have to get our daughter back no matter what.

Reikou: Just the two of you?

Neo: We understand that protecting our home is important. That's why we're not asking any of you to come with us if you don't want to.

Angel: But what if you get captured?

Sasha: If it happens then it happens.

Everyone knew this would probably happen, but to actually hear it from them was still a bit shocking. What's more they requested no help from anyone. They really were going to go it on their own. That was until…

Missy: You're doing this alone. I'm coming too!

Retro: So am I.

Neo: Missy… Retro…

Retro: I don't know what grudge that guy has against you, but I cannot and will not just stand by as a family is torn apart.

Missy: Neither will I. And besides, I want to make sure no remnants of Team Rocket are left behind for future generations.

Ziggy: Hey! Don't forget about us!

Bandit: That's right!

Sasha: Bandit… Ziggy… You too.

Bandit: I owe Neo for saving me all those years ago.

Ziggy: And I'm not missing out on the adventure this time.

Sasha: You guys…

Neo: Looks like we won't have to do this alone.

Missy: No you won't.

This turn of events put their minds at ease. Neo and Sasha wouldn't be going off on their mission alone and there were enough of them still there to effectively protect Mt. Pyre.

Retro: So, when do we leave?

Neo: As soon as possible.

Missy: In other words right now.

Sasha: If no one minds.

Blaze: Considering the situation it would be best if you did leave now.

Hope: The rest of us will make sure things stay safe here.

Crystal: Just promise us you will come back to us safely.

Neo: We will, and with Gem.

Crystal: We don't doubt that.

Mech: Good luck. We'll be waiting for your successful return.

With good wishes from everyone the group of six Pokémon left the cave on their way to Lilycove City, where they'd catch the first ship to Orre on their mission to rescue Gem and make Kirkland pay.

* * *

Neo and Sasha were prepared to head to Orre on their own, but they soon gained allies to their cause. Now with Missy, Retro, Ziggy and Bandit joining them their chances look better. Will they succeed? Or will Kirkland have something in store for them? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please read and review


	9. New Ally, New Adventure

**Chapter 9: New Ally, New Adventure**

30 minutes after leaving Mt. Pyre Neo and the others were waiting inside of the Lilycove Pokémon Center awaiting Nurse Joy's return. With everything that had happened lately they were anxious to get going.

Ziggy: So, we got a plan?

Neo: Yeah. First we need to know if there are any ships leaving for Orre in the near future. If there are we'll need to find a way on.

Bandit: And if there isn't?

Neo: Then we can either wait for one or find another way to get to Orre.

Missy: Not a lot of options.

Retro: We need to hope a ship is leaving.

The group continued to wait. However, Sasha's mind was filled with thoughts of her daughter and her well-being. Neo sensed this and went to comfort her.

Neo: How are you holding up?

Sasha: As well as can be expected. I'm just so worried about Gem.

Neo: I am too. Just remember that we are not leaving Orre without her. This I promise you, and you know I don't go back on my promises.

Sasha: I know.

At that moment Nurse Joy returned from the docks. Neo and the others waited to hear if she was successful.

Nurse Joy: Well, I had to pull a few strings but I found you a way to Orre.

The news that they had a way to Orre was a welcome change to the recent events.

Neo: When does it leave?

Nurse Joy: In a few minutes. After that it'll be about a two week trip from here to Gateon Port in Orre.

Retro: Then we need not waste time.

Neo: I agree. Let's go.

Nurse Joy: I'll take you to the ship.

With Nurse Joy leading the way Neo and the others followed out of the Pokémon Center on their way to the docks. The sooner they got on the ship the sooner they could arrive in Orre.

* * *

Minutes later Nurse Joy had lead them to a small ship docked on the south end of the docks. At first they thought she had made a mistake, but Nurse Joy assured them this was the right ship.

Bandit: A bit small, isn't it?

Neo: Doesn't matter. I'll take anything as long as it gets us to Orre.

At that moment the ship's captain approached the group. He looked down at them and then back to Nurse Joy.

Captain: These them?

Neo looked at him, a bit confused.

Nurse Joy: Yes. These are the Pokémon that need to be taken to Orre.

Captain: A bit strange if you ask me, sending Pokémon over there just to release them into the wild.

Nurse Joy: It does, but I hear they're trying to incorporate more Pokémon into the ecosystem there and they needed some not native to the Orre region. That's why these are going over there.

The captain looked more confused now then he did at first, but at least he stopped questioning the reason for having wild Pokémon loose on his ship.

Captain: Alright. Let me go make sure everything's ready for them.

Once he was out of hearing range Neo asked Nurse Joy what he meant when she said they were wild Pokémon being sent to Orre.

Nurse Joy: I had to tell him something that made a least a bit of sense or he'd grow suspicious.

Retro: She brings up a good point.

Bandit: That she does.

Right then the captain came back.

Captain: Well, if they don't mind staying in the cargo hold for the duration of the trip everything's ready for them.

Nurse Joy looked down at Neo, waiting for his response. He nodded, indicating that they didn't mind.

Nurse Joy: That'll be fine.

Captain: Alright. Follow me.

The captain started back towards his ship, Neo and the others following behind him. Nurse Joy waved goodbye to them before heading back to the Pokémon Center. As she walked back she silently wished them good luck on their quest.

* * *

Minutes later the captain had led them to the cargo hold of his ship. While it wasn't the most spacious area they had seen it was large enough to accommodate all of them.

Captain: I'll have someone posted outside the door at all times.

Neo nodded. The captain then left to head for the bridge. Once he was gone the Pokémon began discussing what their next move should be.

Ziggy: Okay, now that we have a way to get to Orre what do we do next?

Neo: I think the next thing is to learn everything we can about our enemy.

Missy: You mean the Shadow Pokémon.

Neo: Right, and right now there's only one of us that has any knowledge of them.

Everyone looked over at Retro.

Sasha: You're the only one who seems to know anything about them. If we're to defeat Kirkland and get our daughter back we need to know as much about them as possible.

Retro: Very well. I shall tell you what I know.

The group gathered around him, eager to hear what he had to say about the Shadow Pokémon.

Retro: Like I've already stated Shadow Pokémon have had their emotions removed, making them ruthless fighting machines.

Bandit: That's something we're all too familiar with.

Ziggy: Tell me about it. Those two beat us down in only a few attacks.

Retro: That's what's so dangerous about Shadow Attacks. They're highly effective against all Pokémon types.

Neo: Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that Shadow Attacks are highly effective against all Pokémon, no matter what type they are?

Sasha: How is that possible?

Retro: I'm not sure about that myself. However I do know that Shadow Attacks don't hurt Shadow Pokémon that much.

Missy: So the only resistance to Shadow Attacks is being a Shadow Pokémon?

Retro: Correct.

Neo: That doesn't really help us much. What about regular attacks?

Retro: Like the ones we use? As far as I know the usual rules apply.

Sasha: That's not right. All of their attacks are really damaging against us but we still have play it by type.

Bandit: Doesn't look like we have much going for us.

Retro: Well, there is one thing.

Neo: What is it?

Retro: I've heard that there is a certain condition that all Shadow Pokémon are subject to.

Missy: Certain condition?

Retro: Yeah.

Ziggy: Well, what is it?

Retro: Reverse Mode.

* * *

The snagger's ship, having gotten a one day head-start on the one Neo and his friends were on, was well on its way back to Orre. During this time Kirkland was going over documents detailing the battle his Pokémon were in at Mt. Pyre.

Kirkland: _The Shadow Pokémon were just as powerful as I thought. That Pikachu and his friends didn't stand a chance. Soon, I'll rule the world with my Shadow Pokémon by my side. No one will be able to…_

Kirkland's thoughts were interrupted when a snagger burst into his room, a look of fear on his face.

Snagger: Kirkland, sir! We have a situation!

Kirkland: What is it?

Snagger: Your Rhydon, sir! We've…

The snagger didn't finish as Kirkland jumped from his seat.

Kirkland: Don't tell me it happened again?!

Snagger: Yes sir!

Kirkland: Where is it?!

Snagger: The training room, sir!

Kirkland ran out of the room, knocking the snagger down in the process.

Kirkland: Damnit! Of all the times for this to happen!

He rushed through the ship, thoughts of what was happening with his Rhydon going through his head. After running through the ship for a while he arrived at the training room. The situation was just as he thought it would be. Almost all of the snaggers were standing back in fear. Only Gonzap, who had his Blastoise out, was standing up to the rampaging Rhydon. However, the Blastoise had taken quite a beating while the Rhydon appeared uninjured. What was clear about the Rhydon, though, was the dark purple aura surrounding him. Kirkland knew what that meant.

Kirkland: Damn! He's entered Reverse Mode!

Kirkland approached the nearest snagger.

Kirkland: How did this happen?!

Snagger: W-We were j-just training like always, w-when your Rhydon lost it.

Kirkland: Don't lie to me! The only way this could have happened is if he was in a battle!

Snagger W-Well…

Kirkland: Who was battling with him?!

Snagger: Gonzap! It was Gonzap! He said he wanted a challenge and brought out your Rhydon!

Kirkland: _I should have known that fool was behind this!_ How long has he been like this?!

Snagger: A-About five minutes.

Kirkland spent a minute thinking about the situation at hand.

Kirkland: _While I would love to just leave him to battle my Rhydon and get crushed the risk for disaster is too great._

Kirkland stood back, waiting for his opportunity to step in and bring his Pokémon under control. Meanwhile, Gonzap was trying to find a way for his Blastoise to bring down the Rhydon. So far his Water type had been completely overwhelmed by his opponent.

Gonzap: Come on, Blastoise! We're not done yet!

With his trainer's encouraging Blastoise found the strength to get back on his feet.

Gonzap: That's what I'm talking about! Give him a Hydro Pump!

Blastoise bravely stood his ground and brought out his two hydro cannons. After taking careful aim at his opponent he fired two huge streams of water. It finally looked as though Gonzap and Blastoise would get the upper hand, but that was short lived as Rhydon quickly fired off a Hyper Beam. The massive orange beam overpowered the incoming Hydro Pump, striking Blastoise in his chest. The large tortoise was sent flying back into the wall.

Gonzap: Blastoise!

As Gonzap went to his Pokémon's side the Rhydon closed in for the finishing blow.

Kirkland: Rhydon!

Rhydon turned around to see who had called him. Kirkland finally stepped forward to try and calm his enraged Pokémon. However, it didn't seem as Rhydon was going to listen. He looked at his trainer, his eyes filled with uncontrollable rage.

Kirkland: You will obey me!

Kirkland then took out Rhydon's Poké ball and held it out in front of him. Right then, Rhydon froze. The sight of the black Poké ball seemed to have some sort of an effect on him.

Kirkland: Return!

A red beam of light shot out of the ball, hitting Rhydon. The Pokémon then transformed into the same red light and was pulled inside. With his Pokémon back inside Kirkland turned to head back to his quarters. However…

Gonzap: You sure took you damn time getting that thing back under control.

Kirkland didn't even need to turn around to know that Gonzap was in quite a bad mood after having his Pokémon so thoroughly beaten.

Kirkland: Maybe if you had trained your Blastoise a bit better that wouldn't have happened.

Gonzap: Don't give me that crap! You know damn well that Shadow Pokémon are nearly unbeatable!

Kirkland: Then why do something stupid like attempt to defeat one in battle?

Gonzap: You were supposed to have that damn thing under control! He wasn't supposed to go ballistic and nearly kill my Blastoise!

Kirkland: That sounds like your problem, not mine.

Gonzap: Why you…

Kirkland: Maybe if you had went ahead and turned that Blastoise into a Shadow Pokémon it wouldn't be so weak and pathetic.

Gonzap: No chance in hell! I have too much respect for my Pokémon to do that!

Kirkland: And it's that same respect that almost got him killed.

Confident that he had gotten his point across Kirkland left the training room. Gonzap stared at his as he left, anger and hatred in his eyes. One of the snaggers cautiously approached him.

Snagger: Gonzap, sir… Are you alright?

Gonzap: Yeah. I'm just peachy.

He slowly stood up and returned his fallen Pokémon. Then, he started walking out of the room.

Snagger: Where are you going, sir?

Gonzap: Where do you think? Blastoise isn't going to heal himself.

With that being said Gonzap left to go get Blastoise healed up. As he left thoughts of Kirkland filled his head.

Kirkland: _That arrogant bastard is really getting on my nerves. If things don't change around here soon I'm out._

* * *

Bandit: Okay, let me see if I understand this correctly. When a Shadow Pokémon enters Reverse Mode it goes out of control and won't listen to it's trainer? That doesn't sound good.

Retro: No, but it may be the only help we could get in a battle against them.

Missy: He's right. Even though they go crazy the fact that they don't listen to their trainers is a slight advantage for us.

Neo: Even a slight advantage could determine the victor and loser in a battle.

Sasha: I don't care what advantages or disadvantages we have. I just want Gem back.

Neo: And we'll get her back.

Right then the room they were in shifted, indicating that the ship had finally left the port.

Neo: Well, there's no turning back now.

Ziggy: Like we were going to anyway.

Bandit: So, what do we do now?

Neo: We've got a long wait before this ship arrives in Orre. We'd better make the most of the time we have.

Missy: Training?

Neo: Mostly. We have to make sure we're strong enough to fight those Shadow Pokémon.

With plenty of time before they arrived in Orre the group looked around the room before getting to the task of improving their skills.

* * *

The two week trip finally came to an end when the ship docked at Gateon Port in Orre. The captain walked onto the docks, Neo and the others following him. After walking a few feet the captain turned to the group.

Captain: Okay. I have no idea where you're supposed to go from here. I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourselves, though.

Neo nodded in response.

Captain: Alright. I've got to get back to my ship. You guys take care.

With that the captain went back to his ship, leaving the Pokémon alone. The group then started looking around. Everyone except Neo and Missy were in awe of the port town.

Ziggy: Wow. I had no idea this place would be this busy.

Bandit: It's almost like a small-scale version of the port in Lilycove City.

While everyone else was checking out the port Neo and Missy were remembering their first visit here.

Missy: Not much has changed, has it?

Neo: No. It's just like I remembered.

While Neo and Missy reminisced Sasha walked up to them, eager to resume their search for Gem. Retro, Bandit and Ziggy were right behind her.

Sasha: So, where do we go from here?

Neo: To Agate Village in the north.

Ziggy: Why there?

Neo: Got some friends there. With any luck they'll know where we can find Kirkland and his snaggers.

With their destination determined the Pokémon headed towards the city exit.

Missy: I really hope Shadow and the others can help.

Neo: So do I.

The group continued on, eventually reaching the exit to the city.

Neo: Alright. Like I said from here we go north to Agate Village. There're some friends there Missy and I met last time we came here.

Retro: I see. You believe they'll help us?

Missy: If they can they will.

Sasha: Then what are we waiting for? Less talking and more walking.

Neo: Well, you heard the lady.

Taking Sasha's advice the group prepared to head out on their way north to Agate Village. However, just a few steps out of town, something caught Bandit's eye.

Bandit: Hey! What's that?

Everyone looked to where Bandit was. There was definitely something over there, more specifically a body. The group ran over to get a better look at what, or who it was. Upon closer inspection they found it was a Furret. However, a few things about her were a bit strange. Unlike most Furret this one's paws and body stripes were black. She also had a blue band around her neck. Unfortunately there was no movement coming from the Furret.

Ziggy: Do you think she's dead?

Bandit: I don't know. I sure hope not.

Neo: Well Missy? Can you sense anything?

Missy closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to detect anything from the Furret. After a few seconds her eyes shot open.

Missy: She's alive!

Bandit: You sure?!

Missy: Yes. She's alive, but just barely.

Bandit: We can't just leave her here! We have to help!

Neo: And we are. Let's bring her back to the Pokémon Center.

Ziggy: Was there one back in town?

Missy: Yeah. It should be on the west end of town.

Ziggy: But how are we going to get here there?

Bandit: I could carry her on my back.

Neo: You sure about that?

Bandit: Of course. I'm stronger than I look, you know.

Ziggy: He's right about that.

Neo: If you say so. Now, let's get her on his back.

The group carefully placed the unconscious Furret on Bandit's back. Then, with Neo and Sasha on each side of him to prevent her from falling off, they retraced their steps and re-entered the city on their way to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Arriving at the Pokémon Center the group was relieved to find two very important discoveries. One, the Center empty aside from Nurse Joy and her Chansey. And two, just like all of the other Pokémon Centers they had been to the Nurse Joy here also knew about their unique ability to speak.

Sasha: Word really must be getting around about us.

Nurse Joy: Actually there's a village north of here with a few talking Pokémon. I remember hearing that a talking Pikachu and Misdreavus passed through there a few years ago and I figured that these two were those Pokémon.

Missy: Yeah, we were.

Bandit: Anyway, how bad is she?

Nurse Joy: She's been severely starved. If you hadn't come along when you did she probably would have died.

Bandit: C-Can you save her?

Nurse Joy: Of course. She'll have to stay here for a few days but I can guarantee she'll make a full recovery.

Missy: That's good.

While everyone else was speaking with Nurse Joy concerning the Furret's condition Bandit was staring towards the room she was currently in. He couldn't explain it but something was telling him he needed to stay with her. He was brought out of his thoughts when Neo announced their next move.

Neo: Okay. We should get back on the road for Agate Village. We can leave the Furret in Nurse Joy's care.

Bandit: So soon?

Neo: Well, yeah. I'm confident that Nurse Joy will have her back on her feet in a few days. Right now we have to track down Kirkland.

Bandit: I know, but… well… it's just that… I'd fell a lot better if I was here when she woke up.

Ziggy: Bandit?

Bandit: I don't understand it myself, but…

While Bandit was finding it hard to explain what he was feeling Neo was getting a pretty good idea what was happening to his long-time friend. He cast a knowing glance over at Sasha, who quickly picked up on what he meant.

Bandit: I understand that we have to get moving but…

Sasha: It's alright, Bandit.

Bandit: It… it is?

Neo: Sure. We'll stay until she recovers.

Bandit: Thanks you guys.

Nurse Joy: I'll get a room prepared for you.

Bandit: If it's alright with you I'd like to stay with the Furret.

Nurse Joy: That won't be a problem. She's down the hall, first door on the left.

With a quick word of thanks Bandit ran out of the room on his way to the room where the Furret was recovering.

Ziggy: Man. I wonder what's got him in such a hurry.

Neo and Sasha looked at each other and smiled, both knowing the answer but neither saying anything. Instead the two of them, along with the rest of the group minus Bandit, followed Nurse Joy to the room they would be staying in for the time being.

* * *

The days went by. Bandit never left the Furret's side, not even to eat or sleep. Nurse Joy would bring his food to him and set up a place for him near the Furret to sleep. Neo and the others would check in on him from time to time and offer to take over the watch, but he always refused. Ziggy thought this was strange behavior coming from his brother, but Neo and Sasha assured him that this was normal.

Ziggy: Are you sure about that? I mean, he's never acted this way before.

Neo: That's probably because he's never met someone like her before.

Ziggy: What do you mean?

Sasha: What we mean is he's become attracted to her.

Ziggy: Attracted?! But he doesn't even know her! We just found unconscious outside the town a few days ago! How can he be attracted to her already?!

Sasha: Love has a strange way of doing that to a Pokémon.

Neo: Sasha's right. I wouldn't get all stressed out over it if I were you.

Ziggy: I know, but what if she's not who we think she is? What if she's evil?

Neo: We won't know until she wakes up.

Sasha: Neo's right. Let's just wait until she wakes up before we pass any sort of judgment on her.

Ziggy realized that Neo and Sasha were right. There was no use in worrying over something until they had all the facts. With that in mind he along with the two Pikachu went back to their business.

* * *

Bandit was sitting on the side of the Furret's bed. He knew he should let his friends watch over her just so he could have a break, but something was keeping him from leaving her side.

Bandit: _What's come over me? I mean, I've never acted this way around anyone else before._

He then looked down at the Furret.

Bandit: _Then again, I've never met anyone as cute as her before… wait a minute! Where did that come from?!_

Bandit tried to get that thought out of his head, but the harder he tried the stronger the thought became. Eventually he decided to just focus on watching over the Furret. As he watched over her he noticed something strange on her back.

Bandit: What's this? Are those… wings?

Bandit took a closer look. There were indeed a pair of small, almost invisible wings on the Furret's back. This obviously was a bit strange in his eyes.

Bandit: Furret aren't supposed to have wings. I wonder…

Taking a chance he reached out and touched them with his paw.

Bandit: They don't feel fake. Holy… this Furret has wings.

He knew he should have pulled his paw away, but he couldn't. The wings felt incredibly soft, so soft the found it hard to pull away. Moments later the Furret began to stir.

Bandit: She's finally waking up!

Seconds after her first signs of movement the Furret opened her eyes. At first she appeared to be a bit groggy, but soon she jumped up and looked around the room.

Furret: What's going on?! Where am I?!

Bandit: Calm down. You're safe.

Upon hearing his voice the Furret looked over at Bandit. Then, without warning, she lashed out at him with an Iron Tail. He barely dodged it.

Bandit: Whoa! What are you doing?!

Furret: I should be asking you that! Who are you?! Where have you taken me?!

Bandit: Take it easy! My friends and I just brought you to the Pokémon Center in Gateon Port! You were nearly dead when we found you!

Furret: And I suppose you want me to thank you for that!

Bandit: I don't care what you do as long as you calm down!

Furret: Calm down?! As far as I know you're here to take me back!

Bandit: Take you back where?! You're not making any sense!

Their sudden outburst caught the attention of Neo and the others. They burst into the room, not knowing what to expect.

Neo: Bandit! What's going on?!

Furret: Bandit, huh! That's your name?! You already sound like someone who shouldn't be trusted!

Sasha: Look, Neo! She's awake!

Furret: And I guess you guys are working with him!

Neo: Working with… what are you talking about?

Bandit: That's what I've been trying to figure out.

Sick of being around these strange Pokémon the Furret tried to get up and leave. However, she was still too weak physically, falling back down as soon as she got to her feet.

Bandit: Hey! Don't try to get up! You're still recovering!

Furret: I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!

She tried to get up again, only to be met with the same result. Bandit tried to go to her aid, but she fought back.

Furret: I said I don't need your help!

Bandit: If you don't stop you'll only further injure yourself!

Furret: Why do you care?!

Neo: He does care! In fact he never left your side ever since we brought you here a few days ago!

Furret: What are you talking about?!

Retro: We speak the truth. In fact he's the one who wanted to stay behind until you recovered.

Ziggy: Yeah, and then he stayed with you the entire time as well.

Furret: H… he did?

The Furret looked around the room she was in. Her eyes fell on a small bed just big enough for a Pokémon next to the one she was resting in. It appeared as though it had been used quite a bit.

Neo: He was so concerned about you he almost begged us to stay so he could watch over you.

Furret: Really?

Sasha: He did.

The Furret looked over at Bandit. The Linoone had his head down, trying to hide the blush that had crept up on his face. She walked over to him.

Furret: You were… really that worried about me?

Bandit: Well… yeah, I was.

The Furret's look gradually softened as a smile appeared on her face.

Furret: Thank you… and, I'm sorry for blowing up at you the way I did.

Bandit: That's okay. I probably would have reacted the same way.

Furret: You're name's Bandit, right?

Bandit: Yeah. Let me introduce everyone else. This is Missy, Retro, my brother Ziggy, and those two are Neo and Sasha.

Furret: My name's Skitters. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Missy: Likewise.

Skitters: So, what bring you to Orre? There aren't many wild Pokémon around so seeing new faces is rare indeed.

The mood immediately went from joyous to serious, giving Skitters the impression that she asked something she shouldn't have.

Sasha: Our daughter was stolen from us by some trainers from this region.

Skitters: Oh no. I'm sorry.

Sasha: It's okay. You didn't know.

Neo: We're here to rescue her.

Skitters: Do you have any leads?

Missy: Not yet, but we're hoping some friends in a village north of here can help.

Skitters: You mean in Agate Village?

Neo: You know the place?

Skitters: Yeah. I actually live there.

Neo: So you know Shadow, Dante and Orion.

Skitters: Sure do.

Missy: So, how have they been doing?

Skitters: Great. The village hasn't seen any trouble come its way for a few years now, not since those thugs a while back. In fact Shadow said you two helped him, Dante and Orion drive them off back then.

Missy: Yeah. Neo and I were in the right place at the right time.

Skitters: That's just what Shadow said.

While the Pokémon were enjoying the conversation they all knew they had to get going soon.

Retro: We should be moving, lest we give Kirkland a larger head start than he already has.

Skitters: _Kirkland?! They're after him too? Then maybe…_

Neo: He's right. It was good meeting you, Skitters.

The group started to head towards the exit. However, Bandit was a bit hesitant. He kept looking at Skitters as if he was waiting for her to do something. And do something she did.

Skitters: Wait!

Everyone stopped and looked back at her.

Skitters: I… I want to come with you?

Neo: Huh?

Skitters: Please. I can be a great help to you.

Sasha: But why?

Skitters: You guys saved me. I figure the least I could do is help you get your daughter back.

Bandit: I agree.

Ziggy: Bro?

Bandit: Let her come.

Retro: It sounds like an interesting offer, but she's still recovering from her injuries.

Bandit: I know that, but… if she comes… if she comes with us… I'll protect her!

Neo: What?

Bandit: I'll protect her… no matter what!

Skitters: Bandit…

Bandit: Please, Neo… I really think she could help us.

Neo: … Like I was going to say no. Of course she can come.

Missy: Neo.

Neo: But, I'm holding you to your word. You will be her bodyguard.

Bandit: Thanks, Neo.

With their traveling group now one member bigger the group once again headed for the exit to the Pokémon Center. Bandit stayed behind to help Skitters off the bed and down to the floor.

Skitters: Thank you, Bandit… for everything.

Bandit: You're welcome.

Skitters leaned forward and gave Bandit a quick kiss on the cheek. Bandit stood there mesmerized for a few seconds. Skitters walked ahead a few steps before stopping and calling back to him.

Skitters: Come on! You don't want to be left behind!

That snapped Bandit out of his trance. He quickly caught up to her and the two Normal types followed their friends who were already outside waiting for them. As they hurried to join their friends each had a single thought going through their minds.

Bandit: _Wow. That was amazing… I think I'm in love._

Skitters: _I've never met someone like him. He didn't have to, and yet he stayed with me while I recovered. On top of that he's quite handsome. I… I think I may be falling for him._

_

* * *

_

Being joined by Skitters the Furret Neo's group continues on their journey to Agate Village. With a new ally their chances look better than before. However, there appears to be something else building between Skitters and Bandit. How far will this romance go? What effect, if any, will this have on their quest? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

**Author's Note**: Skitters the Furret belongs to scarlet pikachu.

Please read and review


	10. An Unexpected Return

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Return**

Things at the Cipher Base in the middle of the Orre Desert weren't going that well. After the incident onboard their ship on the return to Orre Kirkland had been going over the Shadowing procedure, looking for any visible flaws. Before he allowed any more Pokémon to undergo the procedure he had to know what was causing Reverse Mode. Unfortunately Greevil wasn't as patient as he had hoped.

Kirkland: Please understand, sir. If we go ahead and create more Shadow Pokémon without trying to determine what triggers Reverse Mode or at least what flaw in the Shadowing procedure leads to it we'd be taking a great risk.

Greevil: This has never been a problem in the past. Why is it so important now?

Kirkland: With the increasing number of Shadow Pokémon the risk for something to go wrong increases as well. Not being able to control them when they go into Reverse Mode creates a huge risk.

Greevil: You make a good argument. However, I will not let this delay my plans.

Kirkland: But sir…

Greevil: You will look into finding a solution for this problem, but my plans will proceed as scheduled.

Kirkland: Yes sir.

He bowed in respect before stepping outside the room. Once there he stopped and thought about what Greevil had said. He wasn't at all pleased.

Kirkland: _Doesn't that fool realize the severity of the situation here?! Doesn't he know that unless we can find a solution to the Reverse Mode effect everything we've done so far could be ruined?!_

As he stood there in thought one of the snaggers ran past him into Greevil's chambers.

Snagger: Sir! We've found her!

Greevil: The Phoenix?! You know where she is?!

Snagger: One of our recon units just confirmed her location.

Outside Kirkland overheard everything that was being said.

Kirkland: _The Phoenix, huh. They must be talking about the Pokémon that glows in the colors of the rainbow… This could prove to be very interesting._

Greevil: Get a team of snaggers ready. Have Gonzap ready to head out.

Kirkland: _That buffoon… Not if I have anything to say about it._

Before the snagger could leave Kirkland re-entered the room.

Greevil: You're still here? And I suppose you heard everything that was said just now, didn't you?

Kirkland: I apologize if I heard anything I wasn't supposed to.

Greevil: That doesn't matter now. I've got more important things to take care of now.

Kirkland: And speaking of that, I don't believe Gonzap is the right person to have heading this operation.

Greevil: And why is that?

Kirkland: Well, he not only failed in his mission at Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn region but he also jeopardized the safety of everyone on the ship during our return when he engaged in an unauthorized battle with my Rhydon which activated Reverse Mode.

Greevil took in everything Kirkland has said just then. Apparently he was taking what he had said into consideration. After a few seconds he looked at the lone snagger.

Greevil: Get the snaggers ready.

Snagger: And Gonzap?

Greevil: He won't be joining them.

The snagger was shocked by Greevil's decision to leave Gonzap off the mission team. He looked over at Kirkland, who appeared to be smiling. Right then he realized that everything Gonzap had said about Kirkland was true, that he really was out to get him.

Greevil: What are you waiting for?! You have your orders, now carry them out!

Snagger: Yes sir!

The snagger saluted Greevil before turning to leave the room. Just as he was about to head out the door he paused slightly to glare at Kirkland. However, Kirkland was unaware of the snagger's stare. Shortly after he left to carry out his orders.

* * *

Half an hour later the advanced team had already left the base on their way to obtain their objective. The snagger that had been selected to carry out the orders was standing outside Gonzap's room. He figured Gonzap wouldn't be in the best of moods after being left off the advance team. However, when he opened the door he found that Gonzap was taking this a bit better than he thought, gathering his things for what looked like a quick workout session.

Snagger: Sir?

Gonzap: Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you need?

Snagger: Are you… okay with this?

Gonzap: If you mean me being left behind then yes. I have a feeling I know what happened.

Snagger: Yes. It was that damned Kirkland.

Gonzap: I thought as much.

Snagger: Why do you put up with him, sir?

Gonzap: Let me ask you something. If I were to leave Cipher right now would you stay or come with me?

The snagger didn't have to give his answer any thought.

Snagger: My loyalty is with you, sir, not Cipher. If you leave then I leave.

Gonzap: I see… and the others? How many of them do you think would follow me?

Snagger: I can only speak for myself, sir, but I believe there are a good number of snaggers that feel the same way I do and would follow you without question.

Gonzap: Thank you.

With that out of the way Gonzap picked up Blastoise's Poké ball and headed towards the door, pausing as he walked by the snagger.

Gonzap: I need a sparring partner. You in?

Snagger: Of course, sir.

The snagger followed Gonzap as he headed towards the base's training area.

* * *

Elsewhere in Orre Neo, Sasha and the rest of the gang were well on their way to Agate Village. Since picking up a new friend in Gateon Port in the form of Skitters things had become much more interesting. Bandit hardly ever left Skitters's side, further enforcing the fact that he was falling for her.

Neo: So Skitters, if you don't mind me asking, just what happened to you before we found you?

Ziggy: And how did you get those wings?

Skitters: No, I don't mind at all. You see, I was the victim of some horrendous experiments.

Missy: Boy, that sounds familiar.

Skitters: I was taken from Agate Village months ago and brought to a strange facility in the forest to the west of here. From then on my life was one life-threatening experience after another…

* * *

_Hidden within the western forests of the Orre region was a strange facility. From the outside it appeared to be nothing more than an out-of-the-way research facility, but once inside one could see it was much more than that. It was, in reality, a Pokémon testing center. Here, various experiments were run on Pokémon. One of the Pokémon was a strangely-colored Furret with what appeared to be small wings similar to that of a Dunsparce. However, the Pokémon appeared to have been half starved to death. She was inside of a cage, a small sheet of paper detailing the various experiments that had been performed on her._

_Experiments 1 - 3 - Radiation testing. Results - Positive_

_Experiment 4 - Introducing additional appendages to subject. Results - Inconclusive_

_Experiments 5 - 12 - Survival tactics under extreme conditions. Results - Pending evaluation_

_The Furret, Skitters, slowly opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. Her small cage was right in the middle of a dimly lit room. The smell of dead, decaying bodies flooded the air. While it would have been putrid to anyone else she had been there so long the smell no longer affected her._

_Skitters: I… wonder… what kind… of… experiments… will I… have… to go through… today…_

_As she wondered what today was going to bring she heard the door open. Moments later a grunt walked into the room. He was going around checking the various cages in the room. This gave Skitters an idea._

_Skitters: Maybe… I… might… be able… to trick him… and escape…_

_Putting her plan into action she closed her eyes and laid still, appearing to be dead. Once the grunt reached her cage he was convinced she was dead._

_Grunt: Damn. Looks like we lost another one._

_He opened the cage door and reached in to take her out._

_Skitters: That's it. Just a… bit more…_

_The grunt took the "dead" Furret in his arms. That's when he noticed something was off._

_Grunt: That's strange… she looks dead but her body is still warm._

_Skitters: Alright… it's now or never…_

_Summoning all the strength she had Skitters bit down hard of the grunt's hand._

_Grunt: Yeow! That damn thing bit me!_

_As he held his hand Skitters fell from his arms to the floor, landing with a thud._

_Skitters: Now to get out of here!_

_Skitters ran towards the door the grunt had left open, not even stopping to check where she was going. Fueled by nothing more than adrenaline and her desire to be free she ran through the halls. She didn't know where she was going, only that something was guiding her. Soon, she saw a window that lead outside._

_Skitters: Freedom!_

_Guard: Hey! One of the Pokémon escaped! Sound the alarm!_

_Skitters looked behind her and saw a few guards heading her way._

_Skitters: Got to work fast!_

_Facing back towards the window she fired a Shadow Ball, blowing a hole in the window big enough for her to escape._

_Skitters: I'm out of here!_

_With one leap she flew through the hole in the window, finally escaping from the testing facility. Still with the adrenaline rush she kept running away from the facility._

_Skitters: I don't care where I end up, as long as it's far away from here…_

* * *

Skitters: … and that's pretty much what happened up to the time you guys found me.

Bandit: Wow… you've been through a lot.

Skitters: Yeah, but I'm free from that now.

Missy: I wonder who it was that was running that facility.

Neo: It sounds like something Kirkland would have a hand in.

Skitters: He does.

Neo: What?! You mean that a Cipher base?

Skitters: Cipher? No, that's not what they called themselves.

Ziggy: Then who were they?

Skitters: Oh man, what was their name again… Team Rumble…no… Ratchet… no… I'm sure it started with an "R". I mean, it was on their uniforms.

Upon hearing that the group froze. Everyone turned to her, shocked looks on their faces. Skitters was a bit surprised by their reactions.

Neo: D-Did you say… there were "R"s on their uniforms?

Skitters: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Neo: No… It can't be! They… they're supposed to be finished!

Skitters: What are you talking about? Who's supposed to be finished?

Sasha: If what you're saying is true then it means the facility you were in belonged to…

Retro: Team Rocket.

Skitters: Of course! That's who they said they were!

Missy: I can't believe it! I though we shut them down years ago!

Skitters: Shut them down?

Missy: Years ago we fought their leader in Goldenrod City in Johto. Neo killed him.

Skitters: He did?

Neo: I thought that would have been enough to bring them down for good. It looks like I was wrong.

Skitters: So let me see if I understand this. You guys all fought against Team Rocket before and beat them?

Bandit: Yeah. We all thought the battle was over, but it looks like it was just beginning.

Ziggy: Great. Now what do we do?

Neo: The only thing we can do… head to Agate Village and see what's developed since Missy and I were last here.

Agreeing with him the group continued on their way to Agate Village. They didn't know what they would find, but one thing was certain: the stakes had just gotten higher than any of them had anticipated.

* * *

Just when it appeared as though things were getting better for the group news of Team Rocket's return has sent shockwaves through them. With this new revelation what will they do next? And what of Gonzap and his issues with Kirkland? Will he be forced to leave Cipher? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

**Author's Note:** Thanks go to scarlet pikachu for her assistance with this chapter.

Please review


	11. Strange Occurences

Before Chapter 11 gets started I'd like to make an announcement. Because of the help she's been giving me in the development of this story I have decided to name scarlet pikachu a co-author. You have no idea how much help you've been. Thank you.

**Chapter 11: Strange Occurrences**

Neo: We made it, guys!

Finally, after walking for days on end the group arrived at Agate Village. In the few years since Neo and Missy last visited it seemed as though nothing had changed.

Missy: I really hope Shadow and the others can help.

Neo: So do I.

With Neo and Missy in the lead they crossed over the small bridge leading into the village. Just as it looked from the outside, everything was the same as it was years ago. Neo and Missy looked around for their friends.

Neo: Shadow! Dante! Orion!

Missy: You guys still here?!

Shadow: I'd recognize those voices anywhere.

The group turned towards the source of the voice in time to see Shadow walking towards them.

Neo: Hey, Shadow.

Shadow: It's good to see you again, my friends. I see you've brought along some new friends this time.

Neo: Yeah. I'd like you to meet Bandit, Ziggy, Skitters, Retro and Sasha.

Upon hearing the name Sasha Shadow sent a glance towards Neo that asked if she was who he thought she was. Understanding Neo nodded. Shadow then approached her.

Shadow: You know, Neo told me a lot about you the last time he was here.

Sasha: He did?

Shadow: You were all he talked about. Everyday he'd talk about how he had to find a way to save you.

Sasha: Yeah, that sounds like my Neo alright.

Shadow: So, what's bring you out here?

Neo: I wish it was just to see you guys again, but we have a major crisis on our hands.

At the mention of a crisis Shadow's face became serious.

Shadow: What is it?

Sasha: Some trainers calling themselves snaggers came to our home in Hoenn and took our daughter.

Shadow; No┘ Is there anything I can do to help?

Neo: That's what we're here for. We were hoping you'd have some information on these "snaggers" like where they operate out of.

Shadow: Well, I have heard some things about trainers going around stealing PokИmon, but nothing about where their base of operations may be.

Neo: I see.

Shadow: But where are my manners? You must be exhausted from your trip.

Missy: We are a bit tired.

Shadow: I'm sure Nurse Joy will be able to accommodate all of you.

Retro: That would be greatly appreciated.

Shadow: I do apologize for asking this, but could you show them the way, Missy? There's some things I'd like to discuss with Neo and Sasha.

Missy: Um... sure. It's right this way.

As Missy lead most of the group off towards the PokИmon Center Neo and Sasha followed Shadow, curious to hear what he had to discuss with them.

Shadow: You know, I'm really glad you showed up when you did.

Neo: Why's that?

Shadow: We have a bit of a crisis here in Orre, and something tells me the same group may be behind both of our problems.

Sasha: What do you mean?

Shadow: ... Celebi has broken off any communications with us.

Neo: What?! Why would she do that?!

Shadow: In her last message she said someone was tracking her.

Sasha: Tracking? You mean someone is out to get her?

Shadow: It seems that way.

Neo: But why do you think our two problems are related?

Shadow: Ever since you and Missy brought her here Celebi had been coming back a lot. But a few months ago she started appearing less and less, until she finally stopped coming at all. She told us that she sensed someone tracking her.

Neo: And that's why she hadn't been appearing as much as she used to?

Shadow: Yeah. She also said that, though she could appear before us she'd keep in contact telepathically. That is, until a few weeks ago.

Sasha: You think she's been captured?

Shadow: I don't know what to think right now.

Neo: I see...

Shadow: Also, we've been hearing trainers talk about running into strange Pokémon.

Sasha: Strange? How so?

Shadow: They say these Pokémon have emotionless expressions on their faces and sometimes give off a strange aura. On top of that...

Neo: They use powerful attacks called Shadow attacks, right?

Shadow: You know of this?

Neo: The snaggers that attacked us and took our daughter used two of them. They're called Shadow Pokémon.

Shadow: Shadow Pokémon, huh... well, the name does fit.

As the trio walked and talked they passed by one of the small caves in the village. As they approached it they heard what sounded like a small battle going on inside.

Sasha: What's all the noise about?

Shadow: Oh no, not again!

Neo: Again? What's going on?

Before Shadow could answer Orion came jumping out of the cave, almost as if he was dodging something. Shadow ran up to him.

Shadow: What's she doing this time?!

Orion: She's trying to force her way out! Dante's trying to contain her but I don't know how much longer he can!

Neo and Sasha overheard what was said.

Sasha: We've got to help!

Neo: You read my mind! Let's go!

The two Pikachu ran past Shadow and Orion into the cave. The Mightyena only got a quick glance at them, but he recognized one of them.

Orion: Was that Neo?

Shadow: Yeah. No doubt he's going to help Dante, and we should too.

The two Dark types followed Neo and Sasha into the cave.

* * *

The interior of the cave resembled a miniature battlefield. Sections of the wall and parts of the ground had been blown up. Dante was standing in front of the cave entrance, looking very exhausted. Standing across from him was a Meowth. She looked like a normal Meowth, but her fur was a light pink color and the tips of her paws and tails were an extremely pale color. And she was really, really angry.

Meowth: Alright, now you listen to me! I can take care of myself just fine now! Now are you going to move out of my way or am I going to have to move you out of my way?!

Dante: Listen! You are in no shape to go off and fight those things again! Just take it easy for a few more days!

Meowth: Maybe you aren't listening to me! I don't need to take anything easy! What I need to do is take the fight to that PokИmon that beat me! Now move!

Dante: I'm not letting you go out in your condition!

Meowth: Then you leave me no choice!

Neo: Why don't you fight me.

Both Pokémon looked towards the entrance. Neo was standing there, ready for battle.

Meowth: My fight's not with you, Pikachu. My fight's with this lapdog here.

Dante: Lapdog! Why I...

Neo: If you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me.

The Meowth glared at Neo and took a battle stance.

Meowth: If that's how you want it. Just don't blame me when you get hurt!

The Meowth charged Neo, her tail glowing white. Neo responded by fighting back with his own Iron Tail. Shadow and Orion ran in and went to Dante's side just as the two attacks slammed into each other.

Shadow: Go easy on her! She's recovering from previous battles!

Neo easily overpowered her attack.

Neo: Trust me! I am going easy on her!

Neo stood there and waited for the Meowth to make another move. She got back to her feet, exhausted but still glaring at Neo. She then held her paws in front of her and concentrated, a black orb forming in front of her. Seconds later she hurled the Shadow Ball in Neo's direction. In response Neo fired a Thundershock, obliterating the Shadow Ball.

Neo: Alright. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?

Meowth: No way! I'm going to beat you and then get my hands on that weird dark Pok'mon that beat me!

Neo: Dark? You mean you fought a Shadow Pok'mon?

Meowth: Whatever the hell it's called! I'm going to beat it!

Neo: No way.

Meowth: What?!

Neo: There's no way you can beat it.

Meowth: And why not?!

Neo: You couldn't beat me, and I lost to one already.

Meowth: You... you did?

Neo: That's right. I never got a single hit on the thing. The way I see it if you can't beat me then there's no way you can beat one of those Pokémon.

The Meowth thought about what Neo said for a moment. Though she hated to admit it he was right.

Meowth: Damn it! And here I was thinking I had gotten stronger!

Neo: I don't think any amount of strength can really prepare you for a battle with them.

With the Meowth calmed down now Shadow, Dante and Orion approached her.

Dante: You ready to listen, Bix?

Bix: I guess. Listen, I'm sorry for going off like that.

Shadow: All is forgiven.

Sasha: I'm just glad that's over.

Right then the two Mightyena noticed the second Pikachu with Neo.

Dante: You must be Sasha.

Orion: It's great to finally meet the woman that holds the key to Neo's heart.

Sasha: It's nice to meet you too. I hear that you really helped Neo when he came though here the first time.

Dante: So, what brings you out here?

At the mention of that the cave became silent. Shadow was the first to speak.

Shadow: They have a crisis on their hands, one that may be related to our own.

Dante: What do you mean?

Neo: We'll explain on the way to meet the others.

Neo and Sasha turned to leave the cave, the three Dark types following. As the reached the entrance Neo turned around.

Neo: Bix, right?

Bix: Yeah.

Neo: You're welcome to come with us. I have a feeling that your problems with the Shadow Pokémon falls right in with our own.

Bix: You think so?

Shadow: Only one way to find out.

Accepting their offer Bix the Meowth joined them as they left the cave to go rejoin the rest of the group.

* * *

Kirkland had been burning the midnight oil for a few days. He was determined to find the cause of Reverse Mode within Shadow Pokémon. Unfortunately for him everything he tried ended in disappointment.

Kirkland: There has to be something I'm not seeing, but what is it?

He had gone over everything he could think of, from the mental condition of the Pokémon that had undergone the procedure to the procedure itself. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to him.

Kirkland: What is it? What am I missing? Everything seems to be in order. The procedure erases all traces of emotion from the Pokémon and...

Kirkland ran to a nearby computer and input some data. One of the steps of the shadowing process appeared on the screen. Kirkland studied it closely. Right there, he discovered something.

Kirkland: That's it! That's what's bringing about Reverse Mode!

As he looked over the step and tried to figure out a possible solution he heard some snaggers walking outside.

Snagger 1: So, what are you going to do if Gonzap quits?

Snagger 2: What do you think? I'm loyal to him. If he goes then I go too.

Snagger 1: I know what you mean. I just hope it doesn't happen.

Kirkland smirked.

Kirkland: So, our dear Gonzap is on the verge of quitting Cipher.

He took another look at the flawed step in the shadowing process. An evil smile came across his face.

Kirkland: Perhaps I could help... "influence" his decision.

With that he left the room on his way to the Pokémon Storage Room.

* * *

After calming down an enraged Meowth Neo and the others found a new ally in Bix. Now, with Shadow, Dante and Orion also lending aid, things appear to be looking up. But how long with this good fortune last? And will Kirkland really get Gonzap to quit Cipher? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

**Author's Note:** Bix the Meowth belongs to scarlet pikachu.

Please review


	12. The Next Move

**Chapter 12: The Next Move**

Neo, Sasha, Shadow, Dante, Orion and their new friend Bix were on their way back to meet up with the rest of the group. The trip there was a bit too quiet for Bix's taste so she decided to strike up a conversation.

Bix: So, Neo was it? You don't look like a local Pokémon to me. Just where are you from?

Neo: Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn region.

Bix: Hoenn, huh. What brings you to Orre? I doubt this is some kind of social call.

Neo: A rescue mission.

Bix: Rescue?

Sasha: Our daughter was taken from us.

Bix: What?!

Neo: When I told you I fought against Shadow Pokémon before, it was the guy using them that took her. We're here to get her back and make the guy who took her pay.

Bix: Those bastards! How dare they sink so low as to steal a defenseless child from its parents! When I get my paws on them they're going to be my scratching posts until they bleed crimson! Count me in Neo! I want a piece of those bastards!

Neo: Thank you, Bix. We really appreciate your help.

Sasha: Yes, thank you.

Shadow: Man. I don't think I've seen Bix get this angry about anything that didn't involve her.

Dante and Orion were shocked, not knowing why Neo was there until now.

Orion: I… I don't know what to say… To think that someone would stoop so low…

Dante: I know what you mean. I can only imagine the pain they've been going through.

Orion: I want to help so badly.

Shadow: That's why they came here, to seek our help.

Dante: Well I'll offer all the help I can.

Orion: Same here.

Shadow: That is a desire we all share.

Pretty soon they arrived at the Pokémon Center, where the rest of Neo's group was waiting for them.

Neo: Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang.

They walked in the Pokémon Center, eager to meet the rest of Neo's traveling group.

* * *

Upon discovering the flaw in the shadowing procedure Kirkland immediately presented it to Greevil. Despite this Greevil sounded as uninterested as he did when Kirkland first mentioned the possible flaw. 

Greevil: So what you're saying is that you know what's wrong with the procedure, correct?

Kirkland: Yes.

Greevil: And you haven't done anything about it yet?

Kirkland: Well… I haven't gotten around to it yet, but…

Greevil: Then what in the hell are you doing here?! Get that flaw fixed!

Kirkland: Y… yes sir.

Kirkland bowed in respect and left Greevil's office. As he headed back to his quarters he silently cursed the ignorance of the Cipher leader.

Kirkland: _That fool is just as bad as Giovanni! He has no idea what going on right in front of him!_

As he passed by the training area he heard sounds of a battle coming from inside. He took a peek inside and saw Gonzap and his Blastoise sparring against one of the other snaggers.

Kirkland: _That fool is training for absolutely no reason. His Pokémon will never be strong enough to compete with my Shadow Pokémon._

Having seen enough he continued on his way to his quarters.

* * *

Missy and the others were waiting patiently for Neo to return. While most of the group was busy relaxing, Bandit and Skitters were having a conversation between themselves. 

Skitters: So you were captured by Team Rocket once before?

Bandit: Yeah. Not only that but I was forced to fight against Neo.

Skitters: You were forced? But how?

Bandit: Giovanni used some kind of device to control me and some other friends of ours. When Neo came to rescue us he forced us to fight him. We couldn't refuse. He robbed us of our free will.

Skitters: How horrible.

Bandit: I know. It's a good thing Neo was able to save us.

Skitters: I knew they were evil, but to do something like that… it unthinkable.

Bandit: Not for them.

While they talked Neo and Sasha walked in, everyone else following behind them.

Missy: You're back. What took so long?

Ziggy: More importantly who are the new faces?

Dante: My name is Dante. This is my brother Orion.

Orion: A pleasure.

Dante: And the Meowth is Bix.

Neo: Now, let me introduce you three to the rest of the gang. You three already know Sasha. This is Missy, Retro, Bandit, Skitters and Ziggy.

While Dante and Orion got acquainted with the rest of the group Bix stood back and looked them over.

Bix: _Let's see… we've got a She-rat, floating spirit, creepy gemstone ghost, furret wannabe, odd ally and… whoa! He's quite the cute little fuzz ball._

Likewise Ziggy was thinking the same thing about Bix.

Ziggy: _Wow. She sure is cute… wait! Where did that come from?! Am… am I… is this what Bandit felt when he first saw Skitters?_

While these two were lost in their own thoughts Neo and everyone else were discussing everything that had happened up until now.

Shadow: Okay. We all know that something is happening, and it's not good. Neo, you guys have any information you want to contribute?

Neo: What we do know is that our old nemesis Kirkland seems to be behind this.

Dante: Kirkland? I thought you killed him back in Goldenrod. That's what you told us at least.

Neo: That's what I thought as well, but he survived. Now he's back with these Shadow Pokémon, and it looks like he's back for the sole purpose of taking revenge on me and Sasha.

Shadow: And kidnapping your daughter was the perfect revenge for him.

At the mention of Neo and Sasha's kidnapped daughter Bix and Ziggy brought their attention back to the conversation at hand.

Neo: Maybe.

Orion: What do you mean?

Neo: I just have a feeling he's got more planned that just that.

Bix looked over at Sasha as Neo spoke. Even though she never had any children of her own she somehow sympathized with what was happening.

Shadow: So, these Shadow Pokémon, what are they like.

Retro: They're heartless fighting machines. All of their emotions have been removed to ensure they fight to the fullest of their abilities, regardless of the outcome or possible injury to their opponent.

Dante: So they fight without caring whether they kill their opponent or not?

Retro: Exactly.

Orion: Man. Just how are we supposed to beat something like that?

Retro: It won't be easy.

Bix: Wait a damn minute! Don't they have some kind of weakness we can exploit?

Retro: Nothing outside the natural type advantage.

Bix: That's it?! No kind of common weakness they all share?!

Retro: That's it.

Bix: In other words we're no closer to beating them then we were before you guys showed up!

Retro: That's all the information I possess.

Missy: What about Reverse Mode?

Shadow: Reverse Mode?

Retro: A condition where Shadow Pokémon lose control and act on their own, ignoring their trainer.

Dante: That sounds more dangerous than helpful.

Ziggy: That's what we thought too.

Bix: Again, no help. You sure you're not holding out on us?

Retro: Why would I do that? I'm in this fight as well.

Bix: Seems to me that, for someone who seems to know a lot about these Shadow Pokémon you don't seem to much of anything useful.

Retro opted not to reply to her comment. He had known her for only a few minutes and he was starting to get tired of her already. That's when Neo changed the subject.

Neo: By the way you said you were attacked by a Shadow Pokémon, Bix.

Bix: Yeah.

Neo: Do you know what the Pokémon was?

Bix: I didn't get a good look at him, but it kind of resembled the Great Wish-maker.

Skitters: The Great Wish-maker?! You mean Jirachi?!

Bix: If that's what he's called then yes.

Missy: You sure about that?

Bix: Look! You don't up and get your ass kicked and forget who did it! If I said it was Jirachi then it was Jirachi!

Shadow: That doesn't make sense. Why would he be awake now? He's not due for another 10 or so years. Why now?

Retro: It is possible that the introduction of Shadow Pokémon threw off the balance of nature, leading to him awaking earlier.

Neo: And knowing Kirkland he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to add a Pokémon like Jirachi to his collection.

Shadow: If that's the case then it's possible that he was the one tracking Celebi as well.

Missy: Celebi?! She's in danger as well?!

Neo: It's possible.

Bandit: So, what's our next move?

Neo: Right now we don't have enough information to do anything.

Ziggy: So we're stuck.

Neo: For now. Until we can get more of a lead on these guys I say we stay here.

Everyone else agreed. Shadow informed them that they could stay in the cave where Celebi's shrine was located. Right then Bix started walking towards the Pokémon Center's exit.

Neo: What's up, Bix?

Bix: I'm going for a walk.

She stopped at the door and turned back towards the group.

Bix: Hey, frizz ball!

Ziggy: Huh? You talking to me?

Bix: Is there anyone else that looks like a fizz ball around here? Of course I'm talking to you!

Ziggy: Oh…

Bix: … well? Are you just going to let me go out by myself?

Ziggy: Huh?

Bix: Jeez, do I have to spell it out for you?! I'm asking for some company!

Ziggy: Oh… um, okay.

Bix sighed as she waited for Ziggy to follow her outside. Once the two of them left Neo walked over to Bandit.

Neo: Seems like he's fallen into love's trap just like you did.

Bandit: Yeah, although his fall was a lot rougher than mine.

The two laughed before leading the group out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

That night everyone was sleeping peacefully in the cave. Everyone, except Bix. Being a Meowth she was very accustom to the nightlife. She carefully walked out of the cave, making sure she didn't wake anyone up. Once outside she took a deep breath, savoring the nighttime air. 

Bix: Man, there's nothing like nighttime in a small village. So peaceful.

She took a stroll around town, listening to the sounds of the nocturnal Pokémon as they went about their lives. She was walking in front of the Pokémon Center when she saw someone standing on the cliff to the north of the village.

Bix: Who's that?

She looked for a while before noticing that it was Sasha, her pointy ears giving her away.

Bix: Wonder what she's doing out this late at night.

Curiosity got the better of her. Taking a detour from her original path she headed behind the Center and up the small hill towards the cliff. When she got there Bix noticed that Sasha looked like she was lost in her own world.

Bix: _Must be thinking about her daughter._

In her mind there was no greater crime than tearing a child away from its parents. Just the mere thought that it had happened, and that the ones guilty of it were in Orre enraged her more than she thought possible. She was caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice that Sasha had spotted her.

Sasha: Bix?

Bix: Huh?! What?!

Sasha: What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping.

Bix: Oh… well, us Meowth are nocturnal by nature. We just love the nightlife.

Sasha: I see.

Bix: What about you? I know Pikachu are daytime Pokémon.

Sasha: I couldn't sleep… too many things on my mind.

Bix: I bet I know one of them.

Sasha: It's just that… I ever thought something like that could ever happen to us, not after everything we've been through.

Bix: Listen… there's no way in hell this is going to go unpunished. I'll make sure of that myself.

Sasha: That means a lot to me, Bix. Thank you.

Bix: No problem… so, what's she like?

Sasha: Hmm?

Bix: You're daughter… what's she like?

Sasha: She's the most perfect daughter anyone could ask for… and so energetic. She idolizes her father, always saying she's going to grow up to be as strong as him.

Bix: Sounds like you've got the perfect family. In fact, I'm a bit envious.

Sasha: Our family is perfect to me. That's why it's so hard to be going through what we are right now.

Bix: I'll tell you now, I'm not one to follow orders from anyone. Never have, never will. But I will do everything in my power to help you and Neo get your daughter back.

Sasha: Thank you, Bix.

Right then Sasha let out a yawn, sleep slowly creeping up on her.

Sasha: I think I'll turn in for the night.

Bix: You do that.

As Sasha headed back to the cave Bix went into her own thoughts. The conversation she just had with Sasha made her have a newfound respect for the Pikachu beyond just being Neo's mate.

Bix: _I promise you Sasha, if it's the last thing I do I will see your family brought back together... and those responsible for separating it will know unimaginable pain._

* * *

Without any information to go on the group is stuck, opting to remain in Agate Village until something comes up. But with each second the wait being one more second for Kirkland to act upon his plan of revenge just how long will they have to wait for that "something" to come up? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**! 

Please review


	13. Respect

**Chapter 13: Respect**

After spending the majority of the night wandering around, alone in her thoughts, Bix decided to return to the cave and rest. If she was going to help Neo and the others rescue Gem she'd need to be well rested. As she walked back her earlier conversation with Sasha kept playing over in her head.

Bix: _Man, I really feel bad for her. How painful it must be to have your child torn from you and not be able to do anything about it._

Bix soon found herself right outside the cave. Being as quite as possible she made her way inside and looked around. Neo and Sasha were sleeping side-by-side as were Bandit and Ziggy. Skitters was sleeping near Bandit. However, Retro and Missy weren't there.

Bix: _Of course they wouldn't be here. They're Ghost types._

She found a spot close to the sleeping brothers, curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Later that night Bix was awoken by the sounds of someone stirring in their sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to find the source of the racket. Her eyes soon fell on Skitters, who appeared to be having a nightmare. By her judgment it must have been a real bad one. Not only was she constantly tossing and turning, but she was mumbling something. Bix listened carefully to what she was saying. 

Skitters: No... no! ... Leave me alone! ... No! ...Stop it! ... Leave me alone! ... Help me! ... Someone, anyone! ... Please help!...

Her tossing and turning got worse with each passing second. Bix was about to go over and wake her up, but she noticed the Furret's nightmare had also woken Bandit. Just like Bix he looked around to see where the noise was coming from. As soon as he saw Skitters and the condition she was in he was by her side.

Skitters: No!... Leave me alone!... Help me, Bandit!... I need you!

Bandit: Skitters! Skitters, wake up!

As soon as she heard his voice the Furret's eyes shot open and looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to calm herself down.

Skitters: Wh-what's going on?! Where am I?!

Bandit: Calm down, Skitters.

Skitters turned to Bandit at the sound of his voice. Then, in a move that caught him by surprise, she dove into his chest and held on to him tightly. Bandit didn't expect that, but he soon wrapped his paws around her, holding her gently.

Skitters: It was horrible! Team Rocket came for me! They tracked me here and attacked everyone! I tried to fight back... I called for you... but they beat you! They were taking me back to that lab!

Bandit: Shush now... everything's alright. It was just a bad dream.

Skitters: I don't want to go back... I don't...

Bandit: You're not... not while I'm here.

Skitters: I... I'm scared, Bandit... Will you stay with me, at least for tonight?

Bandit: Of course.

The two laid back down and went back to sleep, with Bandit holding Skitters close to him. Bix was moved by Bandit's show of concern for Skitters.

Bix: _He really cares for her... doesn't look like I'll need to worry about those two._

She was about to go back to sleep herself when she took one last look at Skitters.

Bix: _Although, I will have to ask that Furret about that dream she had. It sounds like she's had some bad experiences with Team Rocket._

* * *

The next day Bix was up a bit early. Of course she always was an early riser. She was enjoying a breakfast of berries, courtesy of one of the resident's Taillow. She was on her way back to the cave after finishing when she caught a glimpse of the sunrise. She paused briefly, taking in the beautiful glow. 

Bix: That's one of the things I love about the start of a new day.

As she watched she soon noticed she wasn't alone. Observing from atop the cliff above the Pokémon Center were Neo and Sasha. Bix looked up at them, pondering whether to join them or not. However, she noticed they looked a bit sad.

Bix: I wonder what's got them down. A sunrise is something to be enjoyed.

Curiosity got the best of her as she used her super-sensitive hearing to listen to what they were saying.

Sasha: ... This doesn't feel right, Neo...

Neo: I know what you mean... This is the first sunrise we've watched since Gem was born without her.

Sasha: I want her back... We have to get her back, Neo.

Neo: We will... and then I'll make Kirkland pay for what he's done...

Sasha leaned against Neo, taking comfort in him just being there. Down below Bix stopped listening and continued on towards the cave.

Bix: _You're right about that, Neo... he will pay..._

* * *

Back inside the cave Bix walked back inside and found that Bandit, Ziggy and Skitters were awake, taking about various things. Remembering what happened last night Bix walked over to them. 

Bix: Finally up, huh?

Ziggy: Oh... morning, Bix.

Bix: Morning, frizz ball.

Before Ziggy could comment on her "pet name" for him she turned to Skitters.

Bix: Come on. There's something I want to talk to you about... in private.

Skitters: Um, okay.

Skitters followed Bix to a quiet corner of the cave, not knowing what she wanted to talk about.

Bix: Tell me if I'm intruding or anything, but what was all that about last night?

Skitters: Oh... you heard it too.

Bix: Kind of hard not to.

Skitters: Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I was once a test subject for this group called Team Rocket.

Bix: Team Rocket? They're the ones with those stupid piss-poor mottos, right?

Skitters: Yeah. They did... horrible experiments on me, as well as other Pokémon the captured.

Bix: Sounds rough.

Skitters: Rough?! You have no idea! Each of those experiments were life and death situations! I found myself on Death's doorstep more time than I'd like to remember!

Unaware to the two of them their outburst had gained the attention of Bandit and Ziggy.

Skitters: You have no idea how many times I sat in my cage and watched them bring in a Pokémon that had been killed in one of their experiments. Many days I wished I was one of them, if only to escape that Hell.

Bix listened on, shocked to hear such a dark confession coming from her.

Skitters: Many times I just wanted to roll over and die. I didn't care where I ended up after that, as long as I didn't have to spend another day there. But now, I'm glad I didn't. If I had I never would have met Neo and his friends, or found someone as special to me as Bandit.

Bix was shocked beyond belief. She had no idea who Team Rocket was or how they could be so cruel, but hearing Skitters's story of how she was treated only made Bix hate them even more than she already did.

Bix: _First they kidnap a defenseless child and now they're torturing... no, killing Pokémon in the name of their sick, twisted research?! Just how low can these guys go!_

By then Bandit and Ziggy had made their way over to them. Bandit was standing next to Skitters while Ziggy was standing behind Bix. Bix was unaware of their presence, still thinking about what Skitters had just said.

Ziggy: Hey, Bix... you okay?

Bix: ... yeah, I'm fine, frizz ball.

Ziggy thought about correcting her, but after taking one look at her spaced-out face he decided against it. Soon after that Bix started to walk out of the cave.

Ziggy: You... want some company?

Bix: No thanks... I need some time alone to think...

With that Bix left the room. Ziggy watched, worrying about her.

Ziggy: You think she'll be alright?

Bandit: Yeah. She's tough.

Ziggy was sure his brother was right about Bix. However, as he looked in the direction Bix left he was still filled with worry.

Ziggy: I hope you're right...

* * *

Things for Bix had taken a completely unexpected turn. In the short time that she had known these new Pokémon she had developed a growing respect for some of them, most notably Neo and Sasha. Their dilemma involving the taking of their daughter had hit her in a soft spot she didn't think she had. On top of that Skitters's tale of how badly she was treated by Team Rocket made her think about her own experience with the Shadow Pokémon. 

Bix: _Team Rocket... could they be the ones that are in control of those Shadow Pokémon?_

As she walked along, occupied in her own thoughts, she passed by the Pokémon Center just as Retro and Missy were exiting. Their conversation snapped her out of her thoughts.

Missy: So that's all we know now.

Retro: Yes, and it appears as though that's all we'll know for a while.

Bix: What are you two going on about now?

Missy: Oh, Bix. We didn't see you there.

Bix: Yeah, yeah. So, you ready to spill the beans on these Shadow Pokémon's weaknesses yet, Ret?

Retro: I've told you all I know about their weaknesses, and the name's Retro.

Bix: That's what you say, but I still think you're holding out on us.

Retro: I already told you I'm not withholding any information.

Bix: We'll see about that.

Missy: Hey! If he says he's given all the information he has then you should believe him!

Bix: When I want your opinion I'll ask for it.

Bix continued on, leaving Retro and Missy to their business. Once she was far enough away Bix began to think about what Retro told her.

Bix: _Maybe he's right... It wouldn't make sense for him to withhold information about those Shadow Pokémon if he's going to be fighting them too. But still, I think he is hiding something whether he admit it or not._

* * *

The days went by without any new leads coming up. Neo and the group used this down-time to prepare themselves for when something would come up. Bandit and Skitters spent more time alone with each other than with the rest of the group, Bix had Ziggy follow her around all over the village, Retro and Missy were busy trying to find out any information they could about Shadow Pokémon sightings around the Orre region and Neo and Sasha were keeping themselves occupied by honing their battle skills. Shadow, Dante and Orion did all they could to help, going out to gather information outside the village. However, they hadn't turned up anything that could help. 

Dante: I feel so useless. We've been searching for days and haven't come up with anything.

Orion: I know what you mean, but we can't give up yet. Something will turn up soon.

Dante: I hope you're right.

While the two Mightyena talked, Shadow was lost in his own thoughts. Absol, known as the Disaster Pokémon, have a way of knowing when something bad was going to happen. And right now Shadow was getting that feeling.

Shadow: _Something will turn up soon, my friends... but I'm afraid it won't be anything good..._

* * *

Kirkland was busy working on correcting the shadowing procedure. In order to create obedient Shadow Pokémon he had to make sure there were no problems with the procedure. He was sure he had discovered a way to correct the flaw in it, but he needed a way to test it first. 

Kirkland: _I know that idiot won't grant me a Pokémon to test this out on. I need to obtain one another way._

While he thought two snaggers walked by his office.

Snagger 1: So, you hear about the new mission?

Snagger 2: The one to Agate Village?

Snagger 1: Yeah. I hear they have some new Pokémon there Master Greevil wants us to check out.

Snagger 2: I heard those new Pokémon are the ones that kicked out butts back in Hoenn.

That caught Kirkland's asttention.

Kirkland: _So, Neo and his friends followed me out here... all to get his precious daughter back._

Snagger 1: So, you going?

Snagger 2: Of course. With the boss leading us this mission will be a piece of cake.

Kirkland: _Leader... ah, they must mean Gonzap. That fool is no more of a leader than Greevil is._

Right at that moment Kirkland knew how he could get his test subject. He quietly slipped out of his office and headed to the Pokémon Storage Room.

* * *

Gonzap: Alright you guys! Listen up! These Pokémon we're going after already whipped us once! We're not going to let them do it again are we?! 

Snaggers: No!

Gonzap: That's what I wanted to hear! Alright, let's get going!

With one final cheer from his "troops" Gonzap lead the way out to their waiting transportation. The 20 or so snaggers piled in the five vans and sped off for Agate Village. Watching them leave was Kirkland, who had a particularly evil smirk on his face.

Kirkland: _I hope you like my little "gift", Gonzap._

_

* * *

_

The Pokémon were resting inside the Agate Village Pokémon Center. Neo and his group had just gotten a check-up from Nurse Joy, who assured them they were all ready for battle. And not a moment too soon...

Dante: Hey! We've got movement!

Neo: What's is it?!

Orion: We just heard that five suspicious looking vans are on their way here. No doubt it's those Cipher goons looking for new test subjects.

Neo: How far away are they?

Shadow: They'll be here in about five minutes.

Bix: Let them come! I've been itching for a fight.

Neo: Don't get too anxious there, Bix. We don't know how many snaggers they're sending.

Bix: It doesn't matter! I can take them all on!

Retro: Yes, we're all aware of how "tough" you are.

Bix: Look here, pal! If we weren't on the same side I'd take you down myself!

Sasha: Hey! We can't be here fighting each other! Our real enemy's on their way here!

Missy: Sasha's right!

Bix: Tch... fine! Frizz ball! You're with me!

Ziggy: Right!

While everyone else prepared for battle Bandit stayed by Skitters's side, comforting her.

Skitters: I don't care what you do, just don't let them take me.

Bandit: They'll have to kill me first.

Skitters: No, Bandit! Please don't say that!

Bandit: Don't worry. I have no intention of dying here.

Soon, they heard the sounds of multiple vehicle engines. The snaggers had arrived.

Shadow: They're here.

Neo: Is everyone ready?

Bandit: If it's alright with all of you I'm going to stay here with Skitters.

Neo: Of course. After all it is your job to protect her.

Bandit nodded and held Skitters close to him. Neo returned the nod and glanced over at Sasha. She too nodded, which he also returned. Then, he returned his gaze to in front of him.

Neo: Alright, guys! It's show time!

* * *

Five minutes later, just as Shadow had said, the vans carrying the snaggers came to a stop just outside Agate Village. As they all got out Gonzap looked towards the village. 

Gonzap: _They're here... I know they are._

His suspicions were true. Moments later the Pokémon emerged from the other side of the bridge, with Neo and Sasha in the lead. The two groups stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Gonzap: I should have known you'd follow us.

Neo: Then I take it you know why we're here.

Gonzap: I do, but I'm afraid I can't just stand by and let you go about your business.

Neo: And I'm afraid I can't let you stop us.

Gonzap: You don't have a choice. Snaggers, attack!

On his command all of the snaggers let out their Pokémon and prepared for battle. Neo and the others also got ready for combat.

Neo: Alright! We can't let them get to the village! We have to stop them here!

And with that the battle was on. Though the snaggers had the definite numbers advantage their Pokémon weren't half as strong as Neo's group. With all of the preparing they had been doing the snaggers were quickly showing they stood no chance.

Retro: I don't know about the rest of you but this is turning out to be a bit too easy!

Missy: I know! They were much tougher back in Hoenn!

Bix: Who cares how easy this is! Just the fact that we're kicking their asses is good enough to me!

In a few short minutes all of the snaggers Pokémon had been defeated. However, during the melee Gonzap never once sent out his Pokémon. A fact that Neo kept in his mind.

Neo: What's the matter, Gonzap? Where's your Pokémon?

Gonzap took out a single Poké ball.

Gonzap: He's right here.

Sasha: Then why didn't you send him out?

He pointed at Neo.

Gonzap: I wanted to have a one-on-one battle with you. Do you accept?

Neo: I do. I've wanted another shot at your Blastoise ever since Sasha and I battled him in Hoenn.

Gonzap: Then allow me to give you your opportunity!

He threw the ball out and released its occupant. When his Pokémon finally emerged, Gonzap stared at him in disbelief.

Gonzap: No... m-my Blastoise...

It was indeed his Blastoise, but at the same time it wasn't. His skin color was much darker, his eyes filled with pure hate and rage and a dark aura surrounded him.

Sasha: Look out, Neo! It's a Shadow Pokémon!

Neo: I know! I never thought you'd go this far just to beat me, Gonzap!

Gonzap didn't reply. Instead, he continued to stare at his Blastoise as if it wasn't really his. Seeing this Neo decided to go on the offensive first. He fired a Thunderbolt at the Blastoise, scoring a direct hit. However, the massive Water Pokémon shook off the attack as if it was nothing.

Neo: Damn! That was one of my best!

The Blastoise then let out a hate-filled battle cry and charged Neo. While this was going on Gonzap had still to snap out of his trance-like state.

Gonzap: _That's not my Blastoise... It can't be my Blastoise..._

Meanwhile Neo was having a difficult time fending off the Blastoise's attacks. Time and time again he barely dodged his attacks, each dodge wearing Neo out more and more. Pretty soon his movements became incredibly sluggish.

Neo: I don't know... how much longer... I... can go...

Sasha: Neo, look out!

Sasha's warning came too late as Neo was hit hard with a Skull Bash. With the wind knocked out of him Neo crumpled to the ground. Sasha was almost immediately by his side.

Sasha: Neo! Are you alright?!

Neo: Yeah... just got... the wind... knocked out of me.

Sasha: We should get out of here while we can. There's no way we can beat his Blastoise now.

Neo: We can't... not until... we win...

Sasha: But Neo...

Neo: Look out!

Neo jumped up in front of Sasha just in time to take the full fore of a Hydro Pump attack. However, both Pikachu were sent hurtling across the ground. The Blastoise followed that up with a Rapid Spin, catching both of them with the attack. Both Neo and Sasha fell to the ground, too hurt to continue battling.

Ziggy: Neo! Sasha!

Missy: This isn't good! They look hurt bad!

Right at that moment the Blastoise prepared to deliver the final attack. He got down on all fours and aimed his massive water cannons at the two downed Pikachu.

Dante: He's getting ready for Hydro Pump!

Retro: No, that's a Hydro Cannon!

Orion: That's a lot worse than a Hydro Pump! We have to get the out of there!

Shadow: No time! He'll fire before we get to them!

While the others tried to figure out what to do Bix went into action. No matter what she would not see the two Pokémon she had the most respect for be killed, even if it cost Bix her own life.

Bix: Leave them alone!

She charged the Blastoise and hit him with an Iron Tail. However, Steel-type attacks have very little effect on Water-type Pokémon, and the Blastoise shrugged off the attack. However, Bix wasn't about to be outdone. She came back with a Fury Swipes, repeatedly scratching Blastoise's shell. But once again the Blastoise shrugged off her attack.

Bix: Okay, that does it!

Determined to show her strength Bix for a third time charged the Blastoise, this time with Focus Punch ready. By now the Blastoise was getting rather annoyed with Bix's constant interrupting. He spun around quickly, aimed his water cannons at her and gave her the full force of his Hydro Cannon. She was sent flying through the air like a rag doll.

Ziggy: No, Bix!

Bix was stunned by the attack. She took some time to shake the cobwebs out of her head and tried to get up. Just as she got to her feet the Blastoise shot forward and bit down hard on her tail. Before she could react she was lifted in the air and swung around. After a few spins the Blastoise slammed her down to the ground. Bix tried to regain her senses, but before she could the Blastoise jumped into the air and crashed down onto her. Her screams of pain filled the air as the Blastoise got off her. The Meowth's body looked mangled from the attacks the Blastoise had punished her with. But he wasn't finished yet. He once again aimed his water cannons at her, this time gathering both water and dark energy.

Retro: Oh no! He's going for the kill!

As soon as he heard the word "kill" something inside of Ziggy snapped. He glared at the Blastoise, an unfamiliar feeling of rage filling him. However, no one noticed. They were all focused on Bix and her impending doom.

Bix: _Damnit... it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this... At least Neo and Sasha will live on to save their daughter..._

The others had no idea what to do. On one hand Neo and Sasha had been downed by the Blastoise and were in extreme pain. On the other Bix was about to be taken out by the same Blastoise and there wasn't anyone among them strong enough to stop him. Just as Bix was prepared to accept her fate something slammed into the side of the Blastoise, knocking him to the side. That "something" turned out to be Ziggy, who looked none too pleased.

Bix: F-Frizz... ball... W-What... are you... doing?

Ziggy: Saving your life.

Bix: B-But he's... t-too... strong...

Ziggy: Just leave him to me.

By now the Blastoise was recovering from Ziggy's surprise attack. He turned and glared at his small attacker. With the Blastoise focused on Ziggy the others took the opportunity to go to Neo and Sasha's aid.

Orion: You two alright?

Neo: Other than feeling half-dead... we're fine...

Sasha: Oh no... Ziggy!

The others looked up in time to see the Blastoise aiming his water cannons at Ziggy, who seemed to have no intention of moving from in front of Bix.

Sasha: You've... got to get him... out of there!

Shadow: If we try to we'll get taken out with him.

While the others looked on, feeling completely helpless, Neo noticed a faint white aura surrounding Ziggy's body. Then, a small white sphere started forming in front of him.

Neo: Is that...

Sasha: What is it... Neo?

Neo: It's Ziggy... I think he's... unlocked his Hidden Power.

Sasha: His Hidden Power?

Neo: Just look...

Sasha followed Neo's advice and looked at Ziggy. The white aura was now more noticeable and the energy sphere had grown much larger.

Shadow: Is that what you're talking about?

Neo: Yeah... Just wait and see... what he does next...

They took Neo's advice and looked on. However, what they saw didn't make them feel good about Ziggy's chances. The Blastoise had fully charged his attack and was ready to fire. Despite that Ziggy stood fast, showing no fear. Then, the Blastoise fired.

Missy: Move it, Ziggy!

Retro: It's too late for that!

As the large blast of water closed in on him Ziggy's body gave off a bright white glow.

Ziggy: I won't let you HURT HER!

Ziggy let out a loud cry and fired a white beam of energy towards the incoming Hydro Cannon. The two attacks collided, seemingly canceling each other out. However, Ziggy's attack quickly overpowered the Hydro Cannon and pushed the attack back into the Blastoise. The combination of his own Hydro Cannon and Ziggy's Hidden Power was too much for the massive tortoise Pokémon. The attacks knocked him off his feet, sending him flying through the air. The Blastoise crashed to the ground, knocked out. The others couldn't believe what they had just seen.

Dante: Did... did Ziggy just...

Orion: He just defeated a Shadow Pokémon! Do you know what that mean?!

Dante: Yeah! We can beat those bastards!

While the Pokémon celebreated their victory Gonzap was still in a state of shock. He couldn't believe his Blastoise had been turned into a Shadow Pokémon behind his back.

Gonzap: _I bet I know who's the son of a bitch that did this..._

He raised Blastoise's Poké ball and returned his fallen ally. He then turned to the snaggers.

Gonzap: Alright... this mission was a failture. Let's head back to the base.

None of the other snaggers argued as they all got back in the vans and left. With the threat now gone it was safe for the Pokémon to assist their injured friends. Dante agreed to carry Neo and Sasha back to the Pokémon Center on his back. Likewise, Ziggy offered to help Bix back, which she accepted.

Bix: Hey, thanks for saving me frizz... I mean Ziggy.

Ziggy: Don't mention it... and you can call me frizz ball.

Bix: You sure?

Ziggy: Yeah. It's actually starting to grow on me.

Bix smiled as she leaned on Ziggy as the group started on their way back to the Pokémon Center. In the few days she had known them Bix was slowly finding herself having a growing respect for them, and growing feelings for Ziggy. For the first time in her life she knew what it felt like to have other that cared about her... and she liked it.

* * *

Thanks to Ziggy's newly unlocked powers the group was successful in defending Agate Village from the attack. Now that they know it is possible for them to defeat the Shadow Pokémon what will their next move be? And what of Gonzap and his Shadow Blastoise? Is the person he suspects really the one who did it? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	14. The Last Straw

**Chapter 14: The Last Straw**

Gonzap was furious. Someone had taken his Blastoise, his beloved Blastoise, and turned it into one of those Shadow Pokémon monsters. Though he was concerned with his Blastoise's current condition his goal for now was to exact revenge on the person responsible.

And he knew he would have to go far for that.

As Gonzap stormed through the halls many of the snaggers were following not-so closely behind. This was a day they all knew was months in the making...

And everything was about to come to a head.

* * *

Kirkland was busy speaking with Greevil about his breakthrough involving the shadowing procedure. Now that he had found and fixed the problem Greevil was interested in his discovery. He was just finishing his report when an angry-looking Gonzap burst into the room. 

Kirkland: Ah, Gonzap. How did the...

That was all he managed to get out before his jaw had a meeting with Gonzap's fist, and while all the snaggers were glad to see Kirkland get what he deserved they knew that any further injury to him would cause serious problems for Gonzap in the long run. So, despite their desire to let Gonzap continue to beat on Kirkland, they ran into the room and pulled him off. Greevil stood between them, enraged that a fight broke out not only in his office but between two of his own employees.

Gonzap: I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!

Greevil: Enough! What the hell has gotten into you, Gonzap?!

Gonzap: Him! That son of a bitch turned my Blastoise into one of those damn Shadow Pokémon freaks!

Kirkland: _Ah, so my little plan is working so far. Time to add fuel to the fire._

He got up, rubbing his aching jaw, and looked at Gonzap.

Kirkland: So, I see you got my little gift.

Gonzap: Gift?! What kind of damn gift do you call turning my Pokémon into a Shadow Pokémon?!

Kirkland: A great one if you ask me. In his current state he's more powerful than you could have ever made him otherwise.

Gonzap: To hell with that shit!

Kirkland: You don't like it?

Gonzap: No shit! No I want you to change him back... NOW!

Kirkland: I would if I could... but that's impossible.

Gonzap: What?!

Kirkland: The shadowing procedure is irreversible. There is no known was to undo it.

The snaggers holding Gonzap back noticed his body become slightly limp. The released him, seeing that he no longer had any desire to cause further harm to Kirkland. Instead, he appeared to be in a trance. Then, in a move that no one expected, he turned and started walking towards the door. Greevil, though, had other ideas.

Greevil: And just where do you think you're going?!

Gonzap stopped, but didn't turn around.

Greevil: Insubordination like that needs to be punished.

Gonzap: Don't bother...

Before anyone could say anything else Gonzap said two words that shocked everyone.

Gonzap: ... I quit.

And with those two words he left. No one knew what to say or do. However, Kirkland was smiling on the inside.

Kirkland: _I'm finally rid of that fool. Now there's no one left to stop me._

* * *

30 minutes later Gonzap was in his quarters gathering his things. He didn't know where he was going to go but as long as it was far away from here he didn't care either. As he was packing the snagger that sparred with him entered his room. 

Snagger: Are you... really leaving, sir?

Gonzap: You heard what I said back there. I meant every word.

Snagger: I... see. It's not going to be the same around here without you.

Gonzap: I know, but there's no way I'm going to stick around with that asshole for any longer than I need to.

The snagger was quiet for a while. Then, Gonzap remembered something the snagger told him.

Gonzap: Why don't you come with me.

Snagger: What?!

Gonzap: You said yourself that if I left there were plenty of snaggers that would come with me. So, how about it?

The snagger couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Snagger: You mean... you really want me to...

Gonzap: You and anyone else you can convince to come.

The snagger, too happy for words, left to find any other snagger that wanted to leave Cipher and follow Gonzap. While he did that Gonzap thought about what he would do now that he was out of Cipher. One thing immediately came to mind.

Gonzap: I hope they're in the mood to listen to me... though I wouldn't blame them if the weren't. Still, I have to try, if only to try and repent for the sins I committed against them.

* * *

Back at the Agate Village Pokémon Center Bix slowly opened her eyes. At first the events of the day had seemed like a dream, but the pain that surged through her body the instant she tried to move brought her back to reality. She fell back onto the bed, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to block out the pain. 

Bix: Oh man! It feels like I got ran over by a herd of Donphan!

????: Bix! You're awake!

She turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a very concerned looking Ziggy sitting next to her. Once her saw her eyes open, though, his face became one of great relief.

Ziggy: I didn't think you'd ever wake up. How do you feel?

Bix: Didn't you hear what I just said?

Ziggy: Oh yeah.

While Ziggy was busy feeling foolish for asking that question Bix replayed the earlier events over in her head. Once she was done she looked at Ziggy, her face filled with amazement.

Bix: Ziggy... You defended me...

Ziggy: Huh?

Bix: When that Blastoise was about to finish me off... you jumped in front of that attack and defended me... you saved me...

Ziggy: It was no big deal. After all, that's what friends do for each other.

She couldn't believe how casual he was being. He just put his own life in danger to save hers and he acted like it was an everyday thing, even though this was something that never happened to her. Despite her body screaming in pain she forced herself to stand and walk over to him.

Bix: No big deal?! You risked your life... just to save me... I... you ...

Then, in a move that shocked Ziggy, she threw her arms around him in a loving hug, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes.

Bix: Never in my entire life has aonyone even done what you did! My own family didn't come to my defense! I was the runt of my litter and was forced to fight to survive, even when I was just a kit! That's why I was always so cold towards everyone I came across! But you, Ziggy... my dear, dear Ziggy... you and your friends have made this bitter alley cat feel something I've never felt before. You've made me feel cared for, like I really belong... You've made me feel loved...

Bix could no longer speak, her emotions getting the best of her. She instead was content just standing there, hugging Ziggy as tears flowed down her rosy muzzle. Ziggy wasn't sure what to do himself, but somehow he felt as though he needed to stay by her side. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could and held her.

Ziggy: It's alright. Everything's going to be alright.

While this was going on Neo, Sasha, Missy and Bandit were watching from the doorway. The four of them quietly walked out, leaving the two alone.

Bandit: My little brother sure is lucky.

Missy: I think they both are.

Sasha: I agree.

Neo: I'm glad they have each other. Maybe now things will start looking up for us.

At that moment Dante approached the group.

Dante: We've got problems!

Neo: What is it?!

Dante: It's Gonzap! He's coming back with a group of snaggers!

Sasha: He must be coming back to finish what he started!

Missy: I'm not so sure about that.

Bandit: What do you mean?

Missy: I can sense them coming and I'm not detecting any aggression coming from them.

Sasha: Then what could they be coming here for?

Neo: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

Sasha: I'm coming too.

Neo: Sasha...

Sasha: I'm not letting you go out there alone. I'm coming and that's final!

Neo knew there was no use arguing with her now.

Neo: Alright, but if things get too dangerous I want you to head back here.

Sasha: Okay.

With that the two Pikachu left the Pokémon Center on their way to meet Gonzap and the snaggers at the village entrance.

* * *

Minutes later Neo and Sasha were standing outside in front of the village as the snaggers arrived. As they pulled up closer to the village Gonzap saw the two Pikachu seemingly waiting for them to arrive. Right then he knew what he had to do. 

Gonzap: Sit tight, boys. This won't take long.

He exited his vehicle and approached Neo and Sasha.

Neo: I didn't think you'd have to guts to come back here.

Gonzap: I now you guys are still angry about what happened last time I came here, and I can't blame you for that either. But please, just hear me out.

Sasha: And why should we do that?

Gonzap knew this was the reaction he was going to get out of them, but he still felt as though they needed to hear what he was about to tell them.

Gonzap: I... don't have a reason. By all rights you shouldn't have to listen to what I have to say, but it's something I feel you need to hear.

Neo: And what makes you say that?

Gonzap: Because it involves your daughter.

Sasha: Gem?! What do you know about her?!

Neo: You'd better start talking... and fast!

Gonzap: I know where she's being held.

Sasha: Where?! Tell me!

Gonzap: There's a facility in the middle of the desert where Cipher does their research involving Shadow Pokémon. It's also where they carry out the procedure. That's where she's at right now.

Sasha: Then she's close by, right?!

Gonzap: Well it's a few hours away on foot, but I guess that doesn't matter to you two. I just hope...

Neo: What? What is it?

Gonzap: It just that... Kirkland said he made some king of breakthrough with the shadowing procedure. If he puts your daughter through that then I don't think there'll be any hope for her.

Neo: Then we have to get to her before that happens.

The two Pikachu turned to head back into the village. Halfway across the bridge they stopped. Neo then turned back towards Gonzap.

Neo: ... why?

Gonzap: Huh?

Neo: Why are you doing this?

Gonzap: I'm not real sure myself. I guess if I had a reason it's to somehow repent for what I've done.

Neo: I see...

Sasha: What will you do now?

Gonzap: Well, I've quit Cipher. Right now I'm going to try and find a way to get my Blastoise back to normal. After that... I don't know.

Sasha: Well, whatever you decide, I just want to thank you for telling us this.

Neo: Yes. Thank you.

Gonzap only nodded before returning to his vehicle and leading the snaggers away from the village. As Neo and Sasha watched them leave they both knew what they had to do now.

Neo: Come on. Let's go tell the others.

The two of them starting making their way back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Kirkland was eager to give the newly modified shadow procedure a test run. After making what he believed were the necessary changes he had prepared a Pokémon for the procedure. Now, all he was waiting for was for the final preparations to be made. After a few minutes one of the other scientist approached him. 

Scientist: Everything is ready sir.

Kirkland: Good.

Scientist: Um... if I may sir, are you sure we have the correct Pokémon?

Kirkland: Oh, I am very sure.

Scientist: But it's just a Pichu, sir. What good would it do to shadow this one Pichu?

Kirkland: It will do plenty good.

He didn't give the scientist any opportunity to question him further before he activated the shadowing procedure. He then looked on as two robotic arms, each with a small laser on the end, descended towards a table where Gem was strapped down. The small Pichu looked up in horror, fearing what was about to happen to her.

Kirkland: Welcome to the family.

Moments later screams of fear and pain filled the halls of the facility.

* * *

Sasha's ear short straight up, as did her head. She looked around the room in a panic, as if something was there. Neo quickly took noticed of this. 

Neo: Sasha, what's wrong?

Sasha: It's Gem! She's in trouble, in pain! I just know it! Neo, we have to go to her!

Neo: Alright. Everyone, I've told you what we know. Gem's being held in a Cipher base somewhere in the middle of the desert.

Shadow: If that's true then I may know where it is.

Neo: Where?

Shadow: I know there a base north of Phenac City. If there anywhere that's where I'd start looking.

Neo: Can you guide us there?

Shadow: With my eyes closed.

Neo: Alright, we've got our location. Now, who's coming with us?

Ziggy: I'm staying here.

Bandit: Worried about your new girlfriend?

Ziggy: Like you can talk, bro. Anyway, she still needs to recover... and I promised I wouldn't leave her side.

Bix: You're loyal to a fault, frizz ball... I like that.

Neo: That's okay. I understand completely.

Missy: I'm coming with you.

Retro: As am I.

Neo: Okay. Anyone else?

Skitters: ... I'll go.

Bandit: You sure about that, Skitters?

Skitters: Yes. I can't hide in fear forever.

Bandit: Well if you're going then I am too.

Skitters: Aw, that's sweet of you, Bandit.

Shadow: I want you two to stay here in case any trouble comes.

Dante: Understood.

Orion: You can count on us.

Neo: Alright. Let's get moving!

Bix: Give them an ass-kicking for me!

Neo: I'll give them two!

With the rescue party decided Neo and Sasha lead them out of the Pokémon Center on their mission, all the while hoping they would arrive in time to prevent any harm from coming to their daughter.

* * *

Things are finally looking up for Neo and Sasha. With the possible location of their daughter revealed they now lead a rescue party of their closest friends on what they hope will be the mission that will reunite them with Gem. But what type of resistance will they meet along the way? And will they arrive in time to save her? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	15. Assault on Cipher

**Chapter 15: Assault on Cipher**

After a bit of traveling Neo and the others found a Cipher research lab in the middle of the desert, just as Gonzap had said. At first glance it didn't seem like anything was out-of-place, but the laser-grid security system set up around the perimeter definitely gave it the "out-of-place" look. Neo and the others looked around, trying to figure out a way inside.

Bandit: This place is locked-up pretty tight. How are we going to get inside?

Neo: Let me think here... It'd be a lot easier if we didn't have that laser grid to worry about.

Skitters: Couldn't you just short it out?

Retro: That may just work.

Missy: But how?

Skitters: Well, maybe an electric attack could short the grid out, like a Thunderbolt or something.

Neo: It's worth a try. Care to lend a paw, Sasha?

Sasha: With pleasure.

The two Pikachu walked up to the laser grid and fired a Thunderbolt at two of the posts. Just as Skitters figured the two attacks shorted out the laser grid, opening a way for them to get inside the perimeter.

Bandit: It worked. You're a genius, Skitters!

Skitters: Aww, thanks.

With their way now clear the group proceeded inside.

* * *

Kirkland was deep within the research facility going over readings from his three prized Shadow Pokémon. He was silently admiring what he saw when one of the Cipher grunts rushed up to him. 

Grunt: Sir! We have a security breach!

Kirkland: Who is it?!

Grunt: It appears to be a group of Pokémon lead by a pair of Pikachu!

Kirkland: So they've finally come... Send out the brothers!

Grunt: The Hexagon Brothers, sir?

Kirkland: They should be more than enough.

Grunt: Yes sir!

As the grunt left to carry out his orders Kirkland looked towards the containers holding the three Shadow Pokémon.

Kirkland: Those fools will give me enough time to prepare you for battle.

Then, as if they heard him speak, all three Pokémon's eyes opened, revealing evil, red, unforgiving eyes, filled with nothing but rage. Kirkland smiled when he saw this, thinking about the chaos that would quickly follow.

* * *

Now that they had made it inside the perimeter the rescue team found that was the easy part. Now there were faced with a quite big steel building with two doors to choose from, and no way of knowing which door was the right one. 

Bandit: Okay, now what?

Neo: We have to go in, but the problem is choosing which door to enter.

Sasha: Can you sense anything coming from inside, Missy?

Missy: I wish I could, but something's blocking my abilities. Sorry.

Neo: So no matter which door we choose we're going in blind.

Retro: So it appears.

While they tried to figure out which door to go through Shadow was staring at the door on the right.

Neo: What is it, Shadow?

Shadow: Something's coming... I can feel it...

Neo: Is it friendly?

Shadow: I can't tell, but we'll know soon enough.

As soon as he said that the doors slide open and six strangely-dressed men stepped out. The six of them wore different colored clothing. The one who appeared to be the leader was dressed in red. The others wore brown, yellow, purple, green and blue.

Neo: This must be the welcoming committee.

Retro: Apparently. They appear to be some sort of group.

Missy: I wonder how good they are.

Retro: We may find out soon.

The six trainers lined up next to each other facing Neo and the others.

Resix: Hexagon Brothers, sound off!

Blusix: One!

Browsix: Two!

Yellosix: Three!

Purpsix: Four!

Greesix: Five!

Resix: ... Wait! There's only five of us! Someone's missing!

Greesix: Let's try again. I'll lead off this time.

Resix: Okay.

Greesix: Sound off!

Purpsix: One!

Yellosix: Two!

Browsix: Three!

Blusix: Four!

Resix: Five!

Greesix: ... Hold on! There's still someone missing!

While the six of them tried to figure out who was missing Neo and the others looked on, not believing what they were seeing.

Missy: Um... you guys seeing what I'm seeing?

Shadow: I see it, but I'm not sure I believe it.

Skitters: Are they really that stupid?

Neo: I hope not.

As they continued to watch the six brothers gathered around in a circle to try again.

Resix: Let's try this again. One!

Blusix: Two!

Browsix: Three!

Yellosix: Four!

Purpsix: Five!

Greesix: Six!

Resix: Seven!

Blusix: Wait! Now there's too many!

Browsix: There's a spy among us!

The Pokémon let out a collective groan. They couldn't believe how stupid these six trainers were.

Sasha: Man, I almost feel sorry for these guys.

Bandit: Should we help them out?

Neo: If only to stop this never-ending cycle of stupidity.

Neo stepped forward and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the six brothers.

Neo: Look here. I don't know if you just haven't realized this yet or not, but there's six of you.

Resix: How do you know?!

Neo: Um... I counted.

Resix: So have we!

Neo: But you didn't do it right. Here, let us show you.

The seven Pokémon lined up side-by-side.

Neo: Sound off! One!

Sasha: Two!

Shadow: Three!

Bandit: Four!

Skitters: Five!

Missy: Six!

Retro: Seven!

Neo: You see? All seven of us are here.

Resix: How do you know that all of you?

Retro: Did you not hear us just count ourselves off?

Blusix: That doesn't prove anything.

Missy: For crying out loud, are you guys just that dense?!

Neo: Okay. We're going to do this again. Now pay close attention.

Once again they counted themselves off, hoping to at least make the six brothers realize their mistake when they did the same earlier. After they finished their count off Neo once again turned his attention to Resix.

Neo: Now do you see?

Resix: I suppose.

Neo: Good. Now if you'll excuse us we have an important mission to take care of.

Neo was leading the group towards the door the brothers had left open when they came out when...

Resix: Hold it!

Shadow: Now what?

Resix: We were sent out here to make sure you did get inside!

Yellosix: And that's exactly what we're going to do!

Skitters: Come on, guys. Don't you think you've been through enough already?

Resix: No! We have a job to do and we're going to do it! You... you...

Missy: Five.

Resix: Five... no! You seven aren't going in! Hexagon Brothers! Call out your Pokémon!

The six brothers each threw out a Poké ball. Resix called out his Camerupt, Blusix called out his Metagross, Browsix called his Slaking, Yellosix called his Magneton, Purpsix called his Weezing and Greesix called out his Vileplume.

Resix: Brothers, prepare for battle!

Neo and the others looked at their opposition. Though the trainers appeared to be as dumb as a Psyduck their Pokémon looked more than capable of making up for that setback.

Neo: There's no way we can stay here and battle these guys. We have to get inside and save Gem.

Sasha: But how are we going to get past them?

Shadow: We'll cover you.

Neo: Huh?

Shadow: You and Sasha head inside while the rest of us keep these guys busy.

Neo: There's no way we can let you do that.

Bandit: Shadow's right. You're top priority should be getting Gem out of there.

Sasha: But...

Missy: Don't worry. We can handle these guys.

Retro: They will be no problem. Once we have defeated them we shall meet you inside.

Sasha: Are you sure?

Retro: Absolutely.

Neo: Well... okay. Let's go, Sasha.

Sasha: Right. Good luck, everyone!

Shadow: Same to you!

Neo and Sasha separated from the group and ran inside the research facility, leaving Shadow and the others to do battle with the Hexagon Brothers.

Shadow: Alright, everyone! They're counting on us! Let's not let them down!

Bandit: Somehow, I don't think that's a possibility.

Retro: Still, we are outnumbered.

Shadow: Doesn't matter. We have to win. Defeat is not an option!

The five remaining Pokémon stood and waited for the Hexagon Brothers to make the first move. They didn't have to wait long.

Resix: Attack!

On Resix's command all of the brothers' Pokémon charged.

Shadow: Alright! Let's get it on!

* * *

Deep within the facility Kirkland was observing everything on a pair of monitors. On one monitor it showed the Hexagon Brothers battling Shadow and the other Pokémon while the other showed Neo and Sasha making their way inside towards him.

Kirkland: That's right. Come! Come and face me in battle!

He then turned and looked behind him where the same three Shadow Pokémon from before were standing at the ready. An evil smile formed on his face at the sight of them.

Kirkland: Now that I think about it, there won't be much of a battle once you see your opponents. In fact I doubt if you'll even have the desire to face me after this.

The air was soon filled with an evil laugh as Kirkland awaited the arrival of Neo and Sasha.

* * *

The rescue mission is now fully underway. While Shadow and the others deal with the Hexagon Brothers outside Neo and Sasha head inside to find Kirkland and get their daughter back. But what sinister plan does Kirkland have up his sleeve? And just what are the identities of the three Shadow Pokémon with him? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	16. Worst Case Scenario

**Chapter 16: Worst Case Scenario**

The deeper Neo and Sasha went into the Cipher base the more they hated what they saw. Though not filled with scientists and guards as they originally thought it would have been the base did have numerous rooms filled with Pokémon either waiting to be shadowed or already shadowed. Each one they looked into only filled Sasha's heart with more fear for her daughter.

Sasha: This is so horrible... I hope we get to Gem in time.

Neo: We will... we have to...

The two were about to continue on when Kirkland's voice filled the air.

Kirkland: Neo, so good of you and your mate to come. I welcome you to Cipher's main research facility. To what do I owe this visit?

Neo: Cut the crap, Kirkland! You know why we're here!

Kirkland: Indeed I do, my nemesis.

Sasha: Why are you doing this? I don't know what kind of personal vendetta you have against Neo and me but that's no reason for you to involve an innocent child.

Kirkland: Innocent, you say? I believe I have to disagree. The sins of the father fall to the son, or in this case the sins of the mother and father fall to the daughter.

Neo: Kirkland, you'd better pray that we don't find you.

Kirkland: On the contrary, I want you to find me.

Right then the wall next to them moved, revealing a small elevator.

Kirkland: I shall be waiting at the bottom.

With that his voice faded. Neo and Sasha looked at the elevator, then each other.

Sasha: Should we go?

Neo: We don't have much of a choice now.

The two Pikachu entered the elevator. The door shut behind them as the elevator began its trip downwards to where Neo and Sasha believed Kirkland was, and where they hoped their daughter was.

* * *

The battle outside was still going strong. Though it appeared to be an even battle for both sides their superior training was slowly turning the tide in Shadow and the other's favor. That did no mean, however, that the battle hadn't taken its toll on the combatants. Everyone was growing tired, but they knew they had to win if they wanted to go help Neo and Sasha. 

Missy: These guys may be goofs, but their Pokémon more than make up for that!

Retro: Agreed! This battle is proving to be more difficult than I first thought!

Shadow: Either way we can't stop now! We have to win, for Neo and Sasha's sakes!

Shadow's words were all the inspiration they needed to continue the fight. Shadow squared off against the Weezing and Vileplume, Missy took advantage of her Ghost-typing by facing the Slaking, Retro was nearby battling the Camerupt, Bandit was facing the Metagross and Skitters wanted to try her hand against the Magneton.

Purpsix: Two-on-one... easy enough. Weezing, Tackle!

Greesix: Vileplume, use Stun Spore!

The two Pokémon went into their attacks, Weezing charging head-on with Tackle and Vileplume spraying a yellowish-orange dust in Shadow's direction. The Absol, however, wasn't the least bit concerned.

Shadow: Amateurs.

The next thing they knew Shadow vanished. The Weezing was looking around for his opponent, wondering if he was preparing some kind of sneak attack. However, this was no sneak attack. Just as quickly as he vanished Shadow reappeared and struck the Vileplume with a powerful Aerial Ace. The Pokémon stumbled a bit, causing his Stun Spore attack to hit the Weezing. With the Weezing paralyzed and the Vileplume trying to recover from his previous attack Shadow decided to end the battle. He spun around quickly to face the Weezing, hitting the Vileplume with an Iron Tail in the process.

Shadow: Game over, pal!

With another burst of speed Shadow charged the Weezing and slashed it with his claws. The Poison type slowly floated down to the ground, unable to continue battling.

Greesix: What the?!

Purpsix: We were defeated... by a single Pokémon?!

Shadow: Just goes to show what a little training will do.

With his opponents defeated Shadow waited for the others to finish off their opponents.

* * *

Missy couldn't ever remember having an easier opponent. For some strange reason Browsix couldn't get it through his head that Normal and Fighting type attacks couldn't hit her. 

Browsix: Use Focus Punch, Slaking!

His Slaking gathered the necessary energy in his massive fist and swung at Missy... only to have the attack pass right through her. That didn't slow down his offense, however.

Browsix: Okay! Try a Mega Punch then!

Once again his Slaking swung his massive fist at Missy, and once again it passed through the Ghost type.

Browsix: Damnit! Why won't any of my attacks hit?!

Missy: Because Fighting and Normal attacks have no effect on Ghost types, which I am one of.

Browsix: Alright then... try this! Earthquake!

Missy: Um... Ground attacks...

Before she could finish the Slaking stomped on the ground, sending out massive shockwaves through the ground... with every last one of them missing Missy. The Ghost Pokémon shook her head.

Missy: Why did I even try?

Nearby Resix's Camerupt was having quite a battle against Retro. Despite the lack of intelligence the trainer was showing Retro found the strength in the Camerupt's moves quite impressive.

Retro: I must say your Camerupt is an impressive beast.

Resix: I appreciate the compliment, but that won't save you from defeat! Finish him with Eruption!

Smoke started billowing out of the two miniature volcanoes on Camerupt's back, indicating that Eruption was soon to follow. But just as the attack was about to be launched the tremors from Slaking's Earthquake passed through, knocking the Camerupt off balance and making him send his Eruption off towards Missy and the Slaking. Fortunately Missy saw it coming and faded out just in time. The Slaking wasn't so lucky and was swamped by the attack, leaving him badly burned.

Browsix: Hey! Watch where you're aiming that attack!

Resix: Me?! It was your Slaking's Earthquake that messed up my Camerupt's aim in the first place!

While Browsix and Resix argued about what just took place Missy reappeared next to Retro, who was watching and listening to the argument taking place.

Missy: Do I want to know?

Retro: Not really. So, should we take out their Pokémon now?

Missy: You've got Camerupt, I've got Slaking.

Retro: Agreed.

The two faced their respective opponents. Though they were still standing both were out on their feet. Missy attacked Slaking with a Thunderbolt while Retro took out Camerupt with a well-placed Shadow Ball. Both Pokémon were instantly knocked out, but despite that their trainers were still too busy arguing with each other to notice.

Browsix: My Slaking could take out your Camerupt with his eyes closed!

Resix: How could he do that if he can't even see?! Man you're stupid.

Browsix: Take that back!

Their arguing eventually erupted into a fist fight. Missy and Retro continued to watch.

Missy: Should we?

Retro: Nah. They'll find out eventually... maybe.

* * *

Bandit and Skitters weren't faring as well as their friends did. No matter which way you look at their situation Normal type Pokémon always have difficulties when facing Steel-type Pokémon, especially when the Steel types are a Magneton and a Metagross. Faced with nearly impossible odds Bandit and Skitters did the only thing they could, which involved dodging incoming attacks while waiting for an opportunity to attack themselves. Unfortunately the opposition didn't seem to be tiring at all and they were quickly becoming exhausted. 

Skitters: Man... don't these things... ever wear down... I... don't know... how much longer... I can... keep this up...

Bandit: Don't give in... We have to win...

Truthfully Bandit wanted to believe his own words, but the situation wasn't looking good for them. Faced with the overwhelming power of the two Steel types there was little they could do. While Bandit looked for an opening Skitters decided to try and create one.

Skitters: Here goes nothing!

The Furret charged forward, intent on landing a hit no matter what.

Yellosix: Use Thunderbolt!

Skitters's eyes grew wide with fear as she saw the Magneton fire the powerful Electric attack in her direction. The attack came too fast for her to dodge and she was hit with thousands of volts of electricity. She was knocked back a few feet and came to a rest, electric sparks dancing all over her body.

Yellosix: Now to finish it! Thunder!

Magneton powered up and launched a much bigger electric attack at Skitters. Just as it looked as if the attack would hit Skitters went into action and rolled to the side, completely avoiding the attack.

Skitters: Now it's my turn!

She once again ran towards the Magneton.

Yellosix: Thunder! Rapid fire!

The Magneton began to rapidly fire Thunder after Thunder, but Skitters was able to dodge them all while still maintaining her charge. As she closed in the repeated use of Thunder began to wear out the Magneton. Pretty soon the Magneton was too tired to attack anymore, giving Skitters her opening. She jumped in the air and came down, slamming her front paws onto the Magneton. The impact allowed her to bring the Magneton down and sent him crashing to the ground with her landing on top. However, she wasn't done. As soon as the Magneton was downed she jumped back into the air. Moments later her tail began to glow white, an Iron Tail soon coming.

Skitters: Time to say goodnight!

She dove back down and spun around, slamming her tail into the Magneton. The attack knocked out the Magneton, leaving them with one less Pokémon to deal with.

Skitters: And that takes care of you.

Her moment was cut short when she heard the sound of something very heavy slamming into the ground. She looked over and saw the Metagross lifting his body up, revealing a downed Bandit beneath.

Skitters: Bandit!

Blusix: This should finish him off. Use Body Slam again!

The Metagross jumped into the air, intent on finishing off Bandit with one more Body Slam. Just as he was about to crush the Linoone something caught him from beneath. Skitters had ran over to Bandit and, using strength she didn't know she had, had stopped the Metagross from crushing him.

Skitters: Not... on... my... watch... you... don't!

Still utilizing her incredible strength Skitters managed to toss the Metagross a few feet away. With the immediate threat temporarily taken care of she turned her attention to her injured friend.

Skitters: Bandit! Are you alright?! Speak to me!

Bandit: S... Skitters? Is that you?

Skitters: Yeah... it's me.

Bandit: What happened? It feels like... a herd of Tauros ran me over...

Skitters: Close enough. Can you stand?

Bandit: I'll... try...

Bandit tried to get to his feet, but his body was too weak after his battle with the Metagross. He collapsed back down to the ground.

Bandit: Sorry... I guess... I'm still to weak...

Skitters: Looks like it. Well, I've got something to take care of that.

She then produced a small berry from her fur.

Bandit: What's that?

Skitters: It's an Oran Berry. Eat this and you'll feel better.

She placed the berry near Bandit's mouth as he took a bite. Just as Skitters said he started to feel a bit stronger. He quickly ate the rest of the berry, feeling stronger with each bite.

Bandit: Ah, much better. Thanks, Skitters.

Skitters: Anytime.

Their moment was interrupted when out of the corner of their eyes they saw the Metagross get back up, ready to continue the battle. Just thinking about what he did to Bandit was enough to make Skitters's blood boil.

Skitters: I think it's high time you went down for good!

Right then her body gave off a white glow. Bandit noticed and stared in awe.

Bandit: _That's the same thing Ziggy did when he protected Bix back in Agate Village! Does that mean Skitters..._

His questions were answered when Skitters fired a white beam of energy at the Metagross. The attack slammed into the Metagross and pushed him back a few feet.

Skitters: Well what do you know... Looks like I unlocked my Hidden Power too.

Bandit: That... was amazing. I had no idea you had that kind of power, Skitters.

Though the attack was powerful it didn't quite finish off the Metagross. The massive Steel Pokémon was still standing, although a bit unstable.

Skitters: So, want to finish him off?

Bandit: Ladies first.

Skitters: Thanks, but I'd prefer it if we did it together.

Bandit: Whatever you say.

The two Normal types charged the Metagross. As they charged their tails glowed white.

Bandit/Skitters: Double Iron Tail!

The two jumped into the air and spun around, slamming their tails into the Metagross. Normally a Steel type attack wouldn't do that much damage to a Steel type Pokémon, but given the combined strength of Bandit and Skitters along with the weakened state of the Metagross their attacks were enough to get the job done. The large Steel type crashed to the ground, knocked out. Bandit and Skitters slapped paws.

Bandit: Yeah!

Skitters: Alright!

With that all of the Hexagon Brothers' Pokémon were defeated. Shadow and the others stood together facing the six trainers.

Shadow: Looks like we win this one.

Resix: Not a chance! We may not have any Pokémon but we're still not going to let you through!

The six brothers charged towards the Pokémon, but Shadow and the gang were ready.

Shadow: Would you do the honors, Missy?

Missy: With pleasure.

She went to the front and looked at the charging brothers.

Missy: Time to go to sleep.

Within moments her eyes gave off a blue glow. The brothers all froze when they made eye contact with her. Then, one-by-one, they each slumped down to the ground asleep.

Missy: Hypnosis... gets them every time.

Skitters: And look. They were nice enough to leave the door open for us.

Shadow: Then let's not waste any time.

With the opposition outside taken care of the group hurried inside to help Neo and Sasha.

* * *

The elevator reached the bottom floor and opened up. Neo and Sasha cautiously stepped out, not knowing what to expect. The room was mostly dark with only the glow from the many computer monitors lining the wall providing light. However, neither of them saw any sign of Kirkland. 

Sasha: Where could he be?

Neo: Where are you Kirkland?! Show your face!

Kirkland: No need to shout. I'm right here.

Kirkland slowly walked out from behind a corner, an evil smirk on his face. Just the sight of him was enough to make Neo seethe with anger.

Neo: Where is Gem, Kirkland? You had better not have done anything to her.

Kirkland: Your daughter is right here.

He stepped to the side, letting them see who was behind him. There, Neo and Sasha saw what appeared to be their daughter standing there with two other objects on either side of her.

Neo: Gem!

Sasha: My baby! We were so worried about you!

The two Pikachu made a move to run to her, but as they got closer they began to get a bad feeling about the situation. Before they got to close they stopped and took a good look at her.

Sasha: Gem? That is you, isn't it?

Kirkland: It's her alright, but I'm afraid there have been a few... changes made.

Neo: No... you didn't...

Their questions were answered when they looked into her eyes.

* * *

Minutes later Shadow and the others arrived at the bottom floor of the facility. Now, with only a door at the end of a hallway separating them from Neo and Sasha, the group picked up the pace. Just as they were a few feet from the door Missy and Shadow froze, causing the others to stop and look back. 

Skitters: What's wrong? We're almost there.

Shadow: Something's not right... I can feel it.

Missy: Me too.

Retro: Is it Neo and Sasha?

Missy: And something else.

Bandit: Well I know that when an Absol senses something it's usually something bad.

Shadow: Right.

Skitters: Then what are we waiting for?! If Neo and Sasha are in trouble we have to hurry up and help them.

No more words were spoken as the group continued on to where Neo and Sasha were waiting. The barged through the door into the dimly lit room and quickly found Neo and Sasha.

Skitters: Neo! Sasha! We're here to help... guys? What's wrong with you two?

Neither Neo or Sasha replied. They didn't even move or acknowledge their arrival. Their eyes were focused on something in another part of the room.

Bandit: What's up with them?

The others wondered that as well and looked to where Neo and Sasha were.

Bandit: What the?!

Missy: Oh no...

Standing there were three recognizable Shadow Pokémon. The first was Jirachi, though his appearance was different than usual. The yellow star-shaped headpiece he wore was now a grey color, his white body was now black and the wish tags that normally hung from the headpiece were replaced by small spike balls. Next was Celebi, the same one Neo and Sasha had met before. Her body was a darker shade of green. Also, her fairy wings had changed and now resembled those of a bat. She also had razor-sharp claws on her hands and feet. But neither of those were what had Neo and Sasha shocked.

It was the third...

The third was a small rodent Pokémon. The body was a dark shade of her original colors and her eyes showed nothing but hate. Though she looked like Neo and Sasha she no longer resembled the Pokémon they had raised.

Neo: ... we were too late...

Gem, their daughter, was now a Shadow Pokémon.

* * *

The worst case scenario has just been realized. Not only have Jirachi and Celebi been shadowed but Neo and Sasha's daughter Gem has also been added to the ranks. Faced with this what will the gang do now? Can Neo and Sasha possibly fight against their own daughter? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	17. Able, but Unwilling

**Chapter 17: Able, but Unwilling**

The situation for Neo, Sasha and their friends couldn't have been any worse than what it was now. In front of them was Kirkland, the man they had come there to defeat. But with him was three Shadow Pokémon. The first was Jirachi, the second was their good friend Celebi, and the last was Gem, Neo and Sasha's daughter.

Kirkland: So, what will you do now?

Neo and Sasha knew there was only one thing they could do. They had to fight but they couldn't bring themselves to do it, especially against their own daughter. However, Shadow and the others knew what they had to do and, though they didn't want to, were willing to go through with it.

Shadow: We came here to stop you, Kirkland, and that's exactly what we're going to do!

Kirkland: Then by all means you have the first move.

Shadow hesitated, not knowing how to proceed, but he went on the attack anyway, making Celebi his first target.

Neo: Shadow wait!

But it was too late. While he charged Celebi he didn't see Jirachi heading his way.

Kirkland: Shadow Rush!

Shadow was blind-sided by the powerful tackle attack. He slammed into the wall hard.

Sasha: Shadow!

Neo: Are you alright?!

Shadow: Y-Yeah... I'm good.

The Absol got up, still a bit dazed from the attack. He glared at Jirachi, who seemed to be smiling at him.

Shadow: Just what are you smiling at?

Jirachi replied by giggling at him. All that did was anger Shadow.

Shadow: You think that was funny?! Well let's see how much you'll be laughing after this!

Shadow threw his head forward and sent a blade of wind at Jirachi. But the Great Wishmaker simply spun around and easily dodged the Razor Wind.

Shadow: Darn it!

Kirkland: I believe it's my turn now. Celebi! Gem! Attack!

From behind Jirachi Celebi and Gem sprang into action, getting Shadow in a pincer-attack maneuver and striking him with a pair of Shadow Rush attacks. The force of the attacks made Shadow believe his ribs were being broken. He fell to the ground, his breathing very ragged.

Missy: Shadow!

Retro: Come! He needs aid!

Retro led the charge to help Shadow, but they were intercepted by Jirachi and Celebi.

Bandit: They're not letting us through!

Retro: Then we'll break through!

The group paired off in two 2-on-1 battles. Missy and Retro took on Jirachi while Bandit and Skitters handled Celebi. Neo and Sasha still hadn't joined in on the battle. They were still frozen in shock at the fact that their daughter was now a Shadow Pokémon and that she was now their opponent. Kirkland looked on, the battle having the effect he desired.

Kirkland: _And now the fun begins..._

* * *

Missy and Retro had the unenviable task of trying to defeat Shadow Jirachi. Despite their type advantage facing off against a legendary Pokémon would be no easy task, and they both knew it. Still, this was a battle they needed to fight. 

Retro: Missy! You go right, I'll go left!

Missy: Right!

The two Ghost Pokémon took their positions on each side of the shadowed legendary. Jirachi looked back and forth between the two of them and smiled. The strange thing about the smile was that it appeared as though Jirachi was enjoying himself.

Retro: Shadow Ball on three!

Missy: Okay!

Retro: One... two... three!

Retro and Missy both fired off a pair of Shadow Ball attacks at Jirachi. Neither one wanted to do this, but it was unavoidable. However, Jirachi had other plans. He held his arms out to his sides and used Psychic to stop the attacks. Then he started laughing, but it wasn't an evil-sounding laugh. Shortly after that he started juggling the Shadow Ball attacks. Retro and Missy had no idea what to think.

Missy: What is he doing? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was... having fun.

Retro: Now that you mention it he does appear to be enjoying himself. Perhaps it's his playful nature trying to break out.

Their discussion was brought to an end when Jirachi sent the Shadow Ball attacks back to the attackers. Missy and Retro quickly dodged the attacks, but they didn't notice that Jirachi had the attacks double back. They were hit from behind and catapulted into each other. The two dazed Pokémon looked up at their opponent. Jirachi was now flying around in circles, laughing quite loudly.

Missy: There has got to be some rule against having this much fun in a life-or-death battle.

While they watched Jirachi stopped flying around for a second and fired a white beam into the ceiling.

Missy: What was that?

Retro: I'm not sure, but I don't think we'll like it.

Seconds later they got their answer as Doom Desire kicked in, raining down beams of white light on them. For the few seconds the attack lasted Missy and Retro were bombarded with unimaginable pain. Unfortunately for them the pain didn't end when the attack did. Before they could recover Jirachi flew in between them, grabbing them and taking them along for the ride. He flew around the room, constantly laughing, while Missy and Retro wondered what would happen next. They didn't have to wait long to find out. A short while after first taking off Jirachi stopped suddenly and threw the two of them into one of the computer terminals. The two Ghost Pokémon struggled to get up, but the recent series of attacks left them weak. However, when they looked up they saw things were only going to get worse. Jirachi was still smiling, still laughing, but this time juggling three Shadow Ball attacks. He then looked at them.

Missy: Oh crap!

Retro: This is gonna hurt...

He couldn't have been more right. The next thing they knew Jirachi threw all three Shadow Ball attacks at them. The three dark orbs exploded on impact, shrouding the two Ghost Pokémon in a cloud of smoke. However, it didn't cover up their cries of pain from the assault. When the smoke cleared both were down, knocked out. Jirachi laughed and clapped, almost as if he didn't realize what he had just done. Three down, four to go.

* * *

Bandit and Skitters were having a much more difficult time with Celebi. In a complete contrast from Jirachi's seemingly playful antics Celebi was all business. She was constantly on the attack, not giving them a second to rest. Because of this both Bandit and Skitters were starting to wear down. 

Skitters: Doesn't she... have to rest... at all?

Bandit: What... did you expect... She... is a... legendary Pokémon... after all.

While they were trying to recover Celebi went back on the attack, dashing toward Bandit faster than he thought she could move and slashing him with her claws. She then spun around and kicked him, sending him rolling across the floor. Skitters was horrified to see what had just happened.

Skitters: Bandit!

Her outburst caught the attention of Celebi. The legendary Pokémon tunred and slowly floated down in front of her. Skitters stared wide-eyed, afraid of what would happen next. Her answer came when Celebi's body gave off a black glow. Then, a huge mass of black, thorny vines shot out of her body.

Skitters: You have got to be kidding me...

Skitters was so focused on the vines and what Celebi was going to do with them that she almost didn't notice that Celebi was going back on the attack, barely dodging the vine she shot in her direction. But it didn't stop there as Celebi continued to lash out with the vines, each one coming closer than the previous. With no effective way to fight back all Skitters could do was continue to back away. But that proved to be a bad decision as she soon found herself backed into a corner.

Skitters: Shoot! What do I do now?

Celebi's face showed no emotion as she closed in on her cornered target. Then, she lashed out with one of the vines.

Skitters: I've got to move fast!

Skitters ducked down low and ran under the incoming vine. As soon as she was sure she was in the clear she started to run in Bandit's direction.

Skitters: Hold on, Bandit! I'm coming!

Upon hearing her voice Bandit's eyes opened slightly. He smiled when he saw Skitters running towards him, but he also saw that Celebi had turned and was getting ready to attack.

Bandit: L... Look out... Sk... Skitters!

His warning came too late. Before Skitters could react Celebi lashed out with one of her vines and grabbed Skitters's leg. The Furret was brought to a sudden halt a few inches away from Bandit.

Skitters: No! Bandit!

She reached out to him, but all that did was make the thorns on the vine dig into her leg. The more she stretched the more they dug in, eventually drawing blood. But she ignored the pain, intent on reaching out to him. At the same time Bandit was reaching out to her, the tips of their paws almost touching. But Celebi had seen enough and yanked Skitters away, slamming her into the wall.

Bandit: S-Skitters!

Dazed by the attack Skitters tried to get up. Celebi had other plans, however, as she wrapped the Furret up in more and more vines. Skitters tried to break free but all that did was tangle her up even more, the thorns cutting into her. Seeing her in trouble Bandit struggled to get up.

Bandit: I... I'm coming! H-Hold... on!

Skitters: Hurry! I don't think I... AH!

She cried out briefly as she felt the energy being drained from her body. Celebi was now using Giga Drain to steal her strength. Slowly her body began to grow limp as more and more energy was being drained.

Bandit: No! Skitters!

Right then something awoke inside of him. Seeing Skitters in so much pain filled him with anger. As he glared at Celebi his body started giving off a white glow.

Bandit: I don't care if you are a legendary Pokémon... I don't care if you did help Neo and Sasha back when they needed you... I don't care if you are a Shadow Pokémon and don't know what you're doing... I will not let you get away with hurting Skitters!

He let out a battle cry and fired his attack. Celebi couldn't react in time to avoid the Hidden Power, the attack engulfing her in a blinding white light. She let out a cry as she was engulfed in an explosion, covering the area in smoke. With the attack done Bandit let the power die down. He then looked over at Skitters, who hadn't moved ever since she was released.

Bandit: Oh Skitters...

He was quickly brought back to reality when a vine shot out of the smoke and wrapped around his neck. Right then the smoke rapidly cleared, revealing Celebi. To Bandit's surprise she appeared not to have been hurt by the attack, even though she took it full-on.

Bandit: B-But... how?

Celebi didn't reply. She instead slammed his head into one of the computer consoles. She then lifted him up into the air and looked him in the eye. Bandit glared at her.

Bandit: You... you dirty...

That was all he said before Celebi slammed him down to the ground head first. She then let him go and looked at her handiwork. Both of her opponents were down. But then, Bandit started to stir. He picked his head up and looked over where Skitters was. The, he slowly started to drag his body towards her. Celebi saw and decided to put an end to this once and for all. Though they were inside she started gathering energy, forming it into a glowing white orb in front of her. Bandit didn't notice as he was too concerned with getting to Skitters. After a few agonizing seconds he was right next to her. He looked at her, guilt coming over him.

Bandit: Skitters... I'm sorry... I couldn't p-protect... you...

Light coming from behind him caused him to look back. That's when he saw Celebi and her fully charged Solarbeam attack. He knew there was no way he could stop the attack, leaving him with only one other option. Using his last bit of strength he threw himself on top of her in an affort to protect her from the blast.

Bandit: If we... are to die here... I'm glad... we'll die... together...

That was all he said before closing his eyes and waiting for the attack to come. Strangely enough Celebi seemed to hesitate slightly before firing her attack. The Solarbeam hit... one foot in front of Bandit and Skitters. For some strange reason Celebi diverted the attack to avoid a direct hit which would have surely killed them. After looking at the two unconscious Pokémon she turned and floated away.

* * *

It had come down to them now. With Shadow, Missy, Retro, Bandit and Skitters out of the battle Neo and Sasha were the only ones left standing. But facing them were three Pokémon they didn't want to fight. Jirachi, Celebi and Gem... all three Shadow Pokémon... quite possibly the most difficult battle of their lives.

Kirkland: It appears as though you two are all alone now. So, what will you do now?

Neo and Sasha grew more and more nervous with each passing second. Being the only two left meant they had to fight, but the problem was bringing themselves to actually do it.

Sasha: What do we do now, Neo? I don't want to fight them, especially Gem.

Neo: I don't either, but what other choice do we have?

Seeing that they were unwilling to battle Kirkland decided to start by having Celebi launch the first attack. Celebi hovered forward and summoned the vines once again. Neo and Sasha had seen what happened to Bandit and Skitters and feared that they were next.

Kirkland: Tear them apart.

Celebi advanced and attacked, sending two vines directly at them. Neo threw his body in front of Sasha to protect her, but just as the vines were about to reach them a blade of wind sliced through them. The severed vines fell to the ground.

Kirkland: What the?!

Everyone looked to where the attack came from and saw that Shadow had somehow gotten back to his feet. His legs were wobbly and his breathing was very ragged.

Shadow: What... are you... waiting for... You must a... attack them...

Neo: Shadow...

Sasha: We can't! We can't fight her!

Shadow: I kn-now... Gem's your daughter... but if you want... to s-save her... then you have... to... fight...

Kirkland observed the scene for a while, quickly growing tired of it.

Kirkland: What a bother. Celebi, take care of him.

Celebi teleported out of sight and appeared right behind Shadow. Before he could turn around she wrapped one of her vines around his neck and lifted him into the air.

Neo: No!

Sasha: Stop it, Celebi!

Celebi didn't even acknowledge whether she heard them or not. She kept holding up Shadow and glaring at him. Then, in one swift violent motion, she slammed him down to the ground.

Neo: Shadow!

Celebi released Shadow, who was once again unconscious, and brought her attention back to Neo and Sasha.

Kirkland: Now, where were we... oh yes, now I remember.

Neo and Sasha looked around. To their right was Jirachi, to their left was Celebi, and right in front of them was Gem. Kirkland was standing back, an evil grin on his face.

Kirkland: And now it's time for the main event...

* * *

Their friends are defeated, and now Neo and Sasha must do battle against Kirkland and his three Shadow Pokémon. But with the three Shadow Pokémon being Jirachi, Celebi, and their own daughter Gem, can Neo and Sasha bring themselves to do battle? And what will the consequences be if they don't? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

**Author's Note** - This might be the last bit of writing I do for a while. I have to bury my grandmother Tuesday morning and I have no idea what kind of mood I'm going to be in afterwards. I might get right back into writing and go on like normal, or I may take some time off. I don't know, but until then I ask that anyone reading this or any of my other stories to be patient with me for a while. Thank you.

Please review.


	18. Breaking Through

**Chapter 18: Breaking Through**

The situation for Neo and Sasha was now desperate. With their friends knocked out they were the only ones left to battle against Kirkland and his three Shadow Pokémon. They were already reluctant to fight, but considering who the three Shadow Pokémon were that just made them all the more unwilling to battle, a fact Kirkland fully took to his advantage.

Kirkland: Now Neo, you and your mate will face Jirachi my Shadow Jester, my Shaded Pixie Celebi , and let us not forget your precious daughter Shadow Gem!

His statement was followed with a maniacal laugh that echoed all around the room. As Neo and Sasha stared down their unlikely opponents they grew more and more hesitant.

Sasha: I'm scared, Neo.

Neo: So am I, but we have to do this. We're the only ones who can.

Sasha: I know, but that doesn't mean I want to.

While Neo and Sasha were hesitant to attack Kirkland was eager to rid himself of his two greatest threats. However, he decided to have a bit of "fun" with them.

Kirkland: Now, now. No need to look so serious. In fact, I'm feeling generous. So generous in fact that I'm going to give you a slight advantage.

Neo and Sasha looked at each other, neither one liking where this was going.

Kirkland: Instead of having you face all three at the same time, I'll let you battle them one-on-two. Now, who should I start with?

Kirkland looked over his three Shadow Pokémon. Any one of them would be a devastating battle, but he already knew which one to start off with.

Kirkland: To start off with I think I'll have you battle...

Before he could finish Celebi dashed forward and struck at Neo and Sasha with her claws, barely missing the two Pikachu as they jumped out of the way. Kirkland was about to call her back, but decided against it.

Kirkland: Not who my first choice was going to be, but she'll do for a warm-up...

* * *

Even though it was two-on-one Neo and Sasha were having a hard time dealing with Celebi. Her overall abilities and the fact neither one wanted to battle her made it difficult to mount any kind of offensive against her. Right now the two of them were having a hard enough time just dodging her attacks. 

Neo: We can't keep this up forever!

Sasha: I know, but she's not tiring out at all! She's still going at full strength!

Neo: She has to slow down sooner or later!

Sasha: I hope it's sooner rather than later!

Neo: So do I, but until then we have to try and find an opening in her attack!

Sasha: And then what?! You're not suggesting we attack her, are you?!

Neo: What other choice do we have?!

Before Sasha could reply they both heard a shrill cry from Celebi. The next thing they knew she summoned the vines again, just like her battle with Bandit and Skitters.

Neo: This isn't good!

Sasha: What do we do now?!

Neo: Running sounds like a good idea right now!

The two Pikachu ran around, desperately trying to avoid the thorny vines that were trying to tear them apart. At first things were going as well as expected, but it didn't stay that way for long. Predicting her next move Celebi managed to grab Sasha's tail with one of the vines.

Sasha: Ah! Neo, help me!

Neo turned and saw Sasha's situation.

Neo: Hold on! I'm coming!

He rushed to her side and started trying to free her tail. He did everything he could, but nothing seemed to be working.

Neo: I'll free you if it's the last thing I...

Sasha: Neo, watch out!

Her warning came too late. Before Neo could react more vines appeared, wrapping around both him and Sasha. Now both of them were trapped within Celebi's thorny vines.

Sasha: Neo!

Neo: I... can't... move!

The two cried out in pain as the vines tightened around them, the thorns digging into their skin. Just as the pain was becoming unbearable...

????: _... fight me..._

Neo and Sasha's eyes shot open.

Sasha: Did... you... hear that?

Neo: I did... but where did it come from?

They looked around, trying to determine where the voice came from.

????: _Fight me._

Neo and Sasha wondered where the voice was coming from.

Sasha: Who's... talking?

Neo: I don't know... but it sounds... familiar... Celebi? Is that you?

Celebi: _Yes, Neo... it's me. I'm speaking to you telepathically._

Sasha: Does that mean... you can gain... control... of your body?

Celebi: _No. I can only speak to you like this for a short time. That's why I need to ask you two a favor now._

Neo: So... it was you.

Celebi: _Yes. I need you to battle me._

Sasha: But... we can't.

Celebi: _You must. It is the only way I can be freed from Kirkland's control._

Neo: Isn't there... some other way?

Celebi: _I'm afraid not. When I fought your friends earlier I was able to gain temporary control over my body when the attacked me. If you hit me with a strong enough attack I may be able to regain permanent control. For that reason you must fight me or..._

Her sentence was mysteriously cut short. Neo and Sasha grew worried, afraid that Kirkland had discovered what Celebi was doing.

Neo: Celebi... are you still there?

Celebi: _I'm running out of time! You must fight me!_

Sasha: But Celebi...

Celebi: _Please, or all... is... lost!_

With that her connection with Neo and Sasha ended. The two Pikachu were left to consider her request.

Sasha: Should we?!

Neo: I don't want to... but...

The vines around them tightened, crushing them more and more with each passing moment. Then, likely a natural reflex, Neo let loose a Thunderbolt. The attack didn't hurt Celebi that much, but it did cause her to loosen her hold on them, allowing the two Pikachu to somehow slip out of their thorny prison. The two stood side-by-side, staring at a recovering Celebi.

Sasha: Neo...

Neo: It doesn't look like we have a choice now. We have to fight.

Sasha slowly nodded, realizing that he was right.

Sasha: So, how do we defeat her?

Neo: She said that if we hit her hard enough she may be able to completely free herself from Kirkland's control. I think there's only one attack we can use for that.

Sasha: What are you... no Neo! You don't mean?!

Neo: Unfortunately it's the only way.

Sasha: But how will you get her to stand still long enough?

Neo: I'll need you to take care of that. I'll try to keep her busy. When you see an opening hit her with a Thunder Wave. That'll give me the chance to attack.

Sasha slowly nodded again.

Sasha: Neo... do you think this will work?

Neo: It has to... for all of our sakes.

With that he charged towards Celebi, attracting her attention.

Neo: Hey, Celebi! Over here!

Celebi's eyes followed Neo and he darted across the room. Sasha kept her eyes on the two of them, waiting for her opportunity to use Thunder Wave on Celebi. Celebi kept lashing out with her vines, but Neo continuously dodged. He kept watching Celebi, making sure she didn't go back and attack Sasha.

Neo: Come on, Celebi! I know your aim is better than this!

Neo's taunting soon caught up with him. One of Celebi's vines came close to striking him, but in his attempt to dodge he tripped over his own feet. He crashed to the ground, completely at the mercy of Celebi.

Sasha: Neo!

Hearing Sasha's voice Neo looked up at Celebi, who appeared ready to unleash her fury on him. That was the perfect time.

Neo: Now, Sasha!

Celebi turned to face the other Pikachu just in time to receive a jolt from Thunder Wave. The attack left her completely paralyzed, just as Neo had hoped.

Sasha: Hurry, Neo! There's no telling how long it'll last!

Neo: I just hope this works!

His body took on the familiar yellow glow of a Volt Tackle as Neo charged at Celebi. As he ran the effects of the Thunder Wave began to wear off.

Sasha: Hurry Neo! It won't last much longer!

Sensing the urgency of the situation Neo jumped into the air to deliver the blow. He made contact just as the effects of Thunder Wave wore off. Shrieks of pain filled the room as sparks shot out from the attack. Sasha dodge a few that headed her way and waited to see what the result of the attack was.

Sasha: _Neo... Celebi... please be okay..._

Shortly after the results of the attack became clear. Neo was down, dazed but otherwise unharmed. Celebi, on the other hand, was surrounded in a green light. No one knew what it meant. Of course right now the only thing on Sasha's mind was tending to Neo. She ran to his side.

Sasha: Neo! Are you alright?!

Neo: Outside of this splitting headache... I'm fine. How's Celebi?

Sasha: I'm... not sure.

She stepped to the side to let Neo look for himself. He was just as puzzled about the green light as Sasha was.

Neo: What's the deal with the light?

Sasha: I don't know. I only hope she's okay in there.

Their questions were answered soon. The green glow died down, revealing Celebi. However, her form had changed. Instead of her demonic appearance from before she had returned to normal. As she floated there Sasha cautiously approached her.

Sasha: ... Celebi? Are you with us?

Her answer came when Celebi opened her eyes. Warm, blue eyes looked at the two Pikachu as a smile formed on her lips.

Celebi: Yes... I have returned to normal, thanks to you.

Neo and Sasha, overcome with happiness, ran over to greet their now rescued friend.

Sasha: It's good to have you back, Celebi.

Celebi: It's good to be back.

Neo: Well, Kirkland. It seems as though there is a way to bring you down after all.

Kirkland was seething. He didn't know how but Neo and Sasha had somehow managed to take away one of his most powerful Shadow Pokémon. He was determined not to let that happen a second time.

Kirkland: I don't know how you did it, but you won't do it again! Jirachi! Attack them!

With the same childish laugh from earlier Jirachi charged into battle, though it didn't appear as though he was in the mood for a fight. In fact it almost seemed as though Jirachi wanted to play. Neo approached him.

Sasha: Neo, be careful!

Neo: No worries, Sasha. I don't think Jirachi's in any mood to battle.

It seemed that way at first, but that all changed when Jirachi grabbed Neo's tail and started swinging him around. With the velocity of the swings it felt at times as if Neo's tail was about to be yanked off. After a few agonizing seconds Jirachi let go, sending Neo flying across the room. He hit the wall and slide down, landing on his head. Sasha and Celebi were by his side seconds later.

Neo: So much for not wanting to battle... ouch.

Sasha: Are you okay?!

Neo: I'll live... but I don't think I'll do that again.

The trio looked back at Jirachi, who was now flying around laughing and clapping.

Sasha: It's almost as if Jirachi thinks this is some kind of game.

Celebi: Like a game... that's it!

Neo: What's it?

Celebi: I think I may have a plan.

Celebi and the two Pikachu huddled close as Celebi explained her plan. Jirachi looked on, confused as to what they were doing. Seconds later the three broke their huddle.

Celebi: On three. One... two... three! You're it!

Celebi touched Neo and then she and Sasha took off. Shortly after Neo gave chase.

Neo: I'm going to get you!

He chased the two Pokémon all over the room. The three of them were laughing loudly, seemingly having fun. Kirkland had no idea what they were doing.

Kirkland: Don't these fools realize they're in a battle now? Just what in the hell are they doing?

As the three ran around having "fun" Jirachi looked on, just as confused as Kirkland. Then, Neo ran by him and touched his arm.

Neo: Tag! You're it!

He then took off towards Celebi and Sasha and waited for Jirachi to give chase. Jirachi floated there, still not sure what was going on. Neo faced him.

Neo: Come on, Jirachi! You're it!

Celebi: Better hurry up!

Sasha: You can't catch us!

Now Jirachi knew what was happening. Laughing loudly he joined them in their game of tag, chasing them around the room. Kirkland looked on, growing more furious with each passing second.

Kirkland: What are you doing, Jirachi?! Get them!

Unfortunately for him Jirachi was too absorbed in the game to hear him. He was having too much fun chasing Neo, Sasha and Celebi around trying to tag them. He'd come close to getting one of the two Pikachu, but they'd move out of the way at the last second.

Neo: You're not going to get us like that!

Sasha: Come on! Hurry up!

And Jirachi did just that. He tried time and time again, but the Pikachu were too fast for him. That left Jirachi with only one option: Celebi. He looked around for her and spotted her over in a corner, her back to him. Realizing this was his chance he darted towards her. Celebi turned just in time to see him come up and tag her. After the tag he floated there laughing.

Celebi: Looks like I'm it now... or am I?

Before Jirachi could act he found himself entangled in Celebi's vines. Scared he tried to free himself, but Celebi wasn't going to let that happen.

Celebi: Take it easy, Jirachi. This will only take a little while.

With Jirachi still tangled in the vines Celebi placed her paws on his head and closed her eyes. Then the two of them became engulfed in a green light. Neo and Sasha looked on, hoping Celebi could save Jirachi.

Sasha: Do you think she can do it?

Neo: She has to.

Seconds later the light faded. Celebi released Jirachi from his prison and floated back a bit. Just as she had before Jirachi had lost his demonic appearance and now appeared back to normal.

Celebi: Jirachi? You okay?

Jirachi opened his eyes and looked around.

Jirachi: Yeah, but where am I? The last thing I remember is waking up from my 1000-year sleep a few years too early because of some strange disturbance. What's going on, Celebi?

Celebi: I think those two know more than I do.

She pointed over at Neo and Sasha. Jirachi looked at them.

Jirachi: Who are they?

Celebi: They're the reason we're both free.

Neo and Sasha approached the two Legendary Pokémon. Jirachi smiled.

Jirachi: I don't know who you are, but I thank you for freeing me.

Neo: No thanks needed.

Sasha: Yeah. We weren't about to let you remain under Kirkland's control.

Jirachi: Speaking of that just what's going on here? Celebi said you two know more about this than she does.

Neo: Well, the truth is...

Before Neo could explain the four were blown away by a powerful electric attack, possibly a Thunderbolt. Once they recovered Neo and Sasha looked around for the source of the attack. Their eyes landed on Gem, who had sparks dancing all over her body.

Sasha: G-Gem!

Kirkland: I'm through playing with you! There is no way I'm going to let you leave here alive! Today you will die by your own daughter's hands!

Gem stepped forward, pure hatred in her eyes. Neo and Sasha looked on with growing concern. Somehow, they'd have to find a way to rescue their daughter... without getting killed in the process.

* * *

With Celebi and Jirachi free from Kirkland's control it appears as though things are looking up. But with Gem now poised for battle what will Neo and Sasha do? Can they save her? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	19. A Mother's Voice

**Chapter 19: A Mother's Voice**

It may have been two down, one to go for Neo and Sasha, but the one that was left would be the most difficult one of all. It took some convincing before they finally decided to battle Celebi and, thanks to some quick thinking on Celebi's part, they didn't have to battle Jirachi to save him. But Gem would be a different story.

Kirkland: Your tricks won't work this time! This time... you die!

He wasn't kidding, and neither was Gem. She slowly walked towards her parents, cheeks sparking madly. Neo and Sasha backed off slightly.

Sasha: What are we going to do, Neo? I don't want to fight her.

Neo: Neither do I, but what other choice do we have?

Celebi: We could battle her.

Jirachi: Of course. After rescuing us it's the least we could do.

Neo: We appreciate the offer, but this is something we have to take care of on our own.

Sasha: Neo's right. She's our daughter.

Celebi: If that's what you want.

Jirachi: Is there anything else we can do to help?

Neo: Yeah. Make sure our friends are okay.

Celebi: Consider it done.

Jirachi: We'll get it done.

While the two legendary Pokémon went to check on the others Neo and Sasha tried to think of a strategy to use against their daughter, one that didn't involve them fighting her. But so far they weren't being too successful.

Sasha: We're going to have to fight her, aren't we?

Neo: It looks that way.

While they debated whether to fight or not Gem waited, though not too patiently. Finally she had enough. Quicker than Neo and Sasha could react Gem lashed out. She used a Quick Attack and struck Neo in his stomach. As he flew back from the attack she spun around and hit Sasha in her face with an Iron Tail. Just like Neo the attack sent Sasha rolling back across the ground. The small Pichu then halted her attack, waiting for her parents to respond.

Neo: G-Gem... stop this!

Sasha: Please... please snap out of it!

After seeing that they still weren't going to fight back Gem resumed her attack. Her first target was Neo. She ran towards him and began scratching him in his face with her claws. As Neo tried to block Gem's attacks she swung around and struck him with an Iron Tail, knocking him to the ground. With Neo down Gem turned her rage towards Sasha. She charged her. Sasha ducked, but that was just what Gem wanted. The next thing Sasha knew Gem bit down hard on her tail. Sasha cried in pain, feeling Gem's teeth sink into her tail. Then, using her momentum, Gem slung Sasha into Neo. With the two of them down Gem pressed the attack with a devastating Thunder. The two Pikachu screamed in pain, catching the attention of Celebi and Jirachi.

Celebi: Neo! Sasha!

Jirachi: This is looking real bad. At this rate they're not going to make it.

The two were so focused on the battle they almost didn't hear a low moan coming from Shadow.

Shadow: ... What's... going on?

Celebi: Shadow!

Shadow: C-Celebi? Is... that you? What's going on? Ah... and why does my body ache so much?

Celebi: Take it easy, Shadow. You're in pretty bad shape right now. How are they others, Jirachi?

Jirachi: They're starting to come around, and they don't look much better than he does.

Celebi: Okay. I'm going to try and use my powers to heal them. Stand back.

Jirachi stood clear to give Celebi the room she needed. The Guardian of the Forest pointed her paws at Shadow and the others and began to concentrate. Moments later her body started giving off a light green glow.

Celebi: I just hope I have enough power to heal them all.

The glow that Celebi was giving off soon began to spread to Shadow and the others. One by one they all started to glow as Celebi tried to heal them. While she was doing that Jirachi was watching the battle. Neo and Sasha still refused to fight back against their daughter, and the results were showing. While they were badly beaten and bruised Gem was unharmed.

Jirachi: Oh man! You'd better hurry up back there, Celebi! I don't know how much longer they can go!

Celebi: I'm going as fast as I can! It's not easy to heal this many Pokémon all at the same time!

True to her words trying to heal this many Pokémon was difficult indeed. Though she had only been trying for a couple of minutes it was already wearing her out. Just as she was reaching her limit the others began to stir. One by one they opened their eyes and stood up. Once everyone was up Celebi floated down to the ground and collapsed, exhausted from her work.

Shadow: Celebi! Are you alright?!

Celebi: Yeah... Just give me a minute... to catch my breath...

Jirachi: I hope everyone here's okay.

Missy: We're fine.

Bandit: What about Neo and Sasha? How are they doing?

Jirachi: Well...

His response was interrupted by a bright flash of light, followed by two familiar screams. Everyone looked up and saw Gem attacking Neo and Sasha once again with a deadly Thunder attack.

Bandit: No! Stop it, Gem! They're your parents! They're here to save you!

But Bandit's words fell upon deaf ears. The only thing on Gem's mind was the complete destruction of her opponents, who unfortunately were her own parents.

Skitters: We have to get in there and stop her!

Retro: She's right. If we don't Gem will most certainly kill them.

Shadow: Then what are we waiting for! Let's get in there!

Celebi: No... wait!

Her words came too late. Shadow and the others made a charge for Gem... only to collapse after taking a single step, their bodies wracked with pain.

Shadow: What the?! What's... happening?

Celebi: I... tried to warn you... I... couldn't... completely... heal you... Only... your minor injuries... were healed...

Bandit: That means were in no condition to try and help, are we?

Sadly Celebi shook her head. Unable to help the Pokémon could only stand back and watch as their friends and leaders were brutally beaten by the one Pokémon they were there to rescue.

Sasha: I... can't... g-go on... a-anymore...

Neo: W-We... must... for Gem's s-sake... W-We... can't... g-give up...

They looked ahead and saw Gem advancing on them, eyes filled with hate.

Neo: We... h-have to... get t-through... somehow...

Sasha: I just... wish... t-there was... some way... to m-make... her... r-remember... w-who we are...

Right then Neo thought of something.

Neo: That's it!

Sasha: What, Neo?

Neo: This may be... our only chance... to save her...

Neo whispered his plan to Sasha. After he was done she appeared hopeful that his plan would work. They then focused their attention on Gem, who was still closing in.

Kirkland: That's right, my pet... kill... kill... KILL!

With Kirkland urging her on Gem charged. Just as she was about to pounce on them Neo went into action, grabbing her in mid-air. Gem tried to break free, but Neo wasn't about to let her go.

Neo: Now, Sasha!

Sasha, who was in a trance once she saw Neo lunge at Gem, snapped out of it when she heard Neo's voice. He had done his part, now it was time for Sasha to do hers. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing...

**_You are always shimmering brighter than any star or diamond._**

**_With eyes of untainted Sapphire _**

**_Daughter of ours you're more precious than gold and silver._**

**_And copper is no where near your greatness._**

**_You are the best Gem in the world, the only Gem we could ever want._**

**_And we will love you forever._**

The others listened, amazed by Sasha's singing.

Celebi: What is that?

Bandit: That's a lullaby that Sasha would sing to Gem on nights she couldn't sleep.

Celebi: It's beautiful.

Jirachi: But why is she singing it now?

Retro: I think they're trying to jog her memory.

Missy: Of course. They're trying to make her remember who they are.

Skitters: I hope it works.

As Sasha sang Neo kept holding onto Gem, hoping she would somehow remember the song. Slowly Gem's struggling became less and less with each passing second.

Neo: She remembering... It's working. Keep it up, Sasha.

**_Close your eyes and remember, no stone holds your value. _**

**_You shine brighter than anything else on this earth._**

**_Your smile is a blessing._**

**_Your laugh, a melodic chime that is contagious._**

**_You are everything that we could ever want._**

**_And as your parents, we want you to know._**

**_You are a true Gem._**

**_You are our one and only Gem._**

**_As you will always stay that way._**

By now Gem's struggling had almost come to an end. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before Kirkland's hold on her was broken. But Kirkland wasn't going to let it be that easy.

Kirkland: There's no way I'm going to let you take all three away from me! Dusclops! Psybeam!

Before anyone could stop him Kirkland called out his Ghost Pokémon. The second he was out of his Poké ball he fired a Psybeam at Sasha, knocking her to the ground.

Neo: No!

With her singing silenced Gem's rage was allowed to build up once again. Feeling unwanted weight on her back Gem charged up and unleashed a powerful Thunder, blasting Neo off of her back.

Bandit: No!

Missy: They were so close!

Both Neo and Sasha were spent. Neither one had any energy left to continue fighting. And Kirkland knew this.

Kirkland: It looks like it is time to finish you off once and for all! Dusclops! Psybeam! Gem! Thunder!

The two Pokémon, standing side-by-side, launched their deadly attacks at the two Pikachu. Just before they hit they were blocked by a strong barrier. Somehow Celebi had managed to gather enough strength to use Protect, saving Neo and Sasha's lives.

Kirkland: What!

Celebi: Jirachi! Can you teleport us out of here?!

Jirachi: Will do!

In a flash of light Jirachi, Celebi, Neo, Sasha and everyone elsevanished from the room, leaving Kirkland, his Dusclops and Gem. Even though they had escaped with two of his Shadow Pokémon Kirkland viewed this as a victory for him.

Kirkland: At least now I know there's no possible way for them to defeat me. My conquest of the world shall be unchallenged!

While he gloated Gem stared at the spot where her parents were. As she stared a single tear rolled down her cheek. And inside her mind a small child-like voice spoke...

Gem: _... Mommy... Daddy... help me..._

_

* * *

_

Despite their efforts to save her it wasn't enough. In the end Neo and Sasha had to escape, leaving their daughter Gem still under Kirkland's control. Is there any hope for her now? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Thanks for the song, scarlet. Please review


	20. One Final Hope

**Chapter 20: One Final Hope**

It had been a few days since Neo and the others attempted their rescue mission. Due to the brutal battle that took place they spent most of their time in the Pokémon Center recovering from their physical injuries. However, the more immediate concern for most of them were the emotional injuries suffered by Neo and Sasha. Compared to the mental anguish they experienced from facing their own daughter in battle their physical injuries were but minor scratches. This caused everyone to have a great deal of concern.

Shadow: I feel for them... To think what Kirkland made them go through...

Missy: He has no heart... no conscious... How could he...

Retro: Despite my knowledge even I was powerless to help them.

Bandit: It wasn't just you. We were all powerless to do anything.

Skitters: I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through their minds right now.

While everyone was showing concern for the two Pokémon they not only saw as their friends but their leaders as well Celebi and Jirachi were checking in on Ziggy and Bix.

Celebi: How are you two holding up?

Ziggy: It was hard staying here knowing that everyone else was going off to fight. Of course Bix was here to keep thing interesting.

Bix: And judging from how things were I'd say I did a pretty good job.

The four Pokémon shared a good laugh. Then Bix took notice of Jirachi. She stared at him for a while before speaking.

Bix: You know, when I first faced you I didn't think you'd be as strong as you were.

Jirachi: Um... thanks, though I'm sure that strength came from the fact that I was a Shadow Pokémon at the time.

Bix: You think so? I'd like to see for myself.

Jirachi: What do you mean?

Though she was still hurting a bit Bix managed to stand up. She then pointed at Jirachi.

Bix: I challenge you to a battle!

Jirachi/Celebi/Ziggy: You what?!

Bix: I want to battle you, Jirachi!

Jirachi: O... kay... but...

Bix: However, I have one condition. I don't want you to go easy on me just because I'm a lady, or because I'm still injured. I want to see just how I stack up against a Legendary Pokémon like you.

None of the others thought it was a good idea. After a few seconds of silence Ziggy spoke up.

Ziggy: If that's what you want then I'm behind you all the way.

Bix smiled and hugged her dear "Frizzball".

Bix: Thanks for backing me up.

Celebi: I still don't think this is wise.

Bix: Hey! I'm not going to pass an opportunity to battle a Legendary Pokémon that might not wake up the next time I'm here. I'm taking this chance now and nothing or no one's going to stop me.

Ziggy: You might as well give up, Celebi. Once Bix has her mind made up nothing's going to change it.

Celebi wasn't one who liked admitting defeat, but with Ziggy's advice she decided that she had no choice.

Celebi: Alright, but I'm appointing myself as the referee. If things get too out of hand I will step in, got it?

Jirachi: Understood.

Bix: Just try not to get in my way.

Celebi: Fine. Follow me.

Ziggy: I'll go let the others know what's going on.

While Celebi led Jirachi and Bix out of the Pokémon Center Ziggy went to inform everyone of the upcoming battle.

* * *

The area in front of the Pokémon Center had been transformed into a small battlefield. On one side Jirachi floated. On the other Bix stood with Ziggy by her side. All of the Pokémon, and most of the villagers, had gathered to witness the battle. However, notably missing were Neo and Sasha. 

Retro: I'm not surprised they're not here.

Missy: Ziggy didn't have the heart to disturb them, not after what they went through.

Retro: That's completely understandable.

Meanwhile Celebi looked back and forth between the two battlers.

Celebi: Are you both ready?!

She got a nod from both Bix and Jirachi.

Celebi: Then... begin!

Bix wasted no time in charging, but soon had to put on the brakes and dodge as Jirachi fired off a Swift attack.

Bix: Crap!

Jirachi: You said not to go easy on you! I'm just doing what you asked!

Bix: I know, and this is just what I was looking for!

Bix continued to dodge, waiting for Jirachi to tire out. But the fact that he was a Legendary Pokémon meant he'd have a very high endurance level, meaning he wasn't going to tire out any time soon. A fact Bix soon realized.

Bix: _At this rate I'm going to tire out before he does. I have to go on the offensive sooner or later, but with what? He's a dual Psychic and Steel type, so that should leave him vulnerable to both Fighting and Ghost type attack. Maybe my Focus Punch can leave a dent in him. It's worth a try._

Dodging one last Swift barrage Bix charged towards Jirachi, her fist glowing with energy she collected on the way. As she got closer Jirachi could see what she had planned. Unfortunately she was moving too fast for him to counter. Bix slammed her Focus Punch right in his face. He stumbled back a bit, but Bix landed holding her paw.

Bix: Damn! Steel may be weak to Fighting, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt! I think I might have broken my paw on his jaw!

She was so focused on her injured paw she didn't know Jirachi was coming in with a Tackle until she felt the impact. She rolled back a little ways before regaining her composure.

Bix: Ouch! Man that was some hit.

She looked up in time to see Jirachi closing in with another Tackle. Well, she wasn't going to let him do that again. She waited until he was right on top of her and jumped over him, flipping in the air. Then, before he could react, she came down on his head with an Iron Tail. With Jirachi down Bix knew this was her chance.

Bix: _This is it! I'm going to win, though I'll also end up with a matching pair of broken paws!_

Using her still-good paw she gathered energy and slammed another Focus Punch into the back of Jirachi's head. The Legendary Pokémon's body made a slight indent in the ground while Bix was now nursing a second injured paw.

Bix: Ow, ow, ow! I've really got to start thinking about these things before I do them!

While Bix tried to nurse her newest injury she looked at the hole in the ground where Jirachi was. Slowly he started to crawl out. Bix let out a frustrated sigh.

Bix: Oh man! Just what do I have to do to make you stay down?!

After climbing out of the hole Jirachi looked up at Bix. He gave her a slight smile before falling down and landing on his back.

Jirachi: That's it... you win...

To say no one was expecting that response would be an understatement. All eyes fell upon the defeated Legendary Pokémon, not sure their ears heard correctly.

Orion: Did... Jirachi... just forfeit the battle?

Dante: I think he did.

Celebi: Um... Jirachi has... forfeit the battle. Victory goes to Bix!

Bix was a bit shocked when the battle ended. However, that shock was soon replaced with amazement at the fact she just defeated a Legendary Pokémon.

Bix: Alright! I won... ouch!

During her celebration she temporarily forgot about her injured paws, but was reminded by the sharp pain that shot through them as she pumped her fists into the air. Celebi floated over to her.

Celebi: Here. I'll take care of that.

She gently took Bix's paws in her own and started glowing green. Slowly the pain began to fade away until it was completely gone.

Celebi: There, that should do it.

Bix looked at her paws, amazed at how easily Celebi healed them.

Bix: Thanks.

Celebi: Don't mention it. Now it'll still be a few days until they're fully healed but that shouldn't be a problem unless you do something reckless.

Ziggy approached the two Pokémon.

Ziggy: Don't worry, Celebi. I'll make sure she behaves.

Bix looked at him with a playful smirk on her face.

Bix: And how do you plan on doing that, Frizz ball?

Ziggy: I have ways.

The two laughed. Afterwards Jirachi, who had just finished healing himself, approached Bix.

Jirachi: That was a good battle. For someone who was as banged up as you were I had no idea you'd be that tough.

He held out a paw which Bix gladly shook.

Bix: I could say the same for you. You're really strong for a Pokémon that was woken up too early.

At the mention of him being woken up Jirachi let out a loud yawn.

Jirachi: Speaking of that I need to get back to my nap.

Celebi: Of course, Jirachi. Good night.

Jirachi: See you in about 10 years. Night-night.

With that Jirachi closed his eyes and began to give off a white glow. Second later he disappeared. At that moment the rest of the Pokémon gathered around the trio.

Orion: Man, that was some battle.

Dante: Indeed. I didn't think you'd be able to win.

Retro: You even managed to impress me there. Well done.

Bix: What? You guys actually doubted me?

Ziggy: They may have, but I didn't doubt you for a second.

Bix gave Ziggy a hug.

Bix: I knew you wouldn't, Frizz ball.

While this was going on Celebi glanced over that the Pokémon Center.

Celebi: I'm going to go check on Neo and Sasha.

After getting a nod from Shadow she flew inside. Bix, Ziggy, Dante and Orion immediately felt the mood change when they were mentioned.

Ziggy: Okay, guys. What happened over there? You've all been really depressed since you got back. Did something bad happen?

No one wanted to speak about that, but they all knew he deserved an answer. Finally, Bandit spoke up.

Bandit: We... found Gem...

The four that stayed behind had surprised looks on their faces. Bix's was a mixture of surprise and joy. She just knew that if they found Gem that they were able to save her.

Orion: Well, what happened?! Did they get her back?!

Bandit slowly shook his head.

Bandit: By the time we got there... Kirkland had...

Missy: He... turned her into... a Shadow Pokémon...

A series of gasps filled the air. No one knew what to say. But while Ziggy, Dante and Orion were shocked Bix was enraged.

Bix: You... you can't be... he didn't... Oh, that does it! I am sick of his shit! When I get my hands on Kirkland I will personally kick that bastard's ass!

Ziggy: Trust me, Bix. You're not the only one who wants a piece of that son-of-a-bitch. I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd all like a shot at him.

Everyone responded with either a nod or an angry expression. Missy's expression soon softened as she looked at the Pokémon Center.

Missy: I know we all want to tear Kirkland apart, but right now I think Neo and Sasha need our support.

Shadow: She's right. We need to put our plans for vengeance on hold.

Everyone agreed as they made their way inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

That night everyone was sleeping soundly. Even Missy and Retro, who preferred the nighttime scene, were too exhausted to stay awake. However, two Pokémon were wide awake at the moment. On the cliff overlooking the Pokémon Center Neo and Sasha sat looking out towards the southeast towards the base where their daughter was being kept. Looks of sadness were upon their faces, but a closer look revealed that Sasha had dry tear streaks running down her face. 

Sasha: ... We failed her, Neo...

Neo: What?

Sasha: Gem... we failed her... We weren't able to save her... Now who knows what Kirkland's going to do to her...

Sasha buried her face in her paws as fresh tears poured from her eyes. Neo held her as she cried.

Neo: No... we haven't failed her yet. As long as we keep trying we haven't failed her.

After a few minutes Sasha's crying settled down. She wiped her eyes and looked at Neo.

Sasha: You... you're right... As long as we keep trying... we haven't failed.

Neo smiled, glad to see that his words were able to bring Sasha some sense of comfort.

Neo: Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow.

The two walked down the small path leading down behind the Pokémon Center and made their way to the front. But just as they turned the corner the doors opened and a familiar figure stepped out.

Sasha: Isn't that... Gonzap? What's he doing here?

Neo: No clue. Let's go find out.

Sasha: Why not? I'm sure not getting any sleep tonight.

The two Pikachu approached Gonzap as he stepped out. He was a bit surprised to see them once he noticed they were there.

Gonzap: Didn't expect to see you two out this late at night.

Neo: We could say the same about you. What brings you here?

Gonzap took out a Poké ball, one Neo and Sasha recognized.

Gonzap: This is the only time I could have gotten this guy taken care of without Cipher finding out about.

Sasha: Taken care of?

Gonzap: Why don't I show you who I'm talking about.

He tossed the Poké ball and released the Pokémon inside, his Blastoise. What surprised Neo and Sasha about him was the fact that, unlike last time, he was no longer a Shadow Pokémon. Gonzap noticed the surprised looks on their faces.

Gonzap: I bet you're wondering how I purified him, aren't you?

Neo: Yeah.

Gonzap: To tell you the truth I didn't think it was possible. But then I heard about a new procedure that was being developed for something like this. Good thing it worked.

With the story of how his Blastoise was purified Gonzap became curious about how the rescue mission went.

Gonzap: So, were you able to rescue your daughter?

As soon as his question was asked the mood turned very gloomy, something Gonzap noticed right away.

Gonzap: What? Did something happen?

Neo: We were... too late...

Gonzap: What do you mean?

Sasha: By the time we got there... Kirkland had already...

Sasha was too broken up to talk about it anymore. As Neo held her he told Gonzap the rest.

Neo: He turned her into a Shadow Pokémon.

Gonzap's emotions were a mix of shock, sadness and anger.

Gonzap: That bastard!

Neo: Not only that but he made her fight us. If it hadn't been for Celebi and Jirachi we would have been killed.

Gonzap: So you managed to get Celebi and Jirachi away from him.

Neo: That's all we were able to do. We came close with Gem, but...

Gonzap's heart went out to the two Pikachu standing in front of him. Right at that moment he knew what he needed to do.

Gonzap: I think... I know someone who could help you.

Neo: You... do?

Gonzap: I do.

Sasha: Who is it?

Gonzap: Not out here. There's no telling who's listening.

Neo: Then where?

Gonzap: Let's go inside the Pokémon Center. I'll explain everything there.

Gonzap recalled his Blastoise and then went back inside the Pokémon Center with Neo and Sasha right behind him. By the time they were done talking Neo and Sasha would have made a decision that would have a huge effect on the rest of their journey.

* * *

The next morning Bix and Ziggy woke up to see that everyone else had already beaten them. 

Bix: Man, I hate being the last one up.

Ziggy: Well, if it makes you feel better you beat me.

Bix smiled and gave him a playful shove.

Bix: You'd do anything to make me feel better wouldn't you?

Ziggy: You got that right.

Bix continued to smile as she got up. Right then Ziggy noticed that Bandit and Skitters were missing.

Ziggy: Funny. I wonder where those two are?

Missy: Probably checking up on Neo and Sasha.

Bix: That's right. They didn't sleep in the same room as the rest of us. Now that I think about it did they even sleep at all last night?

Missy: I never saw them in the center.

Right then Bandit and Skitters ran into the room in a panic.

Bandit: They're gone! Neo and Sasha are gone!

Ziggy: What?!

Shadow: How do you know that?!

Skitters: It's all in this letter.

The other gathered around as Missy read the letter Skitters had.

**Everyone,**

**By the time you read this Sasha and I will already be gone. We spoke with Gonzap last night and he informed us of a procedure created by Professor Krane to purify Shadow Pokémon. Our hope is to use his procedure to save Gem.**

**I know we all started this together, but after what happened back at the Cipher base we couldn't let you risk your lives like that again. We almost lost you all once, we're not going to chance that again. So from here on out Sasha and I will go it alone. Please try to understand and do not try to follow us.**

**Don't worry about us too much. We'll be back before you know it. And the next time you see us we'll have Gem with us.**

**Thank you, and goodbye.**

**Neo**

No one knew what to think at that point.

Bix: What in the hell are they thinking?! Why don't they want us to help?!

Shadow: I'm sure it has to do with how badly we were beaten the last time.

Dante: In the letter they say that they weren't going to chance losing us again. I believe that what Shadow says is correct.

Bix: But what about them?! Going it alone is suicide! We all know how powerful those Shadow Pokémon are!

Skitters: Maybe there's still a chance to stop them!

Ziggy: But they don't want us to follow them! What should we do?

While this was going on Celebi entered the room.

Celebi: I heard shouting. What's going on?

Skitters showed Celebi the letter. When she was done reading she had the same concerned look on he face as the rest of them.

Celebi: This is bad. We cannot let them do this! They must be stopped!

Ziggy: But they said they didn't want us following them.

Celebi: That doesn't matter! No matter what they cannot be allowed to do this on their own!

Skitters: Why not? I mean, if they don't want us to follow then why should we go against their wishes?

Shadow: You know something, don't you?

Celebi lowered her head as she thought about what Shadow just said. The next words out of her mouth were not what anyone was expecting.

Celebi: If you do not stop them... they will die.

* * *

In a strange twist Neo and Sasha have left the group in order to try and save Gem on their own. But what really concerned the others was the warning Celebi delivered. Could it really be true? Will Neo and Sasha really die if they are left on their own? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**! 

Please review


	21. Neo and Sasha's Fatal End

**Chapter 21: Neo and Sasha's Fatal End**

No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone was staring at Celebi, trying to process the news she just shared with them. According to her the decision that Neo and Sasha made set things in motion that would ultimately lead to their deaths.

Ziggy: A... Are you... I mean, could you have... is it possible... could you be wrong?

Celebi: I'm afraid not, Ziggy. Because of the choice they made they're heading to their deaths.

Missy: No... that can't be right...

Bix: You're damn right it's not right! Just how in the hell do you expect us to believe that Neo and Sasha are on a one-way trip to the other side?!

Celebi: It's been predetermined by fate.

Bix: Forget that fate shit! The way I see it you determine your own fate! Besides they're strong enough to take on whatever comes their way!

Celebi: Not this time. No amount of strength can save them from what's in store for them.

Bix: That is complete and utter Tauros-shit! You fought them yourself! You know how strong they are and how strong their wills are!

Bandit: I have to agree. With all due respect I can't see how they can be defeated either.

One by one the others agreed with Bix. Even Retro, who did everything but agree with the Meowth had to admit she had a valid point in the argument. With all this going on Celebi knew she didn't have any other option.

Celebi: If you do not believe me... then I'll show you.

Skitters: You'll show us? How?

Celebi: If you want I can show you the future that awaits Neo and Sasha. I must warn you though, what you will see is what will befall them. I cannot force you to go...

Bix: No! I want to see it with my own eyes!

Ziggy: Bix?

Bix: If she's going to convince me that they're going to die then she's going to have to show me their corpses.

Ziggy: Well if Bix is going then so am I.

Celebi: And the rest of you?

There was a pause for a few moments. Then, Shadow spoke up.

Shadow: I think I speak for all of us when I say we're in.

Nods from everyone else in the room confirmed what he said. Celebi acknowledged their decision.

Celebi: Alright. Everyone gather around.

The group gathered around her. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Shortly after she gave off a white light that engulfed everyone in the room. Then, the light vanished, leaving behind an empty room.

* * *

Once the light faded everyone had to re-adjust their eyes. Once they did they saw that they were no longer inside the Agate Village Pokémon Center. In fact they weren't even inside anymore. 

Dante: Where are we?

Celebi: Outside of a Shadow Pokémon processing plant.

Skitters: A what?!

Celebi motioned with her head in front of them. Everyone looked and saw a strange building in the distance. It was shaped like a cube, but it was standing on one of its points. Just as they were about to ask Celebi about the building the sounds of a fierce battle filled the air.

Bix: Sounds like one hell of a fight's going on.

Then, without warning, Celebi started to head towards the battle.

Celebi: Come. We have to hurry or we'll fall too far behind.

Ziggy: Too far behind what?

But Celebi had gone too far ahead to hear him. Left with no other choice the group hurried to follow Celebi, all of them curious to see where they were being led.

* * *

Minutes later the group arrived at the base of the facility where Celebi was waiting. Except for Missy and Retro everyone was out of breath for having to run to catch up with Celebi. 

Orion: Oh man, I think I lost five pounds on that run.

Bandit: What's the rush, Celebi?

A gasp from Skitters brought their attention to the area around them. The ground was littered with the dead bodies of Pokémon and their trainers. It was indeed a gruesome sight, one they were not prepared to see.

Missy: Oh my... what happened here?

Retro: Something tells me that battle we heard earlier produced this.

Ziggy: But who are they? And what were they doing here?

Dante: Hey! I think you should all come see this!

Everyone went over to where Dante was. He was standing over the body of one of the trainers.

Orion: What is it, brother?

Dante: Take a look at this guy's face. He should look familiar.

Everyone looked at his face. They all recognized him instantly.

Missy: Gonzap! You mean... all these trainers...

Shadow: They must have been all the snaggers that followed him. But that doesn't explain what happened to them all, or what they were doing here in the first place.

Retro: Perhaps the answer lies within the facility itself.

Everyone looked towards the facility. There was a long ramp leading up to the entrance. But what caught everyone's attention was what, or more specifically who was running up the ramp.

Ziggy: Neo! Sasha!

Bandit: You sure?!

Ziggy: Positive! That's them!

Bix: He's right! I'd recognize them a mile away!

It was indeed Neo and Sasha running up the ramp towards the facility, but something didn't seem right. For starters they appeared to be moving much slower than they usually would. On top of that no one knew why they were running in the facility to begin with when there were so many dead bodies littering the ground outside.

Missy: I don't like this. Whatever killed Gonzap and his snaggers must be inside. So why are they charging in like that?

Celebi: If you wish to know then follow me.

Celebi then started heading towards the facility herself. After a bit of hesitation the others followed, more out of concern for Neo and Sasha than out of curiosity.

* * *

The interior of the facility was a maze of rooms and hallways. If not for Celebi leading them the group would have gotten lost many times. However, they didn't care as long as they were able to find Neo and Sasha and protect them from whatever harm came their way. 

Bix: Man! Are you sure you know where you're going?

Celebi: It won't be much longer.

The group continued to follow Celebi. Then, after a few minutes, she suddenly stopped next to a corner and faced them all.

Celebi: Beyond here is the future I warned you about. I am giving you one last chance to turn back.

Bix: Hell no! We came this far!

The others agreed, determined to see this through to the end no matter what. Celebi nodded.

Celebi: Then come, and face the truth... face the future...

She continued on around the corner. The others followed. What they saw made them wish they hadn't. As soon as they turned the corner they saw Neo's body fly through the air and slam into a wall. He fell to the ground in a bloody, crumpled heap. But what worried them the most was the condition he was in. His left arm hung to his side, obviously broken. His body was covered in deep gashes, dry and fresh blood staining his fur. His tail was badly mangled and his right eye was swollen shut. He slowly got up and glared ahead of him.

Neo: S-S... a... sha...

The others followed Neo's glare to where he was looking. On the other side of the room was a massive Pokémon none of them had ever seen before. And standing behind that Pokémon was Kirkland, with Gem on his shoulder.

Bix: That no-good son-of-a...

Bandit: No, Sasha!

Everyone followed Bandit's stare. On the ground was Sasha, just as badly beaten as Neo. The unknown Pokémon had his foot on her, slowly crushing her body.

Sasha: Neo! Get up, Ne... ah!

With every bit of extra pressure the Pokémon applied Sasha's cries grew louder. She tried to free herself, but she was using all the strength she had to keep the large Pokémon from crushing her.

Kirkland: Tell me, Neo. Just how much do you care for your family? Will you be willing to lay down your life for them?

As Kirkland taunted the down Neo his Pokémon continued to crush Sasha's body. Neo tried to move forward, but his body refused to move. Then, the most sickening sound filled the air. Sasha screamed as the Pokémon foot came down on her body. The sounds of her bones breaking filled everyone's ears.

Skitters: No! Make it stop!

Bandit did his best to comfort Skitters, but even he was stunned to the point of disbelief at what he was witnessing. Then, Sasha's screams became nothing more than gargled cries as she began to spit up blood. Her eyes grew wide and her internal organs were crushed. Satisfied with what had been done Kirkland ordered his Pokémon to stop. The large Pokémon lifted his foot off, revealing the broken body of Sasha. Then, with one swift motion, he kicked her limp body to the side.

Neo: S-Sasha!

Though every movement caused him pain beyond anything he thought imaginable Neo managed to drag his body to Sasha's side. He looked down at his mate as she struggled with every breath she took. Sasha then looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

Sasha: N-Neo... I... I'm s-sor...ry... I... w-was...n't... st...rong... e...n-nough...

As she spoke she cough up more blood, some of it splattering on Neo's face.

Neo: Don't speak... save your strength...

Sasha reached up and took Neo's good paw in her own. Tears were now streaming down her face, as was Neo's.

Sasha: It's... too... l-late... for m-me...

Neo: No, Sasha... don't leave me... I... I need you...

Sasha: I'll b-be wait-ting... for you... I... l-lo...ve... y...ou... N...e...o...

With that Sasha's paws dropped to her side as her final breath left her body. Neo could do nothing except cry over her body.

Neo: I... l-love you t-too...

The others were shocked. Just as Celebi had said Sasha had just been killed right in front of them. They didn't want to believe it but everything pointed to Neo being next. Well, Bix wasn't going to let that happen. She started to charge towards the battle but Celebi cut her off.

Celebi: What are you doing?! You can't interfere.

Bix: Get out of my way, Celebi! I have to help him!

She tried to force her way past but Celebi grabbed her paw and held her back.

Celebi: There's nothing you can do! It's just a premonition!

Bix: I don't care! Even if it is just a premonition I refuse to let them die! They don't deserve to die! If not for them and everyone else I'd still be alone, stubbornly stupid and sad! They showed me kindness no one else would!

Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst. As she continued her voice grew soft and her struggling ceased.

Bix: If they die then Gem will be without parents... an orphan. My parents abandoned me, left me alone for so much of my life. I... I won't let them be torn from her by death.

By this time tears began to form in her eyes with a few streaking down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

Bix: I can't stand for another's child to be alone. If I can do something about it I won't let it happen. Even... even if I have to die in the process I... I have to do something!

Now it was Ziggy who ran up and tried to hold Bix back.

Ziggy: No, Bix! Don't do it! Please! I can't lose you too!

Bix looked at Ziggy with tear-filled eyes. His eyes were also filled with tears, both out of witnessing Sasha's death and at the thought of losing Bix as well.

Bix: Frizz ball, I will fight them eventually... but with you by my side I won't have to worry about getting killed... After all, you are my hero...

Bix couldn't take anymore. Despite her tough and independent attitude on the outside she had a sensitive side on the inside. And right now it was her sensitive side that had taken over. She buried her face in Ziggy's fur and cried. Ziggy held her and let her cry. At that moment everyone felt like crying. But then they all felt something in the air change. Everyone looked around before noticing Neo. He was staring at Kirkland, eyes full of tears. But now, his eyes held a different emotion... hate. The expression on his face told everyone that he only had one thing on his mind right now.

Neo: You... you bastard... you took my daughter... you toyed with the loves of my friends... you killed Sasha... now... I WILL KILL YOU!

Despite only having one good paw Neo was able to break out and run towards him.

Skitters: What is he doing?! He's going to get himself killed!

Missy: I don't... wait! What's this? Is he going to?!

Her question was answered when Neo's body began shooting off sparks. Shortly after Volt Tackle took full effect, covering his body in the familiar glow.

Bandit: He can't do that! There's no way he has enough power to defeat them, even with Volt Tackle!

Retro: I don't think that's the point.

Bix: What re you talking about?! What's he trying to do then?!

Missy: Retro... are you saying... he's...

With one final battle cry Neo launched himself at Kirkland. Kirkland simply smirked and gave on last command.

Kirkland: Horn Drill.

His massive Pokémon stepped forwards, the horn on his head spinning rapidly. Everyone knew what was coming next.

Ziggy: No!

Bix: Neo!

Bandit: Move it!

Skitters: Get out of the way! Hurry!

Retro: It's too late!

The scene in front of them appeared to go in slow motion. The large Pokémon appeared to be immune to Neo's Volt Tackle as he plunged his horn into Neo's body. A brief cry left Neo's body as the horn ripped through his body and tore out through his back. Everyone gasped as the witnessed Neo being impaled on the horn. Missy and Skitters turned away, not able to face the horrible truth before them. Then, with one flick of his head, the Pokémon tossed Neo's body off his horn and to the ground next to Sasha. Neo managed to turn his head and look at her. A weak smile made its way to his face as her reached out and took her paw in his.

Neo: I-It l-looks like... you won't have to wait... t-that... long... I... only r-re...gret... n-not... being... a-able... to s-save... Gem... b-before... I... d-died...

Kirkland had seen enough of this. He looked at Gem, who was still on his shoulder and grinned. Then, without looking, he gave his final command.

Kirkland: Hyper Beam.

As he started to walk out of the room the large Pokémon charged up the deadly beam in his mouth. The others watched in horror at the display in front of them. With tears still pouring from her eyes Bix made one last plea.

Bix: No... no! Stop this! You've already killed them! What more do you want?!

Despite her efforts the Pokémon still fired the Hyper Beam. The deadly beam struck its targets, setting them ablaze. The others watched, their emotions a hurricane of mixed feelings of despair, sadness and horror. Bix fell to her knees as she looked at the aftermath of the blast. Through the fire she could clearly see the charred remains of Neo and Sasha, slowly burning to nothing. Right then fresh tears made their way to her eyes.

Bix: ...no more... I can't take any more of this...

Shadow: I don't believe any of us can... Please Celebi... take us back... Take us away from all of this...

Celebi nodded and once again engulfed everyone in a white light. When the light faded they were all gone. However, the images of what they had just seen was forever burned into their memories.

* * *

Moments later the group found themselves back inside the Pokémon Center. Though what they witnessed seemed to be in the distant past now (or future) everything they saw was still clear in their minds. All the dead snaggers and their Pokémon outside. Neo and Sasha fighting so hard to save Gem... only to be killed. It was something they would have nightmares about for a long time. 

Missy: I... I...

Missy wasn't the only one who found it difficult to speak. In fact everyone had difficulty finding their voices at the moment. Celebi was the first to speak.

Celebi: Do you believe me now?

A few of them nodded, not being able to speak yet.

Bix: ... can we change it?

Celebi: What?

Bix: Can we change the future? Is there a way to prevent their deaths?

Celebi: Yes, but only if you get to them in time.

The fact that there was a chance to save them filled the group with a sense of hope. Bix was the first to get up and start heading for the door.

Celebi: Where are you going?

Bix: You said there was a chance to save them, right? I'm not going to wait! I'm going to stop them!

Ziggy: Bix, wait!

Bix: Don't try to stop me, Frizz ball!

Ziggy: Stop you? I'm going with you!

Bandit: Same here!

Skitters: Me too!

Missy: You can count us in as well!

Retro: Of course.

Shadow: We'll all go. Neo and Sasha are our friends as well.

Dante: We all want to help in any way we can.

Orion: You got that right.

Celebi was touched by the showing of unity among the group. Seeing all of Neo and Sasha's friends unite like that made her feel good about their chances.

Celebi: They are very lucky to have friends like you. Very well. While you go after them I shall stay here and guard the village.

Shadow: Thank you, Celebi.

Bix: Hey! What are we standing around for?! Let's get moving!

With one loud cheer the group ran out of the Pokémon Center. Their mission was clear. To find Neo and Sasha and prevent their untimely deaths. And to tear through anyone and anything that got in their way.

* * *

With the horrible truth still fresh in their minds Bix leads the others on a mission to find Neo and Sasha before they are killed. Will they find the two Pikachu in time? Or will the events of the future play out despite their efforts? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**! 

**Author's Note**: I'd like to take this time to send out an early Happy Birthday to scarlet pikachu. It may come a few days early but I'm sure you don't mind. Happy Birthday!

Please review


	22. Search and Rescue

Chapter 22: Search and Rescue

As Bix lead the group outside they all knew that time was not on their side. Neo and Sasha had gotten a large head start on them and only left them a letter telling them what they had decided to do.

Bix: Alright, here's the plan! We find Neo and Sasha and make sure they never leave our sight again!

Bandit: That may be easier said than done. We don't even know where they went.

Ziggy: Well, the letter said something about a Professor Krane having a way to reverse the Shadowing procedure. Maybe they went to see him.

Bix: Then all we have to do is head to wherever he is and we'll find them.

Bandit: But we don't know where that is. We could search the entire Orre region and probably never find it.

Bix: Well, does anyone know where it is?

Shadow: I have heard of a place southwest of here that just might be his lab.

Bix: You sure?

Shadow: I haven't seen this place for myself so I can't be too sure, but it does sound like the best place to start looking.

Dante: But that place is a long distance from here, and with the head start Neo and Sasha got by the time we get there they may already be gone.

Bix: So even if we do get there there's no guarantee that we'll be able to stop them!

The situation was slowly starting to look worse and worse. Just when it seemed the bad news wouldn't stop a pair of shadows passed over head. Then, two Flying type Pokémon landed in front of them. One was an Altaria, but she was no ordinary Altaria. Though her body was the normal color her wings were silver. The other was a Pidgeotto, one that many members of the group recognized.

Bandit: Skye!

Skye: I thought I recognized you guys.

Altaria: So they were your friends.

Missy: Say, who's your friend, Skye?

Skye: Right. Everyone, this is Melody.

Melody: Hello.

Skye: These are my friends. This is Missy, Retro, Bandit, Ziggy... um, I don't think I've met the rest of you before.

Shadow: I'm Shadow. It's my job to guard this village. These are my fellow guardians Dante and Orion.

Dante: Hello.

Orion: Greetings.

Skitters: My name's Skitters.

Bix: The name's Bix.

Bandit: Say, where did you meet her? I don't ever remember seeing any Altaria flocks passing by Mt. Pyre.

Skye: She didn't come with a flock.

Missy: She didn't? That's odd.

Melody: I originally came from a flock, but I struck off on my own.

Bix: You left your flock? What would make you do something like that?

Melody: Allow me to explain. You see, there were an uneven number of male and female Altaria in my flock. Sadly I was the only one without a mate. So when my flock left Hoenn I decided to stay behind and find a mate for myself. That's when I met Skye.

Ziggy: Where did you meet him?

Melody: I found him perched on a building in Lilycove City.

Bandit: What were you doing in Lilycove?

Skye: I was actually trying to find a way out here. I would have flew but I had no idea which way Orre was. Thankfully Melody knew the way.

Melody: My flock flies over Orre during our migrations. It was easy to escort Skye over here.

Skye: And I have to say it's great to see every... wait a minute. Where's Neo and Sasha? Weren't they with you?

As soon as he asked the mood within the group grew serious. This only made Skye more nervous about the answer he was going to get.

Skye: Guys? What happened?

Missy: Neo and Sasha... left us.

Skye: They what?!

Ziggy: It's all in this note they left.

Ziggy handed the note to Skye. After reading it he shook his head.

Skye: What are they thinking? I mean, what would possess them to just go off on their own like that?

Bandit: It gets a lot worse than that.

Skye: I don't see how.

Missy: If we don't go after them they'll die.

Skye: What?!

Retro: Celebi informed us that if we do not stop them they will be killed.

Skye: Are you sure?! I mean, couldn't she have made a mistake?!

Skitters: That's what we thought too. Then she used her time travel powers to show us the truth.

Bix: That's something I don't think any of us are going to forget for a long time.

Skye had no idea how to take the news. But he did know one thing... there was no way he was going to let two of his closest friends die.

Skye: Well, what are we standing around for?! We've got to go find them!

Bix: Good luck with that. Unless either of you know the exact location of a lab belonging to a Professor Krane then we're pretty much stuck.

Melody: Professor Krane? I know where that is.

Bandit: You do?!

Melody: Sure. I could show you guys the way right now if you want.

Upon hearing that they now had a way to locate the lab Bix took off.

Bix: Hey! You guys had better move your asses, unless you want to be left behind!

Ziggy: We better get moving! She means it!

Now that they had someone to show them the way the group resumed their mission to find Neo and Sasha.

* * *

Deep within the Cipher base Kirkland was admiring his latest work. In front of him was a large Pokémon, Cipher's latest snag and his newest Shadow Pokémon. A sinister smile formed on his face as he thought about the possibilities of this new Pokémon. 

Kirkland: With this Pokémon my plans are that much closer to completion.

He then took a look down at the ground where Gem was standing.

Kirkland: And with you by my side I have nothing to fear from those Pokémon. Nothing will be able to stop me!

Kirkland's evil laugh echoed throughout the Cipher base.

* * *

In the western reaches of Orre, northwest of Gaeton Port, the lab of Professor Krane sits in the middle of a forest area. It is here that the main enemy of Shadow Pokémon, the Professor's Purify Chamber, is kept. It is also where Neo and Sasha finally arrived. The two were staying hidden in the bushes near the lab. 

Sasha: Are you sure this is where Gonzap said it was?

Neo: If his directions are right then this is the place.

Sasha: He said southwest of Agate Village and just northwest of Gaeton Port. This is the only building in that general area so this has to be the place.

Neo was about to reply when they heard a vehicle approaching. From their hiding spot they saw three vans pull up to the lab.

Sasha: Who do you think that is?

Neo: I don't know.

As they watched three groups of men came out of the back of the vans. One look at their uniforms told the two Pikachu exactly who they were.

Sasha: Cipher!

Neo: They must be here to destroy the Purify Chamber.

Sasha: We can't let them do that! We have to stop them!

Neo: I'd like to, but we'd be severely outnumbered. As strong as we are even we don't stand a chance against those numbers.

Sasha: Then what are we supposed to do?

Neo: I hate to say this but we have to wait until they leave.

Sasha: What?! By then they'll have already destroyed the Purify Chamber! Then how are we supposed to save Gem?!

Neo: Even if we stop them we still can't do anything until we have Gem with us. Believe me I don't like this anymore than you do, but for now we have to get Gem. Until then the Purify Chamber is useless to us.

Sasha hated to admit it but Neo was right. For now all they could do was wait and let the Cipher agents lead them back to their daughter. They didn't have to wait long, for minutes later an explosion was heard inside the lab. The Cipher agents came running out shortly after.

Cipher 1: That's it! The Purify Chamber is no more!

Cipher 2: Now there's nothing stopping our Shadow Pokémon army!

Cipher 1: Let's get back and report our success to Master Greevil!

The Cipher agents jumped back into their vans and started leaving.

Neo: Now's our chance! Come on!

Neo and Sasha ran from their hiding spot and jumped onto the back of one of the vans as it drove by. Now the two of them had a way to get inside the Cipher base and get their daughter back.

* * *

With Melody and Skye still in the lead the Pokémon quickly make their way towards Professor Krane's lab, hoping to get there in time to stop Neo and Sasha. The two Flying Pokémon took this time to get up to speed on everything that had happened up to this point. Retro was the one who agreed to tell them. 

Skye: You mean to tell me that son-of-a-bitch Kirkland turned Gem into a Shadow Pokémon anyway?!

Retro: Unfortunately. Not only that but he made her fight Neo and Sasha. They refused to fight back and were badly beaten.

Skye: I can't wait to get my talons on him! I'll make him wish he'd never heard of us!

Retro: Well if we don't find them we'll have to worry about telling everyone back at Mt. Pyre about their deaths.

Melody: I hope we find them in time.

Skye: We will.

As the group continued on a forest came into view.

Shadow: There! Professor Krane's lab is just beyond those trees!

The group hastened their pace. As they got closer three vans drove past them.

Skitters: I wonder who's vans those were?

Bix: Doesn't matter now! All we need to do is get to this guys lab and hope Neo and Sasha are still there!

Everyone agreed with her and kept on heading towards Professor Krane's lab, none of them noticing that two Pikachu were on the back of the third van.

* * *

Neo and Sasha were doing everything they could to hold on. The speed at which the van was traveling along with the rough terrain it was going over made that easier said than done. 

Sasha: I don't know how much longer I can hold on!

Neo: Don't let go! We have to hold on or we may never get another chance to save Gem!

Despite his words of encouragement Sasha was still finding it difficult to keep her hold on the van. Just when it seemed that she was going to be thrown off Neo reached over and grabbed her paw. She looked at him and smiled. Then, without warning, the van began to jerk violently.

Sasha: What's happening?!

Neo: I don't know! Hold on!

The two Pikachu held on with everything they had as the van continued to jerk around. Then, the van kicked up on one side and flipped over, sending the two of them flying off to the side of the road. They hit the ground hard, knocking them both unconscious. As they laid there a group of people ran to the van and started examining the inside. Minutes later they started to leave. However, one of them noticed the two Pikachu off to the side. He walked over and picked them up, taking them back with the rest of his group.

* * *

And unforseen accident has not only left Neo and Sasha without a way to find their daughter, but also in the hands of an unknown group. Are they friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	23. Fighting a New Battle

Chapter 23: Fighting a New Battle

With Professor Krane's lab so close the group picked up their pace. However, none were moving as fast as Bix. Still driven by her desire to reunite Neo and Sasha with Gem she was close to breaking out in a full run. The others were having trouble keeping up with her. Not even Skye and Melody could keep pace.

Skye: Man! She's determined, isn't she?

Skitters: Of course. She has a lot of respect for those two. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to lay her life on the line for them.

Bandit: Let's just hope it never comes to that.

The group continued on their sped-up pace. But as they got closer they all began to feel something in the air, and none of them liked it.

Dante: I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that I'm not the only one who feels that.

Shadow: You'd be correct. Something in the air doesn't feel right.

Orion: What do you think it is?

Shadow: I'm not sure, but if my Absol instincts are right it's something bad... really bad.

Skye: Well, no offense to your instincts, but I hope you're wrong.

Shadow: None taken, because I hope I'm wrong as well.

The group continued on towards Professor Krane's lab, hoping to find Neo and Sasha when they arrived. Within a few short minutes they had traveled through the forest and arrived at the lab's front entrance. But the sight that greeted them was not very inviting. The lab itself was roped off, dozens of police officers scanning the area. Smoke was pouring out the front entrance, which looked as if someone had blown a hole through it.

Melody: What in the name of Ho-oh happened here? This place looks like a war-zone.

As they all scanned the area Shadow spotted someone who he believed could give them answers.

Shadow: That looks like the Officer Jenny from Gaeton Port. If anyone could tell us what happened here it's her.

Skye: You sure it's a good idea to just walk up and ask her?

Shadow: Of course. All the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys know of us. They're always glad to help.

Bix: Well then, get to asking. The sooner we get some answers the sooner we know whether Neo and Sasha are here.

Without any further delay Shadow approached Officer jenny. The policewoman was too busy giving out orders to notice his approach.

Officer Jenny: I want this entire area searched and every witness questioned! Keep those reporters behind the tape! The last thing we need is them getting in the way!

Shadow: Would that include me as well?

Officer Jenny turned around and finally saw Shadow. She smiled down at the Pokémon.

Officer Jenny: It's good to see you, Shadow. I wasn't expecting you to be here.

Shadow: Nor I you. What has happened here?

Officer Jenny: According to some eye-witness reports a group of men in white uniforms stormed the lab earlier.

Shadow: No. Was anyone hurt?

Officer Jenny: There were no injuries. Apparently their target was the Purify Chamber.

Shadow: The Purify Chamber?!

Officer Jenny: Yeah. Unfortunately they weren't able to keep them from destroying it.

Shadow: No! That was their only chance to save her!

Officer Jenny: Whose only chance? What are you talking about?

Shadow: Tell me. Did any of the witnesses say anything about two Pikachu being here?

Officer Jenny: I don't recall any of them mentioning a pair of Pikachu in the area. I'll have someone go ask.

She called to one of the other officers and asked him to see if anyone saw two Pikachu. While he did that Officer Jenny turned her attention back to Shadow.

Officer Jenny: While he's doing that you mind telling my why these two Pokémon are so important.

Shadow: Of course. I'm sure you remember the name Neo, right?

Officer Jenny: Of course. He was the Pikachu that was here a few years back that stopped those thugs outside Agate Village.

Shadow: Right. He and his mate Sasha came here to save their daughter Gem. She was taken by Cipher and turned into a Shadow Pokémon. Professor Krane's Purify Chamber was their only chance to save her.

Officer Jenny: Oh my! I'm sorry to hear that.

By now the officer had returned from asking about the two Pikachu.

Officer Jenny: Did any of them see them?

Officer: No ma'am. No one recalled seeing any Pikachu during the attack.

Officer Jenny: I see. Sorry we couldn't offer anymore help, Shadow.

Shadow: It's okay. You did what you could.

Officer Jenny: What will you do now?

Shadow: Hopefully Dante and Orion can pick up their scent around here.

Officer Jenny: Well then, good luck.

Shadow: You too.

Shadow walked back to the others. They all crowded around him, eager to hear what he found out.

Bix: Well, what's the sitch?

Shadow: Cipher came and destroyed the Purify Chamber.

Ziggy: They what?!

Bix: Damn it! Now there's no way for them to save Gem!

Bandit: Did they at least know if they were here?

Shadow: Officer Jenny said no one saw them.

Missy: So we don't even know if they came this far. As far as we know we could have passed them up and not even known it.

Orion: I doubt that.

Missy: Why's that?

Orion: Because I picked up their scent.

The others, their hopes no back up, quickly gathered around the Mightyena. He sniffed the ground, tracking Neo and Sasha's scents. He tracked them slowly, making sure not to lose their scent. Eventually he was lead to a pair of tire tracks leading away from the lab.

Orion: Their scents end here. I have a feeling that they hitched a ride on whatever made these tracks.

Bix: Then what the hell are we standing around for?! If these tracks can lead us to Neo and Sasha then we need to get moving!

She didn't even wait for anyone to reply before running off. The rest of the Pokémon quickly began their pursuit of the Meowth, hoping to find their friends in the process.

* * *

Neo slowly opened his eyes. His head was still throbbing from the crash he and Sasha were in earlier. 

Neo: Wait... Sasha! Where is she?! Is she... ah!

He tried standing up, but his body was still a bit weak. He collapsed back on whatever he was laying on. It was then that Neo took in his surroundings. He was on a table in a completely white room.

Neo: What the? Did that crash... kill me?

????: Not quite.

Neo turned towards the voice and saw a woman in the room with him. He guessed she was a nurse based on the white coat she was wearing.

Nurse: You had quite a little accident back there. Fortunately you and your friend are fine.

Neo: Friend? You mean...

Sasha: Neo!

Neo turned just in time to catch Sasha as she jumped into his arms.

Sasha: I was worried you wouldn't wake up! Are you okay?!

Neo: Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?

Sasha: Same here.

Nurse: I'm just glad we were able to get you two back here before Cipher discovered you. I'm sure our boss would love to know you two are awake now.

Neo: Your boss?

Nurse: I'm sure he's someone you two are very familiar with.

Before they could ask her anything else the woman got up and left the room. Sasha turned to Neo, a worried expression on her face.

Sasha: Who do you think this guy is?

Neo: I don't know. The fact that he saved us from that wreck should be enough to allow us to trust him, but I'm not going to make any assumptions until we meet him.

Moments later another person walked into the room.

????: Well, I'm glad to see you two are doing fine.

Neo: Gonzap! So it was you who saved us back there!

Gonzap: That's right. After we finished checking the van one of my men spotted you two off to the side. Naturally I wasn't about to leave you behind for those Cipher goons to find.

Sasha: Well I for one am glad you did. Thank you.

Neo: Yes. Thank you, Gonzap.

Gonzap: Don't mention it. By the way, what were you two doing near that van? I thought you'd be over at Professor Krane's lab.

Neo: We were, until those Cipher agents showed up and destroyed the Purify Chamber.

As soon as they mentioned the destroyed Purify Chamber Gonzap hung his head.

Gonzap: If only we had acted sooner. Then maybe the Purify Chamber would still be functioning.

Neo: Don't blame yourself. We got there much sooner and didn't do anything. If anyone's to blame it's us.

Gonzap: No. Finger pointing and blame casting aren't going to help us now. The only thing we can do is prepare for our next mission.

Sasha: Mission?

Gonzap: That's right. Ever since we all quit Cipher we've made it our duty to put an end to whatever they are planning. In a way you could say it's our way of atoning for our crimes.

Neo: I see. So just what are you planning now?

Gonzap: It just so happens we're about to have a meeting discussing our next move. You two are welcome to join.

With nothing to lose Neo and Sasha accepted Gonzap's offer to sit in on their meeting. The two Pikachu followed the ex-Cipher snagger out of the room to where the meeting was to be held. With any luck they may find a way to get to their daughter after all.

* * *

The number of former snaggers that followed Gonzap from Cipher when he quit was quite large. At least 20 ex-snaggers were sitting around the small table in the center of what Neo and Sasha believed was their conference room. Of course Gonzap was at the head. 

Gonzap: Alright, listen up! We may have gotten there too late to prevent the Purify Chamber from being destroyed, but thanks to some information we got from that van we disabled we now know the location of their Shadow Pokémon Production Plant.

He pointed to the map on the wall behind him. On it was a small flashing light.

Gonzap: Here, to the east of Mt. Battle, is where Cipher is producing their Shadow Pokémon.

Trainer 1: So, what's the plan this time, boss?

Gonzap: If we can't purify the ones they've already gotten to then we have to keep them from producing more.

Trainer 2: You mean?

Gonzap: That's right. We're hitting that facility and shutting it down!

A loud cheer erupted from everyone in the room. Apparently this plan was one they all could agree on.

Gonzap: Go get suited up! We leave in one hour!

All the trainers got up, saluted Gonzap and left to go prepare for the coming mission.

Sasha: They sure are psyched about this.

Neo: I'll say.

Right then Gonzap approached the two of them.

Gonzap: Neo, Sasha, I have a favor to ask the two of you.

Neo: What is it?

Gonzap: Since we're heading for their Shadow Pokémon Production Plant there's a chance we may run into Kirkland there, and if we do your daughter might be there as well.

Sasha: You're right there.

Gonzap: That's why I want to ask if you'd come with us.

Neo and Sasha looked at his, surprised looks on their faces. This was a request neither of them were expecting.

Gonzap: I know I have no right asking this of you, seeing as how it's my fault all this happened in the first place. But as it stands now this may be your best and only chance to get her away from that bastard.

Sasha: Well, you do have a point. What do you think, Neo?

Neo: There's not much to think about. Like he said this may be our best and only chance to save Gem.

Gonzap: Thank you. I am grateful for your help.

Neo: As are we for yours. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have this opportunity to save Gem.

Sasha: And I'd like to deal with Kirkland personally. Almost killing me is one thing, but no one gets away with harming my daughter.

Gonzap: Then it sounds to me like Kirkland has much to answer for.

Neo: That he does.

With nothing else left to discuss the trio left to prepare for the task at hand.

* * *

At the Shadow Pokémon Production Facility Kirkland was overseeing the operation. However, his mind was somewhere else. He fingered one of his Poké balls. 

Kirkland: They're coming. I can feel it.

He then took a look on his shoulder at the Pokémon sitting there.

Kirkland: You can feel them too, can't you.

Gem let out a low, hate-filled 'Chu' in response. Kirkland smirked.

Kirkland: Of course you can. After all, you are their child.

He then grabbed the Poké ball he was fingering and held it in his hand.

Kirkland: They can come if they want, but I will guarantee this Pokémon will be the end of them.

He went back to observing the operation, all the while waiting for his nemesis to arrive.

* * *

With Bix still in the lead the group continued to follow the tire tracks leading from Professor Krane's research lab. With any luck the tracks would lead them to Neo and Sasha.

Bix: Just how far do these damn tracks go?!

Bandit: I don't care as long as they lead us to Neo and Sasha!

Missy: Hey Skye! You and Melody see anything ahead?!

Skye: Not unless desert classifies as anything!

Melody: All there is to see is and endless sea of... wait! I see something!

Retro: What is it?!

Melody: It looks like a van... hey! It's one of those vans we passed on the way to the lab!

Skitters: You think we'll find them there?

Shadow: Only one way to find out. Let's go!

The group hurried to where Melody saw the van. When they got there they found it turned over on its side like it had been in an accident.

Ziggy: Now I'm almost hoping they weren't anywhere around here.

Bix: Keep it together, frizz ball! As long as they're alive even finding them in a wreck like this is better than not at all.

Dante: Might I suggest less talking and more searching.

The group split up and began searching the van and the surrounding area. As the search went on one thing became crystal clear to them all. Neo and Sasha weren't there.

Bix: Damnit! Back to square one!

Skye: Do we even know there were here in the first place?

Orion: They were here. I found their scent on the back of the van and over to the side of the road. But after that nothing. It's almost as if they just vanished into thin air.

Bandit: So we really are back to square one.

Skye: Maybe not. Take a look at the van.

Everyone looked at the van. It was then they noticed the marking on the side.

Skitters: It's a Cipher vehicle.

Skye: Correct. That means chances are Neo and Sasha were trying to see where this van was going.

Bix: A lot of good it's going to do us now. We don't even know where this thing came from or where it was going.

Retro: Most likely the Shadow Pokémon Production Facility over to the east of Mt. Battle.

Everyone looked at Retro. None of them had any idea how he knew a place like that existed or why he even thought that's where this van was going.

Dante: Retro... how did...

Retro: We've wasted enough time already. If we want to save them we have to get going.

He started to head down the road again but Bix stepped in front of him.

Retro: Out of my way, Bix!

Bix: That does it! I know you're hiding something!

Retro: I already told you, you stubborn alley cat! I don't have anything to hide!

Bix: Don't give me that Tauros-shit! You know way too damn much about what we're up against, and you sure as hell know more than you should about Cipher! So you either work for them and are leading us into a trap, or you've got someone working on the inside feeding you this information!

Missy: Retro would never...

Bix: Mind your own business! Well, which is it?!

All eyes were on Retro. Bix's accusations were starting to appear warranted. So far Retro had shown an incredible knowledge of Cipher and Shadow Pokémon without an explanation of where his knowledge came from.

Retro: You want to know the truth?

Bix didn't reply. She only kept staring at him.

Retro: Fine. The reason I know so much about Cipher and Shadow Pokémon is because...

Everyone grew tense during the pause. Whatever he had to say would have a huge impact on their mission.

Retro: Because... my trainer... was an agent for Cipher.

* * *

Things have just taken a huge twist for the group. While Neo and Sasha prepare to head out with Gonzap and his men on a mission to assault Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Production Facility Retro has just revealed that his trainer was a Cipher agent. How will these events impact everyone? Will Neo and Sasha succeed along with Gonzap and his men? Will the group be able to trust Retro anymore? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	24. The Future Repeats Itself?

Chapter 24: The Future Repeats Itself?

Shock. That one word described what everyone was feeling right now. Just when it seemed like there was nothing that would surprise them anymore Retro let out a secret that none of them expected. Then, after minutes of complete silence, Missy spoke.

Missy: Retro... why didn't you ever tell us?

Retro: I didn't think it was important at the time.

Bandit: Not important? That sounds like some need-to-know information to me.

Retro: Yes. I realize that now.

As Retro spoke a sudden strange feeling came over him. He didn't know what it was at first, but then something clicked in his mind. Before he could act on it though Bix pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. To say that no one expected this would be an understatement.

Bix: I knew you were hiding something!

Shadow: What are you doing, Bix?! Get off him!

Bix: Why?! So he can lead us right into a Cipher trap?!

While Bix argued with Shadow Retro tried to phaze out from under the angry Meowth. However, he soon found that ability had been nullified.

Bix: Don't even try it! My Odor Sleuth made sure you won't be going anywhere unless I let you!

Missy: There's no need for that, Bix! Now get off him!

Bix: Forget it! I'm not putting my safety at risk just because the rest of you are too damn trusting!

Retro: And why don't you trust me, Bix?

Bix: Why?! You have the nerve to ask me that?! After hiding something like that from us you need to know why I don't trust you?! How do I know that isn't the only thing you've been hiding?! As far as we know you could be leading us into a trap that your trainer set up when you first joined the group!

Retro: My trainer would never do something like that!

Bix: How do we know that?! He works for Cipher! As far as I'm concerned he's just as bad as the rest of them!

Retro: He doesn't work for them anymore!

Bix: Why not?! He wasn't bad enough for them?!

Retro: No!

Bix: Then why?!

Retro: Because they killed him!

* * *

To the east of Mt. Battle a small convoy of vehicles made their way towards a large facility. Three trucks, each one with five trainers, followed a motorbike designed for traveling across the soft desert sands of eastern Orre. Driving the motorbike was Gonzap. In the bike's sidecar were Neo and Sasha. 

Gonzap: Okay! We'll be there in a few minutes! I'm pretty sure Kirkland already has the welcoming committee waiting for us!

Sasha: Are you sure we'll find Gem there?!

Gonzap: I'd bet my trainer license on it! If Kirkland is there, and I know he is, then she'll be there!

Neo: He's right! As far as I know Kirkland never goes anywhere without Gem! We find him, we find her!

Sasha: I hope you're right!

Gonzap: Look sharp! We're here!

Reaching into the sky in front of them was Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Processing Facility. The massive cube-like structure was an imposing sight to behold. It stood on one of its corners, giving it a pyramid-like look. A long ramp led up towards the entrance. And standing at the top of that ramp was Kirkland with Gem on his shoulder. Gonzap stopped his bike and got off, Neo and Sasha close behind. The other vehicles stopped as well, letting the remaining ex-snaggers pour out.

Kirkland: Well, this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?

Gonzap: You know why we're here, Kirkland!

Kirkland: Ah yes, you're here to bring an end to my Shadow Pokémon facility, and you two are here for her, aren't you?

Neo: Enough! We're not leaving here without Gem! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way!

Kirkland: Let me think... easy or hard... I think I'd rather do things this way!

With a snap of his fingers dozens of Cipher agents poured out of the facility. Pretty soon they out-numbered Gonzap's crew 2 to 1.

Kirkland: Now play nice, everyone.

With that he walked back inside, taking Gem with him.

Neo: Kirkland! Get back here!

Cipher Agent: I wouldn't worry about him too much, especially when you've got all of us to deal with.

Gonzap: Not...

Sasha: A...

Neo: Problem!

No more words needed to be spoken. The two groups let out their Pokémon and charged head-on into a massive battle.

* * *

Once again the group was stunned into silence. It was hard enough to believe that Retro's trainer was a former agent of Cipher, but it was harder to believe that they ended up killing him. Bix was so stunned that she backed off to let the Ghost type back up. But rather than spring back like everyone was expecting he slowly sat up, remembering what it felt like back then. 

Missy: Retro, I... I don't know what to say...

Retro: It's alright. You had no idea.

Skitter: If you don't mind us asking, what happened?

Retro: It was years ago. Cipher wasn't as strong as it is today, but it was still an imposing force. And my trainer was responsible for most of it.

Shadow: Was he really that good of a battler?

Retro: No. In fact he was the worst trainer there. He had no battling skills. However, he had the greatest strategic mind in the world. No one could come up with better battle plans than he could.

Dante: So they kept him around for his mind, not his skills.

Retro: Right. Everything was going as well as could have been expected... until...

Missy: Until what?

Retro: It was right around the time Cipher started throwing around the idea for Shadow Pokémon. My trainer was placed at the head of the experiment. Naturally it was a huge success. But that wasn't good enough for them.

Orion: Why's that?

Retro: At the time the head of Cipher wanted all agents to have all their Pokémon shadowed. None of them liked the idea, but they were too scared to refuse. All of them, that is, except my trainer.

Melody: I take it he refused?

Retro: I was the only Pokémon he had, and there was no way he was going to let them turn me into one of those... monsters. So he did the only thing he could think of. He released me and told me to escape while he distracted them. I didn't want to but I didn't want to disobey him either. I ran just as the boss and a handful of his agents came into his room. The last thing I heard before leaving was the sound of them shooting him.

The entire group let out a collective gasp.

Skye: By the will of Ho-oh, how could they do that?

Ziggy: Did... did he survive?

Retro: I went back later that day once the coast was clear. They didn't even have the decency to remove his body.

Bix: So because he refused they killed him? So you've been on your own for quite awhile, like orphaned in a cruel sense?

Retro: If that's how you want to put it, then yes.

No one knew what to say. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Even Bix was starting to have a change of heart when it came to Retro.

Bix: _Poor guy. Because all this Shadow Pokémon crap so many of my friends have had it hard. His trainer was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and WHAM!... Executed for no clear reason besides defiance..._

Right then Bix decided to do the most difficult thing in the world for her.

Bix: ... Retro.

Retro: Yeah?

Bix: ... This is going to be hard for me to say... but... I'm sorry.

Ziggy: Bix?

Bix: I judged you unfairly. I jumped to conclusions without knowing the full story, and for that I'm sorry.

Bix didn't know what Retro was going to do next, so she was extremely surprised when he went over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder.

Retro: Apology accepted.

Bandit: Well, I'm glad that's over with.

The group didn't have time to relax just yet. A bright green light flooded the area, and seconds later Celebi appeared before them.

Shadow: Mistress Celebi! What brings you here?

Celebi: Shadow! Everyone! There's trouble to the east!

Skye: What is it?

Celebi: I feel a great disturbance coming from the area to the east of Mt. Battle.

Orion: Do you know what it is?

Celebi: No, but whatever it is it needs to be taken care of.

Skye: Melody and I could fly there, but there's no way we could carry all of you.

Dante: And we're not all fast enough to keep up with you.

Celebi: Don't worry. I'll teleport everyone there.

Shadow: Thank you, Mistress.

Celebi concentrated and generated a large psychic field. Seconds later the entire group vanished from the area.

* * *

A bright green light flooded an area to the east of Mt. Battle. Seconds later the light faded, revealing Celebi and the others. While many were already used to traveling like that Skye was a bit shaken. 

Skye: No offense, Celebi, but I'd rather fly than do that again.

Celebi: I know, but this was the fastest way to get here.

Shadow: We can save the travel arrangements for later. Right now we need to figure out where to go.

While they rest of the group tried to determine their exact location Skitters was looking around. Something about where they were looked... familiar. She was brought back to reality by the sounds of a fierce battle up ahead.

Skye: Man, it sounds like we're missing a real scrap ahead.

Bix: Well then, let's get in on the action!

The group started to head towards the battle when...

Skitters: Stop! Everyone stop!

Bandit: Whoa! What's the matter, Skitters?

Skitters: Take a look around.

Everyone did as she asked. However, all they saw was desert with a few rocks.

Bix: Okay, and just what are we looking for?

Skitters: Doesn't this place look familiar to you?

Bix: No. Should it?

Skitters: It does to me.

Everyone kept looking at their surroundings, but no one recognized where they were. No one, until...

Celebi: Oh no... it can't be!

Missy: Wait! I do know this place!

Retro: We all do!

Ziggy: This is...

Right then everyone knew where they were.

Bix: This is where Celebi brought us during that vision!

Shadow: Then that means... damn! The battle!

The group wasted no time rushing towards the battle. They were all hoping they wouldn't see the same thing as last time. They arrived in front of the facility in record time. However...

Missy: No... not again...

Once again they were greeted with the sight of bodies of both trainers and Pokémon littering the ground. For them this was like reliving a nightmare. Bix immediately ran to a body and checked it.

Bix: Damnit! It's Gonzap!

Skye: What's going on here?!

Skitters: It's happening again!

Bandit: Wait! Maybe we're not too late! Quick! Let's find Neo and Sasha!

Everyone started looking around for the two Pikachu. Melody was the first to spot them.

Melody: Up there!

Everyone looked to where she was indicating. They saw Neo and Sasha... running up the ramp into the facility.

Bix: No! Stop!

But they were too far ahead to hear her. The two Pikachu disappeared into the facility, filling the group with a sense of dread.

Ziggy: This is just like Celebi showed us! They're going in there to die!

Bix: Like Hell they are! I'm not going to let that happen! I'm going in there and stop this!

Bix took off towards the facility, the rest of the group not far behind. They knew that, at the moment, two lives hung in the balance, for the future... was repeating itself...

* * *

Their worst nightmare was coming true... again. They arrived at Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Processing Facility, only to be greeted by a familiar scene. With the trainers and Pokémon outside and Neo and Sasha charging in is the future Celebi showed them really coming true? Is there any hope for Bix and the others to stop this from happening? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	25. Freedom

Man, this took longer than I wanted it. I apologize for the delay.

**Chapter 25: Freedom**

The group rushed through the halls. To them it was like reliving a horrible nightmare, but this nightmare was real. Just as Celebi had shown them Neo and Sasha were rushing to their deaths.

Skye: So you mean to tell us that this is exactly the way the vision went?!

Skitters: Exactly!

Melody: So when we reach the end Neo and Sasha will be...

Bandit: We hope not!

Bix: I won't let them die... I won't let them die. I won't let them die! I WON'T LET THEM DIE!

The group continued through the base, remembering each and every corner they needed to turn. After running for a few more minutes they all froze. There, right in front of them, was the final corner they needed to turn. However, none of them wanted to go around it. Even Bix, normally afraid of nothing, was scared to go around.

Shadow: Come on, everyone. We came this far.

Dante: Shadow's right. We have to see this through to the end, good or bad.

The others nodded, agreeing with the Mightyena. Still a bit scared they all slowly walked towards the corner. Before going around they paused.

Retro: This is it. No turning back now.

Bix: We all knew that when we first entered.

Ziggy: So we're going then.

Bix: Yeah.

Though they were still a bit hesitant the group gathered their courage and walked around the corner... only to be met with a familiar scene. A yellow blur flew in front of them, slamming into the wall and falling to the floor.

Bix: Neo!

Neo's battered body slowly stood. He glared in front of him.

Neo: Damn you, Kirkland!

Everyone followed his glare to the other side of the room. Standing there was Kirkland with Gem on his shoulder, as well as the same massive Pokémon they all remembered from the vision. However, this time they were able to make out what it was. It was incredibly large, a mountain of black rocky skin. It's arms were huge with a hole in the palm of each hand. On the Pokémon's head were two large horns.

Kirkland: Now now, Neo. You'd better be nice or I'll have my Rhyperior crush your precious mate like a little bug.

Down beneath the Rhyperior's foot was Sasha.

Skitters: No! Not again! Were we too late?!

Bix: No! I refuse to fail them a second time!

Just as Bix was about to rush the battlefield the room was bathed in a bright yellow light as Neo launched a Thunderbolt at the Rhyperior. The attack struck the Pokémon's horn and seemed to just vanish. Kirkland laughed at the confused look on Neo's face.

Kirkland: You fool! Rhyperior is part Ground! Your electric attacks are useless!

Bandit: Damn! There's nothing Neo can do!

It appeared as though Bandit was right. But then, Neo saw something that no one else did. For a brief moment it appeared as though Sasha's tail twitched, almost as if a small electric current just passed through her.

Neo: _Did I just see that?_

To test it Neo fired another Thunderbolt, which was once again absorbed into the Rhyperior's horn.

Kirkland: Still trying the same old tricks? Well they still won't work!

Neo was ignoring Kirkland, concentrating on Sasha's tail. Sure enough it twitched again. This gave Neo an idea.

Neo: _If the electricity is passing through him to her then there may be a way we can hurt this thing..._

Neo began to charge his body with electricity. Kirkland looked on with amusement.

Kirkland: You can store up all the energy you want it won't do you any good.

Neo: We'll see about that!

After a few seconds Neo jumped into the air.

Neo: Sasha! Use your Thunderbolt!

Sasha: What... but why... It won't... do... any good...

Neo: It will this time! Now hurry!

Sasha didn't know what he had planned, but this was not the time to argue. She quickly charged up her electricity and sent a Thunderbolt through the Rhyperior's body. At the same time Neo fired his, aiming right for Rhyperior's horn. The Double Thunderbolt assault appeared to greatly damage the Rhyperior, tens of thousands of volts coursing through his body.

Kirkland: No! That's impossible! How are they hurting him?!

On the sidelines Retro knew just what had happened.

Retro: Of course. The way Rhyperior protects itself from electric attacks is by channeling the charge through his body into the ground. But because Sasha was between him and the ground it had to pass through her first, meaning that there was a slight interruption in the electricity flow.

Missy: And that meant that if they attacked together there wouldn't be anywhere for the electricity to go.

Retro: Exactly. With no way to channel it to the ground Rhyperior was going to be in for a shocking surprise.

After a few seconds of non-stop voltage they stopped their attack. The Rhyperior was still standing, but his body was smoking a great deal.

Neo: And now for the finishing touch!

Neo charged the Rhyperior, his tail glowing white. The large Pokémon didn't have the strength to do anything but fall as Neo's Iron Tail connected with his jaw. With him out of the way Neo immediately checked on Sasha.

Neo: Sasha! How do you feel?!

Sasha: Like a Snorlax went to sleep on me.

Neo was glad that Sasha was alright, more or less. He also knew that as long as Kirkland was still in possession of their daughter neither of them could take a moments rest. The two Pikachu looked at Kirkland, who was seething with anger.

Kirkland: You may have defeated my Rhyperior, but you won't defeat my next Pokémon!

He glared at Neo and Sasha, intent on finishing them off right here and now. But before he could make a move Bix and the others quickly ran to their side.

Neo: We were wondering when you guys would show up.

Bix: Better late then never, right?

This new development forced Kirkland to rethink his plan. He still intended on destroying Neo and Sasha, but with all of their friends here he knew the chances of that happening were incredibly slim. Still, he'd make sure he had the last laugh.

Kirkland: I may not be able to destroy you now, but I still have your daughter!

Without returning his fainted Rhyperior Kirkland turned and ran.

Sasha: No!

Neo: Get back here!

The two Pikachu ran after Kirkland, determined to get their daughter back.

Celebi: Come on! They may need our help!

The group started to follow when Retro froze. He looked behind them towards a door. No one but Missy noticed.

Missy: Come on, Retro!

Retro: ... he's here.

Missy: What?

Retro: He's here.

Missy: Who's here?

Retro didn't reply. He kept his gaze on the door, never blinking. Then, without warning, he dashed towards the door.

Missy: Wait, Retro! Where are you going?!

She was about to follow him when Bix came back to see what the hold up was.

Bix: Hey! Where did Retro go?!

Missy: I don't know! He said something about someone being here and just took off! I'm going with him!

Bix: Hold on! What about Neo and Sasha?! They may need us!

Missy: We'll catch up later!

Missy flew off to go catch up with Retro, leaving Bix to wonder where they were going.

Bix: Hey! You two be careful!

She had no idea whether Missy had heard her or not, but she didn't have time to sit there and think about it. She ran off to rejoin the others so they could back-up Neo and Sasha if they needed it.

* * *

Missy was still following Retro as he flew through the halls, being led by some unknown force. She didn't know where he was going or who he was going to find. But what she did know was that there appeared to be nothing or no one that was going to stop him from reaching his destination. 

Missy: Slow down, Retro!

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Retro was too focused on his destination to hear her calling him. He was fully intent on arriving at wherever he was going. Moments later Retro flew around another corner. Missy followed and found him stopped inside of a room. She flew to his side, slightly out of breath.

Missy: Finally... what was the rush?

Retro didn't answer. He was too busy glaring at someone in front of him. Missy looked and saw a short bald man sitting in a chair in front of a desk.

Missy: Who's that?

As the man stood up Retro answered her.

Retro: He's the head of Cipher... Grand Master Greevil.

Greevil: And I assume you're with that group of Pokémon Kirkland was going on about.

Missy: What if we are?

Retro moved in front of her. Missy was about to say something, but then she felt a strong emotion coming from him...

Hate.

Retro: I've finally found you.

Greevil: Oh? You've been searching for me?

Retro: That's right. I'm here to get revenge for my trainer.

Greevil simply waved off Retro.

Greevil: You have no idea how many Pokémon trainers have come here for similar reasons. All of their Pokémon either ended up as Shadow Pokémon or along side their trainer in the afterlife.

Retro: I assure you I won't end up like them. I will be the one to bring you down.

Greevil: I you say so. Tell me, what trainer are you here to avenge?

Retro: One I'm sure you should be very familiar with, seeing as how he was once one of your best agents.

This caught Greevil's attention. Though Cipher had dealt with many trainers over their years of operation he couldn't ever remember having to kill one of his own. Unless...

Retro: I see you're starting to remember... now you tell me, does the name Joe sound familiar to you?

Indeed Greevil did recognize that name. It wasn't everyday someone with a strategic mind as good as his came along. But if this Pokémon knew him then that meant...

Retro: I see you're starting to put it all together. That's right! He was **_my_** trainer!

Greevil remembered that incident clearly, almost as if it happened yesterday. He had ordered Joe to be killed when he not only refused a direct order to have his Pokémon shadowed but he also physically prevented them from going after the Pokémon when he released it. Greevil slowly stood up from his chair and walked around the desk, a Poké ball in his hand.

Greevil: I let you get away once before... I won't let it happen again!

He called out his Pokémon, a Tauros. But this was no ordinary Tauros. Like many of the other Pokémon in the facility this one was a Shadow Pokémon. One look at the Shadow Tauros and Missy knew Retro would need some help. But then...

Retro: Let me face him alone.

Missy: What?! But that's a Shadow Pokémon! You can't defeat him one-on-one!

Retro: I have to try... for Joe.

Missy knew it was a bad idea for Retro to try and face that Shadow Tauros by himself, but out of respect for him and his trainer she decided to go ahead and let him.

Missy: Promise me you'll be careful.

Retro: Don't worry, I will.

Filled with new determination Retro faced his opponent, ready to do battle.

Greevil: I won't let you escape this time.

Retro: I don't plan on escaping this time. This time, I'm taking you down!

* * *

Kirkland was sure he had gotten away. Looking behind him he saw no trace of Neo, Sasha or their friends. 

Kirkland: Hah! Looks like I lost those fools!

Just when he thought it was smooth sailing from there on a Thunderbolt struck the ground in front of him. Kirkland lost his balance and fell to the ground. Gem, being much more agile than he was, landed gracefully on the ground. Kirkland looked back and saw Neo and Sasha standing a few yards away, their friends appearing behind them.

Kirkland: Your persistence is starting to annoy me.

Neo: There's nowhere for you to run, Kirkland! Now give us back our daughter!

Kirkland looked at the two determined Pikachu and then at their daughter. Gem was glaring at them, her cheeks giving off sparks. Right then another evil plan formed in his mind.

Kirkland: You want her back, do you?

Neo: That's what we're here for!

Sasha: We've suffered enough because of you! Now release our daughter!

Kirkland: All in due time. First, I'd like to know how far you'd go to save her.

Neo: We've had enough of your damn games, Kirkland!

Kirkland: Oh this isn't a game, I assure you. I'd just like to know to what extent you'd go to save her.

Neo: There's nothing I wouldn't do...

Kirkland: Interesting. Would you go as far as, say... fighting her yourself?!

The next thing they knew Neo and Sasha were blown away by a powerful Thunderbolt. The attack only stunned them. Neo and Sasha soon recovered and looked to see where the attack came from. Standing across from them was Gem, crouched down on all fours and ready for battle.

Kirkland: I'm feeling generous so you can have your daughter back... if you survive! Kill them!

After giving out his orders Kirkland hurried out of the room.

Bix: Damn! He's getting away!

She was about to run after him when Neo stopped her.

Bix: What are you doing?! We have to go after him!

Neo: You can't!

Bix: Why not?!

Neo motioned over towards Gem, who was still standing in her battle stance.

Neo: If you had made any attempt to go after him Gem would have attacked, and I doubt if she would have let you live.

Now Bix understood why Neo had stopped her. She wanted to rip Kirkland limb from limb but she wasn't going to fight Gem just to get that chance.

Bix: Okay, but what do we do?

Neo looked over at Sasha. His mate looked back at him with a worried look on her face.

Sasha: Neo...

Neo: There's no easy was for me to say this... but we have to face her...

Sasha: No, Neo! There has to be another way!

Neo: I wish there was, but Kirkland hasn't left us any other option.

Celebi: I could try to purify her if you want.

Neo: I don't think that'll work. Remember, he saw when you purified Jirachi last time. I know he's taken some kind of extra precaution to make sure that won't work this time.

Celebi knew Neo was right. Meanwhile Sasha was staring at her daughter. The eyes that once showed unbound love and kindness were now clouded in hate and anger. Despite that Sasha knew that somewhere in there was the daughter she and Neo brought into this world all those years ago, and that one way or another she would get her back.

Sasha: ... let's do it.

Neo: Sasha?

Sasha: I can't stand seeing Gem like that! I want my baby back! And if fighting her is the only way to get her back then... then I'll do it!

Neo knew this wasn't something Sasha wanted to do but he was glad to see that she realized it was necessary if they wanted to rescue Gem. He reached over and grabbed her paw, giving it a slight squeeze. Sasha smiled at the gesture. The two Pikachu then got serious as they looked towards their daughter. Gem's body was now shooting off sparks at an alarming rate.

Neo: This is it. No matter what we must win.

With no other option Neo and Sasha charged forward with the intent of winning against their daughter. But seeing as how Gem was now a Shadow Pokémon victory wasn't guaranteed.

* * *

Retro was finding battling Greevil's Shadow Tauros to be just as difficult as he expected. With increased speed and strength the Tauros was proving to be a formidable opponent. On top of that every attack the Shadow Tauros used was super-effective against him, adding to his problems. 

Greevil: What the matter? After all of that big talk is this the best you can do?

Retro: Trust me... I'm not done yet...

Though he was physically exhausted Retro knew he couldn't stop and give Greevil a moment to gain a larger upper hand than he already had. And with Missy still on the sidelines like he requested earlier he knew whatever he came up with would have to be enough to win him the battle.

Greevil: Well I'm afraid that your little break is over! Shadow Rush!

With a loud bellow the Shadow Tauros charged Retro, his body glowing with dark energy. Retro just barely had enough time to look up and get out of the way. But Greevil wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

Greevil: Chase him down with Shadow Rush! I want him crushed into the ground!

The Shadow Tauros's attacks became more violent and out of control. Everything in the room became a target for his rage as he tried to smash Retro. Missy had to fly up to the ceiling to keep out of range of the Tauros's assault. Retro not only had to dodge the Tauros but debris from everything he was tearing through. File cabinets, chairs, even the desk was turned into nothing but a splintered heap once the Tauros was through.

Greevil: Run all you want! My Shadow Tauros will catch you eventually!

Retro didn't want to admit it but Greevil was right. At the rate things were going it was only a matter of time before the Tauros caught up with him.

Retro: I can't keep running like this! I have to attack!

Tired of running Retro turned to face his opponent. But when he did he noticed something different. The Shadow Tauros was no longer chasing him. He was standing in the middle of the room, a far-away look in his eyes.

Retro: What's going on?

He approached the Tauros to see what was the matter when...

Missy: Retro! Get away from him! Quick!

Retro was about to question Missy when he felt it as well. Something was wrong with the Tauros, and he had a good idea what.

Retro: Damn! He's going into Reverse Mode!

Retro quickly flew up towards the ceiling next to Missy, and not a moment too soon. The Tauros's eyes soon became filled with rage as Reverse Mode took over. He bellowed loudly and started thrashing about, tearing huge holes in the walls.

Greevil: What the hell are you doing?! Attack that Sableye!

But the Tauros didn't listen as he continued to tear the room apart.

Greevil: I am your trainer! Now obey me! Get that Pokémon!

Still, the Tauros refused to obey.

Greevil: Listen to me, you worthless pile of hamburger meat!

Right then the Tauros stopped. Greevil thought he was finally listening to him, but when the Tauros turned around Greevil found he was sadly mistaken. The eyes of the Pokémon were looking at him with rage. He backed up a bit as the Wild Bull Pokémon started pawing the floor.

Greevil: W-What are you doing?! Don't you look at me like that!

Retro: How ironic...

Greevil looked up at Retro.

Retro: Look at you, cowering in fear at that which you created.

Greevil: Listen... you can't let me die. You have to stop him! I'm begging you, please!

Retro: Shut up. At least die with some dignity.

Greevil grew wide eyed before looking back at his Tauros. The Wild Bull Pokémon bellowed loudly before charging, driving his horn into Greevil's gut. The Cipher leader let out a gargled scream as the Tauros drove his body back into the wall, driving him through it. The impact knocked the Wild Bull Pokémon out, but Greevil wasn't as lucky. Missy looked horrified, but Retro was unfazed.

Retro: _Joe... you have been avenged..._

Missy: How horrible... to think he would be killed by one of his own Pokémon.

Retro: It was the price he had to pay for his actions. Let's go. The others may need our help.

With nothing left to do Missy and Retro left. With Greevil's death the end of Cipher had just begun.

* * *

Retro and Missy arrived where the others were, but the sight that greeted them wasn't pleasant. Bix and the others were staring as if they didn't want to accept what they were seeing, and with good reason. Neo and Sasha had just been blown back by a powerful Thunder from Gem. The two Pikachu were battered, but the Pichu didn't have a scratch on her. 

Sasha: It's... no good. She's just... too strong.

Neo couldn't help but smile a bit. Even though she was a Shadow Pokémon now he was amazed at how strong she had become. But even so they still needed to get her out from under Kirkland's control.

Sasha: So, you got any ideas, Neo?

Neo: We have to immobilize her somehow, and I might just have a plan for that.

Sasha: Good. So, what is it?

Neo: Paralysis.

Sasha: Isn't that a bit excessive?

Neo: We don't have any other choice. Besides, I taught myself Thunder Wave for situations like this.

Sasha: Well, Thunder Wave doesn't hurt so I guess it's okay to use it on Gem. But how do you plan on keeping her still long enough for you to use it?

Neo: That's where you come in. If you can distract her long enough for me to get off a good shot we'll have a good chance of getting her back.

Sasha: I'll try my best.

Neo: That's all I ask.

With their plan set Neo and Sasha faced Gem once again. The Pichu was glaring at them, waiting for one of them to make a move. Then, after waiting a few seconds, Sasha sprung into action. Gem watched as her mother circled around behind her.

Sasha: I think it's time we had a mother-daughter moment.

While Gem focused on Sasha Neo was waiting for the right moment to use Thunder Wave.

Neo: That's right, Sasha... just a bit longer...

As more time passed it seemed as though Neo's plan would work. But then Gem lunged at Sasha, striking her in her stomach.

Neo: Sasha!

Sasha had the wind knocked out of her, giving Gem the opportunity to continue her offensive. She bit down hard on Sasha's arm. She let out a cry of pain as she felt Gem's teeth dig into her arm.

Neo: I can't wait any longer!

Neo hurried and fired off his Thunder Wave. At first it didn't seem as though Gem saw it coming. But then, at the last minute, she turned and forced Sasha to take the attack. The female Pikachu was paralyzed on contact.

Neo: Damn! No choice now!

Neo gave up on his original plan and charged the battlefield. Before he could get to them Gem threw Sasha into Neo, knocking them both down. Gem then jumped into the air and rained down a devastating Thunder down on the two of them.

Melody: This is getting hard to watch.

Bandit: Just think how the rest of us feel.

Bix appeared to be the most affected of all. Her care for not only Neo and Sasha but Gem as well made it almost impossible for her to remain on the sidelines. Ziggy could feel the desperation radiating from her and stood closely by her side.

Ziggy: No matter what you have to believe in them.

Bix: I know. You won't see me giving up on them that easily.

On the field Neo and Sasha were slowly getting up after getting hit with Gem's Thunder attack. The blast left their bodies crackling with electricity, but Gem was still ready for more.

Sasha: It's... no good... We can't get... close enough...

Neo: Not in the normal way at least... but maybe there's another way...

Sasha: How?

Without answering Neo jumped to his feet and ran at Gem, using his Quick Attack for extra speed.

Sasha: That's it, Neo! You're almost there!

Just when it seemed as though Neo's tactic would work Gem unleashed a Discharge attack, sending electric bolts throughout the room. Unfortunately for Neo he was moving too fast to dodge effectively. One of the bolts hit him and drove him back towards Sasha, who had to duck and cover from the attack.

Skitters: So close!

Shadow: He was almost there!

Bix: Shit! Heads up, everyone!

The others soon found themselves dodging the electric attack. For the most part they were unharmed, though it did give them quite a scare. Neo had recovered, but his energy reserves were starting to run low.

Neo: I... can't... keep... this... up... much... longer...

Sasha: We can't give up. This may be our last chance to save Gem and there's no way I'm giving up now.

Neo let Sasha's words sink in and realized she was right. They had to get Gem back right here and now. The only problem was figuring out how. Gem had become much stronger than they thought. Neo went through idea after idea before one stood out... one very risky one.

Neo: ... Sasha...

Sasha: Yeah?

Neo: Do you believe in me?

Sasha: Huh? Of course I do.

Neo: And do you trust all my decisions?

Sasha: What is this, Neo? Why are you asking me this?

Neo: Please, Sasha. I have to know.

Sasha: You know I do.

Neo: Good.

Sasha: What's going on, Neo? You're really starting to scare me.

Neo: I'm going to be honest with you, Sasha... I'm running out of ideas. Only one thing looks like it's going to work.

Sasha: Well, what is it?

Neo: ... Volt Tackle.

Sasha: Volt Tackle?! You can't use that on Gem! She may have gotten stronger but she's not strong enough to take that!

Neo: But I have to. Otherwise her Discharge is going to blast me away again. I need to use Volt Tackle in order to shield myself from her electric attacks.

Sasha: Okay, but even that's risky! You haven't mastered Volt Tackle yet! What if something goes wrong?! You could end up hurting yourself just as easily!

Neo: That's a risk I'm going to have to take.

Sasha looked at her mate. She knew his idea was risky... almost too risky to let him go through with it. But she also knew he wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't have to.

Sasha: Just... promise me you'll be careful.

Neo: I will.

Neo brought his attention back to Gem. His body tensed up, the electricity building.

Neo: Alright! Here goes nothing!

He broke out in a full-on charge. While Sasha knew what he was doing no one else did.

Dante: Looks like he's going to try again.

Skitters: But why? He'll just get blasted away again.

Melody: I know. Do you think that last attack knocked him a little senseless?

Missy: No. He knows what he's doing.

Skye: How do you figure that?

Missy: Can't you sense it?

Skye: Sense what?

Retro: Missy's right. There's a lot of power coming from Neo right now.

Bix: Power? What are you... wait a minute! You don't mean?!

Orion: What, Bix? What is it?

Before the Meowth could reply Neo's body erupted in a bright yellow glow.

Ziggy: What the?! He's using Volt Tackle?!

Melody: I've heard of that attack! Isn't it supposed to be the strongest electric-type attack there is?! Why is he using in on his own daughter?!

Melody's question was answered when Gem tried to fight off her father's advance with a Thunder. The attack his, but thanks to Volt Tackle Neo wasn't blown back like he was last time.

Retro: I understand now. He's not using for offense. He's using it for defense.

Missy: I see. His Volt Tackle is absorbing the impact from Gem's Thunder. He might just break through this time!

Just as Missy said Neo was breaking through Gem's Thunder thanks to Volt Tackle.

Neo: I'm coming, Gem!

With one last effort Neo broke through, resulting in an explosion. The blast knocked them both down.

Neo: Now, Sasha! Before she gets up!

Seeing her opportunity Sasha ran to Gem and took her in her arms. However, Gem woke up and started thrashing about, trying to get free. This only caused Sasha to tighten her hold.

Sasha: It's okay, sweetie! Mommy's here!

No matter what Sasha said Gem continued to struggle. Neo saw that Sasha wouldn't be able to hold her for much longer. He got up and ran to her side, helping her hold on to Gem.

Neo: It's us, Gem! Please snap out of it!

Sasha: She's not listening, Neo!

Neo: Don't give up! We have to break through to her!

They both held on tight and called to her, hoping to get some kind of response from Gem. After a few minutes it became clear to Gem that they weren't going to let go. So she changed her tactics and fired off a Thunder, flooding their bodies with thousands of volts of electricity. Both Neo and Sasha cried out in pain, but refused to let go.

Neo: Stop it, Gem! It's us, your parents!

Sasha: Please, sweetie! Don't you recognize us?!

Still in the grip of her parents Gem increased the intensity of her Thunder. By now the entire room was aglow with Gem's Thunder. The others had to shield their eyes or risk being temporarily blind.

Shadow: What power!

Ziggy: Man! I never thought she'd pack this much strength!

Bix: But nothing's happening! She still doesn't know who they are!

Celebi: Wait! Something is happening! I... I can feel it!

True to Celebi's words something was happening. The yellow glow Gem's Thunder was giving off was slowly mixing with an unknown green glow emanating from Neo and Sasha.

Neo: No matter what happens we're not letting you go!

Sasha: We love you, Gem! Now and forever!

The longer Neo and Sasha held on the stronger the green glow became. Pretty soon everything was glowing in a mixture of yellow and green. Right then Missy felt something.

Missy: I... I don't believe it!

Retro: What?!

Missy: I... I can feel her! I can sense her emotions!

Right then a huge wave of power pulsed through the room. The pulse knocked everyone off balance a bit. When they recovered they all noticed that Neo, Sasha and Gem were still standing in the middle of the room. Neo and Sasha had their eyes closed, their bodies crackling with electricity from the attack. Then...

Gem: ... Mommy? Daddy?

They both opened their eyes and looked down. There, staring back at them, were the caring, love-filled eyes they had been missing ever since they came to Orre.

Neo: Gem? Are you alright?

Gem: Uh huh.

Sasha: My baby! We missed you so much!

Unable to control herself Sasha threw her arms around Gem and hugged her, her eyes filled with tears. Gem returned her mother's hug, crying as well. Neo was content with holding both of them in his arms.

Sasha: I've got my baby back...

Gem: I was so scared, but I knew you'd rescue me.

Neo: It's okay now... It's all over...

On the sidelines the others couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them. Ziggy looked next to him and noticed a few tears in Bix's eyes.

Ziggy: You crying?

Hearing his question Bix wiped her eyes with her paws.

Bix: Of course not. I just... got some dirt in my eyes.

Ziggy decided to let that go and brought his attention back to the newly reunited family. After months of traveling, fighting, and heartache Neo and Sasha were finally reunited with their daughter.

* * *

It took months of traveling and fighting, but Neo and Sasha finally managed to rescue Gem. Now that the family is reunited what's next for them? And what of Kirkland, who escaped during the battle? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	26. A Rocket's Red Glare

Chapter 26: A Rocket's Red Glare

The group of Pokémon made their way towards the front entrance of the Cipher facility with Neo, Sasha and Gem leading the way. Everyone was glad to see the family reunited after months of hardship thanks to Kirkland, none more than Bix.

Ziggy: You seem particularly happy right now.

Bix: Why wouldn't I be. Those three being reunited is more than enough reason for anyone to be happy.

Ziggy: I know. I've known Neo and Sasha most of my life. It really does my heart good to see them happy again.

The group continued on in happy silence. But as they got closer to the entrance Skitters remembered what would be waiting for them outside.

Skitters: Wait. Are you sure it's okay for Gem to see this?

Neo: See what?

Skitters: Well... there was... um...

Bandit: You see, Gonzap and the others...

Sasha: You mean they're still just laying around out there?

Skitters: Still laying around? What do you mean?

Before Neo or Sasha could answer they walked out through the front entrance. Down below the gang saw... movement? Surprisingly Gonzap and all the other snaggers were up and moving around, as were their Pokémon.

Shadow: What the... but they weren't moving when we first came through.

Neo: Yeah, well that battle took a lot out of them. I guess it took a lot more out of them than we first thought.

Neo and Sasha hurried down the ramp to check on them, the others following. Gonzap was the first to notice them.

Gonzap: Neo! Sasha! You're okay!

Neo: Yeah. Glad to see you're okay too.

The others caught up shortly. As Gonzap looked over the group he noticed Gem, who was hiding behind Sasha.

Gonzap: You did it. You managed to rescue her.

Neo: Yeah, and we owe it all to you.

Sasha: If you hadn't brought us here we might have never got her back.

Skye: Wait a minute! You mean you two were with Gonzap?

Neo: Not originally. You see we were there when Professor Krane's lab was attacked. We tried to find out where Cipher's base was by sneaking onto one of their vans, but Gonzap and his gang attacked them and disabled the van we were on. We were knocked unconscious.

Sasha: But luckily they found us and brought us to Gonzap. From there we found out what their plan was and went with them.

Ziggy: Ended up being a good thing in the end.

Gonzap turned his attention to the small Pichu, but she still had memories from the first time she met him. She hid further behind Sasha, still afraid of the ex-snagger.

Sasha: Sorry. She still must be a little scared.

Gonzap: I'm not surprised. After all I'm the reason she went through all of that.

Neo: You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, Gem.

Gem: I... I don't?

Sasha: No. He helped us get you back.

Gem was surprised to hear that. She looked in Gonzap's direction, taking a few steps from behind Sasha. She was still a bit hesitant, but if her parents could trust him now then maybe she could try.

Gem: Um... thank you for helping my Mommy and Daddy.

Gonzap reached out towards her. Gem flinched and closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt Gonzap place his hand on her head. She looked at him and saw he was smiling.

Gonzap: You're welcome, little one.

Gem relaxed and smiled. She realized that her parents' trust in him was well placed.

Shadow: Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to get out of here.

Dante: I agree.

Celebi: I can take care of that. Just gather around and I'll...

Skitters: Hold on! We're missing someone!

Bix: Huh?

Bandit: Now that you mention it just where are Missy and Retro?

Orion: You don't think they're still inside, do you?

Neo: I don't know why.

* * *

Deep inside the Cipher facility Missy and Retro found themselves in front of the main generator. 

Missy: Here we are. You sure you want to do this?

Retro: Yes. This will be the final act of revenge for my trainer.

Retro approached the generator.

Retro: Remember, once I fire we need to teleport immediately.

Missy: Right.

With everything understood Retro held his hands out towards the generator. A small orb of black energy began to form. As time passed the orb grew increasingly larger.

Retro: I now cast this dammed building back into the pits of Hell from whence it came!

With that he threw the Shadow Ball into the generator. He and Missy teleported just as the orb made contact, detonating on the generator and creating a chain reaction that would eventually bring the entire facility to the ground.

* * *

As everyone outside looked around for the two missing Ghost Pokémon a massive explosion rocked the area. 

Skitters: What was that?!

Bandit: I felt like it came from inside the facility!

As soon as the words left Bandit's mouth multiple explosions occurred on the outside of the facility, sending debris their way.

Ziggy: Heads up!

Sasha: There's no way we can dodge all of that!

Celebi: Don't worry! I've got this covered!

She flew to the front of the group and used her immense power to create a massive Protect barrier, shielding everyone from the incoming debris. Once everything was clear she lowered her barrier.

Celebi: Everyone okay?

Neo: Thanks to you we are.

Gem: Thank you.

Celebi: Don't mention it.

Moments later Missy and Retro appeared.

Bix: Where the hell were you two?

Retro: Tying up some loose ends.

Skitters: You mean...

Retro simply nodded.

Gonzap: So it's all finished now.

Neo: Not quite. Kirkland managed to get away.

Gonzap: I doubt he got far. I'll have my boys on the lookout for him and let you know if we see him anywhere.

Neo: Thanks, Gonzap. We owe you one.

Gonzap: You don't owe us anything. This was a team effort.

Neo and Sasha nodded in agreement with what he said.

Celebi: Well then, I'll teleport us to Agate Village.

Gonzap: I guess I'll be seeing you later then.

Neo: Yeah.

Sasha: Goodbye.

Gem: Thank you, Mr. Gonzap.

As they all bid him goodbye they were engulfed in a bright light. When the light faded they were all gone. The former snagger looked at the spot they were previously in before turning to his men.

Gonzap: Alright! Our mission was a success!

A loud cheer soon followed that statement.

Gonzap: Now, let's get back to the base so we can have a real celebration!

With Gonzap in the lead the ex-snaggers left the smoking remains of Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Processing Facility, glad to have it finally out of commission.

* * *

Upon arriving back at Agate Village the first thing the group did was head to the Pokémon Center to get examined by Nurse Joy. Of course she was more than glad to and hours later the entire group had been examined. 

Nurse Joy: Well, I'm happy to say you're all in perfect health.

Missy: That's a lot off of my mind.

Shadow: I'll say. Thank you, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Glad I could help. And I must say that you have an adorable daughter, Neo and Sasha.

Gem's paws immediately went to her cheeks to try and hide her blushing. Neo and Sasha couldn't help but smile at their daughter's reaction. During this Bix approached Neo.

Bix: Say, you wouldn't happen to want to have a little sparring match, would you?

Gem: I get to see Daddy battle again! Please?

Sasha: I'd like to see it.

Neo: Sure. But don't think I'll be taking it easy on you, Bix.

Bix: Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you.

As the two battlers headed out of the Pokémon Center Gem pulled on Sasha's paw to get her to follow.

Gem: Come on, Mommy! I don't want to miss this!

Sasha: Okay, Gem. I'm coming.

The two of them, with Gem's urging them on, followed Bix and Neo to watch their battle.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in front of the Pokémon Center to watch Bix and Neo have their sparring match. Even some of the villagers were interested in the battle. 

Bix: Looks like we've got quite the crowd.

Neo: Yeah.

Bix: Well, let's get this battle started!

Neo: Ladies first!

Bix: Why thank you, but I'm afraid that's going to cost you this battle!

Bix took the initiative and fired a Shadow Ball at Neo, but the Pikachu countered with a Thunderbolt and canceled the two attacks out.

Neo: You're going to have to try harder than that!

Bix: And I will!

Bix charged in, her claws out for a Fury Swipes attack. However, Neo was too agile and kept dodging every slash. As Bix made her final slash Neo jumped into the air. Bix looked up, judging where he would come down so she could continue her attack. But just as Neo began his descent his tail gave off a white glow. Bix knew an Iron Tail was coming.

Bix: Two can play at that game!

Just as Neo was about to make contact Bix countered with her own Iron Tail. The two attacks crashed into each other, appearing evenly matched. But with the advantage of his position Neo slowly gained the upper hand... or tail in this case.

Gem: Looks like Daddy's going to win.

Sasha: It sure does.

However, Bix had other ideas. While she struggled to push Neo back she charged up a Shadow Ball in her paws. Once it was complete she used all the strength she could muster to shove Neo into the air. Then, before he could fully recover, she threw the Shadow Ball at him.

Neo: Oh nuts!

Neo barely had enough time to get his paws in front of him to try and block as much of the blast as he could. Though he managed to avoid taking the full force of the attack he was dazed but the impact. As he started to fall to the ground Bix saw her opportunity to attack.

Bix: I've got you now!

She ran towards the falling Neo, preparing a Focus Punch. But Neo, though in a free-fall, was still able to see the charging Meowth and her attack.

Neo: Looks like I'll have to go all-out!

Neo twisted his body in mid-air, making sure he landed on his feet. Then, once he hit the ground, he sprung forward towards Bix. Seconds later his body gave off a multitude of sparks. The Meowth only had a short time to see what was coming, and she didn't like it.

Bix: Volt Tackle?! Oh sh...

That was all she got off before Neo slammed into her. The force of the attack sent both of them flying, each Pokémon feeling the damage from Volt Tackle.

Shadow: It appears as though this one will end in a draw.

Retro: Man... they're both going to be feeling that in the morning.

Neo: Darn... I still... can't master it.

Bix: So that's... what it feels like... to get hit... with... Volt Tackle.

While both Neo and Bix got up, neither one able to continue the battle, Sasha and Gem looked on.

Sasha: Still as strong as ever, isn't he.

Gem: Yeah, but Miss Bix is strong too.

Sasha: She is.

Neo and Bix met in the middle of their battlefield and shared a handshake.

Neo: Man, you really pushed me to the limit there.

Bix: Thanks, but I don't think I stood a chance from the get-go. You're just too powerful.

While they were talking Sasha and Gem approached them.

Sasha: That was quite the battle. Gem really enjoyed watching you two.

Gem: You're still strong, Daddy. So were you, Miss Bix.

Bix: Thanks, but you don't have to be formal with me. Just Bix is okay.

Gem looked back at Sasha, wondering if it was okay for her address her that way. Sasha gave her a nod.

Gem: Okay... Bix.

The two proud parents watched as Gem and Bix talked about the battle Bix and Neo just had.

Sasha: You know, this looks like the start of something good.

Neo: It sure does.

* * *

The days that followed were peaceful, but in no way quiet. During that time Gem was seen with Bix as much as Neo and Sasha, possibly even more. Of course neither Pikachu minded. In their eyes there wasn't another Pokémon they trusted with their daughter more than Bix. Seeing this brought a question to Sasha's mind. 

Sasha: Do you think... she could be who we're looking for?

Neo: What do you mean?

Sasha: I mean, could she be...

Sasha whispered something in Neo's ear to make sure only he heard. After hearing what she had to say Neo smiled and nodded.

Neo: I think you may be right. After all she's gotten close to her ever since we got her back.

Sasha: I noticed. That's why I think she's the perfect Pokémon.

Neo: I agree, but let's wait a while before we make a final decision.

Sasha agreed with Neo. With nothing left to do the two left to go spend time together.

* * *

It was early one morning when Bix decided to take a quick stroll around the village. The sun hadn't come up yet but the Meowth didn't mind, being a nocturnal Pokémon. 

Bix: This is one thing I love about being a Meowth.

She was coming back up to the Pokémon Center when she noticed something up on the roof. After looking for a bit longer she saw it was Neo, Sasha and Gem. Right then she remembered Sasha telling her that they usually enjoyed watching the sunrise together. A smile appeared on her face as she watched the family together. She was about to head inside the Center when she heard Gem calling out to her.

Gem: Hi, Bix!

Neo: What's got you out so early?

Bix: Just an early-morning stroll.

Sasha: Would you like to join us?

Gem: Please, Bix?

There was no way Bix could refuse a request from Gem. She gave them a nod and made her way up to where they were. Upon arriving Gem ran to her and jumped into her arms. Bix hugged the energetic Mouse Pokémon and set her down on the ground.

Bix: You're just full of energy today, aren't you.

Gem: Yup!

Neo: Come on, you two. The sun's going to come up any minute now.

Gem: Hurry, Bix! You don't want to miss this!

With Gem pulling on her paw Bix was lead over next to Neo and Sasha. The two Pikachu moved to allow the Meowth to sit in between them. As soon as Bix was settled in Gem came and sat in front of her. Rather than leave her there Bix picked up the Pichu and placed her on her head.

Bix: Best seat in the house.

Gem: You know, Daddy would always carry me on his back whenever we watched the sunrise.

Bix: Really?

Neo: Yeah, though I think you've got a much better view on Bix's head.

The four Pokémon shared a good laugh before the rays of the sunrise attracted their attention. As they all watched the morning sun appear over the horizon they all thought back to what had happened over the past few months. Through all the hardship, all the blood, sweat and tears, through everything that had been thrown at them they never gave up, and now they were watching their first sunrise together in a long time.

Bix: ... you know, I've always had to watch the sunrise alone. I never had anyone there to watch it with me. This is the first time I've watched it with someone, and now I see what I've been missing...

Neo and Sasha looked at each other. They both knew the time was right.

Sasha: Bix, Neo and I were thinking...

Bix: About what?

Neo: We've both noticed that Gem has become quite attached to you.

Bix: Well, I've become quite attached to her as well. She's a great kid with great parents who'd go to the ends of the Earth to save her. You're so courageous and kind, and I admire both of you for that.

Sasha: Thank you Bix, but you're just as great. And that's why Neo and I decided that we'd like for you to be Gem's godparent.

Bix: What?! M-Me?!

Neo: Truthfully there's no one else we'd rather ask.

Bix: You... you'd really trust me... with such an honor?

Both Neo and Sasha nodded. By now Bix's eyes were filled with tears of happiness. She bit her lip and nodded.

Bix: I'd... be glad to... You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!

Gem was equally as excited. Bix felt the young Pichu hug the top of her head.

Gem: Yay! Bix is my godparent!

The moment the four of them were sharing could only be described as pure bliss. Neo and Sasha not only had their daughter back, but they now welcomed a new member into their ever-growing family. However, the moment was cut short when Ziggy came running out of the Pokémon Center, a look of shock on his face.

Ziggy: Neo! Sasha! Where are you?!

Neo: We're up here, Ziggy.

Sasha: What's wrong?

Ziggy: On the television! It's... it's Kirkland!

The mention of his name sent a wave of shock through the four of them. They quickly made their way down and followed Ziggy inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in front of the Pokémon Center's television, sharing the shocked expression Ziggy had.

Skitters: I... I didn't think we'd ever see him again.

Bandit: None of us did. Damn! Just how did he get out of there without anyone noticing?!

Celebi: It's a mystery to me as well. If anything I should have sensed his escape.

Shadow: It wasn't just you. He got past us all.

While they all looked at the television Ziggy re-entered the room with Neo, Sasha, Bix and Gem right behind him.

Neo: What's going on?! Ziggy said that Kirkland was on the television!

Dante: He is.

Missy: Every few minutes he broadcasts a message across the television.

Sasha: But why?

Before anyone could answer the television flickered and Kirkland's face appeared on it. Neo, Sasha and the others paid close attention to him as he spoke.

"I know you're out there, Neo, and I know you can hear me. I am through playing these games with you. You and your pathetic friends have crossed me for the last time! I am thereby issuing a challenge to you. I challenge you and any of your friends that think they're brave enough to come a meet me on Molten Island off the coast of Orre. There, we will have our final confrontation. I expect you to accept my challenge, for if you don't then your family will pay the price. That's right, Neo. Either face me or your mate and daughter will suffer. Either way this will all come to an end... and I will finally do to you what I should have done years ago. You have one week to decide. Face me or lose your family. Either way... you lose."

The television went back to normal, leaving everyone in a state of shock. None more than Neo, Sasha, Gem and Bix.

Sasha: He just won't quit.

Gem: Mommy...

Sasha held her frightened daughter close to her. Bix looked at them, the rage inside of her building.

Bix: _That no good son-of-a... He's intent on terrorizing them as much as he can!_

Though Bix was keeping her anger to herself not even that could match the anger that was building inside of Neo. After coming close to losing Sasha to him years ago and then having to go through months of heart-wrenching battle to get his daughter back only to have Kirkland further threatening them pushed his anger to the limit. Missy quickly sensed his building rage.

Missy: Neo, are you okay?

Neo: I... need some time to think.

He turned to walk out, but a call from Sasha stopped him.

Sasha: Neo... don't do anything rash.

Neo: I won't.

With those final words Neo left the Pokémon Center. Though everyone was worried about him they were more concerned with the challenge Kirkland issued. With the stakes as high as they now were everyone knew this would be the final battle.

* * *

Just when it appeared as though everything was finally over Kirkland reappears, issuing a challenge for Neo to meet him on Molten Island for their final confrontation. Failure to do so would result in direct harm to Sasha and Gem. With the stakes being raised to such a high level what will Neo do? Will he risk his life to go face Kirkland or will Sasha and Gem be the ones to suffer? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	27. A Call to Arms

Chapter 27: A Call to Arms

The tension remained high. It had been a few hours since Kirkland announced his challenge on the television, leaving the gang with many mixed emotions. While some of them believed that Neo would choose to fight Kirkland and end their feud once and for all the others didn't believe he should take the risk.

Ziggy: I'm telling you Neo's taking a huge risk if he goes and fights Kirkland now. He just got Gem back.

Retro: But if he refuses then he could not only lose her but Sasha as well. The risk for choosing not to fight is greater than if he chooses to fight.

Skye: Either way Neo has a lot to lose. Damn! He's taking a risk no matter what he chooses!

Missy: It'll be hard either way.

While everyone was debating whether Neo should challenge Kirkland or not Bix was more concerned with how this would affect Neo, Sasha and Gem as a family.

* * *

Outside the Electric Mouse family were standing together. Sasha was holding a sleeping Gem in her paws while Neo was starring out at the horizon. Kirkland's challenge was still fresh in both of their minds. 

Sasha: What are you going to do?

Neo: I don't know. If I go then I could be walking right in a trap, but if I don't he'll come after you two.

Sasha: It's risky either way.

Neo: And that's what's making it hard. I don't want to go and leave you two alone, but if I stay and he comes after you...

Sasha: I'm sure our friends will be there to protect us if that happens.

Neo: But it's not their responsibility to protect you. It's mine.

Sasha: It doesn't have to be just your responsibility. We're all in this together.

Neo: I know, but...

Sasha: Look, let's not think about this for now. We're together again and that's good enough for me.

Neo smiled, realizing she was right. He turned and walked side-by-side with Sasha back inside the Pokémon Center, Gem still sleeping in Sasha's arms. But as they walked back inside Neo knew that, no matter how right Sasha was about their current situation, he'd have to decided on what to do about Kirkland sooner or later.

* * *

That night Neo's sleep was anything but peaceful. He was constantly being haunted by nightmares of Kirkland coming after Sasha and Gem. His current nightmare was one where he had just been defeated by Kirkland and an unknown Pokémon.

Kirkland: Pathetic... Is that really the best you can do?

Neo tried to get up, but found something was preventing him from doing so. Kirkland just glared down at him.

Kirkland: If you will not battle seriously then I guess I'll have to turn my attention to your family.

Neo's eyes went wide. He looked around and saw both Sasha and Gem had been cornered by a large bird Pokémon. The two of them were too frightened to move.

Kirkland: This is the consequence of your actions.

Then, with one swift movement, the bird opened its beak and fired a massive Fire Blast, completely incinerating Sasha and Gem. The only thing that remained were their cries of pain as their bodies were burned into nothing. Not even ashes remained.

Neo: No... Sasha! Gem!

Right at that moment Neo's eyes shot open. He looked around and saw that both Sasha and Gem were sleeping right next to him. He rubbed his eyes with his paw.

Neo: It was just a dream... but if I don't do something it could become reality...

Realizing that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon he got up, careful not to wake up anyone, and made his way outside to think. The quite, nighttime air greeted the Pikachu as he stepped outside.

Neo: Man, I don't know what to do. I want to keep them safe, but no matter what I do there's a chance of putting them in danger.

???: That you, Neo?

Neo turned towards the voice and saw Bix standing a few feet away.

Neo: Hey Bix. I didn't expect to see you out here.

Bix: I could say the same for you.

The Meowth approached him. She looked in his eyes and immediately knew something was on his mind, and she knew exactly what it was.

Bix: You don't know whether to face Kirkland or not.

Neo didn't reply, though he didn't have to. Bix knew that's what was on his mind.

Bix: Listen... I said I'd help you get your daughter back, and I did. But now, I want a piece of Kirkland's ass. For that reason alone if you do decide to go and face him I'll go and back you up.

Neo: Bix...

Bix: He's caused to many Pokémon to suffer to be let off the hook. I want to punish him, make him suffer the way he made others suffer. I want him to feel that same kind of pain.

The conviction in Bix's voice was overwhelming. Neo fully believed that if she ever got her paws on Kirkland she'd turn him into a living scratching post. But at the same time he was glad that if he... no, not if... when he fought Kirkland he wouldn't have to go it alone.

Neo: Thanks, Bix.

Bix: Don't mention it.

Neo turned and started heading back to the Pokémon Center.

Bix: So, have you decided yet?

Neo: I have.

He turned and looked at her.

Neo: I think Kirkland has some problems heading his way.

The two Pokémon smirked, each one fully intent on giving Kirkland as much Hell as they could.

* * *

The next morning all of the Pokémon were gathered outside of the Pokémon Center. Neo and Bix stood to the front of the group. 

Neo: Everyone... I've decided that I'm going to fight him!

Half of the group expected this, but the other half began to question whether it was the right move or not.

Ziggy: You sure about that? I mean, you don't know what you could rushing into? What if it's a trap?

Neo: That's a risk I'm going to have to take. Besides, if I don't fight him Sasha and Gem, as well as all of you, will be in danger.

Skitters: But there's no way you can take him down alone.

Bix: He's not going alone.

Everyone turned their attention to Bix.

Ziggy: Wait! You don't mean?!

Bix: That's right! I'm going with him! I've got some personal injuries I want to inflict on that bastard!

Ziggy: This is nuts! The two of you could be walking into a damn trap!

Bix: You know what they say... safety in numbers!

Ziggy realized that there was no way he was going to change their minds on this, leaving him with only one option.

Ziggy: Well if you're going, Bix then so am I!

Bix: What are you talking about, frizz ball?!

Ziggy: I'm not about to let you face Kirkland alone! If you go, I go!

Neo: Alright, Ziggy. You're in.

Bix: Welcome to the attack team, frizz ball.

Neo: Okay, now that we've got that settled...

Sasha: Not so fast! I'm coming too.

Neo: Hold on! It's too dangerous for you to come!

Sasha: That bastard almost killed me, kidnapped Gem and turned her against us. I think it's high-time that I got some payback.

Neo: Sasha...

Sasha: I will **_not_** take no for an answer, Neo. I'm coming and that's that.

Gem: I'm coming, too!

Sasha: Not this time, sweetie.

Neo: Your mother's right. This one is way too dangerous for you.

Gem: No! I'm coming with you!

Sasha: It's too dangerous, Gem. There's no telling what might happen to us there.

Gem: I don't care! I'm coming!

Neo: Listen to your mother, Gem. You have to stay behind!

Gem: No!

Sasha: Gem...

Before Sasha could say anything else Gem threw herself into her arms.

Gem: I don't want to lose you again!

Sasha: Oh Gem...

Gem: When that bad man took me I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again! I don't want him to take you away from me! I want to stay with you!

Both Neo and Sasha could understand how their daughter felt. They both knew the fear going through the mind of the young Pichu. While Sasha tried to calm Gem down Bix spoke to Neo about the situation.

Bix: Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but I think you should take her alone.

Neo: What?! Do you know what you're saying, Bix?!

Bix: I do. I mean, look at her. She fully believes that if the two of you go and leave her behind she'll never see you again. She's just that frightened.

Neo: I know she's scared, but I'm only trying to keep her safe.

Bix: I know that, you know that and Sasha knows that. But unless Gem knows that it doesn't matter.

Neo had to admit that Bix had a point, but he still wasn't convinced that bringing Gem was a good idea.

Neo: I'm still not convinced though.

Bix: Well, if you do take her then I promise to guard her with my life.

Neo: Bix?

Bix: I'm serious. After all she is my godchild.

That seemed to sway Neo a bit, but he'd still have to let Sasha know before making any final decision. He walked over to her and told her what Bix had said to him. Sasha didn't appear too convinced at first, but after taking one look at Bix she agreed. With the two Pikachu in agreement they turned their attention to their daughter.

Sasha: Gem...

Gem: Yeah, Mommy?

Gem: Your father and I thought about it and...

Neo: We'll agree to let you come with us.

Gem: Oh, thank you!

Overcome with emotion Gem hugged her parents.

Neo: Now when we get there I want you to do exactly what we tell you, okay?

Gem: Okay, Daddy.

Neo: Okay. Now that that's taken care of we need to get moving.

Retro: The best place to head would be Gaeton Port.

Neo: Agreed.

Shadow: Dante, Orion and myself shall stay here. Mistress Celebi thinks that we should bolster our defenses here in case Kirkland sends someone to attack us.

Neo: That's a good idea.

Missy: Let's just hope we get to him before that happens.

Orion: Good luck.

Dante: Stay safe.

Neo: You too.

With everyone clear on what they needed to do Neo and his group headed off towards Gaeton Port, where they would then head to Molten Island for their final showdown with Kirkland.

* * *

Kirkland stood in his office atop a large mountain on Molten Island. Though he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he knew Neo was coming. An evil smile appeared on his face as he thought about what the death of Neo would mean for him. 

Kirkland: Once he and his friends are out of the picture there will be nothing stopping me from restoring Team Rocket to its former glory.

He then turned around and gazed at the Pokémon behind him. It was the same bird Pokémon from Neo's nightmare.

Kirkland: And you will be the one who will help me in the restoration.

Right then the bird Pokémon's eyes opened, revealing blood red orbs. A shrill cry then came from the Pokémon's beak, issuing a challenge to anyone who would come to the island. Kirkland laughed, imagining the carnage that would ensue from the coming struggle.

* * *

The challenge has been accepted. With their friends backing them up Neo, Sasha, Gem, Bix and Ziggy head towards Gaeton Port on their way to the final showdown with Kirkland. But will their combined strength be enough to win? And what is the identity of Kirland's new Pokémon? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**! 

Please review


	28. Molten Island Infiltration

**Chapter 28: Molten Island Infiltration**

In a small room in the back of the Gaeton Port Pokémon Center Nurse Joy stood over a table looking down at a map. With her were Neo, Sasha, Gem, Bix and Ziggy. After looking at the map for a while Nurse Joy pointed something out on it.

Nurse Joy: There. That's Molten Island.

The Pokémon looked where she was pointing. It was a small island in a chain of islands off the coast of Orre. It was there where Kirkland was waiting for them.

Bix: So, we go there, take care of Kirkland and make it back home in time for dinner, right?

Neo: That's the idea.

Ziggy: But how do we get there? I'm sure we can't just walk up to a ship captain and ask him to take us over there.

Sasha: Are there even any ships heading over there?

Nurse Joy: No. In fact there haven't been any ships heading over to those islands for a few weeks now.

Bix: Well isn't this just great! We need to get to him and now we can't find a way!

Sasha: We can't lose hope. There has to be a way we can get over there.

Nurse Joy: I'll try asking around at the Krabby Club. Maybe there's someone there that will take you. For now you're all welcome to stay here.

Neo: Thank you.

Nurse Joy: I'm just glad to be able to help you.

She then left on her way to the Krabby Club. With nothing left for them to do Neo and the others simply waited.

* * *

It had nearly been half an hour since Nurse Joy first left for the Krabby Club. There hadn't been any word on whether she had returned or if she was successful in finding them transportation to Molten Island.

Sasha: You think she found us a way?

Neo: I hope so. The last thing I want is for Kirkland to come after you and everyone else.

Both he and Sasha glanced behind them. Ziggy and Bix were curled up on the opposite side of the room sleeping, and on Bix's back was Gem who was also sleeping.

Neo: I hope I didn't make a mistake in bringing her along.

Sasha: You didn't. I know she's in good hands.

Neo: Yeah, you're right as usual.

The two Pikachu shared a smile. Then, Nurse Joy entered the room. Neo and Sasha approached her, hoping she had some good news.

Sasha: Were you able to find us a way over there.

Nurse Joy: In a way, yes.

Neo: What do you mean?

Nurse Joy: I couldn't find anyone willing to take you over there, but I did find someone willing to rent out one of his boats to me.

Sasha: To you? But… wait! You're not going to take us out there yourself, are you?!

Neo: It's too dangerous. We can't let you do that.

Nurse Joy: You don't have many other options. Either I take you or you guys swim to Molten Island.

Neo: Well, when you put it that way we really don't have any other options. How soon can we leave?

Nurse Joy: As soon as you want.

Sasha: In that case we should get going now.

Neo: Right. Hey guys! We've got a way there!

At the sound of his voice Ziggy and Bix started to wake up.

Ziggy: What was that?

Neo: I said we've got a way over to Molten Island now and we need to get moving as soon as possible.

Bix: Sounds good to me.

While Ziggy got up and made his way over to Neo and Sasha Bix had to first wake Gem up.

Bix: Gem… time to wake up.

Despite her gentle coaxing the small Pichu refused to wake up. Bix smiled and, using her tail, started tickling Gem's nose.

Bix: Come on. Let's see those beautiful blue eyes.

The tickling seemed to do the trick. After a few seconds Gem began to stir. Though her eyes were still closed a smile appeared on her face and she was laughing.

Gem: Stop. That tickles.

Moments later Gem's eyes opened. She let out a yawn before sliding off of Bix's back.

Bix: Did you sleep well?

Gem: I sure did. Your fur is just as soft as Mommy and Daddy's.

Bix smiled and rubbed Gem's head a bit before the two of them went to join Neo, Sasha and Ziggy.

Neo: Like I said Nurse Joy has found a way to get us over to Molten Island.

Ziggy: That's great. So what's the plan?

Neo: She found someone who's willing to rent her a boat so she can take us there herself.

Bix: That's a bit risky, isn't it?

Sasha: Yes, but it's also the only option we have. We'll just have to trust that nothing will happen.

Bix: Okay, now that we have a way there how do we get back once the job's done?

Neo: We haven't figured that out yet. First things first, though. We need to go and make sure Kirkland will never bother us again.

Bix: I second that. So, when do we leave?

Neo: Right now. The sooner the better.

Nurse Joy: I'll take you to the docks now.

Ziggy: Wait a minute! Who's going to be watching the Pokémon Center?

Nurse Joy: Chansey will run it until I get back.

Neo: Okay. Now that we know all of our bases are covered I think it's time to take the fight to Kirkland.

The rest of the group was in agreement. With Nurse Joy in the lead the group left the Pokémon Center on their way to the docks.

* * *

The boat Nurse Joy rented wasn't that large, just big enough to fit all of them comfortably. Neo, however, saw the boat's small size as a good thing, saying that a larger boat would have definitely attracted the attention of Kirkland.

Neo: How much longer until we arrive?

Nurse Joy: We should be there in about 15 minutes.

Neo: Okay.

With their time of arrival know Neo decided to make sure everyone was ready. Bix and Ziggy appeared ready for what was to come, as did Sasha. Gem, however, appeared to be a bit nervous. Neo walked over to his daughter and placed a paw on her shoulder.

Neo: You okay, kiddo?

Gem: Yeah… well, I am a bit nervous.

Neo: It's okay to be nervous. Even your mother and I get nervous sometimes.

Gem: You do?

Neo: Sure do.

Gem: What do you do to make it go away?

Neo: Well, whenever I get nervous, I just picture you and your mother in my head. Just thinking about the two of you calms me down.

Gem: So thinking of me and Mommy makes the nervous feeling go away?

Neo: For me it does.

Gem: So if I think of you and Mommy whenever I'm nervous it'll make me feel better, right?

Neo: Hey, it couldn't hurt.

Gem: Thanks, Daddy.

She hugged him, thanking him for his help. Neo smiled and returned his daughter's hug.

Neo: Anytime, sweetie… anytime.

Out of the corner of her eye Sasha saw Neo and Gem. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Nurse Joy: We're almost there, everyone!

The Pokémon looked ahead of them. Molten Island had finally come into view.

Neo: Okay. There's no turning back now. Is everyone ready?

Ziggy: Ready.

Bix: Like you needed to ask.

Sasha: I'm ready.

Gem: Me too.

Neo looked down to his daughter. He knew she was still a bit nervous, but her face showed nothing but determination.

Neo: Alright. Let's show Kirkland he can't mess with us!

Everyone cheered loudly in response. Nurse Joy smiled at the show of unity as she continued to pilot the small boat towards Molten Island.

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at a small dock. Neo, Sasha, Gem, Ziggy and Bix had gotten off and were looking around. The island itself wasn't very large, nor did it have a very tropical feel to it. It was incredibly craggy.

Bix: Not exactly what I'd call a good vacation spot.

Neo: Tell me about it.

Sasha: You should head back to the mainland. We'll take care of everything from here on out.

Nurse Joy: I will. Good luck.

With that Nurse Joy turned the boat around and headed back to the Orre mainland, leaving Neo and the others to the task of finding where Kirkland was hiding on the island.

Neo: Okay. Let's get going. The sooner we find Kirkland the better.

Sasha: Stay close to me, honey.

Gem: Okay, Mommy.

The five Pokémon began their trek towards the island interior, all the while not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

From within his base on the island Kirkland watched as the many security cameras he installed tracked the groups' every move. He glared at Neo, an evil smile on his face.

Kirkland: I knew he'd come.

Kirkland then let his eyes fall on the rest of the group, more specifically Sasha and Gem.

Kirkland: I wasn't expecting him to bring them along, though. This will make crushing them that much easier.

Evil thoughts filled his head as he watched the group continue their way deeper into the island.

* * *

Half an hour later Neo and the others were still searching for Kirkland's hidden base. So far they had come across nothing but rocky landscape.

Bix: Just how hard is it to find a madman's secret base on an island covered in nothing but rocks?!

Ziggy: If it was easy to find it wouldn't be hidden now, would it.

Bix: Shut up.

While Bix and Ziggy were engaged in a bit of conversation Neo, Sasha and Gem were keeping their eyes open for anything that appeared to be out of place.

Neo: You see anything?

Sasha: No. You?

Neo: Nothing.

Gem: I don't see anything either.

Neo: Don't get discouraged. We'll find him soon.

The five continued their search, hoping to find where Kirkland was hiding. Minutes went by but still nothing was found.

Bix: Man! Is this even the right island?!

Neo: It has to be. This is where Kirkland said to meet him.

Bix: But what if he went to another island before we got here? What if he's just messing with us?

Neo: He's here. He wants me dead too badly to just move to another island right before we arrive.

Bix: Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, you think he'd make himself easier to find.

Sasha: You mean easy enough to make an obvious base entrance like that one?

Everyone looked towards Sasha to see what she meant. She was looking at a door that was in the middle of a large cliffside.

Bix: Well, looks like we found our way inside.

The group cautiously approached the door. Once they were a few feet away it opened, almost as if it was waiting for them to approach.

Neo: Let's go, but be careful. Knowing Kirkland he's got traps set up inside for us.

Everyone nodded in agreement. With Neo leading the way they proceeded inside.

* * *

The interior was just as they imagined it would be. Despite it being built into the side of a large cliffside the inside was made out of steel. A few lights hung overhead, lighting the hallways enough for the group to see where they were going. Neo, Sasha and Gem were grouped close together in the lead while Bix and Ziggy covered their rear.

Neo: Stay alert, everyone. We don't know when or where Kirkland's going to strike.

Bix: Don't worry about that, Neo. He won't get the drop on us that easily.

The group continued on in eager silence. After a while the group turned a corner and found themselves in a small room. The room itself was 10' by 10' and was brightly illuminated.

Neo: This is obviously a trap.

Sasha: Yeah.

Bix: So what do we do? Do we go forward and risk it or try to find another way around?

That was indeed a tough question to answer. They had already gone pretty far in just to turn around and backtrack. But none of them knew what trap Kirkland had planned here, or even if Kirkland had a trap here. After thinking for a few minutes Neo started walking towards the open room.

Sasha: What are you doing. Neo?!

Neo: I'm going to see just what kind of trap Kirkland planted here.

Ziggy: Isn't that a bit risky?

Neo: Better just me the everyone.

Gem: Be careful, Daddy.

Neo: I will, kiddo.

Determined to keep the others out of harm's way Neo stepped into the room. To his surprise nothing happened.

Neo: Strange… I thought for sure Kirkland would have had this place rigged with some kind of trap for us.

He took a few more steps until he was standing in the center of the room. Still nothing happened. Confident that it was safe Neo looked back and gave the others the okay to come in.

Sasha: Okay, looks like it's safe. Let's go.

The group started to move forward again. They had taken only a few steps when two holes opened in the wall behind them. Then, two claws shot out and grabbed Sasha and Gem.

Gem: Ah! Daddy!

Sasha: Neo, help!

Their cries not only got Neo's attention but Bix and Ziggy's as well. Seeing as how they were the closer ones they sprung into action quicker.

Bix: Come on, frizz ball!

Ziggy: Right behind you!

But before they could do anything the floor beneath then vanished. The two Pokémon could do nothing but scream as they plunged into darkness.

Sasha: Ziggy! Bix!

Gem: No!

Though he was concerned for his friend's safety his first priority was to aid his mate and daughter.

Neo: Hang on, you two! I'm coming!

Using his Agility Neo sped back towards his captive family. But just as he was about to get to them he slammed into something and was sent rolling back.

Sasha: Neo!

Gem: Daddy!

Neo got up pretty quickly. He then slowly approached the edge of the room and examined it. There was now a plate of glass between him and his family.

Neo: When did this get here?

A sudden sound from behind him caused him to turn around. The entrance on the other side of the room had become blocked off as well. Right then Neo realized what had happened.

Neo: I fell right into Kirkland's trap…

* * *

Things have taken a turn for the worst for Neo and the others. With Bix, Ziggy, Sasha and Gem all taken out of the fight Neo is left alone to face whatever Kirkland has in store for him. What will he do? What can he do? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	29. A Desperate Act

Well, Summer is right around the corner. I figure for most of you that means the sun, the surf, the beach and things like that. For me though it means something completely different. For me the start of Summer means the start of Hurricane season. I absolutely HATE Hurricane season. I hate having to keep an eye on the weather just to know if a hurricane is heading my way. I hate having to worry about what will happen if one does. I still have bad memmories of the last time (Hurricane Rita). I never want to go through that again and I pray that none of you ever have to go through something like that.

Okay, that ends my little rant. On with the story.

**Chapter 29: A Desperate Act**

The situation for Neo and his friends was as bad as it could be at the moment. Bix and Ziggy had fallen into a pit trap, Sasha and Gem were being held prisoner and he was trapped inside a room with glass barriers in front of each opening. And what was even worse yet was the fact that the glass barriers were apparently shatter-proof, further proven to be true when Neo's repeated Iron Tail attacks did nothing more than make his tail sore.

Neo: Darn it! What do I have to do to get through this?!

On the other side of the glass barrier Sasha and Gem could only watch. Both desperately wanted to help Neo, but the claws that were holding them had no give. Gem was scared out of her mind and Sasha was concerned for both her mate and daughter.

Gem: Mommy, I'm scared.

Sasha: Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy will get us out of this. Come on, Neo… get us out of this…

By now Neo had gotten to the point where even charging up his Iron Tail caused pain to shoot through his tail. Still, he knew he couldn't give up now or he'd risk losing everything to Kirkland.

Neo: No matter what happens I cannot give in! I will NOT let Kirkland beat me!

Kirkland: Unfortunately you have no choice in the win-lose category.

Neo recognized Kirkland's voice booming over the speakers, indicating that wherever he was he could see them.

Neo: What's wrong, Kirkland?! Afraid to come out and face me?!

Kirkland: Afraid? Come now. You should know me better than that.

Neo: Then if you're not afraid come out and face me!

Kirkland: I would, but I have other pressing matters to attend to. But that doesn't mean I haven't prepared a little welcoming party for you.

A small hole opened in the floor in the middle of the room and a platform rose up. But what had Neo's attention was what was on the platform.

Neo: What Pokémon is that?!

Kirkland: You like him? It seems my Rhydon wasn't the only one who had an extra evolution, and just like him this one is much more powerful than his previous form.

Neo looked at the Pokémon Kirkland has sent to face him. He looked like something out of ancient Egypt, and unlike his previous form Dusclops this form had no legs. He instead floated around like a true Ghost Pokémon. And just like his Rhyperior this one was also a Shadow Pokémon.

Kirkland: Now, my Dusknoir… ATTACK!

The Dusknoir charged forward, swinging his fist at Neo. Right then Neo noticed a possible weakness the Pokémon had… he was quite slow. This was something Neo planned to take full advantage of.

Neo: It's going to be real hard for your Pokémon to defeat me if he can't even keep up! Actually, it won't matter after a few Thunderbolt attacks!

Kirkland: If that's what you believe then by all means fire away.

Neo: Gladly!

Neo's cheeks crackled as he powered up his Thunderbolt. He glared sat the Dusknoir for a moment.

Neo: Let's see that thing survive this!

With his attack fully charged Neo fired. As the massive bolt flew through the air towards the Dusknoir small openings appeared on the wall, each one revealing small sensors. Neo didn't notice this as he was too focused on his attack hitting its target. But just as the Thunderbolt was close to hitting the Dusknoir it was redirected to one of the sensors.

Neo: What the?!

Kirkland: I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to mention the little surprise I had installed in that room before your arrival. You see, those sensors on the wall will absorb any Electric attack that's used.

Neo wasn't phased by Kirkland's little modification.

Neo: You think that's going to stop me?! You forget that I have other attacks that aren't Electric, like this!

Even though it still caused him a bit of pain Neo managed to power up an Iron Tail. He then charged the Dusknoir, but Kirkland had one more surprise for him.

Kirkland: By the way, Neo. There was one more little thing I forgot to tell you.

Before he finished speaking the sensor that earlier absorbed Neo's Thunderbolt sparked to life. Seconds later it fired the absorbed Thunderbolt back at Neo, scoring a direct hit. He cried out as the attack coursed through his body.

Kirkland: You see, whatever Electric attack it absorbs is fired back at ten times its original power.

Neo: Like I said… I have… other attacks… that aren't Electric.

Kirkland: I am well aware of that, but you still will not defeat my Dusknoir.

Neo: I'd like to disagree with you on that one.

Kirkland: Of course you would. Now Dusknoir, use Charge Beam!

Neo was well aware of the attack Kirkland just called out. It was a powerful Electric-based attack, meaning his wall sensors would just absorb it and fire it back at ten times its original power. With that in mind Neo waited and watched as the Dusknoir gathered electrical power in his eye, focusing it into a small yellow orb.

Kirkland: Now FIRE!

Dusknoir obeyed, firing the condensed electricity in a small beam. Neo stood there, and just as he figured the beam curved and was absorbed into one of the sensors.

Neo: So much for your Dusknoir's attack. Now all I have to do is wait for the…

Neo never got to finish what he was saying, for seconds later the sensor fired the absorbed electricity at him, blasting him with the magnified Charge Beam energy.

Kirkland: Now Shadow Rush!

Before Neo could recover from the electric blast the Dusknoir slammed into him with Shadow Rush. He was slammed into the glass barrier, right in front of Sasha and Gem.

Sasha: No, Neo!

Gem: Daddy!

Neo slowly stood back up, trying to determine what had just happened.

Neo: But… I thought that…

Kirkland: I had a feeling you'd think that my device would target whoever fired the attack, but I've programmed it to target you regardless of who fired the attack. Face it, Neo. You have absolutely no chance of leaving here alive!

Now Neo knew he was in trouble. With his strongest attacks disabled it appeared as though this would indeed be Neo's final battle.

* * *

Bix: AH! I can't believe we let ourselves get trapped like this!

Bix punched the wall in frustration. She still hadn't forgiven herself for allowing her and Ziggy to get trapped like that.

Ziggy: Come on, Bix. There's no need to beat yourself up about it.

Bix: You're right, fizz ball… IT'S KIRKLAND THAT I NEED TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF!

Ziggy: Okay… but first we need to find a way out of here.

Bix: Yeah, you're right.

Bix immediately started looking around for a way out. Ziggy started to get up to help look but the minute he moved he fell back and cried out in pain, holding his left paw. Bix looked back and saw him down in pain.

Bix: Oh no! You're injured!

Ziggy: My paw… I can't… feel it.

Bix was immediately by his side. She took a look at his paw as he held it.

Bix: Is it broken?

Ziggy: I'm… not sure.

Seeing Ziggy injured only further fueled Bix's anger.

Bix: That no-good… oh, he crossed the line this time! When I get my paws on him…

Ziggy: But… before that… we have to… get out of here.

Bix knew he was right and, trying her best to ignore her injured ally, she started looking for a way out. Unfortunately the area they were in didn't have any openings, or anywhere they could create one.

Bix: Damn! He really thought this one through. I don't see anyway we can get out of this.

Ziggy: What if we… climbed back up.

Bix: Climbed back up?

Ziggy: That's… the only option… I can see for us.

Bix looked up from where they fell. The area was almost completely black and it was hard to tell just how far they had fallen. On top of that she had Ziggy's injury to take into consideration.

Bix: I guess we could try that, but will you be able to make the climb with that injured paw of your?

Ziggy: I… have to try.

With a bit of difficulty Ziggy managed to stand up and make his way over to Bix. He reached out towards the wall, but immediately recoiled as the pain in his paw intensified. Bix gave him a worried glance.

Ziggy: It's… no good! You'll have to… go without me!

Bix: Like Hell I will! If I go, you go!

Ziggy: But I'm no good to you like this!

Bix: That doesn't matter!

Ziggy: But…

Bix: Listen to me! We came here together, and damnit we're leaving together!

Ziggy: But how? I can't climb up on my own with this busted paw. Unless you plan to carry me up there's no way we're both getting out of here.

Bix realized he was right. With his injury he couldn't climb up the side of the wall and make it to the top with her unless she did carry him. However…

Bix: Well, let's go.

Ziggy: Huh?

Bix: You said the only way we'd get out of here is if I carry you.

Ziggy: Hold on. You're not seriously going to carry me up to the top, are you?

Bix: If that's what it takes to get us out of here then yes I am.

Ziggy: But what if I'm too heavy for you?

Bix: Don't worry about that. I'm stronger than I look. I can carry you up no problem.

Ziggy: Okay, but what about me? I can't exactly hold on that tight with only one paw.

Bix: I'll be holding on to you with my tail. Now is there anything else you're concerned about? I want to get out of here and tear into Kirkland's ass as soon as possible.

Ziggy opened his mouth to say something, but one look into Bix's eyes made him close it. Instead he walked over to her and grabbed on to her using his one good paw.

Ziggy: Okay, I'm ready.

In response Bix wrapped her tail around him, holding tight to make sure he didn't fall when they began their climb.

Bix: Okay! Here we go!

Before climbing she used Metal Claw, making her claws as hard as possible. She then thrust them into the wall, her claws easily digging into the metal surface.

Bix: Going up!

With incredible ease Bix began to climb up the shaft, her claws easily gripping onto the walls despite having Ziggy on her back.

Bix: Hold on, Neo! We're on our way!

* * *

Up above things were looking worse and worse for Neo with each second that passed. With his electric attacks useless he found defeating Kirkland's Dusknoir nearly impossible. His body was battered and bruised while the Dusknoir didn't have a scratch on it.

Kirkland: Well Neo, are you ready to give in yet?

Neo: Not… on your… life…

Kirkland: And speaking of life it doesn't look like your life is going to continue for much longer.

Neo: That doesn't mean… I'm just going to… roll over… and… die!

Though every movement caused him pain Neo managed to break out in a run towards the Dusknoir. However the battle had taken a lot out of him and he was moving at a much slower pace than usual.

Kirkland: Still trying to fight back I see. Well, I'll soon put a stop to that. Dusknoir! Shadow Hold!

From beneath Dusknoir a group of black tentacles slithered along the ground towards Neo. He saw them coming and tried to judge the distance from them to him. Just when he was about to meet them head-on he jumped, trying to go over them to the Dusknoir. Just when it looked like Neo would get passed them the tentacles shot up and caught him in mid-air.

Kirkland: It's not going to be that easy, Neo!

Neo saw that this Shadow Hold attack was different than the one that was used back at Mt. Pyre. These tentacles didn't vanish like the other ones did. These held him in the air where he was left wide-open for whatever attack Kirkland's Dusknoir had planned.

Kirkland: Charge Beam!

Neo struggled to free himself as Dusknoir powered up his Charge Beam. Unfortunately the battle had worn Neo out so much that no amount of struggling would free him. After a few seconds Dusknoir fired his attack, the beam of electricity being absorbed into the sensors on the wall. Moments later his body was blasted with thousands of volts of electricity. The pain was so great he almost passed out.

Kirkland: Focus Punch!

Dusknoir's fist glowed white as he powered up his attack. Neo could barely lift his head and see the attack coming before it made contact. The brutal punch slammed into him, sending him crashing to the floor below.

Sasha: Neo!

Gem: Get up, Daddy!

With Sasha and Gem urging him on Neo stood back up, but he was very wobbly. His energy was almost gone, and he knew that Kirkland wouldn't give him much time to rest.

Neo: I… I can't… let him… defeat… me…

Despite his determination he knew it was an uphill battle he was fighting. With his energy so low and his opponent's energy nearly full Neo knew he had to do something to get himself energized. The only question was what that would be.

Neo: If only… there was… some… way… I could… absorb… the energy… from those… sensors…

As soon as he said that an idea popped into his head. It was risky but he had no other choice in the matter.

Kirkland: Ready to give in, Neo?

Neo: Not… yet… I'm not…

Neo dropped down on all fours and started charging up.

Neo: _I hope this works…_

He then fired a small Thundershock that was immediately absorbed into the wall sensors.

Kirkland: Did you forget about my sensors? Now that Thundershock is going to be sent back at ten times its original power.

Neo: And that's… exactly… what I'm… hoping for…

Using what little strength he had left Neo lifted his tail into the air and powered up his Iron Tail. Right at that moment the sensors fired the absorbed Thundershock, aiming right for Neo.

Neo: _Please work…_

Just as the amplified electric blast got to him it was redirected to his tail. The blast struck his tail and was absorbed into Neo's body. This was a twist Kirkland didn't see coming.

Neo: I don't… believe it. It actually worked.

Kirkland: So you found a way to use the reflected electricity to energize yourself. I suppose you think that alone is going to help you win.

Neo: Actually, I know it is.

Kirkland: I highly doubt that.

Neo: I thought you would. Now, how about I show you what comes next.

To everyone's surprise Neo used the Thundershock he absorbed to fire off an even more powerful Thunderbolt, this one also absorbed into the wall sensors.

Neo: Now pay attention.

Just before the sensors fired off the absorbed Thunderbolt Neo raised his tail into the air again and used Iron Tail. Seconds later the sensors fired, the Thunderbolt being absorbed back into Neo's body. However, it caused him a bit of pain this time due to the amount of electricity he was absorbing.

Kirkland: What in the Hell are you doing? If you store up too much electricity you'll overload your body.

Neo: I know… but ask yourself… this. Which… one… of us… is going… to… give out… first… me… or you… l-little… t-toy…

With that Neo fired another Thunderbolt. From his concealed location Kirkland's eyes grew big. He now knew what Neo had planned, and if he succeeded he and his allies would be free.

* * *

Ziggy was surprised to see just how strong Bix really was. Within a few minutes she had carried both of them up to the trapdoor they fell through earlier.

Bix: Well, we're here. Ready to but through and get back to our friends?

Ziggy: You bet!

Bix then removed one of her claws from the wall and charged up a Focus Punch. During that time Ziggy wanted nothing more than to get back to Neo and the others. But then he sensed something, something that filled him with fear.

Bix: One opening coming up!

Ziggy: Wait a minute, Bix!

Bix: What the?! Why the Hell should we wait?! I thought you wanted to go help Neo!

Ziggy: I do but…

Bix: But what?!

Ziggy: Don't you feel that?

Bix: Huh? Feel what?

Ziggy: On the other side of the trapdoor… can't you feel all that power?

Bix: Power?

Ziggy: Yeah. I don't know where, or who it's coming from, but it's making my fur stand on end.

Bix: Is it really that much.

Ziggy: I'm surprised you don't feel it too.

Bix thought Ziggy was being a bit over-cautious, but then she felt it too. What she felt sent shivers down her spine.

Bix: I… see what you mean. Who, or what is causing that?

Ziggy: I don't know, but for now I think we'd be better off not moving on until it passes.

Bix: Yeah.

Even though they wanted to get out and help Neo as quickly as possible they weren't about to head into a situation they knew nothing about. For now all they could do was wait.

* * *

With a loud cry Neo fired off his fourth Thunderbolt, watching as the wall sensors absorbed the attack. He then quickly readied Iron Tail. Seconds later the massive blast was sent back to him. He screamed in pain as his body tried to absorb it all back. After a few excruciating moments the Thunderbolt was absorbed. Neo collapsed to the ground, sparks dancing over his body. The sensors along the wall were also sparking, indicating that they didn't have much longer before they went.

Neo: _I don't know… how much more of this… I can take…_

At the same time Kirkland was worrying about the wall sensors. If Neo somehow managed to short them out he and his friends would be free, and that was something Kirkland didn't want to happen.

Kirkland: _No matter what happens he has to die with this next attack! I will not let him walk away from this!_

Everyone waited, wondering what would happen next. If Neo didn't get up Kirkland would surely have his Dusknoir finish him off.

Sasha: Come on, Neo! You have to get up!

Gem: You can do it, Daddy!

With his mate and daughter urging him on Neo managed to stand up. As he stood he looked up at the Dusknoir. He knew Kirkland was watching them as well and gave them both a small smirk.

Neo: This… is it…

The number of sparks on his body increased as he powered up what he knew would be the final attack of this battle. Whether he disabled the wall sensors or was killed trying was something he didn't know, but he knew there was no turning back now.

Neo: Moment… of truth!

With one final cry Neo unleashed all the stored up electric energy in one massive Thunder. The attack hit the sensors, but it wasn't getting absorbed as quickly as Kirkland had hoped. The amount of electricity was too much for them, and one by one the sensors were shorting out and exploding. But Neo had stored up much more electricity than was needed and he needed to discharge it all.

Neo: Let's see… if those things… can handle… all the power… I've got!

Neo intensified his attack, covering everything in a bright yellow glow. The wall sensors by now had reached their limit and were exploding left and right. The attack was also striking the Dusknoir, bombarding the Ghost type with thousands of volts of electricity. Unfortunately Neo couldn't stop his attack. Once the flow had begun he found it impossible to control.

Gem: What's happening, Mommy?!

Sasha: I don't know!

By now Neo had lost all control over the Thunder. The entire room was bathed in a yellow light that made it impossible to see what was going on. The attack had become so massive that it was beginning to break through the glass barriers on each side. A few cracks started appearing and Sasha knew it would only be a matter of time before the glass shattered.

Gem: Mommy…

Sasha could hear the fear in her daughter's voice, but with both of them restrained there was little she could to for her. She was about to say something to hopefully comfort her when the number of cracks in the glass quickly increased.

Sasha: Brace yourself, Gem!

She barely had enough time to warn Gem before the glass exploded, sending shards flying their way. They turned their heads to avoid getting hit directly in the face. However, the glass shards weren't the only thing that was flying their way. The Thunder attack blew through the opening in the glass barrier, striking the wall next to Sasha and Gem and destroying the claws that had grabbed them. The two of them jumped down to the ground and immediately found cover from the out-of-control electric attack. Explosions were occurring all around them from the attack, destroying anything and everything in sight.

Gem: What's happening, Mommy?! Is Daddy okay?!

Sasha: Don't worry, Gem! Daddy is going to keep us safe!

Even though she said that Sasha wasn't sure if she believed that herself. For now though she was more concerned with getting herself and Gem through the current chaos uninjured. As the Thunder continued out of control Sasha began to worry not only about herself and Gem but Neo as well. Then, minutes after the attack began, it died down. Slowly Sasha and Gem got up.

Gem: Is it over, Mommy?

Sasha: I… I think so.

The two Electric Pokémon looked at the damage caused. The room Neo was trapped in earlier was almost completely destroyed. The wall that contained the sensors had been blown down, rendering the electric-stealing devices useless. However, there was no sign of Kirkland's Dusknoir… or Neo.

Gem: W-Where's Daddy?

Sasha: I don't know.

The two of them looked around for Neo, hoping to spot him somewhere in the room. But there was no sign of him anywhere, almost as if he had vanished or…

Sasha: _Mew no… Please don't let him be gone…_

Gem: I don't see him, Mommy.

Sasha: Neo… Neo, where are you… Neo!

With each second that passed her fear grew. With the size and intensity of the Thunder she was afraid that his body couldn't take the strain. That thought alone scared her more than anything.

Sasha: NEO!

* * *

The battle has ended with Neo appearing to be the victor. Kirkland's Dusknoir is nowhere to be seen and Sasha and Gem are free. However, neither of them know where Neo is. Despite the fact that he lost the battle did Kirkland win the war? Is Neo really gone? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	30. Evil Rises Again

**Chapter 30: Evil Rises Again**

The destruction left behind from Neo's attack was extensive. The entire room was crumbling apart. The walls that held the sensors were completely destroyed. The glass barriers that blocked both entrances to the room had been shattered. And worst of all there was no sign of either combatant. Sasha and Gem were both digging through the rubble, hoping to find Neo still alive.

Gem: Daddy! Where are you?!

Sasha: Please, Neo! You can't die on me now!

While they dug a loud banging sound caught their attention. They looked back where the sound was coming from, but saw nothing.

Gem: What is it, Mommy?

Sasha: I don't know. Stay close to me.

Gem ran over to Sasha and stood behind her. Sasha stared straight ahead, waiting for whatever was making that sound to appear. The banging continued for a couple more minutes before one of the floor panels shot into the air. Seconds later a familiar Meowth and Zigzagoon appeared from the hole in the floor.

Sasha: Bix! Ziggy! You're okay!

Gem: Yay! You're safe!

Ziggy: For the most part.

Bix: Man! Looks like we missed one bang-up party up here. But hey, where's Neo?

Gem: We don't know.

Sasha: Neo unleashed a massive Thunder and completely blew everything away… even himself.

Bix: What?! You mean…

Ziggy: We don't know that for sure. Let's just get in there and… AH!

Ziggy tried to step down off of Bix's back, but the minute he did his injured paw buckled and he fell to the ground.

Bix: Take it easy, Ziggy! You're still injured.

Sasha: What happened?

Bix: He hurt his paw when we fell. I had to carry him up here.

Ziggy: I'm fine. I just need to… GAH!

Sasha: What you need to do is rest and let us look for Neo.

Ziggy: But…

Bix: Listen. You need to rest and get better in case we need you later. Sasha, Gem and I can look for Neo on our own. You just worry about that injury.

Ziggy would have argued his point further, but he knew better than to try and argue with three women. So instead he sat there and nursed his injury while Sasha, Bix and Gem continued to look for any sign of Neo.

Bix: Neo must have stored up a lot of power to cause this much destruction.

Sasha: He had to.

Bix: What do you mean?

Sasha: While Neo was fighting one of Kirkland's Pokémon he used some kind of device that absorbed any Electric attack that was used and fired it at Neo with ten times its original power. Because of that he had to constantly absorb the reflected Electric attacks until he had enough power stored up to blast the device and free us.

Bix: That must have been what Ziggy and I sensed.

Sasha: But Neo must have stored up too much and lost control of his attack. That's why everything is all torn up.

Bix: What about Neo?

Sasha: That's why we're looking.

No understanding what happened Bix and Sasha continued their search. Elsewhere in the room Gem was still digging. Her fur was getting covered in dirt, but all she cared about was finding her father.

Gem: Please be okay, Daddy! Please!

While she was digging the sounds of something sparking caught her attention. Looking over to her right she saw some debris… and some sparks shooting from it.

Gem: I-Is that you, Daddy?

She edged closer to the sparking debris. As she got closer she began to recognize the electric signature coming from the debris. That alone made her rush to where the sparks were coming from. There, buried under some rubble, was the form of a battered and beaten Pikachu.

Gem: Daddy!

Her outburst caught the attention of Sasha, Bix and Ziggy. They all ran to the side of the young Pichu and saw Neo, covered in debris.

Sasha: Neo!

Bix: Let's get him out of there!

The three of them started digging through the rubble, trying to free Neo. While they dug the sparks did not stop shooting from Neo's body, causing Sasha and the others to worry.

Sasha: Hold on, Neo! We've almost got you out!

With one last effort they managed to remove the last piece of rubble and free Neo. Immediately Sasha and Gem were at his side.

Sasha: Neo! Are you okay?!

Gem: Wake up, Daddy! Please!

Bix stood back with Ziggy, hoping that they found Neo in time. After a while they heard him moan, and shortly after that he opened his eyes.

Neo: … S… Sasha…

Sasha: I'm here, Neo.

Gem: Daddy! You're okay!

Neo: Gem… W-Where's that… Dusknoir?

Sasha: Gone. You defeated him.

Gem: You blew him away, Daddy! You were awesome!

Neo: So then… it's over…

Bix: Looks that way.

Neo: Good…

With some help from Sasha and Gem Neo managed to sit up. He looked around at what was left of the room he and the Dusknoir were battling in.

Neo: Looks like… I really did a number… on this place…

Ziggy: I'll say you did.

Neo: Looks like… you got… a little banged-up there… partner…

Ziggy: Oh this? It's nothing. You're the one who looks like you got on the bad side of a Machamp.

Neo: I guess you're right.

The group shared a good laugh, but Neo started clutching his ribs.

Neo: Don't make me laugh so much… some of my ribs are still sore.

Ziggy: Sorry about that.

Neo: Don't… worry about it…

Bix: So, now that we're done here how do we get off?

Sasha: I'm sure we can signal Nurse Joy from the Gaeton Port Pokémon Center once we get back outside.

Neo: Yeah… but first, I need to rest… before I can try walking out of here…

??: That is if I even let you walk out of here at all!

The group turned towards the sound of the voice. There, standing at the other end of the room, was Kirkland.

Bix: So, the head rat shows himself!

Kirkland: I must say, Neo, I wasn't expecting that little move of yours. Still, you are becoming quite the nuisance.

Ziggy: We could say the same about you!

Neo: It's over, Kirkland… you've… finally lost…

Kirkland: Have I now? You seem to forget one important thing.

Bix: And what's that?

Kirkland: No matter how bad it looks for me I always have a back-up plan!

Then, almost as if on cue, the ground beneath them exploded upward, sending everyone flying across the room. Once everyone recovered they looked to see what had caused the explosion. There, floating in the middle of the room, was Kirkland's Dusknoir.

Sasha: What the?! I thought he was defeated!

Kirkland: It'll take more than you can muster to defeat my Pokémon!

Neo: Okay then… Looks like… it's time for… Round 2!

Sasha: No, Neo! You're too weak!

Unfortunately Neo was already charging and didn't hear her warning. Despite his badly beaten body he still managed to generate enough electricity to get Volt Tackle energized, but he was moving much to slow for it to be very effective.

Kirkland: He's too weak to do anything. Blow him back with Charge Beam!

Just before Neo got to him he was blasted with Dusknoir's Charge Beam. The attack threw him to the side violently.

Sasha: Neo!

Gem: Daddy!

They ran to his side, concerned for his well-being. When they got to him he was breathing hard and appeared to have injured his ribs even further.

Neo: T-That's… it… I… I'm… d-done…

Gem: No, Daddy!

As Gem tried to keep her father's spirits high Sasha was glaring at Kirkland. After everything he had put them through, from almost killing her to kidnapping their daughter and everything in between, she felt it was time for some payback.

Sasha: Stay here with Daddy, Gem.

Gem: What are you going to do, Mommy?

Sasha: I'm finishing what your father started!

Filled with rage and anger Sasha charged towards Kirkland. The corrupt man simply laughed and ordered his Dusknoir to intercept her.

Kirkland: I'm afraid if you want me you'll have to go through him first.

Sasha: Not a problem!

Sasha jumped into the air and came at the Dusknoir with an Iron Tail, but Kirkland's Ghost Pokémon simply moved out of the way. Seeing that her initial attack failed Sasha tried a second Iron Tail, only to be met with the same result. Again and again she tried to make contact with Iron Tail, and each time the Dusknoir moved out of the way.

Sasha: Stay still!

She changed tactics and fired off a devastating Thunder.

Kirkland: Protect!

His Dusknoir put his hands up and created a barrier, effectively blocking the incoming Thunder.

Kirkland: And now give that Pikachu a taste of your Shadow Rush!

Sasha used up quite a bit of power in her last attack, and as a result she didn't have enough strength to dodge the Shadow Rush. The Dusknoir slammed her hard, sending her crashing a few feet away.

Kirkland: Now use Hyper Beam!

Sasha sat up and shook the cobwebs out of her head… just in time to see the Dusknoir fire his Hyper Beam right at her.

Sasha: Oh no!

Gem was still trying to care for Neo when a massive explosion startled her. She turned in time to see Sasha's limp body fly through the air and land next to her.

Gem: Mommy!

Sasha: I… c-couldn't… d-do it…

With both Neo and Sasha down the job of taking down Kirkland fell to Bix and Ziggy. Bix approached the Dusknoir and cracked her knuckles.

Bix: I've been waiting for some action. Looks like my wait is over.

Kirkland: And what do you hope to do that they could not?

Bix: What else… Win!

Without wasting anymore time Bix powered up a Shadow Ball and hurled it at the Dusknoir.

Bix: Chew on that!

Kirkland: Child's play. Swat that attack away and show that Meowth what a real attack looks like!

The Dusknoir waited until the attack was almost on top of him and slapped it away with very little effort.

Bix: What the?!

Her shock was replaced by pain when the Dusknoir struck her with a Charge Beam. The powerful Electric attack left her body coursing with electricity, but the Dusknoir wasn't done yet. While still recovering from the Charge Beam Bix was unable to do anything about the Dusknoir's Shadow Rush. He slammed her into what was left of the wall, taking her out of the battle.

Gem: Bix! No!

Ziggy: Oh that does it! Even if I only have three good paws I'm going to beat that thing senseless!

He immediately regretted what he said when both Kirkland and his Dusknoir looked his way.

Ziggy: Did I say that out loud? Oops.

Kirkland: Take care of him.

The Dusknoir powered up another Hyper Beam. Ziggy wanted to move, but he was frozen in fear at the sight of the powerful attack.

Kirkland: Fire!

The Dusknoir obeyed and blasted Ziggy with the powerful Hyper Beam. The resulting explosion covered the area in a thick dust cloud, but when it cleared Ziggy was down, his body covered in debris and bruises. Kirkland smiled as he looked at his handiwork.

Kirkland: And here I was thinking they'd put up a bigger fight than this. Oh well.

He turned to leave when…

Gem: Hold it! You've still got to get through me!

Kirkland turned around to see who had spoke up. His eyes soon fell on Gem, who was standing in the middle of the room. He let out an evil laugh at the sight.

Kirkland: You've got to be kidding me! What do you think you can do?!

Gem: I… I don't know… but I'm not letting you get away!

Gem ran towards Kirkland, fully intent on stopping him however she could. But Kirkland's Dusknoir stepped in front of her. The small Pichu stopped abruptly, startled by the much larger Pokémon. Kirkland laughed once again.

Kirkland: How can you expect to stop me if you can't even get by my Pokémon?!

Gem: I'll get around him… somehow.

Kirkland: Well then, let's see you do it.

Gem looked up at the Dusknoir. The size difference was overwhelming, but Gem knew she was their last chance. She closed her eyes and started swinging at the Dusknoir. Unfortunately her paws simply passed through the Ghost Pokémon.

Kirkland: What are you doing?! There's no chance of you winning like that!

After a few minutes Gem began to wear down. However Kirkland's Dusknoir was still at full strength.

Kirkland: I don't have time to play games with you. Get her out of my sight.

The Dusknoir reached down and grabbed Gem. The Pichu squirmed in the Dusknoir's grasp.

Gem: Hey! Let me go!

He held her for a few moments before tossing her to the side into a pile of rubble. Gem stood up and brushed the dirt off herself before going on the attack again.

Gem: I won't let you get away!

Just before she reached him the Dusknoir turned around and swatted her aside, knocking her to the ground.

Kirkland: Give it up! There's nothing you can do!

Gem: I won't give up! I'll never give up!

Gem once again charged, only to have the Dusknoir knock her down again.

Kirkland: Face reality! You are weak, just like you mother and father are! All of you are nothing but a group of weaklings!

That was the last straw. No one got away with calling Gem's parents weak.

Gem: They're not weak! They have strength you'll never have!

Kirkland: And what good did that strength do?! Look at the shape they're in now!

Gem: Shut up!

Gem fired off a Thundershock.

Kirkland: Blast it and her away with Charge Beam!

His Dusknoir once again fired his powerful Charge Beam, easily ripping through the Thundershock and striking Gem. The Pichu screamed as thousands of volt of electricity coursed through her veins. Seconds later the attack stopped. Kirkland looked down at the small Pokémon, an evil sneer on his face.

Kirkland: And you hoped to stop me… pathetic.

Once again he turned to walk away. Just before he left he felt a strange sensation in the air. Turning around he saw that Gem had gotten back up, only this time something was different.

Gem: Pathetic, you say… You think we're pathetic…

Her voice held a certain emotion to it… one of anger. Gem looked up, and Kirkland saw the anger in her eyes.

Gem: Do you have any idea how long my parents have suffered because of you? Ever since you came into their lives they've done nothing but fight against you.

Ash she spoke Kirkland could see small particles of electric energy gathering around, giving her body an eerie glow.

Gem: You've tried to kill them, you took me away from them and tried to get me to kill them… NO MORE!

Kirkland took a few steps back. This new attitude she was showing made him feel something he hadn't felt in years… fear.

Gem: Your reign of terror ends here, Kirkland! I… WILL… DEFEAT YOU!

At that moment Gem's body took on a white glow. Then, she started growing bigger. Her ears grew longer, as did her tail.

Kirkland: No! It can't be! She's…

When the light faded there was no longer a Pichu standing there. Gem had evolved. In her new form Gem stared at Kirkland, his eyes wide in both shock and fear.

Gem: Get ready, Kirkland! I'm taking you down here and now!

* * *

Just when it looked as though Kirkland would get away Gem's anger triggered her evolution. Now that she's a Pikachu what new abilities does Gem have at her disposal? And what kind of trouble is Kirkland in now? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	31. Gem Strikes Back

**Chapter 31: Gem Strikes Back**

Kirkland hadn't felt this way in a long time. Sure, he had seen something like this from Neo and sometimes from Sasha. Of course he knew what to expect from them. But from Gem… this was something he hadn't anticipated. And it frightened him.

Gem: What's the matter, Kirkland? You're almost acting as if you're scared of me. But you're not scared, are you?

Kirkland looked towards the newly-evolved Pikachu. If her paralyzing glare wasn't bad enough now she was mocking him. Frightened or not he had to make a move.

Kirkland: I'll teach you to mock me! Dusknoir, attack!

His Ghost Pokémon went on the move, charging towards Gem in a mad rage. Gem just looked at him with an intense glare.

Kirkland: Teach her a lesson with your Shadow Rush!

Dusknoir let out a bloodcurdling battle cry as he charged. His eyes showed nothing but pure rage and hatred, the complete destruction of Gem being his only intent. Yet in the face of almost certain destruction Gem showed no fear. Seconds later Dusknoir's attack made contact. Kirkland smirked, believing that the battle was now over.

Kirkland: Well that was disappointing. I thought she would have… what?!

He expected to see Gem's battered and broken body laying on the ground in front of his Dusknoir, but there was nothing there.

Kirkland: Where the Hell is she?!

A sudden cry from his Dusknoir caught his attention. When he looked he saw his Ghost Pokémon fall. Gem was coming down to the ground right behind him, her tail giving off a white glow because of her Iron Tail.

Gem: Is that the best you've got? I'm disappointed.

Kirkland was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected her to become so fast with something as simple as an evolution. But at the same time he knew he had an attack that would render her new-found speed useless.

Kirkland: Shadow Hold!

Without even getting back up Dusknoir launched his attack, sending black tentacles along the ground towards Gem. Surprisingly the Pikachu didn't move as the tentacles approached her. Then, just as the tentacles were about to take hold, Gem's body started sparking. Seconds later a massive Thunderbolt erupted from her body. The attack obliterated Dusknoir's Shadow Hold while ripping through the air, a loud clap of thunder echoing in the air. The blast hit Dusknoir, slamming him down to the ground hard.

Sasha: Neo… is this… really our daughter? She's… so strong.

Neo was left speechless. He was trying to wrap his mind around the idea that his daughter had become more powerful than but him and Sasha. That alone filled him with great pride. Kirkland, on the other hand, was filled with fear at Gem's display of power.

Gem: This battle is over!

She went into action again, leaping high into the air. When she got to the ceiling she turned her body and kicked off, sending her down towards the downed Dusknoir. As she dove down her body gave off a yellow glow.

Sasha: That's…

Neo: She can use Volt Tackle?!

The two of them looked on as Gem's Volt Tackle powered up, her body now looking like a yellow comet. Kirkland could do nothing but watch as Gem slammed into his Dusknoir, an explosion of yellow energy engulfing both of them. When everything cleared Gem was standing over a defeated Dusknoir glaring at Kirkland.

Gem: Like I said… this battle is over.

Kirkland couldn't believe it. His Shadow Dusknoir was defeat by a Pokémon that had just evolved. Not only that but the Pokémon was the offspring of his most hated rival.

Kirkland: I've lost to Neo time and time again. Now I'm losing to his daughter!

Gem: Get used to it because as long as we're around you're going to keep losing to us.

With Kirkland out of options now seemed like the perfect opportunity to take him down once and for all. But right before she made her move movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Right then she remembered she was not alone in the room.

Gem: Mother! Father!

She took her attention off of Kirkland and ran to her parents' aid. Though they were physically exhausted Neo and Sasha managed to smile as their daughter approached them.

Gem: Are you alright?

Sasha: For the most part.

Neo: We're… a bit exhausted… but other than that… we're fine.

Gem was relieved to see her parents were okay, but they needed their strength restored. Right then a crazy idea popped into her head.

Gem: Take my paws.

Sasha: What?

Gem: Take my paws. I think I know a way to restore your energy.

Neither Neo or Sasha knew what Gem had planned but they trusted her anyway. They each took hold of one of Gem's paws and waited to see what she was going to do. Gem closed her eyes and a yellow glow surrounded her. That glow soon transferred to Neo and Sasha. Neo and Sasha wondered what the glow was for, but seconds later they started to feel their strength returning. After a few seconds both Neo and Sasha were completely restored.

Neo: What… what just happened?

Sasha: I don't know, but I feel as good as new.

Gem: I used some of my energy to restore yours.

Neo: How did you…

Gem: I don't know how I knew how to do that. It just… sort of came naturally to me.

Neo and Sasha didn't know what to say. Not only was Gem more powerful than they were but she knew techniques they never would have dreamed existed.

Sasha: Gem… my goodness… you've gotten… so strong…

Neo: Those moves… I never knew…

Gem: I never knew myself. Like I said these moves seem to come to me naturally.

Neo: Wow… well, in any case I'm glad those powers came to you when they did.

Sasha: We both are.

With her parents okay Gem turned to Bix and Ziggy to see if they needed any help.

Gem: You two need any help?

Ziggy: That's okay. We're both fine, right Bix?

The Meowth didn't say anything. Her eyes were fixed on Gem as she slowly walked up to the Pikachu. Upon closer inspection one could see tears in her eyes.

Gem: Are you… okay, Bix?

Then, in a move that took her by surprise, Bix threw her arms around her in a hug.

Bix: You were amazing! I've never seen anyone defeat such a powerful opponent! Never!

Gem was shocked at first, but returned her hug.

Ziggy: Man! You really took it to that Dusknoir!

Neo: I'll say. The look on Kirkland's face was priceless.

Sasha: It sure… hold on! Where is he?!

The five of them looked around the room and saw that Kirkland had vanished. He even left his Dusknoir behind.

Gem: That coward! He didn't even have the decency to take his Pokémon with him!

Bix: I swear when I get my paws on him…

Neo: We can think about what to do to him after we catch up. Come on!

With nothing left to do the group ran off in pursuit of Kirkland, to finish the battle that had started all those years ago.

* * *

Ziggy: Are you sure he went this way?!

Gem: I didn't see anywhere else he could have gone! He has to be this way!

The five of them had been running for nearly ten minutes in search of Kirkland. After turning countless corners and climbing who knows how many flights of stairs they were wondering if they were indeed going the right way.

Bix: At this rate he's really going to hate it when we catch him!

Sasha: Save the energy for when we do!

As they continued to search Neo couldn't help but feel that they were being lead right into a trap. However he didn't want to worry anyone else, so he pushed that thought to the side and continued looking.

Neo: Enough hiding, Kirkland! Come out here now!

Kirkland: Who says I'm hiding?

They didn't need to look around to see where the voice was coming from. It was clear that Kirkland was speaking to them over the facility's loudspeaker.

Bix: If you're not hiding then where are you?!

Kirkland: I'm simply waiting for you to arrive.

Sasha: Arrive where?

Then, as if to answer her question, a door on a nearby wall opened, revealing an elevator.

Kirkland: Step inside and you'll be taken to the final battlefield. There, you shall meet your end.

Neo: We'll see about that.

The five Pokémon stepped inside, eager to end this conflict once and for all. As the elevator took them up Neo decided to make a game plan.

Neo: Okay, I don't know what he's got in store for us but we need to be ready for anything. Sasha and I will head out first. Gem, you keep an eye out for any sudden movement to our sides.

Gem: Got it.

Neo: Bix, you and Ziggy cover our rear. Make sure he doesn't get the drop on us.

Bix: You can count on us.

With everything covered the group waited for the elevator to reach the top. Moments later the door opened, revealing an almost pitch-black room. The five stepped out, expecting to be ambushed. But nothing happened.

Neo: I don't like this. He'd normally have a trap set up for a situation like this.

Kirkland: Normally yes, but this time I don't need one.

They looked in front of them. Kirkland was standing in the middle of the room, an evil smirk on his face.

Kirkland: I suppose you're wondering what I've got in store for you now.

Bix: Well we didn't come up hear for the grand tour.

Neo: Just get on with it, Kirkland! What's your plan this time?!

Kirkland: Impatient, aren't we. Well, I suppose we all are.

Right then two glowing red eyes appeared in the air behind Kirkland.

Ziggy: W-What is t-that?!

Kirkland: That is what's going to be the death of all of you.

As soon as he finished speaking the wall behind him slowly began to part. From the crack sunlight poured through. As more sunlight came through the group started to make out a massive figure standing behind Kirkland.

Kirkland: Behind, the instrument of your destruction! The ultimate Shadow Pokémon!

By now the wall had almost completely parted, but that's not what had their attention. They now had a clear view of what Kirkland called the ultimate Shadow Pokémon.

Ziggy: Impossible…

Bix: No…

Gem: He didn't…

Sasha: How could he…

Neo didn't say anything. He was instead staring into the hate-filled eyes of what was believed to be one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence…

… the Pokémon known as Ho-oh.

* * *

Following Gem's evolution things appeared to be looking up for Neo and the group. But now that Kirkland has Ho-oh on his side the momentum seems to have shifted back to him. How will Neo and the others fare? Can they defeat a Pokémon as powerful as Ho-oh? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	32. Momentum Shifts

**Chapter 32: Momentum Shifts**

Of all the emotions the group was feeling at the moment shock was clearly the strongest one. After defeating Kirkland's Shadow Pokémon they believed they finally had him on the run. But now the five of them were staring at his last and clearly most powerful Shadow Pokémon, Ho-oh.

Kirkland: What's wrong? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid to attack.

He wasn't that far off. Ho-oh was an intimidating sight, but it wasn't how badly they'd hurt her that kept them from attacking. It was how badly she'd hurt them that concerned them.

Ziggy: We are officially in trouble now.

Bix: How do we defeat Ho-oh? We're talking about one powerful Pokémon here.

Neo: I'm not sure. I was expecting him to have something up his sleeve, but this is far and beyond anything I every anticipated.

Kirkland laughed, enjoying the sight of his greatest nemesis and his friends completely dumbfounded in front of him pleasing him greatly.

Kirkland: Well, have you decided to give up yet? There really is no reason for you to try and fight since you'll just be defeated anyway.

Bix looked over at Kirkland, a glare of hatred spreading across her face.

Bix: What I wouldn't give to just shut him up right now.

Shortly after Bix said that Kirkland checked his watch.

Kirkland: While I'd love to stay here and watch my Shadow Ho-oh tear you apart I must be leaving. Ho-oh! Leave nothing behind!

With his instructions clear Kirkland left the battle zone.

Bix: Hey! Get back here!

Neo: Go after him!

Bix: What?!

Neo: You and Ziggy go after Kirkland! Don't let him get away!

Ziggy: What about you guys?!

Neo: We'll stay here and take care of Ho-oh!

Bix: Are you nuts?! This is a legendary Pokémon we're talking about here!

Gem: Legendary or not we have a type advantage against her, and with three of us it'll be only a matter of time before we free her from his control!

Neo: Gem's right! Let us handle Ho-oh and you two keep Kirkland on this island! Do whatever it takes to keep him here!

Bix and Ziggy both thought this was a bad idea, but the conviction in Neo's voice made them believe that the three Pikachu would be alright facing Ho-oh on their own.

Bix: Don't die on us!

Neo: Never crossed my mind! You two be careful!

Bix: Don't worry about us! Let's go, Frizz ball!

Bix and Ziggy took off after Kirkland, leaving Neo and his family to face the final Shadow Pokémon in existence.

Neo: Alright! Let's get this fight started!

* * *

Kirkland firmly believed he had made his escape. With Neo and the others facing off against his Shadow Ho-oh there was no one left who could stop him.

Kirkland: And once they are finally dealt with my conquest can finally begin. Team Rocket will once again stand at the top of the world, this time with me as its leader!

His thoughts were interrupted by a surprise Pin Missile attack. The attack sped past him, causing him to stop and turn around. He was then greeted with a Slash attack, three gashes being cut in his chest. He doubled over and held his chest with his hand. Looking up he saw Ziggy and Bix, the Meowth's claws dripping with his blood.

Kirkland: Y-You!

Bix: You no good bastard! How dare you defile and corrupt one of the most honorable and majestic of all Pokémon! This is really crossing the line! I swear I will kill you, Kirkland!

Ziggy was shocked. He couldn't remember the last time he ever saw Bix this angry. As he watched she lunged at him.

Bix: Get ready for a world of hurt! I'm going to make you suffer just as you made others suffer!

* * *

Despite their type advantage Neo, Sasha and Gem were finding it quite difficult to battle Ho-oh. After all, she wasn't a legendary Pokémon for nothing. So far none of their attacks were having much effect.

Neo: Man, just how strong are her defenses?! We're barely doing any damage to her!

Sasha: We can't keep this up much longer, Neo! At this rate we're just going to wear ourselves out!

Neo: But what else can we do?!

While Neo and Sasha tried to think of a battle plan Gem went on the attack.

Gem: Mother, Father! Cover me!

Neo: Gem, what are you doing?!

Gem: I'm going to give her a taste of my Volt Tackle!

Sasha: Wait, Gem…

Neo: There's no time! We just have to trust her!

Sasha knew it was risky but as Neo said there wasn't any time to change her mind. Instead the two Pikachu fired off a couple of Thunderbolts to distract Ho-oh. She folded her wings in front of her in an attempt to protect herself, giving Gem the opportunity she needed to attack.

Gem: Here goes nothing!

With Ho-oh distracted Gem began her charge, her body becoming engulfed in the electric power of her Volt Tackle. It appeared as though she'd make contact, but at the last minute Ho-oh spread her wings out, creating a shock-wave effect that blew away Neo and Sasha's Thunderbolts and knocked Gem away at the same time. The Pikachu came to a rest quite a few yards away.

Neo: No, Gem!

Sasha: Neo!

With nothing left to distract her Ho-oh turned her full attention to Neo and Sasha. She let out an ear-splitting cry. Moments later the ground beneath the two Pikachu began to glow orange.

Sasha: What's happening, Neo?

Neo: I don't know, but I don't think we'll like it.

Before they could move they were engulfed in a pillar of fire. They screamed as their bodies were torched by Ho-oh's Sacred Fire, the intense heat and pressure quickly becoming more than their bodies could handle. The attack ended as suddenly as it started. Both Neo and Sasha were on the ground, their bodies covered in burns and bruises. Neo was the first to stir, his body aching as he stood up.

Neo: I-Is everyone… alright?

Sasha: I… think so… Gem?

Gem: I… I can't feel my left arm.

The trio looked up at Ho-oh. They were just barely hanging on while Ho-oh hadn't sustained any major damage at all. As much as they hated to admit it the momentum had definitely shifted in Kirkland's favor.

* * *

Bix's rage had completely taken over her. She had unleashed a flurry of attacks the likes which have never been seen before. Kirkland barely had enough time to defend himself much less strike back.

Bix: I've waited too long for this moment! Now you're going to feel the same pain you've inflicted on others!

The Meowth jumped into the air and came at Kirkland with a vicious Fury Swipes. Kirkland crossed his arms in front of his face, but all that did was give Bix a new target. She torn into his arms, cutting deep gashes into them with each slash. She ended her assault with an Iron Tail to the side of Kirkland's head that sent him crashing into the wall.

Bix: Get your ass up! I'm not done with you yet!

Kirkland wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He had to deal with them and get off the island. He knew it was time to play his final trump card.

Kirkland: You want me to get up, do you?

Bix: Either you get up or I'll drag your worthless ass to your feet myself!

Kirkland: Very well.

Slowly Kirkland stood up and turned to face his attacker. Bix was about to continue her assault, but what she saw next paralyzed her with fear.

Kirkland: Come now. I thought you said you weren't done with me yet.

In his hand Kirkland was holding a gun, pointing it right at Bix.

Ziggy: You bastard!

Kirkland: You see, it's not always the most powerful ones who wins in the end. Most of the time it's the most ruthless ones that come out on top.

Ziggy saw Kirkland start to pull the trigger. His mind immediately went to Bix. The Meowth hadn't moved since she saw the gun.

Ziggy: Bix! Move it!

Bix heard Ziggy, but her body refused to move. She was too afraid to do anything.

Kirkland: Game over.

Ziggy: NO!

Throughout the base the ringing of a gunshot echoed through the halls.

* * *

In the face of certain defeat Neo and the others fought on. However, it apears as though this is more than they can handle. Can Neo, Sasha and Gem manage to defeat Ho-oh? Did Bix manage to dodge Kirkland's bullet? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	33. Bix's Sorrow

**Chapter 33: Bix's Sorrow**

As soon as Kirkland pulled the trigger Bix shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. Seconds passed and Bix strangely never felt the bullet make contact. She wondered… did Kirkland possibly miss her? No, not at that close range. Still, she wondered why she didn't feel the bullet hit her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what happened. There, standing in front of her, was Ziggy.

Bix: F-Frizz ball?

Ziggy: Hey… you okay?

Bix: Y-Yeah… I'm fine.

Ziggy: That's good. For a second there I thought I… was… t-too… la…t…e…

In Bix's eyes the world was moving in slow motion as Ziggy fell to the ground. Shortly after a pool of blood started forming beneath him.

Bix: No, Ziggy!

As Bix rushed to Ziggy's side Kirkland lowered his gun and examined his work.

Kirkland: Hmm… not my intended target, but he'll do.

With nothing left to stick around for Kirkland left. Bix had all of her attention on Ziggy to notice him leave. She lifted him up and held him in her arms. His fur was stained red with his own blood. Bix looked at him in shock.

Bix: Why… why did you do it? Why did you take the bullet?

Ziggy: I… c-couldn't let… any… thing… h-happen… to you…

Bix: Oh Ziggy…

Ziggy: I… care… a-about… you… too much… to l-let… you… get… hurt…

Despite the pain he was in Ziggy managed to smile. Bix turned away slightly and shut her eyes, tears starting to form.

Bix: Ziggy, you fool. It should be me there with a gunshot wound, not you. I should be the one sitting there dying.

Ziggy: W-Why?

Bix: Why not? Unlike you I don't have anything worth living for.

Ziggy: That's… not true… You've got… Neo… and the… o-others… as… well… as… m-me…

Bix's head snapped around. She looked down at Ziggy as he continued.

Ziggy: That's… right… You're… part of… the t-team… now…

Bix: The… team?

Ziggy: Y-Yeah…

It was true that she had always felt as though she were part of Neo's group, but until now she hadn't heard that from anyone else. Right then she realized that she truly was a part of their group. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ziggy coughing violently. His coughs were so bad had started coughing up blood, some of it splattering on Bix's face.

Bix: Ziggy! Hold on!

Ziggy: Damn… He must have… g-gotten… me… p-pretty… bad…

Bix: You're going to be fine. You can pull through this.

Ziggy: I… don't k-know… about… that…

Bix: Don't start talking like that! You're going to pull through! You… have to!

It was impossible for Bix to hold her tears back now. One by one they began to fall, dripping down on Ziggy's face. She felt so helpless at the moment. She wanted to help Ziggy so badly, but there was nothing she could do. As she wept she felt something brush against her cheek. Looking down she saw Ziggy had reached up and was wiping away her tears.

Ziggy: Please… don't cry… You're… too… b-beautiful… to have… your… face… stained… with tears…

Bix: You think I'm… beautiful?

Ziggy: Incredibly… I… only wish… I would have… s-spoken up… sooner…

Bix: It doesn't matter that it took you this long. We'll have plenty of time to talk about how beautiful I am once we get out of here.

Ziggy: You… m-may be… right…

Right then Ziggy's body was racked with more violent coughs. Bix immediately tried to calm him.

Bix: Hang on, Ziggy!

Ziggy: I'm… not sure… how much… l-longer… I can… hold on…

Bix: Don't you dare, Ziggy! Don't you dare die on me!

Ziggy: Easier… said… than done…

Bix: Ziggy, please… don't say that… You'll make it…

Ziggy: Bix… p-promise me… s-some…thing…

Bix: What is it?

Ziggy: When you… find… K-Kirkland… give him… one… for me…

Bix: I'll give him one he won't soon forget.

Ziggy: I… know… you… wi…l…l…

With those final words Ziggy's eyes closed and his body went limp. Bix's mind went into a state of shock as the reality of what just happened registered.

Bix: … Ziggy? Ziggy?! ZIGGY?!

Bix shook him a few times in an attempt to wake him up, but after a few shakes it became clear that Ziggy wasn't going to wake up.

Bix: No! Ziggy!

For the first time in her life Bix let her true emotions come to the surface. She hugged Ziggy's body close to her and let her tears fall freely. He cries echoed throughout the empty hallways. But no matter how sad it sounded on the outside it couldn't come close to matching the pain and sadness she felt on the inside.

Bix: It shouldn't be you hear dying! It should be me! He was aiming for me! I should have been to one who got shot!

She looked down at Ziggy. Though her tears blurred her vision she could still make out Ziggy's peaceful face.

Bix: You always were there to protect me… to make sure I was never hurt… and look what's happened because of that…

She thought back through all the times they had. Ever since she was first introduced to the group Ziggy had always remained by her side, almost never leaving unless she told him to. Through good time and bad Ziggy stood by her side, and on more than one occasion was willing to throw himself in harm's way just to keep her safe. She knew it was dangerous for him to do that, but she never imagined it would eventually cost him his life.

Bix: You once told me… you didn't want to lose me… Well… I… didn't want to lose you either… but it looks like… I failed…

Right then a few explosion were heard, reminding Bix that a battle was still taking place between Ho-oh and Neo's family. Bix knew that she couldn't let them die. She gently placed Ziggy on the ground.

Bix: I can't live without you, Ziggy… I won't live without you… I… I love you…

Bix leaned down and kissed Ziggy's forehead. Afterwards she slowly started to walk away. After taking a few steps she paused and looked back to him. Her face was one of pure sadness, tears still streaming down her face.

Bix: I won't be long… Frizz ball. Once Ho-oh's defeated and Kirkland's dead I… I'll join you in never-ending sleep…

With a heavy heart Bix walked away, heading for what she had already declared was her final battle.

* * *

Neo, Sasha and Gem ad made no progress in their battle against Ho-oh. No matter what tactics they used Ho-oh seemed to have a counter for it. The three of them had been beaten at every turn while Ho-oh remained unharmed.

Neo: Darn! No matter what we can't get past her defenses!

Gem: I'm going to try Volt Tackle again! Give me some cover!

Gem charged towards Ho-oh, her body glowing yellow as Volt Tackle came into effect. Neo and Sasha provided her some cover by bombarding Ho-oh with repeated Thunderbolts. Just like before Ho-oh used her wings to block the Thunderbolts.

Gem: This isn't going to be like last time! This time you're going down!

With Ho-oh protecting herself Gem went into her final charge, leaping into the air towards Ho-oh. Just as she said the attack didn't go the same way as last time, but it still didn't go in her favor. At the last moment Ho-oh ducked to the side, completely dodging Gem's attack.

Gem: What the?! I was sure we ha-AH!

Before Gem could finish talking Ho-oh sprang into action, clamping down on Gem's tail with her powerful beak.

Gem: Hey! Let me go!

She thrashed around, trying to find some way to get Ho-oh to release her, but all her struggling did was cause Ho-oh to sling her around like a rag doll. Gem was being slung around so much she thought her tail would be torn off before Ho-oh would be done.

Gem: Ah, no! Help me!

Neo: Hang on, Gem! I'm coming!

Using Agility for a sharp burst of speed Neo charged Ho-oh. Unfortunately she saw him coming and threw Gem towards him. Neo tried to stop so he could try and catch her, but he had too much speed built up. Before he could come to a complete stop Gem slammed into him, sending both Pikachu hurtling backwards.

Sasha: Neo! Gem!

Sasha ran to where their bodies came to a rest.

Sasha: Are you alright?

Neo: A little dizzy… but I'm okay. What about you, Gem.

Gem: My tail feels numb.

Neo: Just what are we going to have to do to beat her?

While they tried to think of a new battle strategy Sasha noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw Bix approaching them.

Sasha: Bix! You're back!

Seeing their friend return the three Pikachu gathered around her.

Neo: So, what happened to Kirkland? Did you and Ziggy take him down?

At the mention of Ziggy's name Bix's head lowered a bit. Right then Neo noticed something was amiss.

Neo: Hey, where is Ziggy anyway?

Bix: He… he's…

Bix's hesitation came across as strange. They didn't know what was going on but they had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

Sasha: Bix… where's Ziggy?

Bix: He… We had Kirkland cornered… and then he… he pulled a gun on me… Ziggy… he jumped in front of me and…

By now Neo and the others were starting to realize what happened.

Neo: Is he… is he alright?

Bix tried to remain strong, but her emotions betrayed her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought about what happened.

Bix: He… he didn't get out of the way… The bullet hit him and… I-I don't know if he… I think he… I… I…

Bix couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down on the spot, tears flowing freely. Sasha placed a paw on the Meowth's back in an attempt to comfort her. Bix reacted by throwing herself into Sasha, crying into her fur.

Bix: Why did he have to do that?! He didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve to die like this!

Neo and the others were in shock. They couldn't believe that Ziggy, one of their closest friends, had fallen. Gem was trying her best to keep her own tears from falling. Sasha tried to concentrate on comforting the still-crying Bix. Neo remained silent, but he too was feeling the pain of their loss.

Gem: Father… what are we going to do?

Neo: I'll tell you what we're going to do.

They looked towards Neo and were shocked by what they saw. Neo's face was filled with anger.

Neo: We're going to defeat Ho-oh and free her from Kirkland's hold. And then… I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch and make him wish he'd never crossed me in the first place.

He looked back towards the Shadow Ho-oh. The legendary bird let out a hate-filled cry, one Neo was more than eager to answer. He stepped forward, his body giving off a multitude of sparks.

Neo: Nothing personal, Ho-oh, but the way I'm feeling right now there's no way you're defeating me.

* * *

Ziggy's final heroic act was a very costly one. Now Neo and the others are fighting down one and with their hearts heavy from their loss. How will this affect them? Can they focus enough to claim victory and save Ho-oh? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	34. A Unified Effort

**Chapter 34: A Unified Effort**

Motivated by a new purpose Neo, Sasha, Gem and Bix attacked Ho-oh with everything they had. With the memory of Ziggy's sacrifice and the desire to finally bring Kirkland's tyranny to an end fueling them the four Pokémon gave Ho-oh their best shots. Neo and Sasha were off to Ho-oh's left alternating Thunderbolt attacks while Bix and Gem were off to Ho-oh's right alternating between Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball. With attacks coming from both ways Ho-oh could do nothing but defend.

Neo: Keep it up! I think it's working!

Gem: Keep up the pressure! Don't give her an opening!

The four of them continued their attack, not giving Ho-oh an opportunity to fight back. During this time Bix's thoughts were on her fallen Ziggy, his last act being her savior… her shield. With Ho-oh currently pinned behind their combined assault the Meowth decided to try a drastic tactic change.

Bix: I'm going in close!

Gem: You're what?!

Bix: Cover me!

Gem: Bix, wait!

Sasha: Stay focused, Gem! We have to make sure Ho-oh can't fight back!

Despite Gem's protests Bix broke off her long-range attacks and charged in close, her claws extended for a Fury Swipes. As she closed in she began remembering back to all the times she and Ziggy charged into battle together.

Bix: I'll make you proud, Ziggy!

Filled with determination Bix started slashing wildly at Ho-oh's face. The legendary bird Pokémon was forced to cover herself with her wings in order to defend herself, but that offered little protection against Neo, Sasha and Gem's Thunderbolt attacks.

Neo: We've got her on the defensive!

Sasha: Don't let up!

With victory close the group continued their attack. Seconds later Gem started weakening, her Thunderbolt losing its intensity.

Neo: Gem! What's wrong?!

Gem: I'm… running… out of… power…

Sasha: What is it, Neo?!

Neo: Gem's running out of power! She must have used more than she thought earlier!

Sasha: What do we do?!

Neo: We've got to pour it on! No matter what we can't let Ho-oh go on the attack!

With Gem's power slowly being depleted the pressure was on Neo and Sasha to try and make up the difference. The two Pikachu increased the intensity of their own Thunderbolt attacks, trying to take the pressure off of their daughter. But even as they increased their own attacks' power Gem's attack continued to grow weaker.

Gem: I… don't know… how… much longer… I can… keep… this… up…

Neo: Don't give up, Gem! I know you can tough it out!

Gem: I'll… try…

Gem strained, ignoring her muscles as they screamed for her to stop in order to generate as much power as she could. Slowly her Thunderbolt began to regain its strength.

Neo: That's it, Gem! Keep it up!

Gem: I'll… do… my best…

With Gem regaining strength it seemed as though things were starting to turn around for Neo and the others. The Pikachu trio kept Ho-oh under a constant barrage of attacks while Bix kept up her close range assault.

Neo: That's it! Just a little more!

It looked as though they would be able to rescue Ho-oh. But then Gem's Thunderbolt lost a significant amount of power.

Gem: I… I'm sorry… It's… too much…

Completely drained of power Gem stopped her attack, almost collapsing out of exhaustion.

Neo: Oh no, Gem!

Sasha: Neo! Ho-oh is…

Before Sasha could finish Ho-oh threw her wings out, knocking away every attack Neo and the others were throwing at her. The force of Ho-oh's wings forced Bix away, but thanks to her being a feline Pokémon she landed safely on her feet.

Bix: What happened?!

Neo: Gem pushed herself too hard and ran out of strength!

Gem: S-Sorry… everyone…

Sasha: Don't be. You did all you could.

Bix: That's right. No matter how strong you are you can't do this by yourself. Besides, I think we can…

Neo: Heads up!

Neo's warning came right before Ho-oh's beak slammed down on top of them. Everyone jumped away to dodge, but because she was so tired Gem was much slower than the rest. As a result Ho-oh managed to bite down on her tail and hoist her into the air.

Sasha: No, Gem!

Gem: Help me!

Bix: Don't worry! I'm coming!

Moving faster than she ever thought she could Bix sped towards Ho-oh in an attempt to rescue Gem from her clutches. Ho-oh unfortunately saw her coming and was intent on bringing her rescue attempt to an abrupt end. Once the Meowth was close enough Ho-oh took a few swipes at her with her wings, but Bix was able to easily dodge each attack.

Bix: I'm almost there!

With Bix so close it seemed as though Gem would be rescued in no time, but Ho-oh had other ideas. Right before Bix reached Gem she threw her head back, bringing Gem up with her. Then, she threw her head down, launching Gem into Bix. The two Pokémon crashed to the ground hard, Bix rolling a few yards away from Gem.

Neo: Gem!

Sasha: Are you alright?!

Neo and Sasha were by Gem's side quickly, each one worrying about their daughter. As the two parents stood over their daughter Gem's eyes slowly started to open.

Neo: Gem? Are you with us?

Sasha: How do you feel?

Gem: Been… better…

Bix: Guys, look out!

Neo and Sasha looked up and saw Ho-oh charging up a Fire Blast. Normally they wouldn't think twice about dodging, but with Gem in no condition to avoid contact they were left with only one choice. The two of them stood in front of their downed daughter, forming a make-shift protective barrier.

Neo: This is going to hurt.

Sasha: I know, but I'm not letting her hurt my daughter, no matter who she is!

Seconds later Ho-oh fired her Fire Blast, the five-pointed star engulfing the three Pikachu in an intense blaze. Their screams of pain drowned out the crackling of the fire as their bodies were tortured by the flames. Unfortunately for them Ho-oh's assault wasn't finished. As they were being burned by that attack Ho-oh fired another Fire Blast, this one causing an explosion that sent the Pikachu family sprawling out in different directions.

Bix: No!

The Meowth could only look on in horror as each of them were left in beaten, burned heaps. The power that Ho-oh displayed just now was even greater than she could have ever imagined, and now she was the only one left who could stop her. She looked up at the legendary Pokémon, her eyes glaring down at her.

Bix:_ Do I have the strength to take her on myself? I mean, she is a legendary after all. What chance do I have against her?_

While debating with herself Bix looked around. She saw Neo, Sasha and Gem. They had all given everything they had, and despite the fact they had been defeated they refused to give in right down to the end. Right after that Bix's thoughts went to her beloved Ziggy, who had given his life to save her without a second thought. Faced with that Bix was filled with a new determination. She returned Ho-oh's glare with one of her own.

Bix: Even if I don't stand a chance there's no way I'm going to roll over and let you beat me!

With that Bix went on the attack, hurling a Shadow Ball at her face. Ho-oh opened her beak and bit down on the Shadow Ball, dispelling it on impact.

Bix: Now I've got you!

The Shadow Ball was only a distraction. With Ho-oh focused on the projectile attack Bix charged in for a close-range attack with Slash. What she didn't expect was for Ho-oh to react as fast as she did. As soon as Bix slashed at her Ho-oh ducked her head back.

Bix: Crap!

Bix hung there in the air for a while, long enough for Ho-oh to react. She opened her beak and clamped down on Bix's outstretched arm.

Bix: Ah! Let me go, big bird!

Bix used her free arm and started punching Ho-oh, trying to get her to release her arm. Ho-oh looked in her direction, an evil look in her eyes. Before Bix could wonder what was going on she felt heat building up around her trapped arm.

Bix: Oh shit!

Seconds later Ho-oh fired off an Overheat attack, engulfing her arm in flames. Bix screamed as the Fire attack blasted her out of Ho-oh's mouth. She hit the ground hard and rolled away from the flames clutching her badly burned arm.

Bix: Ah, damn! Ah, shit!

As Bix was writhing in pain Ho-oh continued her attack, driving down with her beak in an attempt to deliver a devastating Peck. Even though she was in pain Bix managed to roll away from each attempt, Ho-oh missing by mere inches each time.

Bix: I can't… keep this up! I… have to… fight… back!

Despite that she couldn't find any kind of opening that she could use to strike back. For now all she could do is continue to dodge and hope that something drastic happened. Of course that wasn't something Ho-oh planned on letting happen. Tired of Bix's constant dodging she changed her tactics and swiped at the Meowth with her wing, knocking her towards the wall. She crashed into it back first, letting out a loud grunt upon impact. Before Bix could fall over though Ho-oh used one of her talons and pinned the Meowth to the wall.

Bix: Ah, no!

Bix tried her hardest to somehow squirm free, but Ho-oh had her pinned tightly. After a few seconds it became clear that there was no escape for the trapped Meowth.

Bix: Damn… and here I thought I'd be able to make a difference…

She looked up in time to see Ho-oh forming a fireball in her mouth, signaling that a Fire Blast would soon be unleashed upon her.

Bix: This is it… There's no way I can survive this…

Right at that moment Bix's mind began to flash back over her life, from her birth to when she was left to fend for herself to when she first arrived in Agate Village and then to when she first met Neo and his group. Her final thoughts were of Ziggy, who she was now preparing to go join.

Bix: Ziggy… if only I were stronger… then you'd still…

By now Ho-oh was ready to fire her attack, giving Bix time for one more thought.

Bix: I don't care what happens to me… I just wish you were still alive…

Ho-oh brought her head down and prepared to fire, but right at the last second a Hidden Power attack struck her out of nowhere, redirecting the Fire Blast harmlessly away.

Bix: What the?! Where did that come from?!

Ho-oh was stunned, but only for a short time. When she recovered she looked in the direction the attack came from. Bix followed her gaze and was shocked by what she saw.

Bix: N-No… way… it's… it's…

Ziggy: Let… her… go… NOW…

His statement was followed by a powerful Shadow Ball that blasted Ho-oh away from the wall, freeing Bix in the process. As soon as she hit the ground Bix stared at him, not wanting to believe her own eyes.

Bix: Ziggy… is that… really you?

Ziggy stared back, a smile on his face as he clutched his stomach.

Ziggy: In… the fur…

Tears formed in the corner of Bix's eyes. Earlier she had watched him die in her arms after taking a bullet that was meant for her, and now he was here saving her once more.

Bix: You… you're alive… you're really alive!

In a show of nothing but pure emotion Bix ran to him and threw her paws around him, hugging him tightly.

Bix: You're alive! Oh Goddess you're really alive!

Ziggy: Yeah… I am… but can you… loosen up…

Bix: Oh… sorry.

She released him, remembering that he was still injured. Of course one thing came to mind.

Bix: H-How did you… I mean, why are you…

Ziggy: To tell you the truth… I don't know myself… I remember… dying… and then… I don't know…

Bix: Well, I can find out later. What matters now is that you're alive.

Ziggy: Yeah… but it looks like… you need some… help…

Right then Bix remembered that Neo, Sasha and Gem were still down thanks to Ho-oh.

Bix: We've got to get them back in the game.

Ziggy: I'll tend to… Neo and Sasha… you get Gem…

Bix: On it!

The two Normal types quickly went to their friends aid. Ziggy, despite his injury, quickly made his way to Neo and Sasha.

Ziggy: Hey! You guys okay?

Neo: Z… Ziggy? Is that… you?

Ziggy: You were expecting… someone else?

Sasha: But… you were… dead… How?

Ziggy: We'll talk later. Right now… we've got work to do.

While Ziggy got Neo and Sasha back up Bix was doing the same with Gem.

Bix: Hey, Gem. You still with us.

Gem: I… I think so…

Bix: That's good. Can you stand?

Gem tried getting up, but as soon as she stood she collapsed.

Gem: Ah! My leg! I can't put any weight on it!

Bix: Not good. Is it broken?

Gem: I… don't know. All I know is that it hurts bad.

Bix: Come on. I'll help you stand.

Bix used her one good arm to help Gem stand up. As the two of them slowly made their way towards the others Gem noticed Bix's injury.

Gem: Bix, your arm. What happened?

Bix: Let's just say I never want to be the Meowth on the hot tin roof.

This earned a slight laugh out of the two of them. But as they joined the others the time for laughter was over as Ho-oh had now recovered and was looking to bring this battle to a tragic end.

Bix: She looks angry.

Gem: That's an understatement.

Neo: Doesn't matter. Now that we're all together it's going to take a lot more effort for her to defeat us.

Ziggy: Did you forget… that all of you… are hurt… and I… was somehow… brought back from the dead?

Sasha: He's got a Point.

Neo: But we've got no choice but to win. If we lose here then it's all over.

As they all let Neo's words sink in they faced Ho-oh, the legendary Pokémon staring them down with a look of pure hatred.

Neo: No matter what… we will win!

* * *

For a while things were looking grim for Neo and the others, but a miracale in the form of a newly revived Ziggy seems to have given them a new spark. Will it be enough for them to defeat Ho-oh and free her from Kirkland's control? Find out in the next chapter of **Fighting The Shadows**!

Please review


	35. When All Seems Lost

**Chapter 35: When All Seems Lost…**

It had finally reached that time. For Neo and the others it was officially Crunch Time. There was no backing down… no turning back. One way or the other it had to end here. Neo and the others had the decided numbers advantage 5-to-1, but they were all tired and beat up and the fact that they were going against Ho-oh, who had yet to take any significant damage from them, only added to their currently overwhelming disadvantage. But still…

Neo: Keep it up! We can't let her get her bearings!

So far their offensive strategy had consisted of keeping Ho-oh from focusing on just one of them. Neo and Sasha, by far the least injured of the group, bombarded Ho-oh with a frontal assault of Thunderbolts while Gem, Bix and Ziggy were forced to rely on hit-and-run tactics, striking briefly before seeking cover behind the many large pieces of debris that had been scattered across the battlefield. So far their battle strategy had produced the desired results, constantly having Ho-oh turn one way or another to see who was attacking her.

Sasha: How long do you think this will work?!

Neo: Hopefully long enough!

Bix, Ziggy and Gem were also finding a bit of success in their attacks. Everything appeared to be going fine, but soon their injuries began to catch up to them.

Bix: Crud! With only one paw my strength is limited!

Ziggy: Even so… we've got… to give it… everything… we've… got…

Gem: I don't plan on giving anything less. How are you doing?

Ziggy: Wound… opened… again…

Bix looked at Ziggy and noticed the fresh coat of blood staining his fur. Her concern for his well-being multiplied tenfold at the sight.

Bix: Oh no! Don't you think you should…

Ziggy: No! I… have to… fight… if we… want… to… win…

Bix: But with that injury you could…

Ziggy: D-don't worry… I… don't… plan… on dying… again…

Bix knew he was taking a huge risk fighting in his condition, but she also knew they needed everyone's help if they were to win. Unfortunately she had no idea how they'd win without someone getting either seriously injured or worse. Before she could ponder on it further a cry of pain brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

Ziggy: No! Gem!

Upon hearing the name Bix looked out beyond the safety of their cover. Gem had tried darting out to land a few attacks earlier, but now she was stuck out in the open. Her injured leg had gotten worse due to her trying to move around, and now she found it nearly impossible to put any kind of weight on it.

Bix: Gem!

Gem: Help! I… can't move! My leg hurts too much!

Using a burst of speed she didn't know she had Bix ran out to the injured Pikachu's aid, helping her stand with her one good paw.

Bix: Don't worry, I've got you.

Gem: Thanks, Bix.

Bix smiled and nodded before running back behind the steel pillar with Gem. Once they were safe she set Gem down, giving them both a chance to relax.

Bix: Man… I am beat…

Gem: Sorry… about that… I guess… I put a bit… too much… strain… on my leg… out there…

Bix: You don't have anything to apologize for. All you did was give it everything you had, just like your mother and father would want you to.

Ziggy: Speaking of them, I wonder…

He was cut short when a massive explosion rocked the area. Moments later the bodies of Neo and Sasha hit the ground hard. They were alive, but badly burnt and barely able to stand.

Gem: No! Mother! Father!

Hearing their daughter's cries Neo and Sasha struggled to their feet. Neo was the first to stand, but Sasha was finding it a bit more difficult.

Neo: S-Sasha… you alright?

Sasha: About… as alright… as I can be.

While the two of them recovered a shrill cry filled the air. Looking up they saw Ho-oh preparing a massive Fire attack. They stared up at her, frozen in fear at the sight of the powerful attack forming in Ho-oh's beak.

Gem: Mother, Father, move!

Bix: What are you waiting for?! Get your butts out of there!

Bix's yelling brought Neo back to reality. Seeing that Ho-oh was just about ready to fire he started towards the cover Bix and the others were using, but he stopped when he noticed that Sasha hadn't moved.

Neo: Come on, Sasha! We have to move!

Despite his calls to her Sasha did not move.

Neo: Sasha! We have to move!

Still she did not move, and Ho-oh was almost ready to unleash her attack.

Neo: Sasha!

Once again Sasha did not move. That's when Neo noticed the look of fear in her eyes.

Neo: Oh no. She's too scared to move.

Neo looked back at Ho-oh, seeing that she had just about finished preparing her attack. Realizing he only had one choice Neo ran in front of Sasha and covered her.

Sasha: N-Neo!

Neo: I won't let her hurt you!

Ziggy: That's not going to help! Ho-oh's just going to kill them both in one shot!

Bix: Not if we can help it! Gem!

Gem: Right!

With Ho-oh's attack looming over Neo and Sasha Bix and Gem went on the move. Bix quickly formed a Shadow Ball and hurled it towards Ho-oh. The attack traveled quickly, reaching her within a few seconds.

Bix: Now, Gem!

With the Shadow Ball in Ho-oh's face Gem fired a Thunderbolt, hitting the Shadow Ball and detonating it. The blast caught Ho-oh by surprise. Because of its close proximity she was blinded, giving Neo and Sasha the opportunity to get away.

Bix: Come on! While she's blinded you can get away!

Neo took full advantage of the situation, grabbing Sasha and pulling her behind protective cover. Now safely behind cover the two Pikachu were finally able to take a breather.

Neo: Man… this is… harder… than I… thought…

Bix: You can say that again. No matter what we do we can't hurt her.

Sasha: We have to take her down somehow. No matter what Kirkland can't win.

Gem: But how, Mother? All of us are hurt in one way or another and Ho-oh doesn't have a scratch on her.

Ziggy: I… hate to admit it… but she's… got a point… Our attacks… aren't strong… enough…

Neo: Individually, no… however…

Sasha: You have a strategy?

Neo: Maybe.

Bix: Well don't just sit there. Spill it.

Neo: I think… the reason we haven't been hurting her is just as Ziggy said… our attacks aren't strong enough to cause a lot of damage to her.

Gem: Right…

Neo: But, what if we combine our attacks? If we hit her all at the same time we may be able to take her down.

Bix: I get it. We hit her with one combined attack rather than five separate ones.

Gem: Will it be enough?

Neo: It has to. We're running out of options.

Ziggy: And time. I think Ho-oh's recovered.

Neo peeked out from behind the debris they were using as cover briefly. Ho-oh was indeed recovering from their last attack, her sight returning.

Neo: Darn! Ziggy's right! We have to do this now!

Sasha: Can you move, Gem?

Gem: I'll try.

Even though she knew it would cause her a great deal of pain Gem still made the effort to try and stand. As she tried to stand everyone could see the pain etched on her face. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she fought through the pain.

Sasha: It's okay, Gem. If you can't stand then…

Gem: No… I have to… do this…

Through her will and sheer determination Gem forced herself to stand. Neo and Sasha looked on, smiling at her.

Sasha: She truly is your daughter, Neo.

Neo: You mean _our_ daughter.

Bix: Um… not to interrupt this family moment, but we've got a battle to finish.

Neo: Right. Okay, everyone! On my mark…

Neo once again looked from behind their cover. Ho-oh's sight had now fully returned, but she did not know where they were. She was looking around, trying to spot them. Neo wanted her to look away from them before he initiated the attack. He soon got that chance as Ho-oh look to the far end of the battlefield.

Neo: Now!

His outburst got Ho-oh's attention, but by then it was too late. Neo, Sasha and Gem each fired off their strongest Thunder attacks, Bix added in with the strongest Shadow Ball she could muster with only one good paw and Ziggy managed to gather enough energy for a powerful Hidden Power. The five attacks flew through the air and struck their target, blanketing Ho-oh in a thick cloud of smoke.

Bix: Did that do it?!

Gem: I don't know! There's too much smoke to tell!

Sasha: Well Neo, do you think it worked?

Neo: We'll know soon enough.

They all waited for the smoke to clear. Though they couldn't tell if their attack worked they were all optimistic, feeling that they had a chance. But their optimism was soon erased when they heard a bloodcurdling cry from within the smoke, followed by Ho-oh rising from within.

Ziggy: No! It didn't work!

Gem: But… but how?! Those were our strongest attacks!

Neo: Heads up!

They barely had enough time to move as Ho-oh had just sent a massive Fire Blast their way. Though the attack missed the shockwave created by the blast was strong enough to toss them around like rag dolls. Ho-oh's hate-filled cries filled the air once again as Neo and the others slowly recovered.

Sasha: I… it's… not possible…

Gem: Just how… do we beat… something… that… strong?

Ziggy: Can we? Can we… really… defeat her?

Neo: We must… We have… no choice…

Though his body was wracked with pain Neo took a few steps towards Ho-oh. A new sense of determination had filled him, giving him strength.

Gem: F-Father?

Sasha: Neo, what are you doing?

Neo: There's only one way to end this… and only one attack strong enough to get the job done.

Bix: Huh? What are you talking about? What move?

Sasha: Neo… you don't mean…

Neo: Yeah… Volt Tackle.

Gem: But can you even pull off that move in your condition?

Neo: What other choice do I have?

Then, without saying anything, Sasha walked over to Neo's side.

Sasha: If you're going through with this then so am I.

Neo: Sasha.

Gem: Don't forget about me.

Neo: Gem… I can't let you two do this.

Sasha: And we're not going to let you do this on your own. This is our fight now, not just yours.

Gem: I almost lost you two once before. There's no way I'm taking that chance again.

Neo looked back and forth between the two of them. A smile broke out on his face as he realized that they were right. He didn't have to fight this battle alone anymore, nor had he. Everything he had gone through he had done so with them by his side.

Neo: … alright. It's only right that if we do this we do it as a family.

Sasha: Of course.

Gem: You got that right.

The family stood together, ready to face down Ho-oh and hopefully free her from Kirkland's clutches.

Neo: … Sasha, Gem?

Sasha: What is it, Neo?

Neo: I just want to let you two know that, no matter what happens here, I love you.

Sasha: I know. I love you too, Neo.

Gem: That goes for me as well. I love you both.

The family, united in spirit, faced down Ho-oh for what would be the final attack. No matter the outcome this would decide things either for or against them. Though the odds were against them Neo, Sasha and Gem fully believed that they had the power to overcome them.

Neo: For everyone that's suffered because of this fight…

Sasha: For every life that has been taken…

Gem: For every injustice that has been caused…

Neo: For all of that… WE WILL WIN!

With those final word the three Pikachu charged forward. As they closed the gap between themselves and Ho-oh the air became filled with electricity. Neo's was the first body to become engulfed in the yellow glow of Volt Tackle. Shortly after Gem's body erupted in Volt Tackle. Finally, Sasha's body became engulfed, all three Pikachu now glowing with the electric energy of Volt Tackle. Sensing the threat heading her way Ho-oh gathered fire energy in her mouth. Seconds later she fired an Overheat at the charging Pikachu.

Bix: Crap! Look out!

Ziggy: There's no time! The attack's going to hit them head-on!

Just as Ziggy had said Ho-oh's Over heat struck the charging Pikachu head-on, but despite how strong it was it was no match for the combined power of Neo, Sasha and Gem's Volt Tackle. The three of them easily blew through the Fire attack and continued on.

Neo: This is it! No matter what don't stop!

With Neo's urging the three continued their charge. However, Ho-oh wasn't ready to give in just yet. She started flapping her wings, creating powerful gusts of wind that threatened to slow them down.

Sasha: We can't let this stop us! Push on!

Despite Ho-oh's best efforts Neo, Sasha and Gem still moved forward, growing closer with each second that passed. They were exhausted, their bodies ached with each step they took, and still they continued on.

Neo: Alright, let's bring this to an end!

Sasha: Right!

Gem: It's all or nothing now! No turning back!

With one last push the three Pikachu dove into Ho-oh, striking her in her chest. Ho-oh shrieked in pain as hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity flooded her body.

Neo: Keep pushing! We have to break through!

With their chance to free Ho-oh right in front of them the three Pikachu pressed on. The strain on their bodies was increasing, but they still pressed their attack. No matter what they had to break Ho-oh free of Kirkland's control. After a few tense seconds the Volt tackle began to take on a slight green glow, something both Bix and Ziggy noticed.

Ziggy: Look at that! I think the attack's working!

Bix: I think you're right! Keep it up, guys!

Neo, Sasha and Gem all kept up the pressure with their attacks. For Ho-oh it was becoming too much as she started stumbling backwards towards the edge of the battlefield, a massive drop to the ground awaiting her. Unfortunately, because of their momentum Neo, Sasha and Gem were also heading for the edge.

Ziggy: If this keeps up they're going over with her!

Bix didn't say anything as she looked on. She knew Ziggy was right, but there wasn't anything they could do. Warning them wouldn't do any good as she was sure they wouldn't be able to hear her over their attack.

Bix: _This sucks! If I wasn't injured I'd be able to do something! But with my arm the way it is there's not much I can do outside of watching!_

The epic struggle was now reaching its climax. Neo, Sasha and Gem were mere moments away from freeing Ho-oh from Kirkland's grasp. But with each step towards Ho-oh's freedom they came closer to disaster. By now Ho-oh was teetering on the edge of the battlefield.

Ziggy: Hey, watch out!

Unfortunately his warning came too late. With electricity still coursing through her body Ho-oh was unable to take flight as she took an ill-advised step off the battlefield, and because of the momentum from Volt Tackle Neo, Sasha and Gem were unable to stop themselves. Ziggy and Bix looked on horrified as all four Pokémon plummeted over the edge.

Ziggy: No! Neo! Sasha! Gem!

Bix couldn't say anything. The shock of seeing Neo, Sasha and Gem fall over the side along with Ho-oh was too much for her. She was in so much shock she almost didn't notice Ziggy speaking to her.

Ziggy: Come on! Maybe there's a chance they survived the fall!

Bix knew the chances of that happening were incredibly slim, but if there was even the slightest chance that they did somehow survive the fall then she knew there they could still be alive. With that one thought driving her Bix followed Ziggy as they ran towards the edge of the battlefield.

Bix: _I don't know if there's anyone listening, but if someone is I beg you… please let them be alive…_

With a slim bit of hope the two of them looked over the edge. What they saw made them take a few steps back. Seconds later the massive form of Ho-oh appeared before them and flew overhead. She landed and turned to face Bix and Ziggy.

Ziggy: Oh man… don't tell me we have to fight her on our own now.

Bix: I don't think we have to. Look at her.

True to what Bix said there was something different about Ho-oh. Her movements showed no aggression towards them, nor could they feel any sort of hostility coming from her. Ho-oh looked at them, giving Bix and Ziggy a look at her eyes. Gone were the hate-filled eyes from earlier, instead being replaced with eyes filled with warmth and caring.

Ziggy: Are… are you…

Bix: Are you… yourself again?

Ho-oh: … I am.

Bix and Ziggy couldn't help but break out in smiles.

Ziggy: They… they did it! They really did it!

Bix: Wait! Are they…

Ho-oh could sense her desperation in wanting to know if her friends survived. Smiling she lowered her wing. Bix and Ziggy watched as three objects slid down to the ground.

Bix: N-Neo! Sasha! Gem! You're alive!

The two Normal types ran over to the three Pikachu, enveloping them in a group hug.

Bix: Oh Guardian… we thought you were dead!

Neo: We would have been if it wasn't for Ho-oh.

Sasha: Just before we hit the ground Ho-oh broke free of her Shadow state and caught us. If she had been a few seconds longer we would have hit the ground, and that wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

Ziggy: Well I don't care how it happened! I'm just glad everyone's alright!

Ho-oh: I agree, and I owe my freedom to Neo and his family. Without their dedication I would still be under Kirkland's control.

Gem: It's too bad he got away. I wanted to take care of him once and for all!

Neo: We all did, but it looks like our fight with him isn't over yet.

???: How true!

Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice. A helicopter flew in from the side of the mountain, and sitting in the passenger seat was none other than…

Neo: Kirkland!

Kirkland: I'm surprised to see that you not only survived but you managed to free Ho-oh. Though I am impressed you are really becoming a thorn in my side.

Gem: Then why don't you come down here and do something about it!

Kirkland: Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? But I'm afraid that I must pass. There will be other opportunities to end your pitiful existences, and I want to be there to witness it in all its glory.

Bix: Like we're going to let that happen!

Kirkland: You won't have a choice, my dear.

Neo: Kirkland, you no-good…

Kirkland: While I enjoy tossing threats back and forth I really must be going. Know that the next time we meet, it will be the last.

With those parting words Kirkland instructed the pilot to leave the island.

Bix: No! He's getting away!

Sasha: Can you chase him down, Ho-oh?

Ho-oh: I would, but I need time to recover from our battle.

Gem: So there's nothing we can do?!

Neo: I'm afraid so. It looks like he's going to get away again.

???: _Not if we can help it._

In his helicopter Kirkland firmly believed he had gotten away. Though it pained him to let his greatest rival and his friends and family live he knew he'd have other chances at revenge.

Kirkland: Neo may have won the battle, but the war is far from over. I will be back, and he won't stop me next time.

As Kirkland thought about his next chance at Neo and his allies the helicopter took an unexpected turn, heading back towards the island.

Kirkland: What are you doing?! I never instructed you to turn back!

Pilot: It's not me, sir! Something else has control of the helicopter!

Kirkland: I don't want to hear any excuses! Turn this thing back now!

Pilot: I-I'll try, sir!

The pilot tried everything he could, but nothing would make the helicopter turn back. As it flew closer Neo and the others wondered what was going on.

Ziggy: Hey! He turned back!

Bix: What's going on? Why did he turn around?

???: _Hurry! Attack him now!_

Gem: Huh? Did anyone else hear that?

???: _Quick! While we've got him here!_

Neo: I don't know who's talking, but we've got our chance to finish Kirkland off! I say we take it!

Bix: Oh yeah! Time to take him down!

Kirkland was starting to grow frustrated. Somehow his pilot had lost control of the helicopter, allowing it to fly back towards the island.

Kirkland: Turn this thing around… NOW!

Pilot: I can't! It's not responding to me!

Kirkland: Damn! Can anything else go wrong now?!

???: _I think it can._

Kirkland: What?! Who said that?!

As Kirkland looked around for the source of the voice two glowing orbs appeared right outside the helicopter, a silver one and a green one. His eyes grew big as he realized what they were.

Kirkland: You! You're doing this, aren't you?!

???: _You've got bigger things to worry about… like what's happening below you._

Kirkland looked down below. What he saw filled him with pure fear. Neo and the others were looking up at him, each one prepping an attack. Neo, Sasha and Gem were all holding paws, their bodies giving off a multitude of sparks, Bix and Ziggy were standing side-by-side, each one holding a ball of dark energy and Ho-oh had formed a fireball in her mouth.

Kirkland: No… NO! You can't do this to me!

???: _For what you've done to us, and to others… we can, and we will._

Kirkland: No! Please! Don't!

Down below Neo and the others were ready to end this battle once and for all.

Ziggy: For everyone you've hurt…

Bix: For everyone who's suffered because of you…

Ho-oh: For all the lives you tried to control…

Sasha: For everyone who's lived in fear of you…

Gem: For future generations of Pokémon…

Neo: For all of them… this battle ends NOW!

Kirkland could do nothing but watch in horror as Neo and the others launched their attacks. Ho-oh fired off an Overheat, Bix and Ziggy each hurled a Shadow Ball and Neo, Sasha and Gem combined to fire a massive Thunder.

Kirkland: Hurry! Move the helicopter!

Pilot: I can't! It still won't respond!

Kirkland looked back out the window, seeing the attacks rapidly approaching the helicopter. Right then he knew there was no chance of him making it out of this alive.

???: _You have committed countless crimes against Pokémon… and for that… you die…_

Those were their final words before the orbs vanished. Kirkland's fate had been sealed.

Kirkland: No, come back! You can't let it end like this! NO!

Seconds later the attacks slammed into the helicopter, engulfing it in a fiery explosion. The helicopter was incinerated in the attack, as was everyone inside. There was no doubt in anyone's mind at the outcome.

Finally, after years of constantly living in fear of him, Kirkland was dead.

Ziggy: It's over… Finally, it's over…

Bix: That's one less threat in this world. I don't know about you but this calls for a celebration.

Ho-oh: This is definitely celebration-worthy, however…

Ho-oh looked towards the ground to her right. Both Bix and Ziggy followed her gaze and couldn't help but smile at what they saw. Exhausted from the battle Neo, Sasha and Gem were all sleeping, leaning against each other.

Ho-oh: I believe we should let them rest.

Bix: They deserve it. After all they've been fighting Kirkland for years. Now that he's finally out of their lives they can finally rest.

What Bix said was true. The fight between Neo, his family and Kirkland had been going on for years, and now that Kirkland was finally gone for good both he and his family could rest. As the three of them rested one thought ran through Neo's mind over and over again, one that brought a smile to his face.

Neo: _It's over… it's finally over…_

--

The fight has finally come to an end. Kirkland has been dealt with once and for all. Now that they have nothing left to fear from him, or anyone else, what will Neo and his friends do next? And just how are they going to get off that island? Find out in the final chapter of **Fighting the Shadows**!

Please review


	36. Where We Belong

Well, it's been one hell of a ride, but it's time to bring the saga of Neo, Sasha, Gem and their friends to an end. I want to thank everyone whose stuck with this from the beginning, and I want to give a special thanks to Scarlet Pikachu for all the help she's given me. Couldn't have done it without you.

And now, I give to you the final chapter.

**Chapter 36: Where We Belong**

Nurse Joy was starting to get worried. It had been hours since she dropped off Neo and his friends at Molten Island and she was starting to think that was a mistake. She was standing on the docks, looking out towards the island.

Nurse Joy: I hope I wasn't mistaken in bringing them there.

She was about to turn around and head back to the Pokémon Center when she noticed something approaching. She couldn't make out what it was, but she did know it was heading right towards her.

Nurse Joy: What is that?

As the object got closer she could tell that it was incredibly large and appeared to be a bird of some kind. Nurse Joy continued to look, hoping to get some idea on what the object was. Once it was close enough recognition began to set in, and her eyes grew wide.

Nurse Joy: T-That can't be…

She took a few steps back as the majestic form of Ho-oh landed in front of her. As she stood there in silent amazement Nurse Joy was secretly thankful that the docks were not busy at that time. The sight of a Pokémon such as Ho-oh would have sent everyone in a frenzy. Then, the strangest thing in Nurse Joy's mind happened.

Ho-oh: _Greetings._

Nurse joy looked around, trying to see who was speaking to her. After seeing no one she looked up at Ho-oh. It was then she realized who was speaking to her.

Nurse Joy: That was… you, wasn't it?

Ho-oh: _Yes. I am speaking to you telepathically._

Nurse Joy was visibly shocked. She had heard of Pokémon being able to use telepathy to speak, but this was the first time she had ever experienced it.

Ho-oh: _I have brought friends that need you assistance._

Ho-oh lowered her wing, letting her passengers safely climb off. The first was Gem. After her came Neo, who was helping Ziggy down. Finally came Sasha, who like Neo was helping Bix off of Ho-oh's back. Nurse Joy gasped when she saw the condition Bix and Ziggy were in.

Nurse Joy: My goodness! We need to get them to the Pokémon Center, fast!

She went over to them and, quickly but gently, picked up Ziggy and Bix. She then hurried towards the Pokémon Center, the Pikachu family following shortly after. As they left Ho-oh flapped her wings and took flight, catching Neo's attention.

Neo: Where are you going?

Ho-oh: _I must ensure that the facility on Molten Island is never used again. I shall return once my task is complete._

Neo: I understand. Be safe.

Ho-oh smiled and nodded before flying off towards Molten Island. Neo stood and watched her go before leaving to follow Nurse Joy and the others.

************************************************************************

A few hours later Nurse Joy had finished patching up the Pokémon. Ziggy's abdomen was heavily bandaged as was Bix's injured arm and Gem's leg. Thankfully the injuries to Neo and Sasha weren't as bad, only a few bumps and bruises along with fatigue. As she tended to them the Pokémon told her of the battle they fought against Kirkland.

Neo: … and that's how it went.

Nurse Joy: I had hoped you would have been able to end it without any fatalities, but it appears as though you had no choice.

Bix: Can't say he didn't have it coming. With all the suffering he's caused to others it almost seems fitting that his end came at the hands of the very Pokémon he's tormented for years.

Ziggy: When you put it that way it does seem fitting.

Nurse Joy: Perhaps. In any case I suggest that you all remain here for a few days to heal and rest. I'll contact your friends in Agate Village and let them know you're back.

Neo: Thank you, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy left to go contact Agate Village, leaving Neo and the others alone.

Sasha: It's over. Kirkland's finally dead… Team Rocket is no more… finally, after all these years it all over.

Neo: Yeah… we finally get the chance to live out the rest of our lives in peace… us and the rest of our friends.

Gem: Speaking of which, where did Ziggy and Bix go?

Neo and Sasha looked around, noticing that the Zigzagoon and Meowth were indeed missing.

Neo: Where did they go?

Sasha: I never saw them leave.

Neo: They have to be around here somewhere. They're not going to leave, not in their condition.

Gem: So you think they're somewhere around here?

Neo: I know they are. We don't need to worry about them.

************************************************************************

Just as Neo had said both Ziggy and Bix were still at the Pokémon Center. The two Pokémon had made their way to the roof. Stars twinkled in the nighttime sky, putting them both at peace.

Ziggy: It's funny, isn't it?

Bix: What is?

Ziggy: After everything we've been through, after all the battles we've fought we can still find peace in something as simple as the nighttime sky.

Bix: I suppose.

Ziggy looked to her. He picked up on a bit of concern in her voice.

Ziggy: What's wrong, Bix?

Bix: It's… nothing really.

Ziggy: Come on. I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you.

Bix: Well… it's just that… back on Molten Island I saw you die… I held you as you passed on… but what I don't know is how you came back.

Ziggy: Well, to tell you the truth I don't know how I came back either.

????: I think we can answer that for you.

The two Normal types looked up and saw two glowing orbs floating down towards them, one green and one silver. The orbs floated down and hovered in front of them. Then, their light grew in intensity, causing both Ziggy and Bix to shield their eyes. When the light faded two of their close friends were in front of them.

Ziggy: Celebi! Jirachi!

Celebi: It's been a while, my friends.

Jirachi: Hiya!

Ziggy: It has been a while.

Bix: What did you mean when you said you could tell us how Ziggy is alive right now?

Jirachi: Come on. You mean you haven't figured it out yet?

Bix: Figured what out?

Ziggy: Hold on… you mean…

Celebi: That's right.

Bix: Would someone tell me what everyone's talking about?!

Ziggy: It was them. They brought me back to life.

Bix: They did?! But how?!

Celebi: Well, when you guys went to Molten Island I was no longer in this time. In fact I was between time periods when I felt a disturbance. I went to investigate and discovered all of you battling Kirkland. Let me tell you I was shocked to see he managed to get his hands on Ho-oh and turn her into a Shadow Pokémon.

Bix: Wait! If you saw that then why didn't you help us?

Celebi: If I had Kirkland might have re-captured me. That would have made your task that much more difficult.

Bix thought on that for a while and realized that Celebi was right. Had Kirkland captured her again it would have indeed complicated things.

Bix: So, what happened next?

Celebi: After a while I saw you and Ziggy run after Kirkland. I thought about following but I stayed in case Neo, Sasha and Gem needed help with Ho-oh. Minutes later I felt another disturbance, but this one sent a wave of dread through my body.

Bix shuddered for she knew what was coming next.

Celebi: When I arrived at the source of the disturbance Kirkland was gone… and Ziggy was too far gone to be saved.

Bix's body began shaking as she replayed the memory of Ziggy dying in her arms over in her head. Then, she felt something squeezing her paw. Looking down she saw Ziggy's paw holding hers. She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. Bix smiled as well, giving his paw a slight squeeze.

Bix: So if Ziggy was too far gone to save then how did you bring him back?

Jirachi: That's where I come in!

Celebi: After I saw that I knew the only chance to bring him back was through Jirachi's wish granting powers. I also knew he just recently went back to sleep, so I had to use my time-traveling ability to go back and catch him before he went to sleep.

Jirachi: When Celebi told me what happened there was no way I was going to sleep without righting this wrong, so I came here with her. After that we had to wait for you to give me the chance.

Bix: Huh? What do you mean?

Jirachi: You had to make the wish. I couldn't do anything until then.

Bix: But I never…

Celebi: But you did. Right when Ho-oh was ready to deliver the final blow you wished for Ziggy to be alive.

Bix had to think for a while. She honestly didn't remember making that wish. Then, it came to her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Bix: You… heard that?

Jirachi: Loud and clear. Once you said that I was able to bring Ziggy back to this world.

Celebi: Of course we still had a bit of unfinished business.

Ziggy: What do you mean?

Jirachi: We wanted to make sure Kirkland didn't get away with his crimes any longer.

Ziggy: But how did you…

Bix: Hold on! Those voices we heard! That was you, wasn't it?

Jirachi: Guilty as charged. You see, we knew Kirkland would try to escape, so we took it upon ourselves to make sure he stuck around.

Celebi: We used our Psychic powers to take control of his helicopter to keep him in range of your attacks.

Ziggy: So that's why he turned around like that. It was the two of you.

Jirachi: Yup!

Ziggy and Bix smiled at the two of them. Then, both Celebi and Jirachi's bodies gave off blinding glows.

Bix: Whoa! What's happening?!

Celebi: The world is safe, and we are no longer needed here. I shall return to my duties, watching over time.

Jirachi: And I'm getting back to my nap.

Ziggy: Will we ever see you again?

Jirachi: Of course! I'll only be asleep for another 10 years or so. I'll come visit once I wake back up.

Celebi: And I shall visit as well.

Ziggy: We'll be waiting for that day to come.

Celebi and Jirachi smiled at them. Then, the light emanating from their bodies grew in intensity for a short while. When the light finally faded both legendary Pokémon were gone.

Ziggy: There they go.

Bix: Yeah.

The two of them sat there admiring the star-filled sky. For a while no word were said between them, each just wanting to sit there in the comforting presence of the other. After a while Bix broke the silence.

Bix: … you know… when you died I…

Ziggy: What is it?

Bix was struggling with herself. There was something the desperately wanted to tell Ziggy, but for the life of her she couldn't seem to muster up the courage to do so.

Bix: Well… you see… oh man, this is harder than I thought…

While Bix struggled with her words Ziggy reached out and took her paw in his.

Ziggy: Just relax. Just say whatever you have to say.

Feeling him hold her paw seemed to give Bix a bit of confidence. She looked him in his eyes.

Bix: Okay… the truth is… when you died I thought I lost my one chance to tell you something…

Ziggy: Bix?

Bix: Well, I've been given another chance… and there's no way I'm going to waste it…

Ziggy didn't know where she was going with this. He had never seen Bix act the way she was.

Ziggy: Bix, what are you do…

He was silenced when Bix moved forward and kissed him. Ziggy was shocked to say the least, but to him this felt right. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Moments later they broke the kiss, their eyes still locked.

Bix: I… couldn't find the right words… so I let my actions speak for me…

Ziggy: I noticed. Well, let me find the words for you.

He reached out and wrapped his paws around her, bringing her into him.

Ziggy: I love you, Bix.

Those were the words she had hoped to hear from him, the words she wished to speak to him. And so…

Bix: I love you too.

For the rest of the night both Ziggy and Bix sat on the roof of the Pokémon Center. Once again no words were said, for none were needed. Everything that needed to be said had been said, and all it took was a single kiss.

************************************************************************

Days later the rest of their friends finally arrived at Gaeton Port. Upon hearing that their mission was a success and that Kirkland was finally gone everyone let out a cheer of joy.

Bandit: Finally! His ass is gone for good!

Skitters: No more living in fear of him! I'll finally be able to rest easy!

While a few celebrated over Kirkland's defeat others were shocked to see Gem in her new form.

Missy: I can't believe how much you look like your mother, Gem. I'd almost think you two were sisters instead of mother and daughter.

Neo: The resemblance is striking.

Sasha and Gem looked to each other.

Gem: Do we really look that much alike, Mother?

Sasha: They say we do.

Then, without warning, a bright golden light appeared among them. The group shielded their eyes. When the light faded Ho-oh was standing among them.

Ho-oh: Greetings, my friends.

Neo: Greetings, Ho-oh.

Shadow: To what do we owe the honor of your presence?

Ho-oh: I have come to offer my thanks for saving not only me, but the entire world. Had it not been for your actions Kirkland would have upset the natural balance.

Neo: We only did what we had to. Kirkland had to be stopped one way or another.

Ho-oh: I agree, and it is fortunate that you were able to.

Sasha: We all had a hand in stopping him. I think we all deserve the credit, you included.

Ho-oh: Perhaps, but it was you who sacrificed the most.

Neo: What of the base on Molten Island?

Ho-oh: It shall never be used again. I sank the base into the volcano on the island.

Neo: That's good.

Ho-oh: And now, my friends, it is time I bid you farewell. Until we meet again…

With that Ho-oh's body gave off a bright golden glow. Once again the Pokémon had to shield their eyes. When the glow faded Ho-oh was gone.

Gem: Where do you suppose she went?

Neo: There's really no telling.

Retro: Back to wherever she calls home I'd say.

Skye: Speaking of which, we should be preparing to head back home as well.

Neo: Bix and Ziggy still need to rest for a few more days before they can leave.

Ziggy: That's fine. There's still a few things I need to take care of here.

Bandit: Like what, bro?

Ziggy: Oh, you'll see.

Neo: We'll be staying here with them. What about you?

Skye: Melody and I decided to head back to Mt. Pyre. I'm sure everyone there will be happy to know that you succeeded.

Neo: I'm sure they will.

Gem: Say 'Hi' to everyone for me.

Melody: We'll do that.

With that said the two Flying types took to the air.

Skye: We'll be waiting for you guys back home!

Sasha: Have a safe trip!

Everyone waved as the two Flying types took off towards the Hoenn region. Once they were out of sight the group went back to finding out what happened on Molten Island. Ziggy, however, walked away from the group, a look of deep thought on his face.

Ziggy: _We can finally go back home… but what about Bix? I can… no, I won't leave her behind… but what if she doesn't want to come with us?_

Bandit: What's on your mind, bro?

Ziggy turned to face his older brother, who had apparently seen him leave and followed as a precaution.

Ziggy: It's… probably nothing…

Bandit: Probably?

Ziggy: Okay, it's something.

Bandit: Care to share?

Ziggy: Well… I'm sure you know about me and Bix, right?

Bandit: Neo told me. I'm happy for you.

Ziggy: Thanks, but that's where the problem comes in. You see, when we head back home, I'm not sure if she'll want to come with us or if she'll want to stay.

Bandit: What will you do if she stays?

Ziggy: I don't know. I want to go back home and let everyone know we're all safe, but if Bix stays then I don't think I can leave her.

Bandit: That does sound like quite the problem.

???: Not to me, it doesn't.

The two brothers turned around and saw both Bix and Skitters standing there, both of them smiling.

Ziggy: What do you mean, Bix?

Bix: What I mean is there's no way I'm leaving your side. If you're heading back to your home then I'm coming too.

Ziggy: Bix do you… do you really mean that?

Bix: Of course. What do I have to stick around here for? Sure there are some great places for a Pokémon like me to live, but without you it's not worth it.

Ziggy was overcome with joy. He ran to Bix and caught her in a loving hug.

Ziggy: Oh Bix! You have no idea how happy that makes me!

Bix: The way you're acting I've got a pretty good idea.

Off to the side Bandit and Skitters stood watching. They two of them were happy that Ziggy and Bix would remain together.

Skitters: They deserve each other.

Bandit: Yeah. Speaking of being happy I was wondering if…

He was silenced when Skitters placed a paw on his mouth. He was surprised by this gesture. He looked at Skitters, seeing a smile break out on her face.

Skitters: I won't leave your side, either. Wherever you go, I go.

Bandit smiled, overcome with joy. He opened his mouth to speak but Skitters wasn't done and used her paw to silence him again.

Skitters: And before you say anything else… I love you too…

Before Bandit could reply Skitters stood up and kissed him. At first Bandit didn't know what to do, but he slowly relaxed and started kissing back. They separated moments later, both with huge smiles.

Skitters: Now, what were you going to say earlier?

Bandit: I think it was something along the line of "I love you", but you already knew that.

Skitters: Yeah.

Over in the distance Sasha and Gem were watching everything unfold between the two couples.

Sasha: Looks like things are going to get real interesting now.

Gem: Seems that way, Mother. I'm happy for them though.

Sasha: So am I.

The two Pikachu watched for a bit longer, smiles on their faces, before going to join Neo and he filled everyone else in on their final battle with Kirkland.

************************************************************************

Another week had passed, and the day everyone had been waiting on arrived. Earlier in the week Nurse Joy had secured transportation for Neo and the others back to Hoenn. All of their friends had gathered to see them off.

Shadow: I want to thank you all again for helping us in our time of need.

Neo: It's us who should be thanking you, for helping reunite our family.

Sasha: Yes, we really owe you a lot.

Gem: Yeah, thanks.

Shadow: It was our pleasure. You helped us so much in the past we felt we had to do something to return the favor.

Orion: We do wish you guys could stay a bit longer.

Sasha: We'd love to, but our friends back in Hoenn are probably real worried about us. We need to get back home and let them know we're okay.

Orion: We understand.

Dante: Just make sure you come back to visit.

Neo: You can count on that, and next time we'll bring the whole gang.

Shadow: We'll be looking forward to it.

While the six of them were talking Ziggy and bandit were off to the side with Skitters and Bix, making sure they were sure about leaving Orre.

Ziggy: Are you sure you want to leave?

Bix: Of course. I mean, there are a few nice places here but other than that what do I have to stay for? The only thing that would keep me here is you and you're leaving, so that means I don't have anything to stay for.

Ziggy: Well then, that's a good enough reason for me.

Bandit: Do you feel the same, Skitters?

Skitters: Yeah. If you're not here then I don't want to be here.

Bandit smiled and gave Skitters a small hug, bringing her close to him. Moments later Nurse Joy approached them from the docks, an Officer Jenny accompanying her.

Nurse Joy: The ship that'll take you to Hoenn has arrived. Officer Jenny will escort you there.

Neo: Thanks.

Nurse Joy: I've also taken the liberty of letting my cousin in Lilycove City know you're on your way back.

Sasha: That's great. Thank you.

Nurse Joy: You're welcome.

Shadow: Well then, I guess this is goodbye.

Neo: For now. We'll see each other again.

Shadow: I'm sure we will.

Missy: Take care of yourselves.

Dante: You too.

Orion: Take care of Bix, Ziggy!

Bix: Hey! You don't think I can take care of myself or something?!

Retro: This is going to be one long trip.

Neo: And the sooner we leave the sooner we can get home.

Shadow: Bye, everyone!

Orion: Take care!

Dante: And try not to drive them crazy, Bix!

Before Bix could fire back Ziggy redirected her, both of them continuing on with the group as Officer Jenny lead them to the ship that would bring them home.

Captain: This them?

Officer Jenny: Yes. They are to be brought to the Hoenn region.

Captain: I can do that, but you know there are going to be a lot of trainers on my ship. There's no way I can guarantee that they won't be caught before we get there.

Officer Jenny: I've thought about that and I want you to post there notices on your ship.

Officer Jenny handed him a stack of paper. On each was a picture of Neo and the others along with a warning:

**These Pokémon are off-limits. Anyone trying to capture them will be charged with Pokémon poaching.**

Captain: Well, that should keep them safe until we get to Hoenn.

Officer Jenny: In that case I leave them in your hands.

She saluted the captain and turned to leave. Before doing so she looked down at Neo and the others. Unnoticeable by the captain Neo mouthed a 'thank you' to Officer Jenny. She smiled and nodded before leaving to continue her duty.

Captain: Alright. Let me show you where you'll be living for the next few weeks.

The Pokémon followed the captain onto his ship. With each step they took they got more and more excited, for each step brought them closer to the one place they all longed to be…

Home…

************************************************************************

The dock at Lilycove City was a site of particular interest, especially considering what was to happen today. Nurse Joy was there waiting for a specific ship to arrive. With her were all the Pokémon from Mt. Pyre. After Skye and Melody returned from Orre and informed everyone that Neo and the others would be returning in a few weeks they could hardly wait, counting the days until their friends would return home safely.

Star: Oh man, I can't wait for their ship to come in.

Hope: Neither can the rest of us, but would you please try to calm down.

Star: I can't. They've been gone so long I can't help but get excited about them coming back. Do you think anything about them has changed?

Angel: Well, Skye and Melody did say they had a few surprises for us.

Star: But they didn't say what.

Skye: It would be better to see them rather than have us tell you.

Star: If you say so.

Reikou: They'll be here soon, sweetie. Just wait.

Star: I'll try, Mom.

While Star tried to calm down everyone else continued to watch for the ship that would bring Neo and the others home.

Mech: Hey! I think that's it!

Everyone looked up and saw a ship approaching. Blaze turned to Nurse Joy for confirmation.

Blaze: Is that it, Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: I believe it is.

Star: They're back. After all this time they're finally back.

The group (or to be more specific Star) resisted the urge to run down to the dock until they were absolutely sure that Neo and the others were on that ship. The ship docked, and a few minutes later began unloading their cargo.

Crystal: Perhaps that wasn't their ship after all.

Mech: I wouldn't speak too soon there, Crystal. Take another look.

The ship's captain stepped off the ship and onto the docks. After looking around for a bit he spotted Nurse Joy and the others. He waved to get her attention.

Captain: Hey! I've got some Pokémon I'm to deliver to you!

Seconds later Neo, Sasha and the others emerged onto the docks from the ship. Once they were all gathered the captain looked down at them and smiled.

Captain: Well, there you go. I'm sure you can manage the rest without my supervision.

With a smile Neo squeaked out a 'Chu' before he and the rest of the group ran off to go meet Nurse Joy and the others. Once they were out of his hearing range they decided to drop their act.

Bandit: Man, it's been a long time since I had to do that!

Ziggy: I'm surprised we were able to hold that act for so long.

Bix: Yeah, well any longer and I would have cracked!

Star: Neo!

Neo looked up and saw Star running towards them, followed closely by everyone else.

Neo: Hey, Star!

Star ran into Neo and caught him in a hug.

Star: It's so good to have you back!

Neo: Believe me, it's good to be back.

The rest of the group gathered around, those who stayed behind in Hoenn eager to hear stories of their adventure in Orre.

Angel: So tell us what happened. Skye and Melody only told us so much.

Crystal: Is it true about Kirkland? Is he…

Neo: He's dead.

Hope: Are you sure? We thought he was dead last time.

Neo: Positive. We dealt the killing blow ourselves.

Reikou: Then that's it… his reign of terror is over, once and for all.

Sasha: Yes. He's finally paid for his crimes.

Everyone was glad to hear that they would no longer have anything to fear from Kirkland. During this Hope and Star noticed Gem, though they didn't recognize her right away.

Hope: Do I know you? For some reason you look a bit familiar.

Star: Now that I look at you, you look a lot like Sasha over there.

Gem: That's natural, considering she's my mother and all.

Hope: What the… Gem?!

Gem: In the fur.

Upon hearing Hope's outburst everyone looked to them, taking notice of Gem in her new form.

Angel: Gem! You evolved!

Buzz: Incredible. You are the exact image of Sasha.

Gem: So I've been told.

Hope: That's great, but I am going to miss giving you those rides on my back.

Gem: And I'll miss those rides as well, but we all have to grow up eventually.

Reikou: And you have grown into a beautiful young lady.

Gem: Thank you.

Neo: Not only that but she's really strong… maybe even as strong as me.

Gem: Maybe?

Neo: We haven't really had a chance to test your new abilities yet.

Gem: Well I plan to test them soon enough… that is if you're up to a little sparring match against your daughter.

Neo: Whenever you're ready.

Sasha: Unbelievable… we haven't even been back five minutes and you two are already looking to face off.

Gem: If Father wants to question my power then I have to prove myself.

Nurse Joy: but first I think it's a good idea for all of you to come to the Pokémon Center. Being on that ship for so long I'll need to make sure your all healthy.

Everyone agreed and followed Nurse Joy to the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon were all in good spirits, once again having everyone together again after a long time apart.

************************************************************************

The check up took no time at all with everyone coming back in good health. Neo and the others were relieved to hear that, knowing that they stood a chance at picking up an illness while out at sea.

Neo: I'm glad everything turned out okay.

Missy: So am I. After everything we've gone through we don't need anything else to go wrong.

Retro: Something we can all agree on.

Off to the side the rest of the group had gathered to hear Bix and Skitters tell them of their lives in Orre before meeting up with Neo and the others.

Skitters: … and that's how our lives were. It is fortunate that we encountered Neo and his friends when we did.

Bix: You said it. I don't want to think of where I might have ended up if they hadn't come along.

Crystal: That is something neither of you need to worry about.

Mech: Yeah. Any friend of Neo's is a friend of ours. Besides, I think you two have some pretty strong men at your sides to protect you.

Skitters looked over at Bandit, love and compassion in her eyes.

Skitters: Yeah, we sure do.

Bix, on the other hand, seemed a bit insulted by Mech's comment.

Bix: And what makes you think I need someone to protect me?! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!

Mech: Whoa! I didn't mean anything by that!

Ziggy: Of course you didn't, but my Bix doesn't need me to hold her hand. In fact the two of us are perfectly capable of cracking a few skulls on our own.

Buzz: Ziggy… you've changed.

Angel: Yeah. That trip to Orre gave you a bit more confidence in yourself.

Ziggy: It did. I'd like to say that I learned a few things about myself over there, especially about how tough I really am.

Bix: You're tough alright, Frizz ball.

Buzz: Frizz ball?

Ziggy: Hey, if she wants to call me Frizz ball then that's fine by me.

Hope: Boy, you sure are smitten with her.

Ziggy: You better believe it!

Neo: Sounds like everyone is getting along well.

Skitters: We are. Your friends are just as friendly as you said, Neo.

Bix: Yeah, though the metal one's mouth might get him into trouble if he doesn't watch it.

Mech: Oh boy… it might be a good idea to just keep my mouth shut around her.

Gem: Don't worry, Mech. Bix is a great Pokémon to have around. In the end I'm glad she decided to come back with us.

Bix: Thank you, Gem. You really know how to make an old alley cat feel like family.

Neo: As far as we're concerned you are family.

Ziggy: And if anyone says different they'll have to deal with me.

Bandit: A little over-protective?

Ziggy: You'd do the same for Skitters.

Bandit: You'd better believe it!

Everyone got a good laugh out of that exchange. It felt really good to laugh like that after what they had been through the past few months.

Angel: Oh my… that felt good.

Crystal: That it did.

Star: I agree. So, what do you guys want to do now?

No one had anything particular in mind… no one but Neo and Gem that is. The two Pikachu glanced towards each other, mischievous smiles on their faces.

Neo: You want to?

Gem: Whenever you're ready.

Sasha noticed the looks they were giving each other.

Sasha: Oh no… what are you two planning?

Gem: Father did say I haven't tested my new abilities yet…

Neo: And what better time and place to do that than here and now.

Sasha: But we just got back. Can't you two just relax for a while?

Neo: That's not my style. After seeing how strong she was back in Orre I want to see how I stack up. You know, to see if she's surpassed me in strength.

Gem: And I have to be strong for the future.

Sasha: For the future? What do you mean?

Gem: When mating season rolls around if any males want to have a chance with me they have to be strong enough to beat me in battle.

Neo: You know, that just gives me a whole new reason to battle you.

Gem: So let's not wait any longer and get this thing going.

Sasha sighed in defeat.

Sasha: _They really are father and daughter…_ Well if you two are going to do this then at least let Nurse Joy oversee the battle. The last thing I need is to have you two beat each other into the ground.

Neo: You wouldn't mind, would you?

Nurse Joy: Of course not. We can go to the field behind the Center for your battle.

Neo: Sounds good to me.

Gem: Me too.

Nurse Joy: Okay then. Could you look after things for a while, Chansey?

Chansey: (Leave it to me.)

With things in the Center all taken care of Nurse Joy lead the Pokémon outside for Neo and Gem's sparring battle.

************************************************************************

The field behind the Pokémon was quite spacious. Standing on one side was Neo. On the other side was Gem. Nurse Joy and the other Pokémon were off to the side, eagerly anticipating a great match.

Neo: You ready, kiddo?

Gem: Just don't hold back just because I'm your daughter.

Neo: Wouldn't dream of it.

Sasha looked back and forth between the two of them. A small smiled played on her lips as she listened to them exchange pre-battle words.

Missy: You know, they'll probably have battles like this quite often now that we're back home.

Sasha: I know. It's the competitive nature in both of them.

Missy: And you're okay with that?

Sasha: That's one of the reasons I fell in love with Neo in the first place. He's always willing to fight for what he believes in, and to protect those he cares about.

Missy: So I've noticed. Thankfully there is nothing that he needs to protects us from.

Sasha: Well, that may not be entirely true.

Missy: Why do you say that?

Sasha looked at Missy and smiled.

Sasha: You really think he'd be willing to give up his baby girl to the first Pokémon that wants to be her mate?

The two females laughed, both knowing that what Sasha said was true. Once their laughter died down they returned their attention back to Neo and Gem as they prepared to start their battle.

Neo: So, shall we go on three.

Gem: That's fine with me.

Neo: Okay then. One…

Gem: Two…

Neo/Gem: Three!

Neo and Gem, at the count of three, charged each other. As the others watched they took comfort in knowing that these sparring battles would be the only battling they'd do now. There was nothing left in the world for them to fear. Giovanni… Team Rocket… Cipher… Kirkland… they were all gone. But they would not be forgotten, for stories of the battle Neo, Sasha, Gem and their friends fought would live on for generations. From Kanto to Hoenn, Johto to Orre no one would ever forget their battle for life, for love, and their fight against the Shadows.

End.

* * *

And there you have it. With nothing else to threaten them Neo, Sasha, Gem and their friends can finally live in the peace they so rightfully deserve. No one knows what the furute holds for them, but one thing is clear: Their days of fighting for their lives is now officially over.

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
